The Blood Hound
by Morgan d'Arc
Summary: In a twist of fate the Dursleys died in a terrible car accident. In dire need of surgery, Lilith is given the organs of a Ghoul and becomes what is known as a hybrid. Follow her as she combats her nature as a ghoul and her desire to see justice done by any means necessary. Abandoned Harry, Fem Harry, Hybrid Ghoul Harry.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN: I know what you all are thinking, another story, really? But I have a good excuse for starting this story. Tokyo Ghoul is epic. Nuff said. I have begun watching the series and loved it. It gave me many ideas for fanfictions that I really wanted to explore. I am basing Lilith ( Fem-harry) off of a Half-Ghoul and Scylla from Smite. I am considering doing any more xovers but none catch my interest at this time for this series.**

 **In my classic style this will be an abandonment fanfiction. So James and Lily are alive. However this is not going to be a case of the wrong boy who lives, Lilith's brother will be the boy who lived, and the family sent Lilith away. I know that is slightly cliché but I have wanted to do another abandoned Harry alongside The Sorcerer. However, like the theme where Hibiki is purely light, Lilith will be pretty dark.**

 **But anyway, warnings include: Blood, gore, ghoulism, abandonment, bashing of idiots (AKA 90 percent of Wizarding Britain), and some more blood to add onto the copious amount of blood that the first warning entails.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Tokyo Ghoul. I also do not own any other references I include that are not originally thought of by myself.**

 **Now without further ado, here is my most likely darkest story yet:**

 **The Blood Hound**

 **Prologue**

In the back streets of London a figure walked down the dark alleys. Judging by the height, the person would appear to be a small child, of eight or nine years old. The kid was completely covered in a black rain coat. No one would find such a small figure threatening until they noticed the being's exposed eye. The sclera was completely black while the iris was blood red.

It was the eye of a ghoul, arguably one of the most dangerous beings in the world.

It is incredibly rare to find one outside of Japan, where the CCG ruthlessly prevents any ghoul from escaping the country. However, whether by fluke, fate, or accident, one ghoul managed to be born far away from Japan and instead was born in Britain.

However, the child was not always a ghoul. In a stroke of chance, paths were diverged and the lines between worlds were blurred as one mistake.

One twitch of the hands.

Two wandering eyes.

A mistimed turn.

Each of these innocent events managed changed the fate of multiple worlds.

The changes from large to small will cause people who were fated to remain separate to meet, possible futures to fall, and new bridges to be built.

All because of a simple car accident.

An accident that changed the life of a young girl for the rest of her days.

One small neglected and abandoned girl, would be the lynchpin of many of the events to come.

For the good or bad, the world would have to prepare for the arrival of a harbinger of change.

They would be unprepared for the girl known as Lilith Potter;

The Blood Hound of London.

(London – 1998)

The day had started off innocently enough for the crime syndicate "The Whigs." They extorted money, killed people for money, and had managed a large profit a few days ago from killing a well-known doctor. The police had been bribed and their connections in the government smoothed everything over.

Yes, everything was going perfect for the crime boss William Whig. He was untouchable, rich, and controlled the London underground.

That was until the screams and gun shots started. The entrance of their base was in a turmoil of sounds as whatever had invaded the building drew nearer.

William motioned to the guards in the room to cover the door and pulled out a machine gun himself. His hands trembled as the bullets and screams stopped.

A shadow appeared in the window of the door and he screamed fearfully "Shoot him down!" The guards not having to be told twice fired all their bullets at the door, hopefully killing whatever had stormed their base.

'Click' William was startled as he heard the telltale sign of his gun run out of bullets, looking around he noticed all of his guards had also run out of their precious ammo.

It was quiet for a second but before he could express his relief the door was smashed inward and one of his grunts was pushed through the now bullet ridden door.

The man was barely recognizable, bullet holes riddled his body as well as great bite marks that had come from what appeared to be a monster.

Before they could even react a young voice laughed at them from the shadow of the doorway "Ha-ha-ha! You really should improve the glass on your doors Mr. Whigs! Wouldn't want to cause an accident would we?"

A small girl emerged from the door. If Whigs had not been so scared he would have called her adorable. Her hair hung down to her neck and was dark red in color. Her eyes were almost luminescent green and almost glowed ominously in the dark room. She wore a black raincoat with a high color and had a half mask covering her mouth. Instead of a mouth design on the mask it had a zipper instead in the shape of a smile.

But none of that mattered to the five men in the room. All that mattered was the four blood red demon hounds that emerged from under the rain coat surrounding the girl. The bodies of the things had the appearance of snakes made out of bloods with the head of a wolf on each extra appendage.

William pointed his gun at the girl, momentarily forgetting he had already run out "W-who are you!?"

The girl grinned and in a flash of red his four guards were without heads. In a great spurt of blood they all dropped to the floor and each wolf head swallowed their treat and almost seemed to purr in content.

The demon child walked up to him and seemed to tower over him despite her short height before speaking "You are William Whigs, crime boss of the gang "Whigs" and are the cause of multiple cases of death, blackmail, extortion, drug smuggling, and prostitution."

William did not even know how the girl knew, much less understood, what the things she was saying are. She should be at the age to play with dolls and princesses, not this! Her next words chilled him to the bone.

"But more importantly, you are the one who murdered my father, Doctor Samuel Cain."

Whigs screamed as the zipper on the girls mask unzipped and she approached him with hunger in her eyes. He fell down and stared up at his would be killer in horror "What are you!?

The girl looked down at him and he now noticed that one of her eyes was no longer green, it was red with a black sclera.

The eyes of a devil.

The four wolf heads reared up and the girl answered simply "I am Lilith Potter Cain, and I am your executioner.

The four heads dashed forward and sickening crunches could be heard as the girl enjoyed her meal.

(London- Midnight)

Lilith dangled her legs off a tall building and watched apathetically as police men inspected the scene of her rampage. They would never link the massacre to her, the prodigy daughter of the now deceased Samuel Cain, premier Doctor of one of London's finest hospitals.

She felt tears run down her cheeks as she remembered when she had first met the doctor.

And how he was the first one to acknowledge her existence.

She closed her mismatched eyes and lapsed into her memory.

(London Hospital – 1996)

"Get her to the emergency room! She is in critical condition, prepare blood transfusions! Get her medical records!" The hospital was in a rush of activity. Just recently a horrible car accident occurred on the freeway, a drunk truck driver crashed into a civilian car, killing everyone in the collision except one young girl.

However it was up to them to make sure that the tragedy wasn't all encompassing. The girl was gravely injured and would most likely require an organ transplant.

"Sir, the girl's name is Lilith Potter, age six, she is blood type AB. She has no known diseases other than short sightedness."

The doctor nodded and began barking orders to his assistants as he prepared for surgery. "Poor girl, her face will be horribly scarred after this…" The nurse sighed softly and returned to her paper work, giving a quick prayer for the little girl.

(Emergency Room – Two Hours later)

Doctor Samuel Cain sighed as he rested after a successful organ transplant. They were short on stock but managed to find a match for the poor girl with an Asian child. The organs came from a visiting family who died of unknown causes. They had been visiting from Japan and had signed on the organ donating program if something happened to them.

Fortunately for the young girl sleeping on the hospital bed the youngest of the family had a matching blood type.

Unknown to the Doctor who had left the room the young girl's right eye opened quickly, revealing a blood red iris and black sclera. The eye looked around wildly before closing. The being was content.

For now.

(One Week Later)

Doctor Cain frowned as he read his young ward's medical record. If he was feeling morbid he would say it was a good thing that the little girl was in the car crash, for it revealed a terrible case of child neglect and abuse. The now identified Dursely family would have been looking at life in prison from what the reports in front of him, and the police reports claimed. Child abuse, child starvation, child slavery, neglect of education.

If one looked at it the car crash may be the best thing to have ever happened to the young girl.

Unfortunately for the girl it was looking like she would have to go to an orphanage. Not necessarily a bad thing, as standards for orphanages have taken a steady rise in standards ever since the incident of child neglect from Wools Orphanage forty years ago.

However, this was not a normal case. An orphanage, no matter how nice, would crush the small abused girl. He would not let that happened. He himself had been a case of child abuse when he was eight, and he refused to let another child go through what he did if he could help it.

He had already made up his mind, he would adopt the child if she would have him. More determined than ever he continued to walk down the hallway, unaware of the fact that his future actions would change the course of the world forever.

(Room 36 – Lilith's Room)

Lilith woke up slowly, feeling more comfortable than she had ever been in her life. The bed under the stairs was hardly what anyone would call comfortable.

She snuggled into the covers more and sighed contentedly, before she realized that she was in a strange bed that Uncle Vernon would never let her sleep in.

Opening her eyes hurriedly she looked around. The walls were white and there were many strange machines making beeping noises attached to the bed she was laying on. Everything was blurry but that was to be expected since she did not have her glasses. She groped around the side table and eventually found her wide round wire rim glasses that her aunt had reluctantly bought for her.

Now with the ability to see clearly she could look around the hospital room she was laying in.

She tried to remember how she got here and all she remembered was sitting in the back of the Dursley's car when a sudden bright light blinded her. The next thing she knew was waking up here.

Before she could think of her situation any more a nurse came in with a tray of food. "Oh you're awake. I will leave this here and inform the Doctor" said the nurse kindly to the frail girl sitting on the bed.

Lilith stared at the woman for a moment, wondering why the lady was giving her that expression "Um, thank you?" She was very confused, no one had been even remotely kind to her before, and the nurse had given her more food than she had eaten in the past month.

The nurse smiled kindly again before exiting, presumably to get the doctor. Lilith looked down at the food curiously. There was a bread roll, chicken nuggets, mashed vegetables, and some chocolate pudding. She had never been able to eat any of this, since the Dursley's barely fed her anything.

She hesitantly picked up a fork and speared a nugget and brought it to her mouth. It did not smell that appetizing but Dudley loved these things so they must be somewhat tasty? She took a bite and nearly puked at the flavor. It was absolutely disgusting.

However, she had learned to always eat food if it was available, no matter how bad it may taste. She forced herself to swallow and continued eating. Everything tasted awful but she eventually managed to finish.

Unknown to her, was that her magic was the only thing allowing the food in her stomach to be digested, if she had been a normal ghoul she would have been throwing the food up almost immediately after eating it. Instead the magic, recognizing that she had eaten something harmful to her body fought against the invader and vanished it before it could reach her stomach.

Eventually after she finished a man walked into the room. He was tall, with blond hair and wire rimmed glasses, to finish his attire he wore a normal doctor's uniform. But what was curious to Lilith the most about the man was the kind smile he was giving her.

Barely anyone in her short memory had given her such a kind expression. "I am glad to see you awake young lady, you gave us all a fright when you were brought in." Cain decided to broach the topic of her relatives' deaths lightly. He did not know what state her mind was currently in.

Lilith nodded, still confused to why the man was showing her kindness. Doctor Cain noticed her befuddled expression and sighed deeply. He recognized that look from back when he was a child, always surprised and elated when anyone showed him the slightest kindness. He sat down in a chair near her bed and began explaining what had happened to her in the past week "You were in a serious car accident Lilith, but I'm afraid your family are…gone." He finished lamely. He did not want to ruin the girl's innocence even further by telling her that her remaining relatives were dead.

Lilith tilted her dead slightly and considered the Doctor's words. Despite being six she had always been a perceptive child. She understood that her Aunt, Uncle, and cousin were dead. She wondered if it was alright that she was feeling relief instead of sadness. She looked back up at the doctor and smiled slightly "I see."

Samuel nodded, he could tell the girl understood his words better than he had thought, abused children regularly have a better perception of the world at earlier ages than other kids. He brought out some papers and continued his explanation "Unfortunately, your uncle's sister, Marge Dursely was arrested a few days ago for illegal dog breeding. We cannot find anyone from your father's side of the family as well."

Lilith frowned, the Dursley's had always threatened her with the orphanage; she guessed she would finally be sent there after all, even if her torturers were dead.

Doctor Cain smiled reassuringly at the small girl "Normally you would be sent to the orphanage but we have already found someone willing to adopt you." He spoke softly, wanting to see how she would react to the news that someone already wanted her in their lives.

Lilith looked at him with wide eyes "Someone wants me?" She spoke hopefully, no one had ever wanted her.

Cain nodded, pleased that the girl was open to adoption. "Yes, I want to adopt you Lilith, if you will let me."

Her eyes filled with tears, Lilith launched herself out of the bed and hugged the doctor, for the first time in her short life knowing that somebody finally wants her.

(Cain's Apartment – One week later)

It took a week for Lilith to fully recover from the car crash, and in that time Samuel had managed to finalize the adoption process and was now the official guardian of Lilith.

"Since you adopted me am I now Lilith Cain?" the young girl looked up innocently at the Doctor.

"If you want, if you are attached to your last name you can have it as your middle name, you can be Lilith Potter Cain" Samuel was not that attached to his last name anyway, it was the names of his drunkard of a father and a neglectful mother. But perhaps he could redeem the name with his adopted daughter.

The doctor looked at the clock and noticed it was time for lunch "How about we fix lunch for today? How about pizza?" He noticed right away the girl grimace at the word pizza and was amazed, what kid did not like pizza?!

He opened his fridge and frowned at the selection "Well, why don't you pick something that looks appetizing to you? We should learn what you like and dislike before I go to the store!"

Lilith looked up at the fridge and was amazed by the assortment of food. It was so much more than what the Durselys had ever offered her. The hospital food had all tasted disgusting to her and she only felt hungrier after each meal.

If it wasn't for her magic, she would have begun her descent into the madness that all ghouls experience when they do not feed for a long time. Unfortunately, her magic reserves would not last her forever and she was already starting to feel the pangs of hunger.

She examined each item eagerly but frowned when each one smelt bad and gross. The only thing that looked appetizing in the fridge was a white box in the freezer. It smelled so delicious to her. As she continued to look at the box her right eye turned from a bright shade of green to a vicious red with a black sclera. "That one smells good" she pointed to the box and smiled up at the doctor.

Samuel looked at the small girl and he had to use every self-control exercise in the book to not recoil in horror. Every doctor was given training on how to spot ghouls in case any managed to get past the boarder of Japan. The white box in the freezer contained blood that he was going to donate to a hospital for the less fortunate. The girl's eye and her apparent appetite for human blood were clear indicators that the girl was, at least partially, a ghoul.

However, he knew he could not freak out and scare the child. She obviously had no ill intentions to hurt him and if she had been born a ghoul then the Durselys would have met their end much sooner. He remembered a recent study that had been conducted from the observations of the CCG on a ghoul known simply as Eyepatch, they had learned that he had once been human before a doctor transplanted the organs of a ghoul into the boy, transforming him into a one eyed ghoul.

In fact, that very ghoul had become a leading figure in the fight against corrupt ghouls. Or, at least that was what the limited information he could gather from the scarce news that exited Japan nowadays.

Samuel took out one of the bottles of blood and offered it to the group who began to drink it happily, as if it was the best thing she had ever tasted. He could only watch morbidly as the girl unknowingly drank human blood like a vampire.

He had a lot of explaining to do to an innocent six year old.

(2 years later)

It had been two years since Lilith Potter had been adopted and became Lilith Cain. She was now 8 years old and was completely cured of her malnutrition at the hands of the Durselys. The past two years had been some of the best of her life. Her father, Samuel Cain, had helped her get caught up in her studies and even skip an entire grade due to her intelligence.

She hoped that one day she could work alongside her father in the hospital one day after she finished college.

Lilith spent the last two years relatively normal compared to her past years of neglect. The only problem the father and son faced was the fact that she was not human.

Samuel was able to discover that he had accidentally transplanted a fleeing ghoul's organs into the girl instead of a normal humans. This had changed the girl into what is known as a "One Eyed Ghoul." The girl had been very lucky, if it had been nearly anyone else she would have been reported to the government faster than she could blink.

Fortunately for her Samuel was a doctor and understood her plight more than others in the same situation. With his connections to the hospital he was able to provide meals to his daughter of bodies from the morgue in the hospital.

She did not have to eat often, once per week was enough to keep her sustained.

It was not a perfect solution, but it was the only ethical way they could find to provide her with food. They had tested many different foods extensively and found a few that she could tolerate better than others. Apparently coffee was perfectly fine with her, along with certain brands of tea.

In addition pork was also a poor substitute for human meat. Samuel explained to the young Halfling that the physiology of a pig was very close to that of a humans, which was why she could actually digest and taste the animal meat.

Despite her status as a half-ghoul for the first time in her life Lilith was happy and content with her life. There was no more Durselys and she now had a father that cared about her.

Unfortunately it did not last.

After going out for dinner at a restaurant that served delicious pork dishes, the only dish besides coffee that they could both enjoy, they had taken a short cut through an alley to make it back to their apartment.

It was nearing ten o clock when two men rounded the corner and without a word shot her father in the heart.

Time seemed to slow for the eight year old as her father fell down to the ground. The red liquid she enjoyed so much leaking out of him as he stayed on the ground unmoving.

The two men in dark rain coats approached her and one pointed his gun at her "Sorry kiddo, no witnesses. It's nothing personal, just business." As the man prepared to pull the trigger the girl looked up at him with furious eyes. But that is not what stopped him, what stopped him was the right eye of the girl had transformed into the eye of a devil.

'Crunch!'

A loud crunching sound echoed through the alley as the gun man turned and saw a red wolf head bite his cohort in half. He was about to scream in horror before another wolf head descended on him as well, brutally ending his life.

As she barely registered her killing of the two henchmen she rushed to her father's side and tried to stem the flow of blood.

Samuel coughed up blood and tried to smile at the girl "I-its alright Lilith." They both knew he was lying.

Lilith felt tears pour from her eyes as she fruitlessly tried to stop the death of her precious person "Please! You can't die! I need you!"

Her adopted father smiled sadly and brushed his hand over her cheek, wiping away a tear "Do not worry princess, everything -cough!- will be alright. You are a strong girl, much stronger than I am."

She shook her head violently "No! You just can't die! Please!"

Samuel smiled sadly "Princess, please…listen to me."

Lilith stopped hyperventilating and tried to focus on her father through her tears.

"Do not fall into the darkness over my death. We both know you are strong and have the potential to be so much more. Do not let your other side control you. You will do so much for this world. I only wish…I could…help you…on your journey."

With those words, Doctor Samuel Cain, premier surgeon of Britain past away in the arms of his adopted daughter.

Lilith stared blankly at the kindest man she had ever known. The only one to ever care for her in this bleak and horrible world.

Now he was dead. Just like her parents.

Everyone she ever cared about just ended up dying.

Why!? Why did she deserve this torment!

The four dog headed beings attached to her lower back nuzzled up against her and she took comfort in their presence.

It helped direct her thoughts to what the men who killed her father had said. They said it had been business.

That meant that there were others involved in her father's death.

The four wolf heads howled to the moon as the only Ghoul ever to exist outside of Japan stood up.

She would hunt them down.

One.

By.

One.

They would pay in blood for what they took from her.

She looked down at the men and took one of their rain coats and put it on, barely registering it refitting to her size and removed the second man's black face mask and tied it around her mouth.

With her desires a zipper appeared in the leather mask and it formed a sinister grin as in the darkness her eyes lit up green and red.

They would be given no mercy.

(End Flashback – London Cemetery)

Lilith stood in front of her father's grave and placed a bouquet of flowers on the ground and smiled softly "I know you would not approve of what I did father. But I avenged you. I know this is not what you wanted but it hurt so badly." She felt herself tearing up as the water poured from her eyes onto the ground.

"But I achieved justice and came into my powers as a ghoul. I can only hope you will be proud of me. I will not use this power to do bad things. I will get stronger to protect people like you father!"

She continued to talk to the grave for a long time. Telling her deceased father about how she was going to an orphanage, how she wished she had been able to save him, and that she would always love him.

With a heavy heart she walked out of the cemetery, to meet whatever fate had in store for her.

 **AN: And that's that for the first chapter of this series. For people waiting for the Sorcerer, I expect to get the next chapter out tomorrow. I plan to alternate when I update each story. I do not want to spend my time all on one story like I did with the Forgotten Doctor.**

 **Anyway I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter and if you have any questions, recommendations, or reasonable criticisms, you can PM me or post a question in the reviews. Thank you ^_^.**


	2. Chapter 2: When in Rome

**AN: Greetings everyone. I have a confession to make, when I wrote the chapter above my only knowledge of Tokyo Ghoul was from Wikipedia and word of mouth. But I watched through the anime/manga over thanksgiving and I have some good ideas for the series, but unsure how to make them realistic to the story.**

 **ThatonePsycho – Thanks for the advice, I didn't know the manga differed so much from the anime. Personally I prefer the manga version so I'll go with that. However there will not be much inclusion of the story of Tokyo Ghoul. It will mostly be the HP story with the obvious twist of her being a Ghoul.**

 **ShiroHollow96: I am not entirely sure of the pairing yet, if you have read my other fanfictions I am not a huge fan of pairings but if you want one I can start a poll for this series. As for her Kagume, I was inspired by Scylla from Smite who uses six tentacle wolf headed thingies to attack. Lilith uses her kagune to bite instead of pierce, sorta like the mouth mask guy from Aogiri tree. The wolves digest the food and give her the nutrients and such. I am still designing the next stage Kakugika (is that how you spell it?)**

 **Midnightshadow35: Lilith's kagune has minor sentinence, kinda like a dog, protective of its master and vicious to those it perceives as a threat.**

 **Thank you all for the nice comments and great questions, I hope I continue to meet your expectations, but anyway enjoy the next chapter :)**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **When in Rome…**

 **"** World War II began in 1939 and was one of the largest wars in history. Addison, who started the war in Europe?" Lilith diligently took notes as the history professor droned on about the Second World War. It had been two years since her slaughter of the mob boss, which sent waves throughout the city of London.

When police stormed the building they were shocked and disgusted to find the half eaten bodies of mobsters. They were baffled at what could have caused the carnage, they had never seen a ghoul crime before after all.

Over the past two years she had hunted criminals at night to keep her appetite in check. She no longer had access to the morgue so she had to rely on more…fresh ingredients. People were beginning to dub her the second Jack the Ripper.

But she had to be careful, from watching the news she learned the CCG were growing interested in the deaths and may be sending investigators. She knew she was strong but she doubted she could defeat CCG investigators easily, and even if she did kill them it would only draw attention to herself.

Ever since the death of her father she had been researching Ghouls and the CCG. She learned that Ghouls often wear masks to hide their identity while Investigators always carried large briefcases containing their unique weapons known as Quinque.

She had also discovered that Ghouls often wear masks to hide their identity. Knowing this, every time she hunted she wore her zipper mouth piece to help hide her identity. Eventually she fashioned a piece of cloth to go over her eyes with two zippers where the eyes should be. She left the one on her ghoul eye open while leaving the other closed.

Thanks to her enhanced senses as a ghoul the depth perception loss was not as bad as it could have been.

"Lilith, who was the leader of the British government at the time of World War two?" Her teacher's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she answered simply "Winston Churchill." The history professor sighed "Miss Cain I hope you take this class seriously and pay attention despite having already read ahead." She nodded as the rest of the class sniggered.

Most of her class disliked her for being two years younger than them. She had already skipped two grades and had enrolled herself into a well-known High school. Many of her fellow students and even teachers disliked her on principle for being able to skip ahead so easily.

She didn't let it get to her, she was better than them after all. With her ghoul powers and intelligence she would out strip them all eventually.

Eventually the bell range and she was one of the first to walk out and out of the school. She paused however as he stomach rumbled slightly. In the shadow of a tree no one saw her right eye turn black and red. 'I will have to feed soon. Tonight.' She thought as she continued on her way with a bloodthirsty smirk.

(Downtown London – Night)

Lilith silently walked down the alleys of London, searching for a criminal to devour. She refused to eat innocents to keep her promise to her late father.

She paused as a tantalizing scent filled her nostrils. Her prey was near. She sniffed the air again and smiled, there were around three men and one younger female and an older female. At this time of night that only meant one thing.

She rounded the corner and blinked. This was not the scene she had been expecting. Two men in black robes and skull masks had sticks pointed at a family of three. She had seen some criminals wear masks but nothing this elaborate. The only thing she knew that wore masks like that are ghouls.

With that thought in mind she grinned 'I wonder what ghouls taste like?'

(Granger's POV)

It had been a very strange day for the Granger family. This morning their daughter Hermione had received a letter inviting her to a magical school, and not an hour later an actual Witch had come to explain that yes, wizards and witches exist as well as magic.

It had shocked them but they supported their daughter. Even if they did not understand the world she was entering. The witch, a professor from Hogwarts whose name was Lily Potter, took them all over Diagon Alley. They had bought Hermione's school supplies and spent the day simply exploring.

Unfortunately they had shopped too late and by the time they headed back it was nearing 10 PM. As they exited the alley they were forced into another by two masked wizards in silver skull masks.

"Well, what do we have here, a mudblood and two filthy muggles who spawned her." The other skull masked wizard chuckled darkly as they raised their wands.

Hermione closed her eyes in preparation for what they would do but felt a heavy presence enter the alleyway. She opened her eyes to see the two masked wizards facing against a figure at the end of the alley. It was too dark to see much about the figure. The only thing that stood out was the person's red hair and strange mask.

The first death eater pointed his wand at the newcomer as he shouted "Oi, who are you! Get lost before I curse you!"

The figure came into the light of the other black cloaked man's wand and they saw her appearance. The young girl was dressed in a black raincoat with a mask with zippers that covered her mouth and one eye. She did not appear to be older than Hermione.

"It was a mistake coming into my feeding grounds. Now you are going to be my next meal." With those words four bloody red wolf heads appeared from under her rain coat.

In a panic the death eater shouted "Die demon, Avada Kedavra!" A green spell slammed into the young girl, but didn't seem to have any effect. The two backed up quickly as they saw the spell did not work.

"What the hell are you! How did you survive that!?" The wizards seemed genuinely afraid now as the figure advanced.

"I said shut up, you encroached on my territory so you will die." One wolf head surged forward and broke through whatever shield the man tried to use to protect himself and bit him in half, spurting blood everywhere.

"D-demon! What did you do!?" The wizard was obviously trembling now as he continued to try and kill the figure with sickly green spells, each one splashing off the figure harmlessly.

"You don't know what I am? I see then. However your cohort was delicious and I am still hungry." The four wolf heads rushed forward and in a bloody scene the two dark wizards were fully consumed.

The Granger family trembled as they watched the scene, fearing they would be next. But were surprised when the girl glanced at them before walking away.

Hermione couldn't contain herself and shouted "W-wait!" The elder Grangers tried to shush their daughter but it was too late and the cannibal turned around.

"What is it." They were surprised when the demon child actually answered.

"Why did you eat them?" Hermione visible restrained herself from looking at the scene as she stared at their savior.

"Because they smelled good." Hermione nearly puked at that answer. What kind of monster in human form were they seeing?

"Are…you going to eat us?" She gulped as she glanced down at the blood on the ground, which was currently being licked by one of the wolf heads.

"I don't consume innocents." With that the girl walked away.

The Grangers sat there for a while, contemplating what they had seen before slowly making their way back home. Once they got situated on the couch Hermione spoke up for the first time "I think…I have a few more questions for Professor Potter."

Dan and Amy Granger nodded with their daughter. Quite a few more questions.

(Lilith's POV – Saturday Morning)

Lilith sighed happily as she stretched on her bed. Her stomach was full and she was very content. Those two last night tasted even better than other humans. She knew they weren't ghouls by how they reacted to her Kagune so she wondered what they are.

She picked up one of the sticks she had taken on a whim from the meals last night. A warm feeling traveled down her arm as she held the wand. It almost felt like when she had first unleashed her Kagune, finding a limb of your body you hadn't known was there before.

She frowned and pointed the stick at the wall, what did the guy say again? "Avada Kedava!" Nothing happened.

"Open sesame? Alakazam? Friendship beam?" She waved the stick each time and the only thing that happened was sparks flying out of the wand.

"Tch stupid thing, it looks so much easier in anime. Next thing I know I have to go to a magic school where I will become the youngest professor ever and be plagued by panty shots." She threw the wand over her shoulder onto the bed and looked at the calendar. Her birthday was in a few days.

Well, she may as well buy something for herself. It wasn't like anyone else would.

(London)

Lilith frowned as she licked an ice cream. The pub across the street was weird. No one had entered the building the entire time she had spent at the ice cream parlor across the street but she smelled quite a few people in the bar, and even more behind it.

What was even more suspicious was the fact that anyone who passed by the pub would avoid looking at it, as if it was invisible. She paid for her ice cream and walked across the street, warily looking around in case it was a trap.

She entered the pub and observed the pub curiously. Strangely dressed people were eating lunch or drink. There were many people waving the same sticks she had taken from her last meal performing magic for mundane purposes.

She approached the bar and spoke to the apparent owner of the place "Hello, what is this place?"

"Ah hello my dear, muggleborn I take it? Yes, this is the leaky cauldron, finest wizarding pub in London and the entranceway to Diagon Alley. I take it you're here to buy your school supplies for Hogwarts? Just follow me then." The barkeeper, who later introduced himself as Tom, was very helpful in explaining what the establishment was.

Lilith was bemused to learn that she was not only a half-ghoul but also a witch. She really was a unique being.

"And once you get your wand, you just tap the bricks five times. The order doesn't matter but most people like to be mysterious about it, pretending there's a specific code." Tom explained as he tapped his wand on the back alley wall on five different bricks. The wall separated and formed an archway into an alley that was bustling with activity.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Miss Cain." The barkeeper spoke kindly to the wide eyed young girl.

"Thank you Tom, you have been a great help." Lilith said to the barkeeper, he really helped explain some odd situations in her life. Such as the time she turned her teacher's hair white, could digest, with difficulty, human food, and talk to snakes.

She wandered down the alley and was very glad she ate the previous day, the smells were tantalizing with all the people crowded together. However, as she wandered down the street she could not help but feel that she stood out too much. Her clothes, while stylish for muggle London, were much different from the robes that the people around her wore.

Keeping an eye on the shops she decided to stop in the bookshop first, it would be a good source of information. She walked to the history section and began to read.

(One hour later)

"Excuse me? Are you a Hogwarts student as well?" A voice broke her out from reading "Hogwarts A History" and she looked up and was mildly surprised to see the bushy haired girl she saved the previous night.

"I assume so, I have yet to receive my letter but my birthday is only in a few days so I assume it will arrive then." The brown haired girl nodded energetically.

"I was very surprised myself when I received my letter. I am the first witch in the family you see, we were all very excited!" The girl continued to talk excitedly as Lilith watched bemusedly.

The two talked for a bit while reading through their books. However, as Lilith approached a recent chapter she froze as she stared at the most recent chapter title added ten years ago. Hermione looked up curiously at her new acquaintance "Hm? Lilith what's wrong?"

Lilith swallowed hard and faked a smile at Hermione "No. Nothing is wrong, just surprised by a part of the book."

Hermione looked over curiously and saw the chapter she was on "Oh I see! I was shocked as well, a baby defeating one of the darkest wizards of the century! They call him the boy-who-lived, I even met his mother, Lily Potter, a few days ago as she took us around Diagon Alley. She is the charms professor after Flitwick retired a year ago. I also heard that William will be attending Hogwarts in the same year as us!"

Lilith had to fight hard to keep her bloodlust in check as her anger grew. Her right eye flashed black for a second before she reigned in her emotions "I see…that is interesting. I hope I can meet him and the rest of the Potters, I am sure the meeting would be very…enlightening."

Hermione didn't notice her tone and just nodded enthusiastically "I know right! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" The bushy haired girl didn't notice as she dived back into her book was the angry glare that Lilith was giving the images of the Potter family. The Potter family that was missing one person.

(Two Days Later – July 30th)

"Happy Birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday little Lilith…" Lilith sighed as she looked at the cupcake on the table. She knew she couldn't eat it but it was her father, Samuel's favorite.

She had been angry and depressed for the past few days. She had researched the Potter family and found no mention of her at all. She wanted it to be a cruel coincidence but it made sense. The Dursley's always spoke of Lily and James Potter being the scum of the earth and who always hung out with "freaks." She had managed to find an old photo in the attic of her parents, and they looked exactly how they appeared in the book.

She had been abandoned.

Abandoned and left to abusive relatives for the first seven years of her childhood.

It was there fault she was a ghoul. It was there fault Samuel had died.

She didn't notice her right eye turn black as she clutched her head as she tried to keep her temper in check, she wouldn't want to destroy her apartment.

"Hoot" She was broken out of her fury by a dark brown owl sitting at her window with a letter in its beak.

She opened the window and looked at the address before smiling cruelly 'Well then, if they abandoned me, I guess I will have to make them wish they had **not forgotten her. They would soon learn what it meant to cross her.**

She opened the letter and wrote her reply on a sheet of paper before sending the owl off.

As she watched the Owl fly away she put her hand over her left eye and stared out into the sky with her demonic eye " **I am coming for you Potters."**

 **AN: And done with the second chapter. I have done a lot of research and I have decided when I want the time period of this story to be. It will be parallel to the when the third installment of Tokyo Ghoul, when Ken joins the CCG. As I said before the plot will mainly focus on HP but I will include a lot of stuff outside of canon. If you have any questions or recommendations I would love to hear them. If you wish to contact me either post a review or PM me and ill try to get back to you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts School of Magic

**AN: Hello everyone, I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. Now before I go into the story I want to shed some light on how Lilith survived the AK. Ghouls are technically dead, so the AK will not have any effect on her. She is not immune to magic but she has the advantages a ghoul would have when it comes to curses like the cutting curse or such.**

 **Anyway, ill answer some of the questions/comments I saw in the reviews:**

 **ShiroHollow96: I do not think anyone from Tokyo Ghoul would make for a good pairing purely for the fact that most of them are in Japan, and the CCG keeps track of high level Ghouls so they can't leave the country. I am also not adverse to Yuri pairings if someone would want to vote up a female as well when I get to making the poll.**

 **WinxPossible: I mostly just update whenever I get the chapter done, but I try to get a chapter out once a week.**

 **Faustheaded "I am basing Lilith's Ghoul Kagune off of Scylla from Smite, yes. I thought it would be rather fitting and make an interesting ability. However I am not going to include any of her other spells from the game. I found them rather lackluster and boring.**

 **Once again I would like to thank everyone for your awesome responses and I hope to continue to meet your expectations.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

(Lilith's Apartment – 5 days before Semester Starts)

Lilith laid on her couch as she glanced at the clock, 11 AM, the professor assigned to gathering her supplies and answer her questions was supposed to arrive soon.

She had just finished this thought when a sharp knock sounded outside her door. Standing up from her previous sitting position she walked to the door, sniffing curiously.

Why did the person outside the door smell of garlic so much?

(Quirrel's POV)

Professor Quirrel sighed as he introduced another miserable brat to the wizarding world. As the defense against the dark arts professor he was one of the three assigned professors to introduce muggleborns to the wizarding world.

He hated this part of the job more than anything,

He had already been forced to introduce ten insufferable muggleborns. Each one completely ignorant to the wizarding culture and would more than likely continue to destroy everything they held dear. However, he would do anything it took for the safe return of his lord.

The purple turban on the back of his head shifted slightly and he frowned, he would do anything. He already made the ultimate sacrifice, now all that was left was to make it through the school year and hopefully kill the Potter brat and steal the stone for his master.

He sighed as he looked down at the last muggleborn on the list.

Lilith Cain.

(Lilith's Apartment)

Lilith opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the wizard at the door. He was dressed similarly to the people of the alley but the turban was definitely new, as was the pungent smell of garlic around the man. He stank of it so much it almost blocked out his human scent. She wondered if she would get garlic breath if she ate the man.

"Are you Lilith Cain?" The man questioned her. His tone was light but she could detect a well-hidden disdain for her. She immediately assumed the man had a prejudice against muggleborns.

"Yes, I assume you're the professor to escort me through Diagon alley?" She gave a small smirk as the man appeared surprised.

"…Yes Miss Cain, I am here to explain to you everything about the wizarding world, but it appears that you have already been informed of some of the aspects of our world." He was surprised, how had she found out about their world?

"Alright, let me gather my bag and we can head to the alley to collect my school supplies." Lilith spoke as she walked back into her apartment and Quirrel followed curiously, usually the parents would be present but it appeared the girl lived alone.

" ** _She is not what she seems. She smells of blood and death."_** A soft voice hissed in Quirrel's ear and she stiffened slightly. He knew his master had enhanced senses due to rituals so he didn't doubt it for a second.

He wandered around the living room and looked into the kitchen. It looked rarely used. He approached the refrigerator curiously before a voice broke him from his thoughts "Professor Quirrel? Are you ready?" Lilith appeared near the doorway carrying a handbag and looking at him innocently.

The professor removed his hand from the refrigerator and stepped out the door.

As Lilith walked alongside her professor she smirked slightly, wouldn't want him to look in there.

(Back in the Apartment)

If one would to look in the freezer, they would see many shapes of meat wrapped in packages. On the top shelf a frost bitten head stared blankly at anyone who would open the door.

(Diagon Alley)

The two walked down the wizarding alleyway making small conversation as they headed to Gringotts Wizard Bank. "How did you discover our world Miss Potter?" Quirrel inquired as they walked down the crowded street.

"Oh, I discovered the alley a few weeks ago while shopping. It was a very novel experience." Lilith admitted while smiling serenely. Inside though she was discretely inspecting the man. He put on a good show of appearing meek and pathetic, but she could see the cunning that lied beneath the mask. As a person who hid what she was every day she knew what to look for. The fake stutter, the too frequent wringing of his hangs, and his "shifty looks" were actually him scanning the area for any threat. She assumed that he wanted people to underestimate him, seeing how he teaches defense it could be a good tactic in a fight.

"Our first stop is the Wizarding Bank, many shops do not accept muggle currency so you will have to exchange your money for our currency." The turban wearing professor explained as they walked up the steps of a grand white building.

"I see, last time I was here I only shopped at the bookstore, and they accepted my money." She explained as they waited in line for an open goblin.

Quirrel nodded "Yes, only the bookstore, the ice cream parlor, and the Leaky Cauldron currently accept muggle paper money, everywhere else you will have to rely on galleons, sickles, and knuts. The current exchange rate is a three galleons to a dollar." As much as he hated to admit it the Goblins kept trach of both magical and mundane currency, and their muggle counterparts had a better dollar value than their own.

Lilith nodded as she stepped up to the goblin "Hello Mr. Goblin, I would like to exchange five thousand euros to galleons please." She knew it was much more than required for her supplies, but her father was extremely wealthy due to smart investment decisions and being the head doctor of a prominent hospital. In addition since she was the last relative of the Dursely family alive as far as the mundane government knew, she inherited all of their life savings. It was such a shame Marge Dursely disappeared from her Jail cell after being charged with illegal dog breeding. While Vernon was nowhere near as rich as her adoptive father, he did add a substantial amount of money to her accounts. So she did not mind spending that much. She found it amusing that her former abuser's money was going to be spent on such "freakish" things.

Quirrel raised an eyebrow at the amount she was transferring. That amount of money would last her for the next seven years if she didn't squander it too much. Her parents must be rich in the muggle world, or left her a large inheritance.

The goblin did not even blink as he took her credit card and waved a hand over it, muttering a few words in a strange language and nodded, barking orders to a passing goblin. The short creature turned his attention back to the girl "Your galleons will arrive soon. Next!"

After she received a bottomless bag of galleons the two began shopping for her school supplies. They stopped at an apothecary, the book store, a stationary store, a trunk shop, until they made their way to Madame Wilken's robe shop.

Quirrel looked at the girl "I must be going, all you need is your wand and your robes, which you can find yourself. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Cain."

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well Professor, I look forward to your classes." Lilith replied politely. The turban wearing professor nodded curtly and walked off, faking a stumble on the side walk as he walked away. Lilith watched him go curiously, what a strange man. She looked up at the robe shop and entered.

The shop was decently sized with different styles of robes on display. She saw robes ranging from very stylish to what appeared to be casual. It was extremely dull compared to muggle clothing stores.

The difference between the "stylish" robes and the "casual" robes was only the different fabric and designs on the robes. There was almost no variation in the cut and style of each robe. She examined a mannequin with a Hogwarts uniform on and winced slightly, it was horribly dull. The only piece of color on it was the lining and the emblem on the chest.

She walked up to the fitting station and noticed another boy getting fitted. When she saw the appearance of the boy she had to restrain almost every instinct she had from lashing out. The boy was slightly chubby and had messy black hair as if he had never heard of a comb. His green eyes were almost the same shade as her own.

She didn't need to look at his forehead to see the lightning bolt shaped scar.

It was her dearest brother, William Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived, the conqueror of Voldemort.

The person who had **completely ruined her life.**

'No, now is not the time to lose control.' She thought as she pretended to scratch her forehead, hiding her ghoul eye as it turned back to a normal light green.

Madame Wilken herself came over to her "First year at Hogwarts sweetie? You are lucky, the boy who lived is also getting his robes outfitted!"

Lilith put on her best fake smile and nodded, mentally contemplating which way the woman would taste better, raw or cooked "I see, I just need three pairs of first year robes in silk please." The owner of the shop nodded happily and a helper had her stand on a stool next to her dearest brother.

"I see you're headed to Hogwarts as well? I can't wait to go. My family has trained me for years in magic you see, because I am the Boy who Lived and all. I imagine that I will be the best in our year easily." Boasted the big headed boy wonder.

Lilith grimaced at the arrogance of her former brother. It amazed her that they were even related and decided to simply ignore him. The boy obviously didn't appreciate that and yelled "Hey, I am talking to you!"

Lilith glanced at the arrogant prat "I heard you fine. I simply to don't wish to talk to you. Now kindly be quiet." She turned back front as an enchanted tape measure took her measurements for her robes.

The boy bristled but before he could reply the assistance told the brat that he was finished. With one last glare in her direction her dearest brother walked to two adults at the front of the shop with a walk that clearly showed he thought he was better than everyone else.

She glanced at the two adults and fought to restrain her blood lust. Her abandoners stood at the entry way, paying for the brat who lived clothes. She watched them from the corner of her eyes, imagining the most brutal deaths she could think of as they walked out the door.

"You're done sweetie, your robes are ready." She was broken out of her bloody imagination as the attendant informed her that her order was complete.

After paying a hundred a twenty galleons for the three sets of Hogwarts uniforms. She walked to where she had noticed the wand shop.

(Ollivander's Fine Wands)

Lilith stepped inside the shop and took a look around curiously. It felt as if she stepped into a strict library. The shop consisted of a waiting area and shelves upon shelves of black boxes stacked into the back of the shop.

She noticed her family was there, purchasing a wand for her former brother.

As they walked out of the shop she met the eyes of her former Mother, Lily. The red haired woman stopped for a moment staring at her before James and William called her from outside and she continued walking.

Lilith briefly wondered if the woman had recognized her. She doubted it however, the woman had eleven years to forget about her after all.

She turned to the silver haired man, Ollivander, "Hello, I am looking for a wand."

"Ahh yes, another muggleborn I see, well then, let's see if I have a perfect match for you." The aged man spoke as he walked into the back of the shop and gathered boxes and placing them on the counter.

"Maple, unicorn hair, twelve inches. Give it a wave to try it out." Ollivander requested as he handed her the maple wood wand.

Lilith gave the wand a half wave only for it to be snatched away by the old man "No, apparently not. Try this one. Ebony, dragon heart string and eleven inches long."

And so it went, she tried wand after wand as a pile began to stack up on the counter. Ollivander certainly didn't mind as he grew more and more excited as he handed her wand after wand to try.

Eventually after what felt like her thirtieth wand Ollivander frowned thoughtfully "hmm, it seems you require a more unusual wand miss Cain." The wand maker went to the back of the shop and brought out five older looking boxes.

"You see, these wands are much more unusual than the ones I have at the front of the shop. Most wizards from the British isles are more attuned with animals native to the country, such as unicorn hairs, dragon heart string, and phoenix feathers." He placed the boxes on the desk as he spoke.

"These wands however, are have cores that are not from Britain. I made these in my youth as I traveled to complete my apprenticeship under other wand makers of many countries. America, Africa, China, Japan, and Russia. Each one wand best represents a region. Let's see if one of them chooses you shall we?"

Lilith nodded and turned to look at the Japanese wand. If her suspicious were correct that Ghouls originated in Japan, then her most likely wand would be…

She opened the old box and picked up the wand. It was the length of a ruler and was a reddish brown. Designs seemed to be etched into the wand to look like sakura petals. Her examination of the wand was cut short as real sakura petals began falling around her as warmth spread across her arm. Unlike the wands she took from the two dark wizards this wand truly felt right for her.

"Sakura wood with the hair of a Yokai, twelve inches long. This is one of the first wands I made after achieving master status in wand crafting Miss Potter. I expect great things from you. Whether they be good…or bad."

Lilith nodded and paid twelve galleons for the wand before exiting the store while dragging her multi compartment trunk behind her.

She frowned as it began to rain, it had looked cloudy all day so it wasn't quite a surprise. She looked at her wand again and smiled, she would grow more powerful than any wizard or ghoul before her.

And she would have her revenge against the Potters, Voldemort, and anyone else that cursed her to this fate.

The fate of being a truly original existence.

One third human.

One third witch.

And one third ghoul.

A freak of nature to all three sides. Accepted by none and hated by all.

All she could do was live in the shadows, praying that no one would find out her secret. As much as she wanted to keep her promise to her late father, if her life was threatened she would consume everyone who got in her way.

She would survive.

No matter the cost.

She stored her wand in her sleeve pocket before walking through the rain back to her empty apartment.

(Day of Departure – King's Cross)

Lilith frowned as she stared at the barrier between platform 9 and 10. The ticket said that the station was Platform Nine and Three Quarters, which did not exist. She knew it was probably hidden and her reasoning was that it was somehow three fourths of the way from nine to ten, directly where a pillar was placed on the platform.

She paused as a family of three approached the barrier, looked around cautiously before walking right into the pillar.

'The entrance must be hidden in the pillar.' She thought with a raised eye brow as she rolled her trunk to the barrier. She looked at her watch, pretending to check the time as she scanned around her, there was no one looking besides a family of red heads that obviously had magic if what they were saying was any indication

Honestly didn't these people understand subtlety?

She walked into the entry way and found herself at station 9 and three quarters. Smiling slightly at the old fashioned steam train she boarded the train without preamble, no one was there to send her off after all.

Settling down into an empty compartment near the end of the train she took out a book on wizarding culture and began to read.

(30 minutes later)

"Hello is anyone sitting there?" Lilith was broken out of her reading as a female voice asked for permission to sit down. She looked up to see the girl from the bookstore.

"No, you can sit there if you want." She would have preferred to sit alone but the girl seemed intelligent from their two brief meetings in the back alley and bookstore. She would tolerate her presence.

"Ah, I remember you from the bookstore, Lilith right?" Hermione exclaimed as she sat down, obviously pleased to meet her acquaintance from the bookstore.

Lilith nodded "Yes, I remember you, Hermione correct?" She remembered the girl's name but it was polite to try and continue the conversation.

Hermione noddle enthusiastically and soon they were engaged in an interesting conversation of wizarding culture and magic. They continued their conversation for an hour as the train sped past the rolling hills of the English countryside.

Their conversation was interrupted however when their door opened and an all too familiar face appeared in the doorway. William Potter alongside a red haired and blond haired boy entered the compartment. William smiled upon seeing the girl his mother had introduced him too "Ah, Hermione. Thank you for helping us find Trevor's toad with us, though I could have found him with a simple summoning charm easily."

Lilith frowned as Hermione soaked up the boy's arrogance without question and seemed to hero worship the boy along with his two companions, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

The four soon dissolved into conversation and left the compartment, leaving her alone.

She was glad a tunnel suddenly covered the train as she felt her hatred grow for her brother and the sheep that followed him. Must he take everything from her? She had truly liked Hermione and perhaps may have formed a friendship with her.

But no, William Potter comes swaggering in and takes her away as well. Just like her parents, her adopted father, and her humanity.

It surprised her that it slightly hurt that Hermione chose, unconsciously or not, William over her. She had never had friends before and realized how nice it was to have someone share her interests and interact with for that short hour.

It empathized how lonely and pathetic her existence was.

Forever to remain alone as an outcaste of society.

She would forever refuse that a tear trailed down from her human eye as the eye that marked her as a ghoul remained dry as ever.

(Hogwarts's Station.)

Lilith sighed as she straightened the tie of her school robes as the train pulled up to their destination. She had buried her fresh emotions under a layer of hatred as she had always done. She no longer felt anything about her brother taking another thing from her.

"All firs 'years this way! First years this way!" Lilith looked over and saw a very tall and hairy man with a large lantern beckoning all the first years down a path in the direction of the lake.

She followed the group into boats as they glided over the glossy black lake.

She glanced down at the water and saw her reflection clearly in the moonlight. In the reflection the image of a castle appeared and she looked up quickly and gasped as she saw Hogwarts for the first time.

The school looked very majestic with the moon illuminating the large castle with candles in every window. She smiled slightly as they glided closer to the school.

She could tell she would enjoy it here.

(Entrance to the Great Hall)

The giant of a man led them into the front doors of the castle and into a large entry hall. She could smell and hear many humans behind the large double doors and assumed they would soon enter the great hall.

She refocused as a stern looking elderly witch began speaking to the group "Welcome to Hogwarts. For the next seven years you will all study, eat, and sleep within these halls. In a few moments you will be sorted in your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw…and _Slytherin._ Lilith frowned as she detected a faint sense of disgust as the transfiguration professor spoke the name of the fourth house.

She knew from reading that Slytherin has spawned the most of the dark wizards, the most recent being Voldemort, but it seemed that it had a bad reputation in school as well.

"Your sorting will start momentarily, I advise you all to freshen up before we enter." McGonagall advised as she led them through the large doors into the Great Hall.

Lilith looked around at the hundreds of students who stared at the group as they walked down the middle of the four tables. The Hall really was magnificent. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky with floating candles lighting up the room from the ceiling. She focused ahead and saw an old hat sitting on a school.

She was surprised when the hat came to life and began to sing a song to the gathered students, explaining the values of each house and promoting inner house unity. Eventually the hat ended its song to the gathered students and began sorting each first year.

Since her last name started with a C she was one of the first called up to the hat. She walked calmly up to the stool and accepted the hat before placing it on her head.

" _Well well, this is interesting."_ A voice in her head commented.

She stiffened as she heard the voice, was the hat reading her mind? A soft chuckle echoed in her head as the hat replied ' _Do not worry Halfling, I am enchanted and oath bound to keep your secrets. But you are not necessarily a tricky sorting. You seek knowledge, but do not seek it for mere academic value. You are only loyal to yourself and to those precious to you, few as that may be. You are brave, but not foolish. There is one obvious choice with your ambition and cunning.'_

Knowing what was about to be said she opened her bright green eyes as the hat shouted to the hall:

"SLYTHERIN!"

 **AN: And that's the end of chapter three. Sorry for the lack of fight scenes in this chapter but I could not really find a spot that would fit. Anyway, I know I just updated a few days ago but I had some free time and I decided to get this chapter completed. Anyway if you have any questions or have a recommendation you can either PM me or write a review, I read all comments and will reply with either a PM or in the AN at the start of the chapter. Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Wolf among the Sheep

**AN: Greetings everyone, sorry for the infrequent updates but I am extremely busy right now, with finals approaching and all. But I do try to write in my free time. I also apologize for the small mistake last chapter. Quirrel meant to say Cain. I also find it a bit funny that because of that mistake I got the most reviews for a chapter so far lol.**

 **Anyway ill answer some reviews:**

 **Guest, Dweiathecat, Danget the Critic (nice name btw), Sakura Liesal: Thank you for pointing out my mistake with the last name, I'll correct the mistake soon.**

 **WinxPossible – Thank you for your honest criticism without going to flaming. To be pretty honest I only really read my chapters once before posting, I do enough correcting on my college essays lol. But I'll try harder in the future to correct inconsistences.**

 **Danget the Critic: Thanks for pointing out some of the inconsistances. I have very little knowledge of the Euro since I am American, so if you are European I apologize xD. Also once again sorry for mistaking her last name.**

 **Thank you all for your comments and non-flame critics. I really appreciate it. But that aside you really don't care about that and so I shall let you get to the part you really care about:**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Book 1:**

 **Lilith Cain and the Feast of Souls**

 **The Wolf among Sheep**

" **SLYTHERIN!"** The Hat shouted to the hall. Lilith nearly felt everyone's surprise. It had been fifty years since a muggleborn had been sorted into the house of the snakes after all.

She smirked lightly as she walked, she would enjoy putting all the arrogant purebloods in their place. She made sure to focus on the faces of the kids sneering in her direction, they would be the most likely people to try and do something to her.

She may be a ghoul but she was not invincible.

She sat herself at the end of her table and proceeded to ignore her housemates to turn her attention to the teacher table, or rather, the only professors that drew her attention. She immediately noticed the esteemed Albus Dumbledore, wildly known as the most powerful light wizard of the age. Personally she had no problem with the old man but he would most likely be her most dangerous enemy if her status as a ghoul was revealed.

She shifted her eyes away from Dumbledore to the professor to his immediate left and narrowed them in hatred. Lily Potter was sitting there as calm as can be, watching the other first years be sorted. She saw no signs of depression, anxiety, or even curiosity as she watched the kids be sorted.

"William Potter" Lilith turned her gaze from her **_mother…_** to focus on her brother. Honestly if she actually cared about the matter she had no problem with her brother. He was as victim of circumstance as she was. But the problem was she didn't care. She was broken from petty reason long ago. Now she only wanted to consume everything about her past, and that included her dearest brother.

However, she was patient. She knew she had next to no chance of killing her abandoners while at Hogwarts. Even if she managed to kill her mother or brother at her current she would have to get out of the school of hundreds of students.

"GRYFFINDOR!" She was broken from her thoughts as William smugly walked over to the table at the opposite side of the room.

Well that was a surprise.

Truly. It couldn't have been more of a shock.

She stopped paying attention to the sorting after her brother. Only taking brief notice that Hermione being sorting to Gryffindor as well. No doubt wanting to follow her dearest brother.

Eventually the last student was sorted and Dumbledore stood up to address the students. His eyes twinkled blue as he addressed the students "I want to say a few words before we begin this scrumptious feast, but I am afraid there is a time and place for everything and this is not it, let the feast begin!" Everyone cheered and began eating and conversing with their fellow students.

Lilith grimaced as the smell of so much food filled her nose and she grabbed a pork chop and nothing else. She began eating while ignoring her other students who made conversation around her. Well she did until she heard two students whispering a little bit away.

"I can't believe a mudblood got sorted into our house. It's such a disgrace." A blond boy said to anyone who would listen beside him. She let this continue for ten minutes of solid bullshit before directing her killing intent at the walking gel advertisement.

She had discovered how to channel her hunger into killing intent a year after her father died when she killed a pedophile. It was quite the useful ability for situations such as this.

She directed all of her killing intent at the platinum blond, making him and all those around the ponce flinch. She smirked before turning her attention back to the pork chop. It tasted extremely bland to her but at least she would be able to digest it.

Eventually the food disappeared, much to her relief. She turned her head to watch as Dumbledore stood up to address the school "Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few school announcements to make. First, the Forbidden Forest is naturally forbidden to everyone. In addition, the third floor corridor is forbidden to all students who do not wish to die a painful death." He stared severely at all four tables to further his point before continuing "Now, I am sure you all are tired so off to bed, off you trot!" With a flourish of sparkling blue robes the eccentric headmaster walked out a side door.

Lilith stood up, laughing internally, the headmaster was as mad as the rumors suggested. Though she could not blame the man, all powerful people had quirks from what she read. "All first years follow me to the common room." She focused on the prefect and followed the rest of the Slytherins.

(Slytherin Common Room)

The first year Slytherins all gathered in the common room located near the dungeons, whispering to their new acquaintances as they looked around the large gathering area.

The male Prefect looked over the gathered first years before speaking "Welcome to the Slytherin common room. The girl's rooms are on the left while the boy's rooms are on the right. You each get an individual room, unlike the other houses we appreciate our privacy, much easier to hatch cunning plans that way." This brought a few laughs from the assembled group.

Eventually after giving a few more ground rules:

No arguments outside the common room.

Always show a united front in public.

Don't get caught.

All in all she thought it was fair. It basically said do whatever you want as long as you don't get caught. Easy enough. She may be a bloodthirsty ghoul but she had her morals. Plus she wanted to learn magic, so therefore she would try not to cause too much chaos.

Though if she saw a chance to take a bite out of her family…well, no one was perfect. She then was lost in her thoughts of a large dining table with the heads of William, Lily, and James on the plates before her fantasy was broken by an arrogant voice "I can't believe a filthy mudblood was sorted into Slytherin. The hat must be broken."

She turned to see the blond haired moron with his two pet gorillas she had overheard talking shit to her at the feast. It seemed she would have to teach him a lesson.

With her best innocent smile she turned to the prefect who was answering questions "Prefect? You said that everything was to be kept inside the common room correct?"

The boy, Marcus Flint, looked over and nodded before turning to talk to another first year. Still smiling sweetly she turned her attention to the still sneering Malfoy before grabbing his head and kneed the brat in the stomach. Normally she would have gone for the nose but she didn't want any signs to show outside of the robes.

With a grunt of pain Malfoy fell to the floor and she stomped on his crotch, earning a pained squeal from the boy.

With a sigh of pleasure she smiled beautifully at the other Slytherins "Does anyone else have any problem with me being the daughter of a mundane?" Everyone in the room was wide eyed at the brutality of the muggleborn. Normally Slytherins would get back at anyone who offended them in nonviolent, but still humiliating ways.

On the ground Draco managed to wheeze past his pains "J-just wait for my *gasp* father to hear about this!"

Lilith finally dropped her smile and gained an ugly look as she squatted near the brats head and pulled him up by his over gelled head and glared at him "Look, I wouldn't give a damn if your dad was god. As you so eloquently put it I am a muggle born, while your father grew up solely in the wizarding world. He can't do anything to me. I could simply walk out of the Leaky Cauldron and he would never be able to find me."

Draco paled slightly, he barely knew anything outside of the wizarding world and knew she would be able to disappear perfectly.

Lilith smirked as she dropped the arrogant Malfoy "But I have no intention of getting expelled, which I know your father could arrange if I took you down a peg, literally." She sent an especially bloodthirsty look at the boy who paled further as the implications hit him of her meaning.

"But I'm a nice girl, so if you ignore me I'll gladly do the same, got it?" She snarled down at the arrogant ponce.

Draco nodded fearfully and she turned to his two goons who she had pinned with her killing intent "you two, take him and scram." Crabbe and Goyle nodded fearfully before the three ran into the boy's sleeping area.

She sighed, really no spine. At least the criminals she consumed in the past put up a fight. She looked around the room and saw quite a few fearful gazes from the first years and approving looks from the upper years. She assumed that most of them disliked the ponce since he had been bragging almost nonstop earlier about being the "Prince of Slytherin house."

She walked elegantly to her room, ignoring the whispering as she closed the door behind her. She knew she would have to make a statement that she would not tolerate any bullying when she heard of the rampant racism and bigotry expressed by the pureblood community.

She had simply used the Malfoy as a scapegoat for her message since she had heard the upper years at the table with her advanced hearing insulting the Malfoy heir for being a "Gryffindor in Slytherin colors."

Lilith sighed as she unpacked before laying down on her bed, things would certainly grow more interesting as the year progressed. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep, it had been an exhausting day after all.

(Headmaster's office)

Dumbledore frowned as he contemplated the start of the year. Everything was going to plan, Voldemort had taken the bait and was now at Hogwarts seeking the fake Philosophers stone. The only problem he could see where students looking too deeply into the situation and trying to take matters into their own hands. He had made sure that all of the first few defenses would be easily survivable by the students Fluffy the Cerberus was trained not to attack children and Sprout's challenge was easily disabled since first years studied the plant.

The next challenges were designed to be impossible for the rest of the years. Many could not even ride a broom, much less catch a single key out of hundreds and Minerva's chessboard was set for master level, only someone of chess mastery of his level could pass it.

What were the chances of a master flyer, tactician, and logic expert could team up among the students to get past his defenses?

No, only a teacher, in this case Voldemort, would be able to pass through them without getting caught. Tom, too arrogant to think the traps are not strong enough, would find the fake stone and then immediately use it to try and gain a body, without ever suspecting that the gem was designed to contain ghosts and wraiths.

By the end of the year Tom Riddle would finally be brought to justice.

(Lily Potter's Office)

Lily sighed as she stared at a picture of a baby picture of two babies in her arms. It had been five years since she received word that her sister died in a car accident. She had rushed to Privet drive searching for her daughter but found out that Lilith had been in the car with the rest of the Dursleys.

She had cried for days after learning that her only daughter had died. She stayed up for nights on ending wondering what could have happened if they hadn't sent her sweet Lilith to her relatives for her safety.

She and her husband James had decided it was not safe for Lilith in the wizarding world. Not only were there quite a few death eaters still out there, who all wished for her family's heads on a platter.

However what really sealed the deal to send her away was the new set of laws that the Ministry released after the war. After the war the Ministry had released new laws that any pureblood daughter had to marry by the age of 16. This was to help the dwindling population of pure bloods after the wars with Voldemort.

They had decided to erase the existence of their daughter to protect her from the law by sending her to her relatives until she came to Hogwarts. Then they would in secret reveal themselves to the girl and after her 17th birthday, reveal themselves to the girl.

They expected her to hate them and reject them outright, but they had prepared for their girl's future. They made a trust vault, paid for her education, and gave money to the Dursley's for the care of their daughter.

They had prepared themselves for many years of trying to re-connect with their daughter, but then came the crash.

When they heard of the incident they rushed to Dumbledore's office to look at the Hogwarts's registry, which records every student who will be going to Hogwarts. They opened the book to Lilith's first year only to see their daughter's name had disappeared. The only name that was close was Lilith Cain, the adopted daughter of a prominent muggle doctor.

After being depressed for days they decided not to tell William about his dead sister and removed her existence from the world.

To try and atone for their crimes they did not have any more children, despite in their youth wanting a large family.

Lily felt tears trail down her cheek and did not bother to wipe them away.

All she could do was think of happier times and pray for when she died her daughter could have it in her heart to forgive her.

She went to sleep that night with dreams of a red haired girl with bright green eyes holding hands with the rest of the family, content with their lives.

(Great Hall – 9 AM)

Lilith yawned into her hand as she looked around the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Many of the students had woken up and had made their way to the great hall for breakfast. The Slytherin students all giving her a wide birth as they sat down, the memory of last night still in their minds.

Now who is superior? The inbred cowards.

"Your schedule, Miss Cain." A deep voice said behind her. She turned to see Professor Snape offering her a piece of parchment with her class schedule.

"Thank you Professor." She said sweetly with her eyes closed as she took the piece of paper. She had developed a habit of closing her eyes whenever she smiled after discovering her eyes still retained her inner bloodlust.

To hide her bloodlust she bought a pair of enchanted glasses in Diagon alley. Not only did it help her "innocent" mask but it also hid the bloodlust in her eyes. She had taken the idea from Aizen from Bleach.

Not that she shared any similarities to the master manipulator. Not at all.

She looked over her schedule and frowned, were the teachers trying to encourage the split between Gryffindor and Slytherin?

Monday:

Transfiguration – Gryffindor/Slytherin 10-11

Charms – Gryffindor/Slytherin 11:30 – 12:30

Lunch

Potions Gryffindor/Slytherin 1:30 – 3

DADA Gryffindor/Slytherin 3:30 – 4:30

Lilith frowned at the schedule. She knew that the houses rotate with each other but for the entire first day to be nothing but Slytherins with Gryffindor? What a way to get first impressions of each other.

She sighed, not that she cared about the stupid house rivalry. She was just here to learn magic to evade the CCG and possibly gain revenge against her family.

A bunch of first year brats are simply unimportant in the long run.

(Transfiguration)

Lilith entered the classroom ten minutes early and paused when she did not see the teacher in the room. Only a few Slytherins and a Gryffindor were here as well as a cat on the teacher's desk. 'A cat?' she wondered as she sniffed the air as she sat down. It smelled like a cat, but it also smelled like professor McGonagall. Perhaps it was her cat?

The class waited ten minutes as the red and gold wearing students rushed into the room as well as a couple of green and silvers. It was not until five minutes after class started when her brother and his sidekick Rowan something or other, rushed into the room.

"We made it! It's a good thing the teacher isn't here." William gasped as they skidded to a halt in the room, much to the amusement of the Slytherins and the annoyance of Granger.

Right as he finished his sentence the cat jumped off the chair and transformed into Professor McGonagall. Ignoring the shocked looked of her students she addressed the boy who lived and Robert, scolding them for being late before sending them to their seats.

Lilith found the subject of transfiguration fascinating, but what really caught her interest was when McGonagall transfigured her desk into a pig. If she could transform a desk into a pig, could she transform it into a human?

She raised her hand and when the Professor addressed her she posed her question carefully "Professor, is it possible to transform objects into other biological beings, such as a human?"

McGonagall nodded "Indeed Miss Cain, human transfiguration is possible, if a difficult art. Quite a few master transfiguration witches and wizards could create entire armies of people to defend them. One such wizard is our Headmaster who transfigured hundreds of soldiers in World War Two to defeat Grindewald's dark forces.

The class was in awe of that information while Lilith was contemplative. If she could transform anything into humans she could have an endless food supply without any of the disadvantages or morals involved. She knew then that Transfiguration would be her main focus. The chance of an endless food supply was too promising to not work for.

"Now, you all are far away from any large transfiguration so today you will be doing an introductory exorcise to transfiguration; transforming a match into a needle. This may seem mundane compared to higher level transfiguration but it is vital for you all to learn how to transfigure base materials into one another before we move on." McGonagall explained as she demonstrated the transformation, turning an enlarged match into a perfect needle.

Once they each received a match they began practicing the spell.

Lilith looked at the needle and raised her wand and waved it over the needle while whispering the spell that McGonagall taught the class.

Nothing happened.

She frowned as she observed her match, she had performed the wand movements correctly and pronounced the phrase correctly.

Who knew that Latin class that she signed up for could be so useful?

She tried to think of the issue and remembered from her magic theory book that the user's desire affected the spell. Perhaps she had simply been missing the will to bring the spell into reality. She looked back down at the match and waved her wand again and directed her will at the match, envisioning it turn from a match into a needle.

The match was now a perfect needle.

She smirked slightly as the teacher came over to view her progress. McGonagall looked down at the perfect needle and gave a small smile the muggleborn Slytherin "Well done Miss Cain, five points to Slytherin for your transfiguration work."

There were some grumbles around the room. Slytherins not liking being shown up and Gryffindor because a Slytherin had outdone them.

By the end of the class only Granger and a Slytherin boy named Blaise Zabini, another Slytherin first year, had completed the task.

McGonagall addressed the class after they finished packing their books away "Now, since it is the first day I will not assign homework but I expect you all to practice your transfiguration and be able to transfigure the match by next week. If you need any assistance feel free to come to my office at an appropriate time."

Lilith walked out of the classroom and headed out to the charms classroom but was stopped by a voice behind her "Hey, Lilith. Can we speak for a minute?" She turned to see Blaise talking to her.

Curious to what he wanted she nodded and they walked into an unused classroom. When she closed the door Blaise began speaking "Hello Lilith, you may not know but my name is Blaise Zabini, and I was wondering if you wished to form a partnership of sorts."

Lilith raised an eyebrow, she knew that Slytherins liked to form alliances in the house but she did not know why Blaise would choose her, especially seeing how he was a pureblood.

As if anticipating the question Blaise answered "My family has never cared about one's birth. All the Zabini family cares about is the strength of those we partner with. And you are proving to be very powerful in the future."

Lilith contemplated his offer, she never really cared for politics but it would be nice to have someone to talk too. And Zabini seemed intelligent and nice enough not to get on her nerves. She looked back at the olive skinned first year and nodded "I don't see why not. I would love to be your friend."

Blaise nodded, looking pleased, as they began walking out of the classroom and towards their charms class. He began to explain things about himself as they walked. Such as his mother, Sabrina Zabini who was the head of the ancient Zabini family. That they were from Italy but decided that Blaise should study abroad to learn other cultures and make connections with strong wizards and witches in Britain.

In return she explained an extremely edited childhood she had come up with, how she was abandoned as a child and adopted by a prominent doctor, who had then died from a street gang.

Naturally she did not mention her status as a Ghoul. That would not be very conductive of a friendship if he found out he was trying to make connections with a cannibal.

(Charms)

The class was interesting, but not as much as Transfiguration. Despite her hatred of Lily as a person, she could respect her as a teacher. Lilith could see this becoming one of her favorite classes if the professor managed to make even theory sound fascinating.

They did not practice any charms but Lily mentioned that next week they would start practicing minor charms and even demonstrated one that they would eventually learn; the Wingardium Leviosa.

Once the class was over the two Slytherins made their way down to the dungeons for their next class.

(Potions)

This was one of the classes that she was most interested in. When she had learned she was a witch the first thought that came to her head was potion making. Her favorite class in school had been chemistry after all.

They sat down in the dark classroom and waited for the potions master to arrive. Lilith glanced around the room and noticed everyone had arrived on time, including her former brother.

Beside her, Blaise whispered quietly "This should be entertaining."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity Lilith whispered back, "Why? I heard that Professor Snape is very stern and does not allow any foolishness in his class."

Blaise smirked and discretely motioned William "The feud between the Potters and Snape is legendary. I am almost certain they are going to come close to blows this class."

Lilith smirked to herself, she could not wait to see her brother make a fool of himself.

Blaise's prediction came true with seer like accuracy. The minute the class started Snape singled William out and began asking him surprisingly simple questions. Each of them could be found in the first three chapters of the required textbook. Draught of Living Death was used as an example in the introduction, as well as several of its rare ingredients. Aconite was a bit trickier, but it was mentioned in the second chapter as one of the only magical plants the mundanes were aware of and used often. The Bezoar was simplicity itself, it was nearly on the first page of the book as a requirement for all aspiring potion brewers to have on stock.

In fact, it was on the required list of things to purchase.

The fact that William did not know any of the answers meant that he had not even cracked his book open to read it. Not to mention the boy lost his house 20 points on his first day by back talking to the professor.

It truly was amusing as Blaise claimed it would be. She was surprised however when Snape turned to her.

"How about we see if one of the other more…intelligent students know the answer. Lilith, answer the questions." Snape said in his permanent sneer.

Lilith smiled innocently at William before answering "For question one, the two ingredients are critical in the brewing of the Draught of Living Death, a powerful sleep potion which can put a person in a death like state. The second question is that there is no difference, however, in the muggle world it is also known as aconite. As for the last question, if you were seeking a bezoar in the wild you would find it in the stomach of a goat. However, you could also find one in our potion kits. It is a requirement for all first years to have."

She was sure the man would deny it but she could detect a ghost of a smile on Snape's face as he turned to William "It seems that some people decided to open there book to the first chapter. As you would find each answer easily available. Ten points from Gryffindor for not doing the assigned reading and twenty points to Slytherin for preparation."

William looked like he wanted to retort but a shushing motion from Granger stopped the boy from losing them more points.

The rest of the class was amusing and interesting as Snape constantly provoked William with subtle insults and stalked around the room.

She even earned another five points for a perfect boil cure potion. Only five kids in the class managed to make it perfectly. Granger, Zabini, Greengrass, and herself made it perfectly. She may not care for the pureblood bias but she relished when Snape spoke the class after they finished brewing.

"Well it seems that we have some competent students in class. Ironic that most of them are muggleborns. I wonder what your parents would think. Class dismissed."

Every pureblood in the room winced at his words, even the light sided ones. Despite not being as prejudiced as their dark aligned cousins they were still expected to excel more than the other students. It was especially worse for the dark aligned purebloods since their parents required them to do better.

She had a smirk plastered on her face all through the rest of the lesson and the way through to the last class of the day, much to the amusement of Blaise.

Unfortunately their last class of the day was a complete joke. Quirrel stuttered too much to be understood easily. Not to mention the man seemed scared of his own subject. She had realized the man was a coward when he escorted her through Diagon Alley but this was ridiculous.

"Ugh, I was looking forward to learning defense as well! How could they hire someone like him?" Lilith complained to Blaise over dinner.

Blaise nodded as he cut into his steak, he was frustrated as well but knew he had his mother to tutor him over the summer. He observed his friend through dinner. As he watched her eat a pork chop viciously he could not help but lick his lips slightly. He regretted what he would do to her later but it was necessary for him to advance to the next level of his species.

(That night)

Lilith sighed as she read a book in the common room. It definitely had been an interesting day. She looked up as Blaise sat beside her.

"Do you want to explore the Astronomy tower for tomorrow's lesson? It would be nice to know where to go before we have to trudge there at 10." Blaise commented.

She looked up at the grandfather clock in the corner and saw it was another hour and a half till curfew was mandatory. Lilith smiled at Blaise and nodded "Sure; that sounds like a good idea."

(Hogwarts's Astronomy Tower)

The two walked the now silent halls of Hogwarts as they made their way to the Astronomy tower. They got lost several times until they found the staircase up to the wide observatory.

Lilith walked to the edge and looked up at the starry sky in wonder, she wasn't able to see the stars in London due to light pollution.

"No one will disturb us here." A voice behind her said and she heard a click as the door to enter the tower was locked.

She whirled around and widened her eyes as Blaise was partially obscured in shadow. He appeared normal except for one thing.

His eyes were now purple with a reptilian slit.

 **AN: And that's a wrap for this chapter. I hope you don't kill me for that cliff hanger but thought it would be appropriate for an evil fic to have an evil cliffhanger. Anyway I won't post a pairing poll yet because I still haven't decided on all the options. Anyway, the semester is almost over and you can be assured I will be uploading quite a bit more until Christmas break is over, so you can look forward to that.**

 **As always if you have a recommendation or question feel free to PM me or post a review, I read all of your comments.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Dangerous Game

**AN: Greetings everyone, once again sorry for the evil cliffhanger last chapter. Also I must administer a slight warning, some may find the first part of this chapter a bit offensive. There is no actual sexual conduct but it is mentioned.**

 **Anyway, I'll answer a few of your comments/questions in the reviews:**

 **Alex2909: You make a good point but remember that Lilith may not be a full pureblood but she still is the daughter of the Potter family, an ancient and noble house. Therefore she is included in the law.**

 **WinxPossible: Ty for your encouragements and analysis. Lily's plan was a bit foolish, but remember, she was desperate and was high on emotion from the death of Voldemort. She obviously was not thinking the plan through when she sent her daughter to the Dursleys. As for checking Hospital records, they trusted a magical source blindly not thinking that she could have been adopted in the time before they checked the list.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker: I didn't know a creature Blaise had been done before in a serious fanfiction, maybe I'll go look for one. I chose Blaise because he is one of my favorite Slytherins plus his mother gives a great opening for it. In addition, I tried to think of an original idea for abandoning Lilith. I know for a fact that the genre is completely overused so I am trying to make my own spin on it.**

 **If I didn't respond to you comment I apologize, there were quite a few really good ones last chapter and I try to limit my responses to three per chapter. But to make it up to everyone here is what you all came for :)**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **A Dangerous Game**

(Hogwarts's Astronomy Tower)

Lilith and Blaise faced each other at the top of the large tower. The wind blew through the room harshly, causing their hair and robes to wave in the wind. The full moon rested in the sky directly behind Blaise, casting him in shadow with only his glowing slitted purple eyes visible.

Lilith drew her wand and spoke emotionlessly "What is this about Blaise." She knew their friendship was too good to be true.

Blaise smiled "I am deeply sorry for this Lilith but I am afraid this is necessary for me to grow my power."

'Is he a Ghoul? No…the eyes are wrong.' Lilith thought as she tightened her hold on her wand.

"So…what, are you going to eat me or something? Just try it." She really did not want to reveal herself as a Ghoul this early but if she had to defend herself against him so be it.

"Eat you? What do you take me for? No, my species requires certain acts in order to survive and become stronger. Certain…carnal acts." Blaise purred as he smirked at Lilith.

She could feel herself shiver at those words. There was only one species she knew that relied on sexual energy to survive "An Incubus? I didn't know there were any of you left."

Blaise nodded "The stories of our demise were greatly exaggerated."

Lilith frowned "I thought that Incubus only required to feed off life-force when they reach magical maturity."

Blaise nodded and smirked "This is true, however what is less known is that an Incubus or Succubus can force the transformation by forcing themselves upon a minor, despicable I know, but unfortunately necessary for me to grow stronger."

Lilith growled a bit and her right eye flickered black for a moment before she retained her anger and spoke "So you just rape a minor for more power? I thought we were partners, and that you didn't care about purebloods or the mundane-born Zabini."

Blaise gained a sad look before he smirked again "I was not lying earlier, I do not care about blood status. All that matters is their magical energy. You were the strongest of our year so naturally, you are my target. I enjoyed our time together, perhaps you will even enjoy this."

Lilith's hair shadowed her eyes as Blaise approached, most likely thinking she had submitted. When he got close she lifted her head and grinned psychotically, her right eye black and red. Glowing red cracks stretched from her eye all the way into her hair line.

Blaise barely had time to jump away before a red wolf head slammed down where he once was. Eye's wide he stared at Lilith as she stood there with four red wolf heads. Ten sets of eyes glared into his own and he gulped. His mother had taught him about Ghouls and warned him not to mess with them until he was powerful enough to do so. He had never expected one to be at Hogwarts. They were supposed to be native to Japan!

" **How dare you. Was I just a toy, a plaything to be used and discarded? I thought of you as my first friend. I guess all you are now is my dessert."** Lilith growled out in a dark voice as she stalked towards Zabini.

She dismissed her Kagune, she didn't need them for this fight.

She took her martial arts stance and faced Zabini. She had taught herself to fight ever since she discovered she was a Ghoul. She did not want to rely on her ghoul abilities alone.

Blaise also took a stance, surprising her slightly. She did not think any pureblood would know mundane fighting styles.

Taking the initiative she rushed forward with a punch that was blocked by Blaise's forearm. She flipped back and kicked Blaise with her heel as he was about to counter with his right fist.

When she landed she jumped once more, her superior strength as a ghoul showing through as she launched into the air and dropped her heel on the boy's head, slamming the incubus face first onto the ground.

She hopped away and smirked down at her downed opponent. She had been waiting to use that move forever. No awesome fighter was not complete without a heel drop.

However, she was surprised when Blaise began to get up. It seemed that Incubus were tougher than normal humans. Blaise no longer looked arrogant and fearful as he rushed forward to try and break her defense.

She stepped to the side and dodged the punch and saw an opportunity to take him out of the battle. She gripped his wrist and twisted his arm painfully.

Blaise's eyes widened in fear as if predicting what she was going to do.

With a Cheshire cat grin in his direction she kneed his extended elbow.

*Crack!*

The tower was silent for a moment before the screaming started. Blaise gripped his dislocated arm as he fell to the floor, shouting out in pain. He could barely see through his pain as he looked up the girl who he was now sincerely regretted messing with.

All he could see through his pain was the shadowy form of Lilith. The only thing he could make out in the dark was the redness of her eyes and her gleaming white teeth.

As her arm reached out towards him, no doubt intending to make him her next meal a sudden voice broke the tension in the air.

"Oi oi, cousin, how could you be beaten by a girl like this?" A lazy voice remarked from

Lilith snapped her head to the ledge of the tower and blinked at what she saw. A much older teenager was standing on the very edge of the tower. The man was obviously another Incubus. Large black wings stretched out from his back. His eyes were the same shade as Blaise. But what really drew her attention were the long ram horns emerging from his skull.

She examined this newcomer and could not help but sweatdrop slightly, the older teenager looked so…lazy. Instead of a dangerous sex demon the man appeared more like a lamb about to fall asleep. His curly black hair fell to his neck and his demonic eyes were drooped as if he was about to fall asleep.

From the floor Blaise grunted in pain "Michael."

"Mother warned you about this Blaise. There is a reason you're not allowed to try and unlock your powers early. Right now you are barely stronger than a first year. You need to wait until you are off age before you build strength." Michael drawled at his injured cousin.

Lilith glared at the two, her ghoul eye emitting faint red smoke as she grew angrier at being ignored. "What makes you think I am going to even allow you two to reach that power. Blaise forfeited his life the minute he tried to force himself on me."

Michael stared at her lazy eyed before turning back to Blaise "Really cousin? The first person you try and go after is a Ghoul?"

Lilith growled at being ignored again and dashed forward, preparing to give a punch to the lazy Incubus. When her punch got close she was shocked when it was slapped aside by the older creature.

*Smack!*

Lilith touched her cheek where a steaming hand print was visible and glared at the bastard who slapped her.

Michael waved his hand dismissively "Stop bitching about this."

"You try to not get angry when you are threatened to being raped at 11!" Lilith yelled as she unleashed her Kagune and had all four of them smash where Michael was standing.

*Smack!*

Lilith growled as her other cheek was now sporting a red hand mark.

Michael was standing there nonchalantly with Blaise over his shoulder before commenting "Girl, chill out. I doubt my cousin would have done that anyway. You are too flat. We have standards you know"

The words flat echoed through her mind for several seconds before she rose in the air with all four of her Kagune supporting her. " **You will pay for that!"** The enraged Lilith screamed at Michael as she dashed forward with all four wolf heads prepared to take a bite.

Michael waved lazily as he dodged the heads before he jumped off the observatory tower "I doubt it flat chest. See ya later." With a salute the two falling incubus disappeared in a burst of purple fire.

Lilith breathed deeply as she glared down at the place where the two disappeared. Slowly her right eye turned normal and the cracks closed. Her Kagune nuzzled to her before disappearing as well.

She would have to be much more careful in the future here at Hogwarts. If an Incubus could get in and pose as a student, who knows what other creatures could have gotten in.

But she knew the truth now.

 **She could not trust anyone around her.**

(?)

"So it's true?" A seductive voice asked as a woman took a drink from a dark red drink.

"Yes, there is a one eyed Ghoul at Hogwarts. Despite her young age she is pretty strong already. She seems to be learning martial arts and works well with her Kagune." A lazy voice drawled out from across the room.

"Poor Blaise, I sent him to Hogwarts for easy prey and the first one he encounters is the Ghoul we have been hearing rumors about." A woman's voice spoke exasperated from a chair near the leader

"We should vote on what to do about the ghoul, she could upset the balance we have maintained for hundreds of years." A smooth deep voice commented from another chair in the room.

"I vote to make her our new friend!" A chipper high pitched voice remarked.

"Hmph! We should just destroy her now before she can become a threat! That would solve the problem!" A booming voice spoke harshly.

"No, that could incite the wrath of the Ghouls if we kill one of their own without provocation. Despite her lack of affiliation Aogiri Tree could take it as a sign of aggression, the last thing we need is Ghouls spreading from Japan." A rough voice grunted.

The group fell silent to await their leader's decision. "For now…we will take a wait and see approach. From the reports we have found on the girl's activities she limits her feeding to suicide victims and criminals. If she starts to loose herself to her hunger we will act. On the other hand, she could be a very interesting asset. I will keep Blaise at Hogwarts for now, with a strict warning not to try and feed on anyone underage." The woman's voice spoke to the group.

Mutterings of agreement went through the room.

"Then it's settled. That concludes our meeting. Dismissed." The leader's voice spoke to the group.

When everyone shuffled out the leader walked to a stained glass window, still sipping her drink. The Ghouls were considered one of the strongest creatures in the world at full strength. She would not allow the peace they had built over the years to be destroyed by one youngling.

She took another sip from the red liquid, revealing a fang as she did so.

As an asset or as an enemy it didn't matter to her. The threat would be neutralized. One way or the other.

Deep red eyes with slitted pupils illuminated the room as she planned on how to convert the latest wildcard.

(Hogwarts)

After the incident with Blaise things returned to normal, or as normal as Hogwarts could be. She went to classes and studied hard.

But she became known as a loner. She ignored anyone who tried to become her friend and never sought conversation. She had learned her lesson with Blaise. Anyone who could be seeking her friendship may just be another demon in disguise.

That or just another friend who would just stab her in the back at the first opportunity.

She spent most of her time in the Library or her room, studying magic furiously. She knew she would need every advantage she could get. She found herself repeatedly focusing on transfiguration, potions, and conjuration.

Transfiguration was a fascinating subject. In her opinion it was the most versatile style of magic. One could summon swarms of monsters from one's imagination to fight their foes. One could alter the landscape for their advantage and even transform oneself as a weapon.

Potions were vital. She had discovered due to the magical properties of the mixture that she could digest them. This opened up many possibilities for her that she was sure to take advantage of in the future.

Finally conjuration was also important. She could create out of thin air elements or objects to use against her foes. She almost drooled imagining sending hundreds of lances at her opponent at once.

But that was all in the future. She would need to master the theory and practice the spells necessary. With the rate she was going she would be at OWL level by the end of next summer.

By the time her fifth year rolled around she would be able to take her NEWTs immediately after her OWLs and get away from this place.

With that goal in mind she studied relentlessly in the Library and performed well in all her classes. The only other students even close to her scores were Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger.

And so her first semester of Hogwarts continued, her days spent relentlessly studying everything she could on her three chosen subjects.

Things continued monotonously until Halloween Night, the anniversary of the Dark Lord's defeat.

(Halloween Feast)

Lilith sat bored at the end of the Slytherin table reading a book on advanced Transfiguration theory. She normally stayed in her dorms during dinner but she couldn't escape the Halloween Feast.

With a sigh she finished her pork loin and left the Great Hall, with her nose still in the book. With nothing to do she headed to the library to sneak into the restricted section again. She wanted to find a book on dark transfiguration, the dark arts version of the art.

She had discovered it during one of her first forays into the restricted section. Dark Transfiguration focused on transfiguring organs in the opponent's body, creating truly grotesque effects.

She found it beautiful.

When she climbed up the second floor she paused.

What was that horrid smell?

She lowered the book to find a large hideous beast staring down at her from the end of the hall. From what she read in books she could tell it was a fully grown mountain troll. One of the most vicious of its species.

She drew her wand and let her ghoul side take over. She decided not to take out her Kagune yet, in case anyone came in and saw the fight.

The troll deciding that she was a good target roared and charged down the hallway, swinging its club wildly.

Lilith closed her left eye and focused all her attention on the much better Ghoul eye. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as her perception increased and dodged out of the way of the club and jumped on top of it as she punched the troll in the face, knocking it back a few steps.

She whipped her wand and shouted " **Mutationis**!" The floor beneath the troll turned to quicksand, slowly dragging the Troll into the floor. Mutationis was one of the core spells of Transfiguration. It started off any transfiguration you were attempting. All that was left was your own imagination and the knowledge of what you wished to transfigure.

She put her hand to the floor and muttered the spell again, drawing out a sword made out of iron. It was not the best of swords but good enough for her purpose.

With her rough iron sword she dashed forward and with her superior strength, cut the head off the troll. She glanced at the sword in her hand and frowned to see it broken in half. She really needed to work on her transfiguration more.

As she prepared to walk away her stomach rumbled. It had been awhile since she had eaten any real meat.

She glanced behind her at the troll corpse and licked her lips slightly. She had never had magical creature meat before and she found herself…curious.

With a mad grin she reached for the troll, her glowing Kagune salivating behind her.

(20 minutes later)

The Hogwarts Teachers rushed out of the dungeons, searching for the troll that was supposed to be on the loose.

McGonagall glared at Quirrel as they ran "I thought you said it was in the dungeons Quirrel!"

"Th-ats where I s-aw it Pro-ff-essor!" Quirrel stuttered in response, breathing heavily at how fast they were moving.

Flitwick came to the man's defense as they ran up the stairs to where his point-me spell was indicating the troll was last located "There are many exits from the dungeons, it is not impossible the troll managed to esc-."

Flitwick's words were abruptly cut off as they reached the second floor corridor and were horrified at what they saw. The mutilated body of the troll was sprawled out on the floor. Its decapitated head feet away from the body.

But what was shocking was its entire chest was exposed and all the organs were gone. The arms and legs were cut off and had disappeared.

Professor Snape walked over and examined the corpse "It seems to have been decapitated by a sword. The ground around the troll was recently transfigured, perhaps quicksand."

Dumbledore stroked his beard, his eyes serious, "And the lack of limbs and organs my boy?"

Snape frowned as he looked at the chest cavity "That is what I do not understand. The organs seemed to have been removed by hand, the skin is peeled away by force. Troll organs are used in some potions, but are easily accessible in any apothecary, it would be a waste of time to remove them. As for the limbs, they appear to be cut off by the same sword that cut off the head. For what reason, I do not know."

Quirrel whimpered at the corpse and had to sit down as McGonagall gave her own inspection "I would say the transfiguration would be around third year level, however, it would take someone skilled to use such spells in a combat situation. I would say a fourth year or higher most likely could have done this. However, that is not counting for the chest cavity or arms."

Dumbledore nodded at both points before speaking "Whatever happened, the troll is no longer a danger to the students. Whoever did this has not injured anyone else since the start of the year so we cannot be sure if he she or it is a danger to the students. However I would recommend you all keep an eye out and try to silently find the culprit. If it is a student bring him or her to my office. I would also recommend trying to find out who had been absent from the feast, it would have to be one of those students."

"And if it was not a student?" Snape enquired.

"Then we may have a dangerous creature in the halls, be wary, but do not alert the students just yet. We do not need an unnecessary panic." Dumbledore gravely replied.

As the other professors were about to reply William Potter and Ronald Weasley rounded the corner and stopped dead seeing all of their professors in front of a troll corpse.

Snape glared at the two students "Potter, Weasley! What are you doing here, everyone was supposed to return to their dorms!"

William spoke quickly, knowing there was a real chance of getting detention for being caught "We were heading back when we remembered that Hermione was in the second floor lavatory. We were heading this way to tell her about the troll."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily at that information "Well then I don't think we can take points or assign detentions for looking out for your housemates. However, I suggest we search for Miss Granger, she could have seen something of what happened to the Troll after all."

With those words the professors and two students rushed to the bathroom.

They soon discovered Hermione cowering behind the door, worried about the troll. After questioning the bushy haired first year they discovered to their disappointment that she had not seen anything.

"However, I did hear the troll roar and seem to be fighting something. I did hear a shout of the spell Mutationis, but that was it. I was too scared to look out of the door. The voice sounded young though, not deep like an adult. In addition it sounded female." Hermione said to the gathered professors.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully "Thank you Miss Granger, why don't you return with young Harry and Ronald here to your dormitory. The feast has been moved up to the dorms."

The three students smiled before running off.

"So, our mystery troll slayer is a young girl according to Miss Granger. I will leave it up to the head of households to find out who had been absent from the feast during the time the troll was killed. But for now, I say we retire for the evening." Dumbledore spoke softly to the gathered teaching staff.

Everyone nodded before heading back to their offices, thinking deeply about the events of the night.

(With the Golden Trio)

The three friends returned to their dorm, William and Ron full of questions for their bushy haired friend.

Ron spoke first the minute they entered back into the Gryffindor Tower "So did you see anything Hermione?"

William also looked at Hermione curiously, they had wanted to search for her the minute they heard she had ran off crying when Malfoy insulted her but could not find her before the feast.

"No, I did not see anything but I did hear something interesting." Hermione commented, her eyes glinting.

Both boys raised their eyebrows curiously as Hermione continued "Remember when I told you about how I was attacked last summer? The voice I heard in the Hallways was the same as the voice from that night. It was deep, but sounded young. I think the person who saved me last night and ate those dark wizards is here as a student!"

William's eyes widened "You mean the cannibal in the freaky zipper mask that you told us about? That is creepy."

Hermione nodded "I will go to the library to find out any creature that eats magical creatures as well as humans. I am sure it will have something."

With those words the investigation began on two fronts. The teachers and the Golden Trio searched for the answers to their questions.

(Astronomy Tower)

Lilith licked her fingers, savoring the taste of the magical blood as she leaned against the railing of the Astronomy tower. It had been a good day. She had discovered she could eat magical creatures as well as humans.

Unfortunately, she knew her actions would have drawn attention. She had only managed to harvest the organs and limbs before she sensed the professors heading her way. Ghouls were not very well known in the wizarding world, but not completely unknown. If they discovered that the troll had been eaten the evidence would point to there being a ghoul in Hogwarts.

She would have to keep her head down for a while.

But her hunger was sated and she could focus more on her studies.

But for now she closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the breeze from the tallest tower of Hogwarts.

 **AN: And I'm back everyone! Done with finals so I can update more frequently. As always if you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to review or PM me.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Philosophers Secret

**AN: Greetings everyone, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I am wondering if I am going through the year too fast. I do not like to spend a lot of time on one year because it is hard to deviate from canon while in the early years of Hogwarts. I never liked the fanfics that spend at least 20 chapters in one year, filled with mindless dialogue just to increase the word count. That is why I try to limit each year to around four chapters.**

 **Anyway ill respond to some of the comments:**

 **WinxPossible: Wow…where to begin lol? I agree with your point about my word choice, I am usually better than that but I must have missed that sentence. As for the speed of the time, I am going to include small details about the rumor mill and such, but I didn't think anyone would enjoy endless dialogue of different classes. As for your question about the Hierchy, I find that Ghouls are probably one of the stronger types of magical creature, but Michael was simply more experienced and stronger than Lilith at that moment. More will be revealed over the course of the story.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker: I do not know Lilith's rank yet but I doubt it would be In the S ranks yet due to her not eating other ghouls yet. I plan on giving Lilith benefits from eating the troll but she will not gain any properties from the troll itself.**

 **Leez: Thank you for your critics and I do agree that the chapter does reveal a bit much about the antagonists. But what I did was largely canon, the professors will of course investigate how the troll was killed and the golden trio will be too curious for their own good. As for the voice, Lilith's voice shifts when she enters her ghoul form, making it pretty distinctive. Imagine a deep childlike voice with a double layerish quality. As for why Hermione is telling Ron/Willaim, they are friends, similar to canon.**

 **Once again thank you everyone for your amazing reviews and comments, I am sorry I could not get to them all. But seeing how you probably skipped right over those responses I will give your fingers a break and get straight to it :)**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **The Philosopher's Secret**

(Hogwarts)

Lilith sighed as she munched on some bacon at breakfast. Over the past week the rumors of how the troll died was bordering on insanity. Some of the rumors were pretty tame, such as Dumbledore simply banishing it from the castle. To the absolute ridiculous. It seemed most of the castle, much to her consternation, believed William and Rome heroically defeated the troll to save Hermione Granger.

Her former brother and his pet Roland seemed to soak up the attention, spreading as many rumors as possible how they assisted the teachers in dealing with it. And of course since the boy who lived said he killed a troll singlehandedly by sticking his wand up its nose, it must have happened.

She had expected Hermione at least to try and debase those rumors but no, she still followed William like a lost puppy. To quote her favorite movie, the fangirl was strong with that one.

It was not like she wanted the credit for killing the troll, too much attention is never a good thing for a ghoul in hiding, but it was frustrating to see her prat of a brother take the credit. Not to mention having to endure the countless times she heard her asshole of a brother spoken of with a saint-like status.

For the first time she felt like she wanted to kill innocents.

Fortunately flying lessons were scheduled soon so she could look forward to that at least.

Hopefully her brother and his band of followers wouldn't muck it up.

(Flying Lesson – Gryffindor with Slytherins)

Lilith wanted badly to go up to the blond ponce and sucker punch him to make him shut up.

Draco Malfoy was honestly one of the stupidest, moronic, and unsubtle people she had ever met. Honestly, if it wasn't for his endless ambition she would wonder why he was even sorted into Slytherin. It was literally his only quality.

The moron was currently gloating about his new toy he had taken from the heir of the Longbottom family, in broad daylight, in front of Gryffindors, and political opponent Slytherins. She could see the headlines tomorrow, "Heir Malfoy steals from Heir Longbottom!"

Then the idiot takes it a step further and flies up into the air when a teacher deliberately told them not too. Once again in front of twenty witnesses. Not to mention people observing out from the windows.

She glanced at her fellow Slytherins and could tell most of the smart ones were disgusted while the inbred morons were cheering him on.

It was only when she heard William shout "Give it back or ill knock you off your broom!" That she got an idea. They were nearly above the school so falling from that height would be certain death or at least quite a few broken bones.

She glanced at her fellow snakes and saw none of the smart ones visibly reacting to the situation.

Well…if no one else was going to take advantage of the situation.

She slipped her wand out of her skirt pocket and discretely pointed at the Malfoy and whispered " _avis."_

A small crow appeared at the tip of her wand and she whispered " _oppungo."_ While not strictly transfiguration, conjuration and transfiguration are rather similar. Instead of envisioning an object transform into another, one must imagine the bird being created from pure magic.

The crow flew towards the blond Gryffindorish Slytherin and slammed into the boy, knocking him off his broom.

It was a matter of convenience that William was flying towards the moron, making it look like her foolish brother had knocked him off his broom. She mentally commanded the crow to hover in the sky, making it look like it was simply there at the start.

And now to get into the good books of the Hogwarts Staff.

She whipped out her wand and pointed it at the falling Malfoy "Wingardium Leviosa!" While she was not that good at charms this was a rather simple one they studied before Halloween. She had mastered it easily enough and it proved itself useful.

Draco was only a foot away from the ground when his momentum was stopped.

And now,

1…

2…

3…

"WILLIAM POTTER!" A furious McGonagall shouted as she stormed across the lawn.

Her new favorite professor began yelling at the now grounded, metaphorically and literally, Potter "In all my years in Hogwarts have I never seen such reckless endangerment to another student! Mister Malfoy could have died! If it wasn't for the quick actions of Lilith he would have broken his neck!"

Lilith had to fight her grin as she watched her pompous brother be lectured for the first time in his life "I am absolutely disgusted by this behavior! Fifty points from Gryffindor for deliberately attempting to harm another student. Your parents will hear of this William!"

"But Professor, I didn't knock him off! And he tried to steal Neville's Rememberall!" William yelled back indignantly.

Lilith really wanted popcorn at this moment as she could visibly see McGonagall swell indignantly "So you respond by trying to knock him off his broom at nearly twenty meters in the air! You will be in detention for the next week Potter!" With that her now cemented favorite professor dragged the still complaining boy away.

As she walked away McGonagall turned to Lilith "For saving a student fifty points to Slytherin Miss Cain." With that she continued to drag the struggling boy back into the castle.

The minute the teacher was out of hearing range the Slytherins burst into laughter at the fate of their most hated student. William had definitely made no friends among the Slytherins. Over the year he had attempted constantly to prank the house and would yell derogatory remarks about them whenever a teacher was out of hearing range.

The Gryffindors on the other hand glared at the green clad students as they stewed indignantly at their perceived injustice.

Round Weasley's face was beat red when he shouted at the house of snakes "You slimy snakes! You will pay for that!"

Lilith smirked and checked her nails as she addressed the nearly steaming Gryffindor "I highly doubt that Roland. It is hard to be persecuted for being happy that a potential murderer is being punished."

"My name is Ron! And William isn't a murderer like you snakes!" the red head clearly in denial replied hotly.

Hermione who was standing beside Ron grabbed him by the arm "Don't Ron, we don't want to get into any more trouble."

With one last furious glare, which resembled a hurt kitten for all it affected Lilith, the Gryffindors returned grumbling to the castle.

Lilith turned back to the Slytherins and saw them already returning to the castle as well. She snorted as they pretended to ignore her on their way back.

Probably didn't like getting shown up by a muggle-born.

The inbred morons.

(The Next Day)

The news that the boy who lived tried to murder a fellow student spread throughout the school like wildfire.

Draco was milking the situation for all it was worth, he was still in the Hospital Wing claiming "shock." It made Lilith wish she had not saved the pompous ass. But if the brat had died William may have been expelled, Dumbledore support or no. And she needed William here to have her revenge.

But her goal was accomplished. The perfect image of the boy who lived was ruined. She could already hear whispers of how William was going dark. It amused her greatly that the sheep of this place could turn on their idol so easily.

In every class of the day she could barely keep her grin off her face as she watched William keep his head down as every house but Gryffindor turned against him. Nothing could ruin her good mood.

At least until dinner

(Great Hall – Dinner)

"As I'm sure you all are aware by now, there was an unfortunate accident in the first year flying lessons. Draco Malfoy unfortunately fell off his broom due to an unfortunate incident. I have talked to students who witnessed the event and they all say that William Potter is not at fault for Mister Malfoy's fall. All punishments will be retracted. Thank you." With those words Dumbledore sat back down and began talking to the teachers.

The students broke into excited whispers as they talked about the recent development.

Lilith for her part, was furious. The old goat had just swept the entire incident under the rug. The students he had interviewed were all Gryffindors! Of course they would defend their golden boy.

She could hear whispers from the Ravenclaw table supporting William, how the boy who lived would never try to murder someone.

In addition the Headmaster didn't even acknowledge that she saved the ponce. Lilith nearly bent her fork as she gripped it so hard.

Dumbledore may have ruined her plans for now, but she would ruin William's reputation.

One way, or the other.

With that she finished her meal before heading to the Library to do some more research on human transfiguration.

(Library)

Lilith sat at her usual desk with a massive book in front of her, describing the theory of transfiguring the human body. The book fascinated her. It described ways that humans have transfigured themselves in the past. From giving themselves wings to sharp claws, to even transfiguring their entire bodies into animals.

It mentioned that becoming an animagus was a crucial step to becoming a transfiguration master. The book outlined the process. The steps to becoming an animagus was simple in theory, but difficult in practice. Take a potion and meditate to find your inner animal, figure out what animal you saw in your vision, and then work on transfiguring your body into the form of that animal.

She was broken out of her reading, however, when she heard voices from the shelf behind her "Nicolas Flemel has to be somewhere around here. If he leant something to Dumbledore it must be important."

She raised an eyebrow at that name. The only Nicolas Flemel she knew of was the mundane story book character who created the Philosophers stone. Though with everything she had seen of this world, it wouldn't surprise her if he was real.

But the real question is why three Gryffindors would be researching the man? This was too good to pass up so she stealthily rose from the desk and hid behind a bookshelf, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Whatever that dog's guarding has something to do with Nicholas Flamel, if the man knew Dumbledore, he has to be in the recent centuries. I will check the section of recent advancements while you two look at the section on recent notable people." Lilith inwardly smirked as she heard Hermione speaking, not even trying to be careful for people listening in.

From what she overheard, Nicolas Flamel gave something to Dumbledore to guard in the castle, which was guarded by a dog. She had heard rumors of a Cerberus on the third floor corridor, it made sense that it was being used as a guard.

It slightly amused Lilith that the bookworm Hermione Granger doesn't even know who Nicolas Flamel is, the creator of the philosophers stone and the creator of the branch of magic known as Alchemy. She must have never picked up a fantasy book before.

Of course that led her to the object that the three headed dog was most likely guarding; the Philosopher's stone. An object that can turn the drinker immortal and transmute any metal into gold.

She continued to listen in as she tried to figure out why a man who kept his stone safe for six hundred years would lend it to a man a sixth of the famous alchemist's age? Surely he had kept the stone safe from dark lords for hundreds of years, why part with it now?

"Snape obviously wants the stone for you-know-who, so he can come back to life." William exclaimed as they sat back down with books.

So, the golden trio, as they were beginning to be known according to certain rumors, thought that her head of house wanted to steal the stone for the latest dark lord, who is supposed to be dead by over a decade.

How interesting.

Having heard enough she packed up her books and headed out the door, she had her own investigating to do.

(The next day)

After the revelation of the stone, Lilith began researching possible protections for the stone. She managed to discover that each professor of the main subjects were pitching in a "challenge" alongside the Headmaster.

Why the old goat didn't just keep it in his pocket attached to a portkey to a Gringotts Vault she would never know.

She listened to some rumors and discovered two Slytherins complaining that the Venomous Tentacula, a vicious plant kept in Green House 7, was missing. They were complaining since it was a major plant that they had to study for their OWLs. She assumed that one of the challenges would be the plant, which wouldn't be that hard since it was very weak against fire.

She of course already knew about the Cerberus, again simple since there were many tales of such beasts being calmed by music.

The rest were a mystery, but she assumed they each had something to do with their subjects. With her Ghouls abilities she was confident she would be able to acquire the stone, but she was not sure if she even wanted it.

She did not put much stock in the immortality provided by the stone. Apparently it must be drunk once a month for the benefits to continue. In addition, thanks to her inheritance from both the Durselys and her father, she was quite wealthy.

However, despite personally not needing the stone it could give her major bargaining power. The CCG would kill for a stone like that and if she ever was discovered could trade it for anonymity.

The question is, when to go for it?

If what she overheard was correct, Snape, or someone at least, was after the stone. She would have to work fast, and ensure that there was a suitable alibi.

She would keep an eye out for any opportunities to sneak down the hallway.

By the end of the school year the stone would be hers.

(Hogwarts Express December 20th)

Lilith decided to go back to the city for the Christmas Holidays. She needed to restock her supply of fresh meat and visit her father's grave.

She informed Professor Snape that she would be heading home for the Holidays and packed all the things she would need. There was a brief discussion about no magic over the winter break and the date for returning to Hogwarts, which was January 5th.

After the rather dull exiting speech by the professor the Slytherins joined the rest of the school on the red steam engine once more as they returned to London.

She was currently sitting alone in one of the train cars, thinking of the future. She knew she would not be able to hide her Ghoul status forever, people like Dumbledore would ensure that. She needed to grow stronger, a lot stronger.

Unfortunately, there was not a lot of information regarding how to train a ghoul's Kagune. Only obscure references to the types of kagune and even more obscurely, a second level that a ghoul could advance their powers.

She needed to find and interrogate a ghoul, or an expert on ghouls to find out how to advance to the next level.

Which would mean traveling to Japan, which unfortunately allowed no travelers to the country as they confronted their Ghoul problem.

She sighed irritably. It didn't help that she smelled three similar humans approaching her location.

Eventually the three stood outside her compartment and opened the door, revealing Malfoy and the dumb duo. "There you are mudblood. I think it is time to teach you your place, where there are no teacher witnesses." The ferret sneered.

Lilith deadpanned at the idiot and glanced outside the glass where she could see other students observing the confrontation.

How was he in Slytherin again?

"Yes, teach the place of the person who saved your life." Lilith smirked slightly as Draco paled. Life debts were a huge thing among Purebloods. Malfoy didn't owe her anything, since she put him in danger in the first place, therefore no debt. But he didn't know that.

"I am not going to be pushed around by a mudblood!" Malfoy hissed, his face flushed with anger.

Lilith frowned at the ponce.

With a flick of her wrist she drew her wand and placed it under his chin in a flash of movement. She had been practicing her wand motions and her draw was exceptionally fast. She could see the fear in Malfoy's eye, obviously only now remembering their last confrontation.

"I won't cash in that life debt now Malfoy, I'll just leave it over your head. A little sign that a "mudblood" as you say is stronger than you." She sneered and Sparta kicked Malfoy out of her compartment and shut the door. Locking it.

She could see through the glass some students laughing at the arrogant Malfoy's plight as he untangled himself out of his goons.

She could barely hear the "My Father will hear about this!" as he ran down the corridor with his minions.

She opened the door and her window, letting a breeze flow through the room, before opening a book on becoming an animagus titled "How to find your Wild Side." Unfortunately it was written by Remus Lupin, but he was the foremost expert on animagus transformations.

Once again she smelled a human approaching and sighed, hopefully the person would just pass her compartment. No such luck because she saw a large pile of pushy hair walk into the room and sat down opposite her. "Hello Granger" she said coldly.

She lowered her book in time to see Hermione wince slightly at the cold tone. "Why are you not hanging out with the boy who lived and his dim side kick?" She asked monotony, she didn't care about the answer but she could not just ignore her the entire train ride.

"You shouldn't call them that, they are nice people. And Ron stayed at Hogwarts while William is taking the Floo to his family's house for Christmas." Hermione said crossly.

"I see, so again. Why are you here Granger." She refocused on her book, not caring for the answer much. She could tell Hermione didn't have any other friends besides the other two thirds of their trio so she sought out the only person who she had made acquaintances with over the school year.

Hermione had the audacity to look hurt as she replied "Why should I not sit here, we are friends after all?"

Lilith couldn't help it but snorted and laughed slightly. This girl was something else. She was so stuck in her own world she thought she was always right. "Goods friends are we? I didn't notice, seeing how we haven't spoken all year long." She sneered.

Hermione seemed to deflate at those words. "We didn't speak because you have been avoiding me all year! I have sought you out on many occasions!"

Lilith raised an eyebrow and drawled unconvincingly "When?"

Hermione opened her mouth to argue her point before deflating slightly when she could not think of any time when she had tried to maintain her brief friendship with Lilith. "Look, I am sorry I ignored you all year but you could have talked to me instead! You didn't even try to maintain our friendship!" Hermione had the gall to look indignant.

Lilith snorted "Yes because your two friends would go anywhere near a "slimy snake."

Granger winced at the term. She had tried to ignore her two friend's tendency to instigate fights and bully the other houses, Slytherins especially, but she didn't have much luck.

"I really enjoyed having to dodge pranks conducted by William and Ron all year, it really made myself want to seek you out and have a nice chat." She really had not put much attention to it but all year she had to avoid pranks conducted by William and Rumple. They were pathetic and easy to dodge for someone with her senses but many of her year mates and some upper years had to deal with humiliating pranks on an almost weekly basis. And of course since it was their precious golden child doing the pranking, William and Rose got off with only a slap on the wrist each time.

There "pranks" were downright humiliating and bullying. She could only envision it becoming worse as they got older and learned more about magic. At least the Weasley twins only targeted older years and did nothing too humiliating.

Hermione looked to be on the verge of tears and she sighed. She could have liked the girl but she had made her own bed and would have to lie on it. "I do not wish to be friends to a person who sticks so close to bullies, have a nice Christmas Granger." With that she opened her book again and continued reading.

The bushy haired Gryffindor left in tears and she closed the door with a snap.

Really, a nice breeze was turning out to be too much of a hassle.

(December 25th – Lilith's Apartment)

Lilith woke up with a groan and stretched her arms above her head as she worked out her morning kinks. She stepped out of her bed into fluffy rabbit slippers and walked to her living room, intending to make breakfast when she stopped and stared at her Christmas tree. She had bought a small fake one for her apartment but had not bothered buying any gifts. She had not received one since her father died.

But there beneath the tree lay two packages. One was wrapped gaudily in red and gold while the other was a more subtle dark green with a silver bow.

Who would send her gifts?

She picked up the gaudy one first and raised an eyebrow at the tag.

To: The Heir of the House of Potter

From: Albus Dumbledore

She ripped open the present and pulled out a cloak. It was designed more like a blanket, as if designed to fit multiple people underneath it.

She shrugged and put it on, gasping as she saw in the kitchen table's reflection that her body had disappeared.

Why the hell would the headmaster of Hogwarts send her an invisibility cloak?!

She looked through the package and found a note. Opening it she scanned it, feeling a slight dread as she read the words.

Dear James,

I have finished studying your astounding invisibility cloak and determined there are several features besides simple invisibility. It only works for the head of your family, or the rightful heir, but it seems as though it transforms into the user's desires and cannot be summoned by anyone but the user. I will send this back to William, who is of course your heir as a surprise Christmas Gift.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.

She groaned out loud. She just had to be the older twin by a few minutes. She was technically the heir of the Potter family since she was born first. Since Dumbledore sent this package addressed to the heir, it had gone to her.

She could only hope they thought the cloak had gotten stolen instead of their daughter still being alive.

She placed the cloak on a chair and turned to the other gift.

She unwrapped it quickly and raised her eyebrow at the black wooden case with a card on top. This time she opened the card first and read the contents of the letter.

Dear Lilith,

I do apologize for my son's behavior over the summer. I did not anticipate he would try and awaken his powers so early, and on someone so underage. Be assured that I will punish him severely over the Winter Holidays. As an apology I have sent you this gift in hopes that it will aid you someday.

Merry Christmas,

Sabrina Zabini

Matriarch of the Zabini Family.

She gulped as she read the letter. It seems that her actions had drawn the attention of the other members of the Zabini family. She could only hope this would not come back to haunt her in the future.

She opened the case and her eyes widened.

Inside was a beautifully crafted flip knife. The handle was a dark wood and when she channeled a little magic into it, the blade emerged quickly, revealing a dark tinted curved knife, almost taking the appearance of a talon.

She looked at the note again and saw there was more.

P.S, the knife is magical. It can be used to pick any lock and was forged with a deadly venom, use it with care.

She flipped the knife back and smiled, she would be making use of this in the future.

She grabbed the cloak and envisioned what she wanted and smiled when it transformed into what she was imaging.

She put on a dark button up trench coat with a long hood and put on her mask. She grabbed her knife before heading to the door, disappearing as she walked.

By the time she exited the door there was no sign of her.

Beneath her hood she smiled as she stared down at the city.

It was time to hunt.

 **AN: Whew, that took a while. I am so sorry for taking such a long time to update. It has been crazy over here. With the holidays and such. Not to mention I have been busy with Fallout 4 and Star Wars Battlefront. But besides that if you have any comment or question feel free to leave a review or PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Priest, Queens, and Dragons

**AN: Hello everyone, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and looking forward to this chapter. Also I have a sad announcement to make that I will soon post on my profile/chapter. I have lost all interest in updating the sorcerer, I just have no motivation to update it anymore :(. It is not turning out how I envisioned it and just get bored writing the fight scenes. I will put it up for adoption if anyone wants to use it but otherwise I am abandoning it.**

 **Also Lilith's knife is known as a Karambit apparently, thank you Darkth Shadow for informing me of the name of the knife.**

 **After that sad news I'll get to your comments:**

 **Fez8745 – Blaise is by no means forgiven, the Zabini's are trying to apologize by sending her the knife, but she still has a major grudge against Blaise.**

 **Sphinx360 – I also had this line of thought when I started writing this story. However, I decided against it because it would simply make her too op, and be more like the black light virus than ghoulism. She will get benefits from eating magical creatures, but it is not revealed exactly what yet.**

 **Arawen D. Draven – I am planning on limiting year 1-3 to around 4-5 chapters each, but I am planning on more chapters for later years because they have so much more content than the earlier books.**

 **Uchiha Salad – I love this comment, please feel free to question me about any unfulfilled answers I give, Hermione has been an odd character for me for this story. One half of my wants to make her Lilith's friend, but the other half wants to separate them because of Lilith being a ghoul and Hermione being human. As for why she is friends with William, that will be revealed more in later chapters when I decide which path I want Hermione to go.**

 **These reviews are so epic guys, it inspires me so much so see you all involved and really interested in the story.**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Priests, Queens, and Dragons.**

(London)

Light steps echoed through St Paul's Cathedral as Lilith walked up to the lavishly decorated podium where the head priest spoke every Sunday.

Under her hood she looked up at the image of Jesus nailed to the cross apathetically. She had never really contemplated any religion. Her life had been too wrought with hardships for her to even pause and think of a higher power guiding her life.

She would never worship a god that had any part in deciding her life.

But wondering what could have been was not her purpose here tonight. She had been hearing rumors from spying on bars and such that a group of corrupt Priests were running a weapon smuggling business were hiding their weapon stash in the church.

It was a perfect feast for her.

She smelled thirty people in the building.

In an instance Lilith disappeared and jumped up into the rafters of the Church. Running along the beams she noticed a guard below her. She grinned as she drew her new knife.

She jumped from the rafter and stabbed the man in the neck as she fell on top of him, preventing him from crying out as she withdrew the knife from the corpse.

One of her kagune emerged from beneath the invisibility cloak and ate the corpse.

She licked her lips as the taste transferred from the wolf's tongue to her own.

She got off the body and walked as silently as possible to the door the man was guarding and opened the door and peaked in.

Inside two men in priest garb were polishing guns and packaging them into boxes. She quietly snuck into the room and shut the door.

She stepped behind one of the men and grinned crazily behind him as she lifted her knife in the air.

*Stab*

The other man jerked up in surprise as blood splattered across his face. He didn't have any time to react however as she picked up a silenced pistol from the table and shot him in the face.

The corrupt priest flew back, blood spurting from his forehead.

She examined the gun in her hand "Huh, I really like this." She commented before pocketing an extra clip of ammunition for her new toy before leaving the room.

Soon she had killed the ten priests in the upper level of the church.

The now blood splattered girl flicked her knife a few times in her hand as she examined the church. She smelled another twenty people in the building. The question was where.

Her gaze snapped to the main dais as a hidden entrance opened and a man emerged.

"Hey why haven't you idiots reported in-wait what!?" Was all he managed before a gun was in his face and a blast of fire was the last thing he saw.

She stared apathetically at the dead body before turning her attention at the hidden entrance.

"Well that's convenient." She muttered as she walked down the now revealed stair case.

'This must have been built during the same time the church was being designed. What did Priests in the 12th century have to hide?' She thought as she silently walked down the steps.

She emerged into a long hallway with prison cells on either side of the walls. Each one held different ancient torture equipment and rotting skeletons.

'A torture room? Why would this be in a church?' Lilith thought as she continued on into the bowels of the church.

Eventually she reached the end of the hallway and entered into what appeared to be the main torture chamber. Ancient and gruesome torture tools was assorted around the room. She looked under her hood at the floor and saw dried blood on the floor.

This room had been recently used.

Whatever was going on inside this church was larger than a simple weapon smuggling ring. She looked at a desk in the corner and saw a laptop.

She booted the computer up and saw it was password protected. Frowning she looked around the room for a possible password.

She sniffed the air and quickly went invisible as two men walked into the room.

"The men upstairs have not reported for a while, maybe we should check it out?" The first man spoke, obviously a lackey, to the other man.

"Go investigate, and get someone to clean up in here." Ordered the man who appeared to be in charge.

She followed the lackey out the door and when the door closed she quickly slit the man's neck and one of her kagune swallowed the man whole.

She turned back to the door and tried to open it, only to find it locked. Rolling her eyes in annoyance she kicked the door in, abandoning stealth.

"What the!" Shouted the corrupt priest as he quickly stood up from his desk, reaching for a gun.

Lilith quickly dashed forward and jumped across the desk, kicking him in the face as she did. She pressed her knife to his jugular and growled out in her ghoul altered voice " **Talk! what is going on here. Whose blood is that on the floor!"**

The man spat at her and the liquid landed on her mask.

…

Lilith contemplated the man beneath her before smiling evilly. Having her kagune reach one of the tables she brought back a nail clipper. She reached down and placed it at one of the man's nails " **Last chance."** She growled down at the man. Her kakugan glowing in the dim lighting of the room.

The man remained silent.

" **Very well then."**

(A few minutes later)

Lilith walked out of the torture chamber wiping her bloodied hands with a cloth. The man had broken soon enough. It seemed that this weapon smuggling conspiracy went further than she would have imagined. She had learned that a sect of the Catholic church broke off from the Vatican a few years ago. All of them Religious extremists, fanatics, and psychopaths. They formed their own group and were hunting any supernatural beings in the world.

It didn't surprise her that the Church was aware of the supernatural world. The institution had existed long before the Statute of Secrecy.

The blood had come from a hag they had captured and tortured for information. She briefly felt pity for the being before banishing those emotions.

The men had been dealt with, or at least this cell of them was destroyed. The computer that she had browsed through hinted that this was a larger organization than a couple of people.

But that was not her problem, she was full and had her fun for the night.

Besides, she was returning to school tomorrow. No time to hunt down international religious fanatics.

(The next morning)

"We interrupt this broadcast for an important message. The serial killer known as the Blood Hound has struck again. Police reports that last night in St. Johns Church a group of priests were slaughtered by the notorious mass murderer. With me now is the police chief John Proctor." The news rambled on speculating and conjuring conspiracy theories of last night's events.

Lilith herself was packing the last of her clothes in her suit case while laughing quietly at the television. She figured there would be no mention of the clear signs that the priests were running a weapon smuggling business.

She had not even known of the radicalistic organization that broke off from the Church before last night. The Vatican was doing a good job on keeping the incident silent. She silently wondered if the Ministry knew of the group, or if they even cared.

"Police Chief, there has been some speculation that the notorious Serial killer, Blood Hound, is what is known as a Ghoul. Is there any information confirming this?" Lilith stiffened as the news caster asked that question.

"We can neither confirm or deny the possibility of this being the work of a ghoul. The CCG has never reported any ghoul being able to escape Japan. However, we are ruling nothing out and are currently conducting talks with the CCG for training on how to detect ghoul related killings." The gruff looking police chief answered.

Lilith frowned as she stared at the TV. She had expected them to link the killings to a ghoul eventually, but she had hoped it would be when she was older and more experienced with magic.

She would have to increase her studies if she wanted to survive.

(Platform 9 and 3/4)

Lilith waited on the platform for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. She was glad she decided to wear a coat because winter was still in full swing in January.

She looked across from her as an older woman sat on the bench next to her. The woman appeared to be in her late twenties with silky black hair that reached her back. The woman smiled at her before speaking "Hello my dear, I have been wanting to speak to you for a long time. Unfortunately, the amount of paperwork I have been forced to deal with is exhausting."

Lilith frowned, she did not recognize this woman, glancing around she noticed that no one was paying their conversation any notice, despite how crowded the platform was. Slowly she reached for her pocket where she kept her knife, just in case the woman proved hostile. "I did not realize anyone would want to speak with me." She said neutrally.

The woman laughed, as if what she said was something hilarious, "My dear girl, you can't be serious. You are making waves in the creature community you know. A ghoul that is unrestricted by Japanese boarders and one who is not insane from your hunger. Many eyes are focused on you."

Lilith tensed, this…thing that appeared as a human knew that she was a ghoul. She also basically stated that she was a supernatural creature.

"Oh don't look so worried, your secret is safe with us. I came here to inform you that my organization's expectations of you are high indeed. I hope you don't disappoint us by dying too soon." The deceptively young woman reassured the young girl.

"And what exactly does your organization want with me." Lilith hissed, eyes still darting around for signs of any accomplices.

"If I told you that would just spoil the fun! I see your train is arriving so I must be going. It was a delight speaking to you my dear." The woman remarked before standing up, preparing to leave.

"Wait! Who are you?" Lilith called as the woman walked away.

Pausing, the woman turned around and lowered her dark sunglasses, revealing red slitted eyes, "You may call me Elizabeth my dear, that is all you need to know to understand. Have a nice term."

With that she disappeared into the crowd.

Lilith frowned, those eyes were a clear sign that she was a vampire. The woman also implied that her name was well known. But the only vampire that she knew of that was named Elizabeth was…

She paled as she recognized the name. She had just met one of the most dangerous vampires alive besides Dracula.

Count Elizabeth Bathory, the Blood Countess.

(Hogwarts)

Lilith was still deep in thought as she sat down at the Slytherin table for the first day after Christmas break. She knew that Ghouls were held within Japanese borders so her presence must have caused some interest among the supernatural creature community.

But for the practical queen of the vampires to meet with her personally…was just surreal.

She shook her head; she couldn't think of this now. She had to plan when she would go after the stone, and continue training in magic.

She couldn't get distracted.

So deep in her thoughts she did not notice a few of her housemates staring at her speculatively as they walked back down to their common room.

(Slytherin Common Room)

Lilith sat at one of the armchairs near the fire that she had thrown a third year Slytherin out off. She was nose deep in a thick tome as she practiced the fine art of ignoring everyone in the room. In her ears bohemian rhapsody was blaring as her magically augmented iPod allowed her to focus only on the book instead of the unusually rowdy classroom.

If she was not ignoring her surroundings she would have noticed the full on magical brawl that was happening behind her chair. Slytherins were casting high level spells at each other, battling for dominance.

She turned and grabbed her mug of coffee just in time to miss a body fly past her chair and sink down the wall beneath her eye level.

Sighing in content she was blissfully unaware of two seventh years going at it in the middle of the common room with borderline dark spells.

She only became aware of the mayhem when one of the seventh years downed his opponent with a well-timed cutting curse.

Smelling the blood, she dispelled her notice me not charm to look over the arm chair and raised an eyebrow as she saw the entire house in a circle around the two of her year mates. Malfoy it seemed was using first year spells to knock back a nearly unresisting Slytherin first year out of the circle.

She got up and walked into the circle, ignoring the gasps of the very subtle students around her and looked at the pathetic first year who was not even fighting against the blond ponce, "What's happening here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

An older student sneered and spoke from the sidelines "The King Ceremony which you are interrupting mudblood."

Lilith raised her other eyebrow and looked at Malfoy with slight disbelief "And he is the current defender of the title?"

Malfoy bristled but the same student spoke over him "Of course not, only the seventh year king can rule over the entire house, all the other battles have already been decided. This is the first year coronation. Malfoy has been winning hands down."

Lilith sighed, she just had to be too curious for her own good. She really didn't want anything to do with such an idiotic ceremony. "Well then I really don't care." She deadpanned.

Malfoy smirked arrogantly and spoke "You do not have a choice mudblood, once you enter the circle you must fight the current leader until he submits."

Lilith rolled her eyes, stupid Slytherin traditions. The arrogance emitted by the blond ponce despite being beaten down by her twice was staggering. Did he think she would just forfeit like his other competitors because of his Daddy's wealth?

She decided to make a point to the inbred brat. She drew her wand and got into her knife stance. The rest of the house laughed at her stance while Malfoy looked a bit worried she was not simply going to give up like his other competition.

A seventh year raised his wand and shot sparks into the air, signaling the start.

Lilith quickly pointed her wand at Malfoy and spoke softly "Silenco."

Malfoy tried to speak his own spell but nothing came out and his eyes widened.

Lilith smirked and began torturing the brat.

With tickling spells.

She then used magic to bind his mouth closed and forced him to convulse on the ground as his chest began to hurt from not being able to release any of his laughs.

After about a minute of this the blond was almost passed out on the ground. She kept at it for a few more seconds before releasing the idiot. She looked at the now silent room and sneered "Anyone else?"

None of her year mates stepped forward, they had seen her brutality before and didn't want to mess with her. After stowing her wand away, she shoved two older years out of the way to make it out of the circle and gathered her books before returning to her room, ignoring the shocked silent room.

(The Next Morning)

Lilith was silently drinking her regular morning coffee at the end of the Slytherin table when Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and two other first years sat across from her. She gave them a neutral look, even Zabini. She had researched Incubus extensively after their encountered and learned a few things about them. Apparently they grow stronger the more immoral acts they conduct with the opposite, or in some cases the same, gender. Underage sexual conduct was ranked one of the highest on their list.

She wanted to be furious and all but she killed and then proceeded to eat people, so she really couldn't point fingers without being a hypocrite.

Deciding to bury the hatchet until the boy did anything else she raised an eyebrow and said bluntly "What do you want."

Greengrass cleared her throat awkwardly before speaking "Well, first years have to sit next to the queen of their house. It's tradition."

Lilith really wanted to smash her head into the table. Or better yet her fist into Malfoy's face. All of her plans to stay on the sidelines and hidden just went out the window. She knew that traditions were serious things in the Slytherin house.

"What is with this king thing anyway. I don't even want the stupid title." Lilith complained.

One of the boys, Theodore Nott she believed, spoke "It is a system to prepare pureblood, or in this case a Slytherin, for life in wizard politics. At the end of every semester there is a competition, an election if you will, for a King or Queen to be elected of every year. In the first years its typically conducted by a duel since we do not have much experience in politics yet."

Lilith nodded, it made sense. A sort of throwing kids into a pool to teach them how to swim method. She took a sip of her coffee and glanced down the table to see Malfoy with his usual group of minions.

The other girl in their small group noticed her look and winced before explaining, "Yeah, Malfoy was complaining last night he would not follow a muggleborn king. A few others decided to follow him."

Lilith sighed and thought about her situation. If she was going to be forced into this she wanted to do it right, therefore she would have to be the best "king" of Slytherin house.

She glanced at Malfoy's group again and made a decision. She turned to her minions "Ignore them, act like they don't even exist. If the other years think we don't care about them at all then they will know we don't see them as a threat, and the other group will destroy themselves for us by breaking one of the Slytherin rules."

She was 90 percent certain Malfoy's group would mess something up, they were already breaking the rules by not following her.

It was only a matter of time.

(One Week Later)

If anyone bothered to pay attention to the Slytherin house they would notice a dramatic shift in the snake pit. Lilith no longer sat alone at the end of the table but with a group of followers.

She did not consider them friends per say, knowing they would most likely abandon her if her secret was revealed. She also did not trust Blaise. The only reason he followed her was because of his fear, and he wanted to fit in as much as possible with the normal students.

She was also proven correct in her assumption the "rogue" group of first years were quickly filling her old position as the outcast of Slytherin. The prat was caught trying to buy followers with his father's money, not bribe or even convince, outright buy. The older kings didn't take too kindly to the arrogant Malfoy heir trying to buy their followers away and began sabotaging his campaign for the king of first years.

The house was growing sick of his constant use of his father's wealth and name to get everything he wanted.

Other than the downfall of Malfoy's group nothing interesting happened until a month before the end of the year.

During one of her group's regular study groups Tracy told her of an interesting rumor that Hagrid was hatching a dragon in his wooden hut.

Emphasis on the wooden part.

In contrast to the opinion of the Slytherin house she didn't mind Hagrid. He was a nice guy who knew a massive amount on magical creatures. She had often struck up conversations with the large man when she could to talk about the fascinating creatures.

So she did not want the man to be arrested for trying to raise a class X creature in a school full of children. With that in mind she made her way down to his hut to try and talk sense to the man.

(Hagrid's Hut)

"So, you won a dragon egg from a man in a hood. Who didn't have any identification or papers to own said dragon egg. And was satisfied of your qualifications of taming an A ranked creature?" Lilith deadpanned to the half giant.

Hagrid nodded enthusiastically "Yeah, nice chap he was, played cards well and even bought me a few drinks. We had a good time. Thanks to him I can finally own a dragon.

Lilith could literally see the sparkles surrounding the man. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, she would have to put the consequences of his actions like a sledgehammer to him to get it through his thick skull. "Hagrid, you are raising a class X creature. Dragons are not dark per say, but they are heavily restricted and raising one is very illegal. Not to mention you are raising one on school grounds. If you are caught the lightest sentence you could receive would be ten years in Azkaban."

She could see Hagrid deflate before her eyes. Trying to reassure her friend she offered some advice "You could send him to a dragon reserve Hagrid, say you found him abandoned in the forest. Then you could visit him whenever you wanted."

Hagrid nodded solemnly "Yeah, I know I should. William, Ron, and Hermione came here earlier with the same plan. Ronald has some relative in Romania that breed dragons. Tomorrow night at midnight they are taking the dragon to the north tower to send him off."

Lilith had to fight to prevent herself from face palming at the idiocy of the Gryffindors. Why would they risk carrying a heavy baby dragon in a wooden crate to the north tower at midnight when the dragon trainers could simply fly to his hut?

But this provided her with an opportunity. If she timed it right she could get her brother into loads of trouble. But how to get him into trouble while simultaneously preventing Hagrid from taking the blame?

She then remembered that Tracy had told her this information after Roland had been hospitalized for an infected "dog" bite and hid a devious smirk from the oblivious Hagrid.

After saying her goodbyes to the games keeper and made her way back to the Slytherin common room. While there she talked to Daphne, knowing that Draco would overhear, about the Gryffindor trio's plan to sneak a dragon out the north tower at midnight, and that Ron had the plans in his room at the hospital wing.

She knew her plan had worked when she saw Malfoy immediately leave the common room.

She could barely stop herself from smirking the rest of the day as she waited for her plan to work.

(The day after the dragon incident)

Lilith cackled internally as the school was ablaze with rumors of how Gryffindor lost 150 points in one night. Draco had also made himself even more a pariah among the Slytherins for losing 50 points as well. A welcome added bonus to her plan to ruin Williams reputation.

She knew this wouldn't permanently ruin William's reputation as a golden child but it would cast some doubts amongst the sheep.

She could honestly say that it made her morning to see Lily Potter take William by the ear and drag him off to her office to talk about his actions.

She returned to her bacon and ignored the excited chatter of her minions and house mates. Now that she had her fix of ruining her brother's life she could get back to planning to steal the Philosophers stone. She had researched extensively and realized that there was a mandatory wizard parliament meeting in a few days, one that requires Dumbledore to be absent from the school.

It was the perfect opportunity.

And she was going to make sure to make the best of it.

 **AN: Whew, that was a lot of content in one chapter. First off I want to say to any religious people here I am not anti-Christian or whatever for the first scene, I am taking inspiration from the anti-witch stance the church took in the 1800s. If I offended anyone I apologize, it was not an intentional slight against any faith/religion. Anyway, if you have any questions, complaint, or a simple message feel free to leave a review or sent me a message. Thank you :).**


	8. Chapter 8: A Taste of Magic

**AN: Greetings everyone, This is the last chapter (hopefully) for year one of Hogwarts. I definitely underestimated book 1 since I originally planned to do it in 3 chapters. That didn't work out. Anyway there was a slight delay on this chapter because there are so many ways to go about this scene. It took me a bit to find the best one in my opinion. Also in regards to the pairing, I am planning on holding off on that until around fourth year. Anyway ill get to your awesome comments.**

 **Guest: Your right it does remind me of Hellsing. Last chapter I was taking a bit of influence off of Assassins creed more than the anime but it definitely gives me a few ideas. In addition, I take pride in taking cliché ideas and making them interesting again with unique twists.**

 **I am not sure if you are the same guest as before but Dumbledore had the cloak for a while yes and is able to sense its presence, but Lilith has yet to be alone with the man when she is wearing the cloak.**

 **WinxPossible: I do not know if there is an official ranking of creatures but I am giving them the same danger rating as Ghouls. Harry survived a dragon with nothing more than a broom, which is why I am not putting a dragon higher than S class.**

 **Alpha Stigma55: Ah, that was my mistake. I personally have never been to Britain and thought that they used the Euro, but I recently found out they use Pounds, so I will be using that for the rest of the story, sorry if I offended anyone xD.**

 **I love answering any questions you guys have, if I missed any of your comments feel free to send me a message and I can answer them. But other than that it's time for the story :)**

 **Chapter 8**

 **A taste of Magic**

Lilith silently walked down the deserted corridors of Hogwarts. The time had come to finally steal the Philosophers stone. She had planned extensively, researched the possible traps, and waited for Dumbledore to be out of the castle.

The only thing left to do was to do the deed.

With that thought in mind she put on her mask and wore her invisibility cloak before making her way to the third floor corridor. Upon reaching the door she took her knife out and gently placed it into the lock and twisted it, receiving a satisfying click as the door unlocked.

She could have used alohamora but where is the fun in that?

Opening the door, she observed the sleeping Cerberus. A harp was playing in the background, causing her eyes to narrow. Someone was already here. She slowly walked to the trap door and opened it, observing the inky darkness below.

With a glance at the sleeping three headed dog she whispered lumos and shinned it on the pit below. She raised an eyebrow as the light illuminated a plant composed of a bunch of vines. At the far end of the room was a door that must lead onward.

This must be the venomous tentacula that she had heard rumors about. Piece of cake. With a flick of her wand she snapped the strings on the harp and jumped into the pit before the dog woke up.

Wouldn't want to give anyone with the same idea anymore advantages now could she?

Before she hit the bottom of the pit she cast Wingardium Leviosa on herself to slow her descent and glided to the door, evading the trap entirely. With another snap of her wand the trap door closed and locked itself.

She entered the next room and examined the flying keys flittering around. The challenge was obvious, grab a broom and pick the right key. She was a pretty decent flier, from the few flying classes they had she had outflown nearly all of her housemates. She was even considering applying for the team next year.

However, she didn't have time to bother with the challenge. She inspected the door and even tried her knife on the door. However, no magical means worked against the door.

She briefly considered the hinges not being enchanted before she shrugged and went with the simple approach.

By kicking the door down.

She walked through the door shaking her head at the foolishness of some wizards. Professor Flitwick had guarded the door to extreme measures with enchantments without thinking of defending the door against physical force. Granted, nearly any wizard was not physically adept enough to break through that door physically, but she had the distinct advantage of being a ghoul.

After stepping through the door she repaired it with a quick "reparo."

The room was too dark to see much until she wandered into the middle of the chamber, activating some sort of ward that igniting the torches on the side of the now revealed chess board.

She raised an eyebrow at the defense. Why even make a defense that was easily solvable? Why not just stick a hundred bloodthirsty chess pieces into the room or something?

With a sigh she walked up to the king and looked up at it and said monotonously "Beat it you useless lump of marble." She didn't think a marble statue could look offended but the chess piece made a valiant effort at it as it walked off the board.

She stood where the king once was and cracked her knuckles.

Time to beat up some white trash.

(10 minutes later)

A much less stressed Lilith stepped through the door, where the white side pieces were struggling to recover after their massive beat down by her superior chess skills.

She opened the door to see a knocked out troll. This one even larger and smellier than the last one she killed. With a shrug she walked to the door before turning around and threw a stone at high speeds at the troll, effectively waking it up.

Quickly closing the door, she snickered, hoping someone else would try to enter the corridor tonight.

Examining the next room, she noticed a long table with nine differently sized liquids. Stepping forward she whirled around as the exterior of the room lit up with black flames. Watching them closely for a few seconds she realized they weren't spreading and returned her focus to the table. Next to the vials was a piece of paper, on it written a complicated riddle.

Lilith snorted, from what she had seen many wizards would be stumped in this room. Barely any of them had an ounce of logic to pass around. After rereading the riddle, she picked up the smallest vial and walked up to the edge of the black flames and downed the potion in one gulp.

After feeling the ice spread through her she confidently walked through the flames and entered the main chamber.

Still invisible, she examined the room in detail. It appeared to be an unused lecture hall. In the middle rested a strange mirror and standing in front of it was…

Professor Quirrel?

Ok looking back maybe the ways he always tried to hide his power WAS slightly suspicious.

 **"Someone is here."** A voice spoke and Quirrel whirled around with his wand, looking around.

"I know your there! Show yourself!" Quirrel called to the room.

Knowing she was caught she deactivated the stealth feature of her coat and drew her knife and wand before speaking in her ghoul voice " **Impressive. Not many people have detected me in this cloak."** Better to make it sound she had used the cloak for a long time to hide her identity of a student. With her mask and hood her identity should be safe.

Quirrel kept his wand trained on the unknown wizard before speaking "Who are you?"

Thinking quickly of an alias Lilith spoke " **You can call me Jack."** Some people of London called her the second Jack the Ripper so why not?

Quirrel, obviously not making the connection with the name and the notorious serial killer sniffed disdainfully "A muggleborn then. Unfortunately, you will not be leaving this chamber alive mudblood."

Lilith grinned behind her mask and prepared for her first battle with a prepared adult wizard. Taking the initiative, she dashed forward at high speeds, dodging the sickly green spells the turban wearing professor sent her way.

Leaping into the air she transfigured the ground beneath Quirrel's feat to sand and slashed downward at the same time with her knife.

Before her knife could land she was blasted back by a wide area repulse. She twisted in mid-air and landed on the ground. However, that gave Quirrel enough time to remove himself from the soft sand and the corrupt professor began to unleash a fierce spell chain at his opponent.

Lilith quickly raised a stone wall from the ground and crouched behind it, not knowing what those spells could do against her natural defenses. After the rapid cast spells had ended she vaulted over the wall, just as it exploded from a curse from Quirrel.

Weaving through some of the spells the man cast she slashed up with her knife, only catching the edge of the man's turban and ripped it from his head.

Lilith's eyes went wide as she saw what the turban had been hiding. Another face was in the back of Quirrel's face.

" **Impressive, for someone using mostly muggle techniques. From the first time I saw you I knew you were not a simple muggleborn. Isn't that correct, Lilith Cain."** The face spoke quietly, but his words seemed to echo throughout the chamber.

Lilith tensed. Whatever this face was knew her real identity. She could not let it leave this room alive. " **Well, if you know that much I might as well go all out as well."**

She reached up and unzipped her mouthpiece, revealing her mouth and then activated her Kagune. The four wolf headed limbs emerging from under her coat.

The second face's red eyes narrowed and he spoke softly " **How interesting. A ghoul. I see it will be pointless to try and convince you to join me. Ghouls would never follow a wizard. Very well then. You shall be the first to die to the newly resurrected Lord Voldemort!"** As the revealed dark lord finished Quirrel's neck snapped as the head twisted 360 degrees so Voldemort's face was in front.

A silver shield appeared in Voldemort's right hand and the two faced man got into a defensive stance.

Lilith took the initiative and with a roar smashed into the man's defense.

The battle developed at a fast pace after both sides revealed their true strength. Lilith attacked relentlessly with her four extended limbs while Voldemort was forced on the defensive, using his seemingly impervious shield to great effect while simultaneously casting many dark and unknown curses at his foe.

Lilith was forced to retreat as a cutting curse made it past her defenses and she was forced to twist out of the way or lose an arm.

Voldemort raised his wand to cast another spell but before he could a red kagune burst from the sand and bit deeply into the man's shield arm. Through his pain he could see one of the red appendages burrowed into another sand pit transfigured by the ghoul.

Another wolf head grabbed onto his other arm, forcing him to scream in pain and rage " **You…! Mudblood brat! You will not stop me, I will return and you will be the first one I shall kill!**

Lilith stepped up to the possessed professor before leaning close to his face " **How will you manage to kill me. When you are being digested in my stomach."** With that she leaned in and the last thing Quirrel ever saw was a row of sharp teeth.

After ten minutes of her feast the corpse of Quirrel was barely recognizable. She frowned as a black smoky thing was escaping from the body. Before it could escape she grabbed it, and found it felt almost like a gel.

'What is this thing?' She pondered to herself as the black sludge tried to escape. She sniffed it curiously and her eyes flew wide of the smell of the object. It smelled divine, better than human meat.

She raised it above her mouth and proceeded to eat the black substance.

Her pupils dilated as she grabbed her mouth and convulsed in ecstasy. She had never tasted anything like this. The only thing she had ever truly eaten was human meat and pork. But this…this tasted like what she would think the finest human cuisine would taste like. She experienced so many flavors on her tongue that she suspected she was tasting everything that Quirrel and Voldemort tasted.

Once the feeling past she shivered slightly and licked her lips. She suspected what she just ate was Voldemort's soul. Lilith didn't know how it was possible for her to eat it. Perhaps the combination of magic and her ghoul abilities but she only knew one thing.

She would experience that flavor again.

But business before pleasure.

Lilith turned to the now bloody mirror and gazed into it, seeing herself and her father laughing together while playing in the park.

She smiled wistfully at the scene. The younger Lilith in the mirror turned to look at her and winked, before putting a red stone in her skirt pocket.

In the real world she felt the stone land in her pocket and she took it out and examined it before frowning.

She didn't sense anything different about the stone. It was just a regular garnet.

Clenching her teeth in anger she figured out she was tricked. Of course Nicolas Flamel would not give his prized stone to his student. And she had fallen for it hook line and sinker.

She pocketed the stone again and turned to leave, only to come face to face with her former brother.

William looked upon the bloody scene with wide eyes before blurting out "You're not Snivellus!"

Lilith deadpanned with her ghoul eye at her brother's idiocy. He sees a dark figure in a black cloak standing over the mutilated corpse of his professor and that was the first thing he says? She had to actively prevent herself from attacking the idiot. If she killed William it would spark a country wide search for his killer. The British wizards were idiots, but nothing is more dangerous than a mob of idiots.

She jumped forward and punched her brother in the face, knocking him out and ran past his knocked out body.

Activating her cloak the minute she left the room she ran past Hermione and R something and made it out of the third corridor and down the stairs, having to use many secret passages she had discovered over the years to dodge professors and even had to avoid a fast Albus Dumbledore as he ran up the stair cases.

It was to her great relief when she entered the Slytherin common room and sat down heavily at her desk. She ripped off her mask and put it on the table and wiped her sweaty face. That whole night…for a worthless rock.

However, she remembered back to the soul she had eaten. Well…not completely worthless.

She had found a new delicious food source.

(A few days later)

After the useless stone incident (as subbed by herself after the events in the chamber), the school was searched for the perpetrator described by William. She wished them good luck, the only thing William had seen was a dark cloaked figure with a zipper mask with one red eye.

On the other hand, Quirrel's death was announced to the school, much to the rumor mills delight. Nearly every conversation she eavesdropped on was about how Quirrel died or who had stolen the stone.

She didn't even know how the rumor mill found out about the stone's involvement but she suspected the red head friend of William had a part in it.

The most insulting rumor was that William had fought Quirrel who was attempting to steal the stone and had killed him.

Granted giving the evidence of William and Riley being in the hospital wing after the incident it was plausible.

But it burned that once again William was getting fame off her own deeds.

But the most depression rumor she had heard was a Gryffindor sixth year wondering if Dumbledore will give the golden trio any points for their deeds in the third floor corridor.

Knowing Dumbledore that would be something he would do to ensure that the truth of the corridor was never revealed, buried under the delusion that William stopped Quirrel singlehandedly.

Which was why she was currently speaking to the other kings of the Slytherin house in the "Royal" meeting room.

In seventh year, Hades Greengrass, older brother of Daphne Greengrass. He had stormed the Slytherin house, becoming king in every year with his prodigy status in politics and dueling.

Sixth year's king Arran Rowle. A new face in the king roster as he only managed to achieve his status this year. Many speculated he only got in by chance.

Fifth year's queen Lupa Selwyn. A manipulative black widow in training if she had ever seen one. The girl had managed to seduce before publically shaming every male king in her year to steal the position.

Fourth year's Callum Nott. Not overly impressive but managed to muscle his way into the position by chance.

Third year's rising charm prodigy Felix Brown. With his use of charms he had managed to hex his entire year before the match even started, leaving himself as the only contender for the spot.

And finally Second year's king Fergus Rosier. He brutalized many of his opponents to scare anyone else of challenging him for the spot.

All of them were purebloods and many of their predecessors had been so as well. However, she hoped they would see her logic to shame the Gryffindor house.

Greengrass began the conversation "So, our first year queen decided to call this meeting together. I usually don't listen to meetings called by first years but seeing how much you contributed to this year's victory I will listen."

A subtle way of saying that he didn't take much stock in what she would say but was knowledgeable enough to realize she could have say something important to say.

Lilith nodded before speaking "I have probable evidence that Dumbledore at the last minute will not award us the House cup."

The other leaders of Slytherin house whispered to each other at that statement. They were currently in the lead by by 200 points.

Selwyn smiled a sickly sweet smile at her before commenting "And, how do you assume that Dumbledore would manage to get past the rules and not award us our rightful prize?"

Lilith leaned back in her chair before speaking "Simple, he will award enough points to Gryffindor for their useless part in the events of the third floor corridor. Dumbledore would not want his golden child to win the house cup, it would be bad for the brat's image in the Wizarding world."

The Slytherin leadership frowned as they considered her words. Hades leant forward on the table and spoke "I will not argue that what you are saying won't happen. However, the real question is what we should do. You would not come to us with this information without a solution I would hope."

Lilith nodded with a grim smile "Yes, Dumbledore will most likely try to shame the Slytherin house by announcing that we have the most points. Once this is announced we should all remain silent and not clap. Heavily implying that we know he would not give us the cup."

The Slytherin leadership glanced at each other before looking towards their leader.

Hades contemplated his options before nodding "I agree. I am impressed. Even if Dumbledore does not give the Gryffindor last second points we will still appear mature and not arrogant winners. If Dumbledore does increase the points, then it will highlight how he is in the wrong. However, you forgot one thing little queen."

Lilith raised an eyebrow and the rest of the table listened in to the rest of Hades plan.

(End of the Year Feast)

Lilith sat with the rest of her year mates. As she predicted the hall was dressed out in Green. Dumbledore stood up to give his speech.

The Slytherins all remained stone faced as Dumbledore rambled on. The other houses did not notice anything was wrong until Dumbledore finally gave the announcement.

"And the house with the highest points! Is Slytherin!" Dumbledore announced. Only Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw clapped politely with the teachers, but stopped quickly as they noticed the distinct lack of celebration at the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore cleared his throat awkwardly at the silence before going on to award Gryffindor just enough points to land in first place.

In contrast to Slytherin the Gryffindor erupted into cheers and taunts at the other houses. Neither the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw table cheered or clapped as they realized why the Slytherin table remained silent.

Nearly as one the Slytherin table stood up and began walked out of the great hall, much to the confusion of everyone else. Hades was the last to leave but before he turned around and addressed the hall "Dear me, I fear I lost my appetite from sitting so close to such sneaky **cheaters.** " With that he walked out, following the rest of his house back to their common room.

Leaving the rest of the school stunned silent.

That night the Slytherins had their own private party to celebrate the true victors of the house cup. They had prearranged with the house elves to serve food in their common room so the party was in full swing well into the night.

When she went to bed Lilith couldn't help but think she had truly been accepted into the house of snakes. She turned over in her bed to look at a picture of her father and whispered "I hope you wouldn't be proud of me father. I actually managed to make some human friends."

With that she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

(Hogwarts Express)

Lilith sat alone at the back of the train, ironically in the same compartment that she arrived at the school in. It had been a crazy year. From trolls to dragons to even possessed teachers. She could not help but feel the summer will be boring compared to that crazy school.

She leaned back in her chair and prepared for the six-hour train ride before her compartment door opened and Hermione stood at the entryway, a serious expression on her face.

"We need to talk."

Lilith frowned at the bushy haired Gryffindor's expression and didn't say anything as the girl sat down opposite her. There was something different about the girl, a sense of confidence that wasn't there before the school started.

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking "I know you are the person who saved me and my parents from those dark wizards early in the year."

Lilith stiffened before relaxing her expression and commented offhandedly "I don't know what you are talking about."

Hermione snorted "Don't make fun of my intelligence. You are the Blood Hound, the second coming of Jack the Ripper."

Lilith narrowed her eyes and decided to drop the act "And why would you think that it is me?"

Hermione frowned "A number of clues, for one your hair. It was dark that night but I still remember that shade of red. Then there is your voice. I wasn't sure after the troll incident but I was sure it was the same voice as the cannibal from Diagon alley. Then there is the corridor incident. I was in the second to last room and we could hear the fight going on in the next room and I heard your voice and it clicked that you and Jack are one in the same."

Lilith smiled grimly "And what will you do with this information."

Hermione smiled as well "I am going to blackmail you of course."

Narrowing her eyes in anger Lilith retorted "What is stopping me from killing you now then?"

The manipulative girl smiled "Once again don't insult my intelligence. I already have contingencies that the information gets out to everyone if I am found dead. In addition, I know you do not kill any innocents."

Nearly growling Lilith bit out "Then what do you want."

Hermione smiled "Protection and sponsorship."

Lilith raised an eyebrow "What?"

Hermione nodded before smirking darkly "Yes, Lilith Cain, or should I say Lilith Potter, presumed dead heir of the ancient and noble house of Potter. I want you to protect and sponsor me in the Wizarding world.

 **AN: And that's the end of year 1. I finally decided what to do with Hermione, which you all will find out more in the next chapter. In addition, this chapter will end Year 1. As always if you have any questions feel free to leave a review or PM me.**


	9. Chapter 9: Jack's Back

**An: Hello everyone. Wow, last chapter definitely made a big controversy in the comments. It seems most people either hate it, or are hopeful of a certain event. Due to this ill focus my comment answers on those questions. One thing I will say though is how I dislike almost everyone assumed that Lilith would lose this encounter. I do not make my characters weak. I had the same problem with my previous stories. I give them time to grow stronger as the story progresses. Right now Lilith is in a dark place, not knowing if her father would approve of her actions. The threat of the CGG investigating London and everything else she is dealing with. Now while I appreciate character development Lilith is already ridiculously strong for a 11 year old. I do not want to write a fanfic where the character is the heir to 5 odd ancient and noble families obscenely rich and is a dick to everyone while using wandless/wordless/bs elemental magic to fight all his or her battles.**

 **Anyway, rant done ill get to your comments.**

 **Unhappy, Uchiha Salad, FuZzvKiNgZz, tataclecat: I will answer all three of your comments at once since they are pretty much the same criticism. All three of you feel that Lilith always loses every encounter and that she is just going to be sat on again by Hermione. A few points, Lilith is not going to allow herself to be blackmailed. And as for the Hermione situation, it will be revealed in this chapter. In addition, when you have a complaint against what I have written, please do not debase your comments with vulgar language. You can make your point without needing useless profanity.**

 **Drowning Iceburg – I have seen a lot of comments similar to this one, having an optimistic view on the chapter and the situation with Hermione and I thank you for keeping an open mind.**

 **Alex2909 and quite a few others: Man you people are bloodthirsty! Hermione's situation is much more complex which will be shown in this chapter. Hermione may die, I haven't quite decided yet, but killing an 11 year-old would definitely be classified as harming an innocent lol.**

 **Sorry if my answers seem abrupt or dismissive, I really appreciate it when you guys tell me you dislike something about the story so I can try to work out what went wrong and not do it in the future. Now let me assure you all that Lilith can handle herself against an 11-year-old with too much confidence in her intelligence.**

 **Jacks Back**

(Hogwarts Express)

Lilith stared at Hermione, contemplating the girl before she leaned her head back and laughed loudly. Hermione looked shocked at Lilith's reaction, having expected threats or fear. Not simple laughter.

Lilith wiped a tear from her eye before regarding the bushy haired Gryffindor "Congratulations Hermione. You are the first sheep to figure it out. I honestly didn't do much to hide it. Tell me, how did you figure it out. Was it my reaction in the bookstore? Some obscure family tree that William showed you? A fleeting resemblance to Lily Potter?"

Hermione looked unsure of herself now before saying "I first noticed the resemblance at the entrance feast. After I befriended William I asked if he had a sister. He claimed his sister died as a baby. But then I remembered your reaction at the bookstore and it made sense. I couldn't prove it, but your actions against William throughout the year cemented that you had a grudge against William, or the Potter family in general. And now you only confirmed it."

Lilith nodded, she really didn't care if anyone knew she used to be a Potter, she would hate and scheme against them either way. Which was why she never dyed her hair or wore contacts. She would not hide herself to her former family. She clapped mockingly "Well done. You now have superficial blackmail on me. I guess you could tell a noble pureblood family that the daughter they abandoned is actually alive and a person they never met is still the heir to their entire fortune. I am sure they will believe you. And that a helpless muggleborn girl is a serial killer who is largely suspected to be a middle aged man due to DNA found at the scenes of the crime scenes." Which was true. She had always planted evidence from middle aged men she had killed to hide her own.

Hermione paled slightly at these words. With her brilliance she knew that her blackmail largely relied on Lilith not wanting the Potters to know she was alive. No police force would believe an eleven-year-old was a serial killer.

Lilith smirked, knowing she had won the trade, but it was time to win the war "And that is nothing to the blackmail I have over you Granger."

Hermione looked confused and scared, knowing she was out of her depth against this opponent "What blackmail?"

Lilith smiled cruelly "The fact that you owe me a life-debt. By saving you from the Dark Wizards in that alley you owed me your life. Neither of us knew what that action meant at the time but magic did. You owe me big Granger, and you are not winning any favors from your savior."

The Gryffindor's eyes widened in realization. She had read about life debts but didn't expect for her to owe one to a dangerous serial killer that she just tried to blackmail.

Lilith leaned back on the fairly uncomfortable train seats before continuing "Now, I am a fair girl. I know the reason why you tried to blackmail me. The Muggleborn Patron Act, correct?" The MPA was a bill that was one of the few bills that had supporters on both light and dark sides of the Wizingamot. The act made it so any pureblood family could sponsor a promising muggleborn or half-blood so they have an easy route into the Ministry, avoiding most restrictions and biases placed upon muggleborns. With her intelligence and a sponsorship from an ancient and noble house, she could make head of a department, much higher than many muggleborns ever achieve.

Hermione nodded, still pale but not as afraid as before, thinking her life was safe at least.

Lilith continued "However, as with pureblood tradition by the time you graduate and eligible for sponsorship, you thought William would be head of house Potter. And befriending him would make you most eligible for his pick to sponsor. But then you found out about me and got desperate. Deciding to do a weak blackmail attempt because you thought your future was ruined since you befriended who you thought I considered my "greatest enemy" I would never sponsor you."

Lilith examined Hermione for a few seconds. She was at a unique position here. She had a very intelligent girl with a life debt. Her principles made it so she could not kill her, which would be the barbaric simple solution. She could send her on her way which would not be very Slytherin of her, or intelligent. Or…

Lilith smirked darkly "I have a deal that we can both profit from." Hermione looked questioningly, now calmed down that her life was not in danger.

"I want you to spy on the Potter family for me. You are already friends with William and Roe."

"Ron" Hermione Interjected.

"Rowland then. Whatever. Anyway, you will spy on your friends and tell me anything interesting that happens. This will not resolve your life debt, but it will help convince me to give you that sponsorship when I become head of House." Lilith finished, making an offer that Hermione could not refuse.

Hermione nodded, knowing she had no choice. If she refused she would never achieve her full potential in the wizarding world.

Lilith unlocked the door and motioned her out, which Hermione took gratefully.

Now alone Lilith allowed herself a smug smile. That had gone very well.

No one walked over Lilith Cain.

(Lilith's Apartment)

The door slammed open, Lilith standing tired in the doorway as she walked inside and dumped her luggage on the bed before running to her living room "Technology! How I missed you so!" She nearly cried as she hugged her television and gaming sets.

The Wizarding world was very behind in terms of technology. She had managed to get a phone and iPod into the school, but television, gaming consoles, and computers were impossible to get into the school. And so she spent the next three hours ruthlessly destroying all opposition in the world of video games.

After destroying super mutants, robots, aliens, and dragons she turned off the games and turned on the news, hoping to find information on new criminals. However, what she heard was what she was fearing for a while.

"Breaking news, the parliament is currently in negotiations with Japan to send CCG officers to help the Police force track down and bring to justice the notorious mass murderer known only as the Blood Hound. Due to the scenes of the crimes the British government largely suspects ghoul involvement. It is predicted that by next year, the CGG will be able to spare a few of their members to help us finally end the menace that has been polluting out city for years." The too happy news caster said to the camera.

*Click*

Lilith turned off the television and thought about the situation. She was not ready to fight a full powered CCG officer. She was strong, strong enough to defeat a Voldemort possessed Wizard. But the only reason that she had won was because she was immune to most magic and far stronger than Quirrel, despite his dark lord enhanced body.

But a dove was another matter entirely. Their top officers had gone toe to toe with Ghouls like Owl and Centipede. She doubted they would send anyone at that level, but she could barely be considered S level yet.

She needed to stop those negotiations. But the question was how? She couldn't just storm parliament and demand them to be stopped. And if she attacked it would just convince the CCG to track her down.

Lilith thought for a long while, absentmindedly cleaning her living room from the mess she made earlier. It was not until she picked up the latest copy of Assassins Creed did she get an idea.

Staring down at it she flipped it over to see it advertising DLC content for a Jack the Ripper mission.

"Second coming of Jack the Ripper. How simple."

(Two Weeks Later)

Lilith walked down the dark streets, looking much different than her usual night attire. Gone was the rain coat and in its place was a very bulky trench coat with a high collar. She had cut her hair to a new style to prevent her signature read hair from being scene. It was now combed to one side of her face, leaving the other side short. It was a punkish style that was gaining popularity. Over her face was a white cloth bag with black goggles for eyes and a gas mask for a mouth. On top of her head sat an old fashioned top hat.

It took weeks for her to perfect her "Ripper" look. Buying aging potions in Diagon Alley to pass off as an adult. Transforming her cloak into the perfect look. Creating a new mask that was more efficient than a simple bag like the Jack in the game had worn.

Her plan was simple. Instead of a cannibalistic Ghoul, make a Vigilante. The Media always portrayed her as a ruthless serial killer, encouraged by the government to do so. Therefore, she would send her message to the world of what she was really doing.

It amused her slightly. To keep her identity a secret she would have to reveal herself to the world.

Her first target? BBC news.

It was time London knew the dirty truth that their government tried to hide.

(Outside BBC)

Lilith stared up at the large building that housed the largest news station in London. It was almost time for the evening broadcast, which she would be hijacking to send her message. She drew her illegal wand, which she had purchased in Nocturne Alley for a hefty sum, and began the show for tonight.

(BBC Building)

It was a normal night for the employees of BBC News. The lower levels of the building were nearly empty except for the night watch who were bored but kept alert for anyone wanting to prank the evening news.

Nothing was out of the ordinary except a large amount of fog, which was not that unusual for sprint. It was this normalcy that made them completely unprepared for all the windows and glass doors of the front of the building to explode inward, littering the floor with glass.

The guards took out their Taser guns and looked nervously at each other as a shadowy figure began emerging from the mist.

The figure stopped in the middle of their formation, revealing his gruesome appearance before speaking in a machine altered voice " **Greetings. I have a planning meeting with this fine establishment. If you move out of the way you will not be harmed."**

The head of security raised his stun gun "No one unauthorized is allowed inside the building. I am afraid you will have to leave."

The figure stood still as the tension heightened. Just as they were about to fire the figure spoke softly " **Pity."**

The masked man rushed forward and grabbed the arm of the head of security and used him as a human shield to block the stun shots from the other guards. The intruder then grabbed the man's gun and shot a guard in the neck with it before using the hilt to knock his hostage out.

Drawing a knife, the man slashed one of the guards in the leg before wrapping his arms around the last guard and forced the man to pass out from lack of oxygen.

Lilith stared at the downed guards before injecting the man she had slashed with her knife with the antidote and grabbed the security key.

It was just 20 minutes until BBC aired.

(All around London)

" **Citizens of London. I have the people of this station under hostage to send you all a message."** The civilians, military, police force, and government were all watching the news in mounting horror as instead of the normal broadcasters they were used to seeing a masked man was now speaking to everyone listening to BBC tonight.

" **My message is simple; you have been lied to people of London. The Government and Police would have you all believe that a ghoul has been responsible for the deaths that have been occurring for the past few years…"** The man paused, as if wanting to heighten the tension the people were feeling.

" **But that is a lie. It is no supernatural creature that has been stalking the streets of London. But a simple man. A man with a mission. To kill and ruin every criminal that dares to operate in the city of London. Parliament and this very news station has told you I have been killing innocent people and then proceeding to barbarically eat their corpses. This is a lie."**

The police began to mobilize as the man continued to speak, shouting orders from inside the police station to head to the BBC station. They had to stop this man before he caused a riot.

 **"Every man and woman I have killed were criminals who spent their days stealing, raping, killing, stealing and harming the people of this great nation. And so I took it upon myself, taking the visage of the worst criminal this nation has ever seen, to eradicate my kind. Monsters like me who care nothing for their fellow man."**

Helicopters began circling the building and police cars surrounded all the entrances, each armed to the teeth with weaponry to bring the man to justice.

" **I do not claim to be some sort of savior. But I claim to be a martyr for the people. Someone who will insure that your children will be able to walk home after school and not fear for their lives to some drug lord or slave ring. To prove my words. I have acquired evidence for every "innocent" civilian I have killed of their misdeeds. I have already posted them on every major social media website. The world will know what your parliament tried to hide with its corruption. You will see how the men and woman you have sworn into office have betrayed you for something so superficial as money or political power.**

The chief of police cursed and took out his iPhone and saw that the man was telling the truth, Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Google, even the BBC news page itself was plastered with documents, images, and e-mails that spoke of years of corruption and criminal activity.

 **"Even as the Police Force gather outside I will not be caught, and I will not be brought to justice. Fore I am the sword that will bring justice to this country. I am Jack the Ripper. The Blood Hound of London. And I am here to purge this city. Criminal by criminal, until the government finally decides to do their own job and keep the city streets safe. And perhaps then children will not have to come home to find their parents killed, or children kidnapped for some overinflated debt. That is all, and I wish you a good night."** Lilith sent out a burst of magic that short circuited the cameras and made her way to the window, seeing the building circled by the police force.

She took out a pocket watch and saw the head nearing midnight. "Time to go." She muttered and felt a tug behind her naval, a second later disappearing from sight. Leaving unconscious news casters and film crew behind her.

(Back Alley Street)

Lilith reappeared in a random alley of London. She had bought a black market portkey in Nocturne and asked them to set it to an abandoned alley so she would not have to reveal the location of her apartment.

But with that phase one of her plan was complete. The world would know that the British government knowingly covered up criminal activity and tried to make it look as if a Ghoul was slaughtering innocent civilians. But that was only part of her plan. The police force and CCG could still think she was a ghoul with her supernatural abilities.

If it wasn't for her leaving magical signatures all over the BBC building. By using a different wand and performing magic in the building, the Ministry of Magic would know the job was performed by a Wizard, and would be forced to inform the Mundane Ministry because of the treaty that was created when the magical people hide from the world.

That would effectively stop the government from thinking the crimes were performed by a ghoul, but rather a dark wizard, making it so the CCG would not have to get involved. So instead of having to deal with super powerful ghoul haters she would have to deal with the British ministry's Auror force.

That is, if they could figure out how to actually navigate the streets of London to actually try and find the wizard responsible.

All she had to do was continue what she had been doing, killing criminals while both ministries floundered trying to find someone using the tactics of both sides against them.

But now was not the time to gloat. She had picked this alley because it was close to a gang of college dropouts who had resorted to gang violence. They were responsible for dozens of cases of rape, molestation, thievery and most recently murder.

She would start the legend of the ripper here.

She turned a corner and saw them huddled around their supposed leader, counting the cash of their latest heist. Walking closer she drew her wand and pointed towards the leader of the group, using her cloaks invisibility to hide herself in the middle of their number.

"Avada Kedavra." She intoned and in a flash of green light the leader fell dead. It was very easy to learn that spell. For an unforgivable the ministry really didn't try to keep how to perform it a secret. All you really needed was an intense desire to see the victim dead. As a ghoul this was no problem for her.

Before the members could even realize what had happened ten more flashes of light illuminated the alley briefly as they all fell down dead.

She was about to leave the scene of the crime before she noticed small flashes of light rise from the mouths of the people she had killed. Each one was a dark brown color, not the pitch black of Voldemort's but around the color of milk chocolate.

She reached out and gathered the mysterious objects in her hand and realized how hungry she was. Almost in a trance she removed the mouth piece on her mask and brought the orbs to her mouth and ate them all.

Her mouth exploded once more into flavor and she twitched where she stood, struck dumb with the flavors traveling down to her stomach.

Her eyes glowed white behind her goggles before the feeling slowly faded and she stood panting in the middle of the alley.

She felt…stronger somehow after eating the souls. As if she drank five energy drinks.

The wizard community did not know exactly how the Avada Kedavra killed the victim when it was performed. But she suspected that it split the bindings that restricted the soul to the body. She did not know how she was able to see the souls, or even how she could eat them. Perhaps it is what happened when a ghoul gained magic, or simply a quirk of her genetics.

However, she found that she didn't care much about the how, but rather the fact that she would continue to feast upon the souls of her victims.

Glancing down at the bodies she found she was no longer hungry. Turning around she walked out of the alley, and headed back to her apartment.


	10. Chapter 10: The Boy Who Lost

**AN: Greetings everyone, this chapter is being released a bit earlier because I actually broke up the previous chapter into two because I thought it would be better to end it after the alley scene. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Also, Lilith's new hairstyle is similar to unladylike from Fallout 4, just a little longer with more hair on the front, which is where I got the idea if you want to look up an image of it**

 **Anyway cosmetics aside ill answer some comments:**

 **Sphinx360: Lilith is starting to use more and more spells to draw the attention of the Ministry of Magic. She will still use her kagune but it will be suspected to be from spells in the future.**

 **DragonKnight Shaun – I like Hermione as a character but she would never approve of Lilith if I stuck to the canon version of the girl. Therefore I added a bit of cunning to the large mix of intelligence so she is forced to ally herself with Lilith.**

 **WinxPossible: The story is taking place in the Tokyo Ghoul time period, so it is the 21** **st** **century. As for the souls, you will just have to find out :)**

 **I really appreciate your feedback guys, and I hope I keep making great content to inspire such great comments. But enough with the mushy stuff and time for the 2** **nd** **book in the series.**

 **Lilith Cain and The Game of Kings**

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Boy Who Lost**

(Two months later)

"Faster!"

Lilith panted as she punched the black bag in front of her faster and faster as the heavy bag swung around.

"Kick!"

She spun around and began to kick the bag around while altering foot to foot. After several minutes of this her fighting instructor commanded she go through several more exercises before allowing her a small break.

With a sigh she took one of her towels and used it to wipe the sweat off her brow. Her instructor liked to push his students to the limit for them to improve, which was how she liked it.

It was here that she learned the skills necessary to be a ghoul and vigilante. After seven years of instruction she was now a black belt in martial arts, far outstripping her sensei's other pupils.

She sat down and took a long draft from her water bottle as her teacher walked over "The national championships are approaching this winter so I want you to practice in your spare time at your boarding school. I wouldn't want my star pupil to not be prepared."

Lilith nodded, smiling slightly as she thought of the ass kicking she would give all her competition.

Smiling her sensei patted her shoulder "Why don't you head home early, you are going shopping later for your school supplies no?"

Lilith nodded, knowing that she had received her school supplies list yesterday and had decided to go shopping after practice "Alright sensei, thank you."

Her teacher smiled "Any time Lilith. Enjoy your year at school."

She nodded and after packing her gear, making her way out the door and unlocking her bicycle and began riding towards her apartment.

As she sped by she contemplated the situation over the past two months. Her actions at BBC had unleashed a storm of controversy and discussion in Britain that was watched around the world. The evidence that she had provided was seen globally, making it so the British Parliament could not simply take it off the internet. Many corrupt politicians had already resigned and the stubborn ones were under trial, likely to be kicked out of office.

Besides the drama in politics, she had been going around the city murdering criminals and eating their souls. She did not know the long term effects of eating souls but she could simply not resist the taste of them. Nocturne Alley proved useless on the effects of eating souls except information on Dementors. Once she returned to Hogwarts she would investigate further.

Speaking of the Wizarding world she had kept up on the Daily Prophet and was happy to see that they were already warning the public of a potential dark wizard in the Muggle world, meaning that they had already informed muggle parliament about it.

For now, the CCG would most likely not interfere.

She stopped outside her apartment, and after freshening up and pulling on her special cloak, now in its trench coat form, along with a red blouse and jeans. She then equipped her wand and knife to special wrist holders she had purchased from Diagon Alley on one of her numerous visits. She didn't put on any makeup, not really caring if she looked perfect or not. After checking to make sure she had her shopping list she walked out and made her way to Diagon Alley to do her school shopping.

(Diagon Alley)

Lilith walked down the alleyway, drawing quite a few stares at her new hairstyle. She had decided to have such a unique style to differentiate herself further from the British wizarding world. Plus, she was a fighter and did not want to be underestimate by having such a nice girl hairstyle that she used to have.

If anyone judged her or disliked her hair style they would have to deal with it. And her fists for that matter.

As she walked down the street, her trench coat rustling in the breeze. Lilith stared down at her second year book list with a skeptical eye. Why on earth would she need all of Gilderoy Lockhart's book collection? She had heard of the celebrated author but thought he seemed fake.

However, the professor must feel they were somehow relevant to their education so she would just have to purchase them.

Walking up to the bookstore she scowled as she saw the line of teenage to middle age to even a few ancient looking witches all standing in the line. A sign next to the entrance advertised that Gilderoy Lockhart was doing a book signing on his autobiography.

Lilith sighed before shoving her way into the store, earning herself scandalized looks from prudes about her outfit and her hair.

Grabbing the books from her list quickly she made her way upstairs to get some breathing room, and to find humor on the almost riot of desperate woman below her. She also had an excellent view of the door and was able to see the Malfoy family as well as the Weasley, Potter, and Granger family enter.

She sighed in resignation, she could see Malfoy making a fool of himself easily, as well as the rest of the Slytherin house in the presence of his "rivals." She stayed on the railings waiting for Malfoy to do something stupid so she could show up the blond ponce in front of his father.

She had her chance when her former brother, Granger, and some of the Weasley family began to leave and Draco stopped them to taunt William.

Lilith grinned as she stepped behind him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and spoke softly, but the entire group could hear her easily "Dracooo, we talked about this. What did I say about you using such unsubtle methods to pick a fight? What are you a Gryffindor?"

Draco paled even further as he noticed who was currently so close to him. He seemed to pull up some of his former bravado before saying "My father will hear of this Lilith."

Lilith sighed before releasing Malfoy and kicking him away, causing the brat to stumble "Yeah tell your father you were picking a fight with schoolyard taunts, you blond bitch."

She watched the platinum blond walk away. She narrowed her eyes however as she could hear the Gryffindor's sniggering and she turned her apathetic gaze to the six people "So. You're the supposed cheaters of Gryffindor."

That wiped their smirks right off and switched to glares. William smirked arrogantly "Slimy snakes don't deserve to win the house cup. Besides, Dumbledore obviously saw that our deeds were worth the amount of points we earned."

Lilith rolled her eyes, how could they even be related again? "Sure, brat, whatever you say."

William seemed to swell with anger "Oi, you will treat me with respect! I am the Boy who lived!"

Lilith narrowed her eyes "Yeah. No. I will not respect a brat who can't even tell me **how** he managed to defeat the Dark Lord."

William seemed to grow even angrier at her words, if that was possible, before shouting "I challenge you to a duel!"

That silenced the bookstore as everyone looked over to see the person who challenged someone to a duel. The Daily profit reporter abandoned Gilderoy and began snapping pictures of Britain's Golden boy and an unknown girl standing off.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Lily and James Potter trying to force their way through the crowd, obviously trying to stop their son from causing a scene.

Before they could make their way to them Lilith smirked at the arrogant prick before saying "I accept, shall we take this to the courtyard?" The courtyard was a section of Diagon Alley that was often used for recreation such as gobstones or picnics, also unofficially a great place for dueling.

William nodded "You are on."

Finally, Lily and James made their way over and were about to reprimand their son and stop the fight before Malfoy Senior came over "Well, well, what do we have here? I have not seen a light side heir challenge a muggleborn for a long time. Of course since your son issued an official challenge he has no chance to refuse.

Lilith ignored the argument start between the two families as she made her way out the door, calling over her shoulder "Courtyard at twelve Potter, and don't be late."

Walking out with a smirk she checked her clock and saw that it was twenty minutes till noon, it was time to humiliate her former family.

(The Courtyard)

Lilith stood at the end of the middle path of the Courtyard waiting for her foolish brother to arrive. She didn't have to wait long as the group from the bookstore arrived, sans the Malfoy family.

James Potter approached her and spoke quietly "Look, I do not know what your disagreement is with my son, but he has been training since a young age in dueling, please just let this go before you embarrass yourself."

Lilith raised an eyebrow before drawing her wand at blinding speeds and pointed it at James Potter's crotch "Move" She commanded.

James Paled before walking to the side and speaking to both duelists "I will act as referee, no dark spells or attempt to kill will be performed by either side. If you are both ready? Begin!"

Lilith quickly raised her wand and transformed a steel riot shield from the ground beneath her and raised it to block a fast stunner that the brat cast at her. The steel blocking the rather weak spell with a deep pinging sound. She had copied the tactic from Voldemort who had demonstrated how useful a shield could be in a wizard's duel.

After blocking a few more spells, while advanced, were nothing compared to her and began to go on the offensive, chaining together her spells to break down her brother's defense. She turned the ground beneath him to sand to prevent him from moving, doused him in water before sparks began shooting out of her wand at the ponce, electrocuting him.

William however, proved that he was not completely incompetent and managed to shield most of the sparks and got out of the sand pit before sending a moderately powerful banisher in her direction.

She once again raised her shield and began pushing against the banisher, slowly walking towards her brother while using the small glass window in the shield to get closer to him.

Once she was closer to him she laughed "You call that a banisher? I will show you how it's done!" She threw her shield in front of her and cast a strong banisher that made the door side shield slam into William, driving him across the courtyard and slammed into a wall that surrounded the park.

James looked very reluctant to admit it but spoke "Winner…" he looked questioningly at the girl who had beaten his son easily.

Lilith sheathed her wand before glancing at her bastard of a father "Lilith. Lilith Cain."

James paled at the name, glancing at her short red hair and green eyes before looking as if he had seen a ghost.

Lilith continued, ignoring any possible connections or theories that James was making in his head "Since we did not put any terms to the duel I will not ask for anything, but I will be looking forward to tomorrow's daily prophet."

James looked down at her, knowing the newspapers would have a field day with this duel before speaking "You are not making any friends here Miss Cain."

Lilith smirked "Never had any, never wanted them. He rolled the dice and lost the game. All I did was play. And he…" she paused as she began walking away "Is just a loser."

James looked angry "Is this all a game to you? The reputation of the Potter family is not to be taken lightly!"

"Life is a game James Potter. Your son lost. Deal with it. But excuse me, I have stuff to do than bother with last century style politics." Lilith said with a roll of her eyes and excited the courtyard, ignoring the crying William, who appeared to have a broken arm, and the angry, yet questioning look that Lily Potter sent her way.

As she exited the court yard she was ambushed by a witch who looked to be more fake than a drug dealer. The woman smiled a fake smile and adjusted her fake diamond studded glasses before speaking "Greetings sweetie, my name is..."

"Rita Skeeter, reporter for the Daily Prophet, I know. What do you want." Lilith interrupted, in no mood to tolerate any bullshit.

Somehow Rita managed to make her smile seem even more fake as she continued "Well, I wanted to ask you a few questions about your duel with William Potter."

"Ask away, I don't really care." Lilith sighed, knowing it would be worse if she didn't answer the woman's questions.

"What started the duel between you and the Heir of House Potter?" Rita asked quickly, as if trying to catch her off guard with the pace of the questions.

Lilith rolled her eyes "We got into a disagreement with the points given at the end of last year. Professor Dumbledore awarded William and his group over two hundred points after the points had already been tallied, without giving a valid reason for the points awarded. Needless to say Potter did not take that well and challenged me to a duel."

Rita nodded, with a gleam in her eye before rapidly asking questions to the girl, who answered them calmly and decisively, making herself seem unimportant while pointing out facts about Potter and Dumbledore to distract Rita from asking any personal questions about herself.

After the interview slash interrogation Rita walked off with a smirk, thinking she had won that encounter, not knowing that she was going to write exactly what Lilith wanted.

Lilith sighed happily, knowing that her day could not get any better. She humiliated Malfoy, beat her brat of a brother in a duel, and shamed the Potters.

She left the alley with a skip in her step.

(Platform 9 and ¾)

Lilith walked through the entryway of the Platform, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the people already on the platform. The news that Britain's Golden boy had lost to a muggleborn in a duel spread like wildfire. With her subtle manipulations, Rita Skeeter's article had speculated that she was trying to get justice for the wrong doings of Dumbledore unfairly awarding points so William could win the House cup.

She didn't appreciate how Skeeter described her as a delinquent who had instigated the fight, but it could be argued that she was a delinquent, albeit a very smart one.

Regardless of how Skeeter portrayed her the wizarding world lost a lot of faith in the fighting ability of their boy hero. Many purebloods scoffed at a pureblood heir losing to a girl of low birth while half-bloods and muggleborns were seeing her as some patriot for muggleborns standing up to pure bloods.

Honestly she didn't care how she was portrayed, but how William had lost a lot of reputation.

With a satisfied smirk at her thoughts she entered the last carriage of the train as usual before settling down and opening a book on official dueling. The duel between her and William sparked an interest for the sport.

She had even unknowingly used a rather famous tactic that Godric Gryffindor, ironically, had invented. The Guard point stance was an old knight wizard technique where a wizard would summon a shield and use their wand as their "sword" to attack.

She had liked the style, but felt it was a bit boring to use. A shield limited her movement and made it so she had a limited view of her opponent. Her greatest strength was her endurance and agility, which would mean she should look up a more fluid stance.

She was broken out of her musing when the compartment door opened and Tracy, Daphne, Theodore, and Blaise entered the compartment, each greeting her before they sat down. Tracy, ever the rumor monger, started the conversation "Lilith! Is it true you actually out dueled Potter?"

Lilith nodded, smirking as she remembered the brat's look of pain. "Yes, I made the brat pay for last year's loss."

The conversation went off from there, ranging from topics of politics (Blaise and Daphne), Quidditch (Theodore), and her "scandalous" hairstyle (Tracy).

"So, I am planning on trying out for the Quidditch team this year, I bought a nimbus a few days ago in Diagon Alley" Lilith remarked as the discussion on mundane fashion trends died down. A subject that Blaise had a suspiciously vast knowledge on.

In truth she had bought the broom in case she needed a quick escape from the police. Except it seems she had overestimated the auror and police force, she had not needed to use it once. Since it was just gaining dust instead of removing it she had practiced a little and found she enjoyed flying.

Theodore's eyes practically sparkled, the Quidditch nut, before asking "Ohh, what position are you going to try out for?"

Lilith smirked "Beater of course, I will enjoy inflicting pain on the enemy teams."

Before anyone could respond they heard over the speaker system that they were five minutes away from the school.

They headed to the exit the train and made their way to the carriages. As Lilith made her way to a carriage she stared at the skeletal horses that were pulling the carriages. She frowned as she observed the Thestrals, if what she read in a dark creature book was correct.

They could only be seen from people who had seen death.

As she sat down in the carriage she could not help but think how many twelve year olds had entered this castle with a kill count spanning over a hundred.

She tried to think that it bothered her that she was a killer. She had always told herself things to distract herself that she was a murderer.

They deserved it.

They were scum.

She was protecting people.

They were not human.

They were animals.

It's either you or them.

 **People like them killed father.**

She sighed before returning to her group's conversation, now in a somber mood from the skeletal horses that slowly dragged their carriage to the illuminated castle.

(Great Hall)

Dumbledore stood up from the teacher's table as everyone sat down and sorted. She had mostly ignored the sorting and his speech, only briefly noting that there was now another Weasley.

She only payed attention when Dumbledore announced Quirrelmort's replacement "And I am pleased to announce that Gilderoy Lockhart will now be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Lilith really wanted to face palm. She had observed Lockhart during the Bookstore incident and already knew he was as fraud as you could get. She was a master liar and could spot one a mile away. And Lockhart almost stank of deceit.

She also noticed that many of the Slytherins also had looks of disgust to exasperation.

After a few more words to the students Dumbledore sat down and the feast appeared. She filled her plate. She had made a new method to pretend she was eating a full meal last year. She speared a piece of broccoli before putting it in her mouth, before immediately banishing it inside her mouth.

The only thing she ate was the pork chop she had put on her plate, which seemed even more tasteless than before.

Eventually after the feast ended and they were all gathered into the Common Room. Snape gave his annual speech to the first years.

After the regular house members dispersed the Sixth Year King, Arron Rowle, who was now the seventh year king until the King's game could be conducted had them all gather in the meeting room.

They all sat at their respective seats, the first year seat empty until after the Christmas Holidays.

Rowle started the conversation "Well then, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. For our newer members…" He glanced at Lilith and Rosier "The King of Slytherin House has the right to begin a Game of Kings."

Lilith raised an eyebrow questioningly while Rosier folded his arms together.

"The Game of Kings is an objective that once completed by one of the Kings will ensure their place for another year, as well as great reputation within the house until the next game."

Nott looked at the 7th year and asked "What is the game this time then?"

Rowle smirked darkly "We are going to help the curse of the DADA position this year."

Everyone at the table smirked in ways that would make any Gryffindor run in terror.

It was going to be a fun year.

 **AN: And that's that for the first chapter of the second book. I hope everyone enjoyed Lilith beating William up as much as I did. Anyway as always if you have any question or simply wish to comment feel free to send me it in a PM or post it as a review. See you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: (In)Famous

**AN: Greetings everyone, time for the 11** **th** **chapter of the series. Man I am chalk full of ideas for the latter portion of the story it hurts that I have to lead up to it xD. But I know it will be worth it in the end. Its just hard to continue to write the early books when I have literally come up with 20 different conclusions of the story, each one pretty epic.**

 **Regardless of me suffering from the opposite of writers block ill respond to your epic comments.**

 **Thewhitedragon1993: Yes, Hermione does know that Lilith is a ghoul from previous research on Lilith's race. As for your second question, most likely. Take that as you will.**

 **B: Not sure where in Death Note anyone ate souls. I took inspiration from soul eater and Dementors, not Kira or the Shinigami.**

 **WinxPossible: Granted I know very little about official martial arts but she uses a very brutal style that focuses on powerful kicks, punches, and grapple holds so I imagine she studies Karate and free style fighting. (suddenly goes full British) Of course you weren't imagining the word scandalous in a full posh British accent.**

 **FuzzvKingZz: The Potter parents are currently experiencing denial as they see Lilith. They don't want to accept that they could have made a mistake when she was six. They would rather deal with a dead daughter than one they abandoned for twelve years. As the story progresses they will slowly realize it, but things take time.**

 **As always awesome questions/reviews guys. I really appreciate the lack of cursing or extreme flames. But I am sure you will flame me if I don't get on to the story so here it is :)**

 **Chapter 11**

 **(In)Famous**

The next few days were a source of endless annoyance for Lilith. It seemed that the entire school had read Rita Skeeter's article and had taken only one thing from it.

Lilith Cain had defeated William Potter in a duel.

The rumors ran rampant in the school, people who had seen the duel embellishing it while those who didn't pretended to have seen it and embellished the tale even more.

Soon she was hearing rumors that she was the next dark lord dueling the new lord of the light in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Despite the constant stares and whispers she continued as if she was not affected. But it was hard not to lash out at everyone around her. It got even worse during their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

(DADA)

Lilith sat down on the Slytherin side of the room, the Gryffindors taking their positions as far away from the green clad students as possible. After the duel in the Courtyard the Gryffindors seemed to get it in their heads that she was a dark wizard.

Granted they were technically correct but it was the principle of the matter. Even other mundane borns were avoiding her, as if she held prejudices against them.

It hurt her slightly, but she shrugged it off and continued on, like she always had.

On the bright side her popularity in the Slytherin House had skyrocketed. Apparently to get in the snake's good books was to humiliate and defeat a Gryffindor.

Who knew?

Lilith broke out of her thoughts as Gilderoy made a dramatic entrance from his office, giving a cheesy introduction and making every male sneer and every girl in Gryffindor swoon.

Soon the Slytherins' predictions that the class would be a joke were proven true. The pompous idiot gave them all a "pop" quiz that had nothing to do with DADA. Granted, if the man were smart she would think he assigned it to test their knowledge of his books. But it was obvious he was simply assigning it to inflate his own ego.

After the pointless essay the dolt then proceeded to unleash an entire swarm of Doxies into a classroom without giving them any knowledge on how to deal with it. Then the pure example of the stereotype against blondes got his wand stolen and thrown out the window.

"Why don't I just let you all deal with it? I will be waiting in my office!" With that the man ran like a coward into his office.

With that the room dissolved into pandemonium. Doxies throwing things everywhere as students tried to fight off the blue cloud of madness.

Lilith stayed sitting down as the Slytherins panicked and ran around, all decorum forgotten. She grit her teeth as she tried to reign in her anger. It would not do to show her Ghoul side in the middle of a classroom.

But her anger simply grew too much from the stress of her sudden fame and her anger at having to deal with this class she unleashed a large dose of bloodlust to the entire classroom, making every student and doxy freeze in fear as they felt as if a great predator in the room just singled them out as its next meal.

Lilith stood up and raised her wand, before with perfect accuracy began casting piercing curses at each of the blue menaces, dropping them like flies.

All the students stared at her wide eyed as Lilith killed the entire swarm of doxies.

When the last of the little wretches had been killed Lilith stalked up to the professor's office door and kicked it down, revealing a cowering Professor Lockhart. Lilith stared down at the pathetic excuse of a man before remarking "Clean this up…" Her mouth twisted into a sneer that would make Lucius Malfoy proud, "Professor."

She heard behind her as she made her way out of the classroom, the students parting like the red sea before her "D-detention Miss Cain!"

She raised her middle finger behind her as she made her way out.

"I don't give a fuck!"

(Slytherin Meeting Room)

Lilith stayed calm under the gaze of the five other Kings of Slytherin. After what was now classified as the Doxy incident by the rumor mill she made herself even more infamous. People had now begun calling her insane behind her back.

She had not lost any points since she managed to pretend that she thought the Doxies were a risk to the students and force was necessary. Since she was (technically) correct the professors let it go.

Thankfully none of the Professors believed the students that she had emitted an "Aura of Death." Saying that was much too advanced dark magic for a second year to use.

Although she had convinced most of the teachers she saw Dumbledore and Snape still seemed suspicious.

She would have to lay low for a while.

That was until she was called in to discuss her actions with the other "Kings."

Once more Rowle began the discussion "When I started the game to get rid of Lockhart this was not what I was expecting Cain. Unless this is a part of a larger scheme then I am not sure what you were thinking acting so..." He paused and gave a small smile "Gryffindorish."

Lilith winced, after she had calmed down she knew she reacted in a brash fashion, but she was under a lot of stress. She needed to spin this as a part of a greater plot to win the King Game. "Yes, It is a part of my plan to get rid of Lockhart."

Selwyn snorted derisively "Explain how acting so brash will get rid of the idiot professor?"

Lilith nodded, her mind working at a hundred miles per hour, planning steps that would lead to Lockhart's dismissal. "It's obvious isn't it? No one would help a Slytherin, especially any of us, remove Lockhart. Therefore, I am going to expose him to the other houses and Professors so they do our job for us."

Rosier raised an eyebrow "And how does killing Doxies and earning detention with our esteemed professor accomplish this?"

Lilith nodded in agreement "Normally it wouldn't, but the other houses do not respect Slytherin sneakiness. So I will react strongly against the man, encouraging the other non Slytherin houses to do the same. And by the time everyone has gotten tired of the man no one will remember the one who started it all."

Selwyn sneered "What a horrible plan. It would never work."

Rowle held up a hand silencing the blond sixth year "Enough Selwyn. I agree with Cain. It would make our mission much easier if all the houses wished for the man to be gone. I say we turn our efforts from forcing Gilderoy out of office and planting evidence against him in each house. Especially Gryffindor."

Greengrass raised an eyebrow "Why especially the Gryffindors? They probably just prank the man."

Rowle smiled "That is exactly the reason. The Gryffindors seem to respond to anything they dislike with rather harmless pranks. But for a man who values his image above all else, it would kill Lockhart and have him out of Hogwarts in no time at all."

Lilith smirked as the other King's discussed tactics. She had never planned anything of that sort. But they did not have to know that.

But still, the situation presented a problem. She guessed that by tomarrow she will not only be the girl who beat up the boy who lived but the "murderous dark lady."

She could not pretend that the murderous aura she emitted was not from her, or could she pretend it never happened.

After the meeting she left the room, still deep in thought. She did not like being put in the spotlight like this. She had been acting rashly, with the duel and now with her actions in defense there would be attention on her.

All she could do was lie low and not attract any more attention.

(One Week Later)

Lilith leaned against the side of the Quidditch pitch, keeping an eye on her competition. It was Quidditch tryouts for the Slytherin house and she was there to try and make her way on the school team. She did not really care about the game but it was one of the only sports in the school.

And she really did not feel like occupying her time with glorified marbles or magical chess.

The team captain, Marcus Flint, was currently trying out the chasers for the team. With her sharp eyes she memorized the various formations and techniques that some of the players performed.

Eventually after the three chasers were picked the large fifth year shouted "Beater tryouts are starting!"

She walked forward and grabbed her Nimbus 2001, the only broom she could find in black.

Marcus looked over all the beaters, all of them with bulging muscles and broad shoulders until he made his way to Lilith and stared down at the girl.

He sneered and barked out "I don't like jokes Cain. You stand no chance at beater tryouts."

Lilith smirked "I agree, for them that is. They don't stand a chance."

The boy beside her that looked like he had grown muscles inside his brain glared down and grabbed the front of her shirt "What did you say mudblood?"

*Crack* The muscle head reared back crying in pain as he held his broken hand.

Lilith dusted off imaginary dust from her workout outfit "I don't like people touching me. Now, will there be any problem's captain?"

Marcus stared at the fifth year's hand in disbelief before grinning at the small girl "Let's hope you can use that strength when hitting a ball Cain."

Needless to say she sent home her competition with concussions and bruises from her aggressive beater style.

After tryouts the team assembled in front of the captain.

Marcus looked at all of them before speaking "Well, I am glad to see the better players from last year are back while new talent has managed to get their way on the team." Everyone glanced at Lilith as he said this. "Now, practices will be held three times a week, and the week before a game every day except the weekend, is that clear?"

Everyone nodded.

Marcus continued "The times will change so we can get used to playing at different times of the day, as we do not know how long the other game will take, or if we will play first. I will send you the schedule tomorrow at breakfast. Any questions?"

No one asked any and the group broke up as they made their way back to the castle.

As she was making her way back to the castle she noticed out of the corner of her eye two Gryffindors leaving the stands with a roll of parchment. They could only be there to spy on the new Slytherin roster.

She looked around and went behind a tree and put on her invisibility cloak from one of her extended pockets.

When she made sure the hood fully covered her face she dashed to the two Gryffindors, grabbing the paper as she sped past, casting a semi powerful wind charm to make it seem as if the breeze carried off the sheet of parchment.

As she ran off with the parchment she cast a partial transfiguration at the paper, changing the notes to something more appropriate.

She put the paper down on the grass and dashed away as the two spies ran up to the altered document.

She listened in as the two spoke "Phew, wouldn't want to lose this."

The other nodded "Too true o brother of mine, let's take this to the captain."

The red headed duo walked off, unaware of the smirking Lilith behind them.

(Gryffindor Common Room)

"Hey, Oliver, here is the new Slytherin roster. We managed to get it without being caught." Fred Weasley said as he handed the rolled parchment to the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

Oliver Wood nodded and opened the parchment with glee, before he raised a confused eyebrow at the twins "Is this a joke?"

George and Fred blinked in stereo and responded at the same time "No joke, that is their roster."

Wood sighed and handed them the parchment. On it was written the sentence.

 _Nice try boys_

Underneath it was a smiley face with its eyes as x's.

George stared at the paper before turning to Fred, a glint in his eye "I do believe we have just been pranked Forge."

Fred turned to his twin, an equal glint of mischief in his eyes "I do agree Gred. I think it is time to find our suspicious Slytherin prankster shall we?"

The two rubbed their hands together gleefully, ignoring the Quidditch captain as they exited the room to plan.

(Lilith)

Lilith shivered as if someone was walking over her grave. She looked around the Slytherin common room, music blaring in her ears as she did her Potions Homework. She returned to her homework muttering "Why do I feel like I just unleashed something awful…"

She would have continued her homework in peace if she didn't hear a commotion behind the music. She paused Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park and saw Malfoy arguing with Flint.

"I should be on the team! How dare you defy me!" Malfoy shouted.

Flint just raised an eyebrow "Higgs out flew you Malfoy. You may have come in second but second best doesn't cut it."

Malfoy was turning a nice shade of red and shouted "My father will buy the entire team Nimbus 2001's if you put me as Seeker!"

Lilith looked dully at the brat. Nimbus 2001's was a very expensive broom; she could afford one due to her inheritance but to a normal family it would be out of the question. The problem was he was bribing the Quidditch captain in full view of the entire house. Not being subtle at all.

She could also tell Flint was conflicted, most of the team were not from rich families, not poor, but certainly not noble status houses. Having a roster where all of them had the same top of the line broom would be a massive advantage.

The only problem would be giving the Malfoy what he wanted and settling for a subpar seeker.

She was about to stand up and put the ponce in his place when Terrance Higgs, the team seeker, spoke up "Let him in Captain, as you said he was second best and those brooms could easily give us a major advantage over the other teams."

Lilith looked at the fifth year in disbelief, a Slytherin forfeiting his position of power to ensure the success of the team? Either the guy was stupid or was such a Quidditch fanatic that he only cared about the team's victory.

She sat back down, if the guy was willing to concede her position she wouldn't interfere. But if the brat underperformed she would…convince the blond to leave the team.

"Alright Higgs, you will be our reserve Seeker. Malfoy, you better be sure you will get those brooms, if you don't you will be barred from ever joining the team, understand?" Flint growled, unhappy that he was essentially being bribed but Slytherin enough to know the advantage he was gaining with this deal.

Malfoy nodded, looking incredibly smug.

That was until Lilith spoke up, needing to deflate the blond ponce's ego some if she was going to work with him "Let's hope Daddy can do all the work for you as usual Malfoy. As we all know you can get nothing from your own merits."

The room snickered as Malfoy glared petulantly at the girl, but was well trained enough by now not to respond to her taunts.

Lilith went back to her chair, annoyed that her team captain was so easily swayed by the allure of having better brooms than the competitors. From her observations of William Quidditch was one of the only things that he truly excelled at. He was average or below average on all of his subjects except Potions, where he earned a constant T.

However, the boy truly shined in the air. He single-handedly brought the Gryffindor Quidditch team their first win since Charlie Weasley played seeker position.

Naturally, she would have to destroy that for him and ensure that he never caught a snitch in a Slytherin match. This was why she had chosen beater. She personally thought she could do better as a chaser, and she would be cheating in the seeker position with her advanced eyesight, but a beater she could inflict pain upon the other team with almost no penalty.

She licked her lips at the thought of hitting a bludger full speed at William's head.

Regardless she would have to win. And win she would.

(One Month Later – October 25th: Gryffindor vs Slytherin)

"Welcome everyone to the first match of the Quidditch Season! Today it will be Slytherin vs Gryffindor!" The announcer shouted over the cheering students who crowded the stands of the Quidditch Pitch."

Lee Jordan, the chosen announcer for this year, continued in his mic after the cheers had quieted down a little "The rules are the same, the team that catches the Snitch will win 250 points and ending the game." Lee explained for the benefits of muggle borns who may not know the official rules.

"It looks like an interesting season or the Slytherin side, two new members from last year, Lilith Cain and Draco Malfoy!" Cheers and boos rose from the stands, mostly boos since only the Slytherin side cheered for their team.

"Despite rumors of Malfoy buying his way onto the team there is little to no information on the odd choice for Beater. We will just have to see how they perform during the match!"

Lilith snickered as Malfoy swelled in indignation. Those rumors, which for once were 100% accurate, came about when the Gryffindors gate crashed one of their practices. Marcus flint showed off their brooms, letting the secret of where they came from spread easily through the Gryffindors into the rest of the castle.

"And Here they are! For the Slytherin team Flint! Warrington! Montague! Pucey! Bole! Cain! And Malfoy!" Lee shouted through the cheers of the Slytherins in the stands.

Lilith mounted her broom and flew with the rest of the team into position. She blocked out Lee's voice as the Gryffindors flew into position facing them.

She narrowed her eyes at a smug looking William, who was blowing kisses to the crowd. Despite losing a duel he was still popular as ever. She would really have to dent his reputation with some huge scandal if she ever wanted to break him.

She would only feast on him when he had nothing in the world to live for. She would make him watch as she ate his parent's souls and then absorb his soul excruciatingly slow…

Lilith blinked at that thought in her head. That…was a bit more bloodthirsty than she usually thought. True she hated William and wouldn't blink twice at his death but she did not blame him for her abandonment, that was 100% her former parents.

She gave a mental shrug and refocused on the game.

She heard the whistle to start and dashed after a retreating bludger, hitting it harshly at the opposing chasers, scattering the formation they tried to form at the start of the match.

Blocking out the stands and Lee Jordan's voice she focused completely on the match, being as much as a nuisance as possible. She hit bludgers at chasers, darted between players to block vision, pretending to fire bludgers at the goals to disorient the keeper, and from time to time take pot shots at her former brother.

However, something strange happened midway through the match, she hit a bludger forcefully at Katie Bell, only for it to swerve at the last moment and shoot towards William.

She blinked at that. She had not fully mastered the spin shot yet, why had it done that? She watched with narrowed eyes as the ball seemed to fly after William like a heat seeking missile.

After a few seconds of watching in amusement she saw William glance at her. She blew him a kiss before fighting for control of the remaining bludger as the Weasley twins tried to help their team and William at the same time.

The game became even more brutal as the players realized that they had a rogue bludger. The Slytherins pressed their advantage, with the lack of beaters harassing them they quickly scored point after point.

Lucian Bole, the other beater, would prevent the Weasley twins from getting near the non-rogue bludger as she ferociously batted the ball at the three opposing chasers.

Eventually as they neared 150 points ahead a whistle blew, declaring that the other team had called time.

Lilith landed with her teammates and Marcus complimented the chasers and the beaters for a superb job before rounding on Malfoy "Malfoy, why haven't you caught the snitch yet? It has already been thirty minutes! You should have an easy time of it with the enemy beaters distracted!"

Malfoy looked indignant "I will catch the snitch; I am trying my hardest."

Lilith snorted "More like focusing on Potter and laughing at him."

Flint nodded "Shape up your game Malfoy! Ignore Potter and search for that damn snitch!" He shouted before they all mounted their brooms again as the whistle blew.

The game progressed again, only this time it seems that the Weasley twins had abandoned their seeker to try and take control of the bludgers again.

However, thanks to her brute strength and nimble flexibility she was able to wrestle the only bludger to keep harassing the Gryffindor team.

Despite her success, the twins were crafty and managed to be a disruptive force with or without the bludgers, flying dangerously close to the chasers, pretending to hit them with their mallets before pulling back at the last second. Each time proving to be as hectic as a real bludger.

Lilith growled as she saw one of the Weasley's about to swing his hammer at the bludger at Flint, who currently had the quaffle.

She would not be able to smack the ball away without risking getting hit. She gripped the small bat and flew quickly, just in time to parry the bat that Fred or George had swung.

A dull thunk was heard as the two bats hit each other.

The Weasley grinned mischievously as she narrowed her eyes.

The two raised their bats as the ball hovered between them.

The people in the stands watched as another exciting scene distracted them from the frantically dodging Potter and the now battling beaters.

"I do believe one of the Weasleys and Cain are now engaged in a bat battle! This is not against the rules unless one of them strikes the other on the body with one of their bats!" Lee shouted as the two beaters went to town on each other as they parried bat strikes from each other and tried to hit the bludger at the opposing team.

Lilith smirked at the Weasley as she blocked another strike of his mace as he tried to help his team once more. She was confident in her team's chasers since they were much more experienced than the three third year girls on the opposing team.

With her blocking Weasley and the only active bludger she had sealed off the beaters and allowed the much more experienced chasers free reign over the game.

The aerial battle continued until Lilith heard a whistle and returned to listening to Jordan.

"And the game is over! William catches the snitch but unfortunately the Slytherin team has 270 points, meaning that Slytherin Wins!" Lee yells glumly into the mic, sad that his house lost the game.

The Slytherins landed and celebrated as Flint rapped his arm around her shoulder "Boy am I happy you crushed Thickness's hand Lilith! Party at the common room!" Marcus shouted to the celebrating team and they all marched happily out of the arena, ignoring how the other three houses boo'd to their victory.

No one could see it but Lilith was grinning a sinister smirk underneath Flint's arm. 'Too bad dearest brother. This is just the start of your fall from Grace. I have such great plans for your demise.'

As they entered the dark entry way of the castle her eye turned into its ghoul form.

Unknown to her but specks of purple were seen among the pure red iris.

'Plans within plans.'

She broke out of her musings as they entered the common room, the victory party in full swing.

It was a good day.

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait everyone! College is heating up and I do not have as much time to write. It gave me time to plan for the future of the story though. Not a lot of violence or ghoulishness in this chapter but I gave some foreshadowing of the future and a nice brutal Quidditch game to feed all your blood thirsty ways. If you have any comments, ideas, or perhaps predictions of the future feel free to leave a review or PM me. Have a nice day :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Monster in Body

**AN: Greetings everyone, time for the 12** **th** **chapter of the series. I actually have a question for you guys, do you like how I open my stories? Should I just go directly to the story or do as I have been doing and answering questions from reviewers. If it annoys you, or if you like it feel free to voice your opinion. I do not see many other authors doing this so I am slightly confused if it is appreciated or not.**

 **Anyway, while you ponder ill answer some questions:**

 **WinxPossible – Sorry for my mistake, it has been awhile since I have read the original series and got the two species confused. As for the aura of death business these are rumors spawned by kids, not the scientific term of exuding a sense of bloodlust.**

 **Akuma Heika – It may be 150, ill have to look that up. I researched the chasers in year 1 HP but they didn't mention any names. I know the chaser trio arrive in the third book but I figured it wouldn't hurt to add them a year early instead of coming up with more OC names. Also, only one typo in the chapter! Progress!**

 **AnimeA55Kicker – Indeed, the effects of eating souls are starting to show. How will it turn out…well only I know :D**

 **Once again I would like to thank everyone for spending the time to review and comment on the story, it is always nice to see people talking about what I am writing :)**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Monster in Body Only**

The school was stuck in Quidditch Fever for weeks, discussing the teams, comparing the matches that had been held, and individual players. The Slytherin team was at the top of the standings with their unconventional tactics and Lilith's interference.

It was not until Halloween did the students get something else to discuss about.

(Halloween Night)

Lilith sighed as she kicked her legs out over the ledge of the Astronomy tower. She didn't feel like going to the Halloween Feast and see the different types of food she would never know the true taste of. She always felt depressed on Halloween, thinking of things that could have been.

She never truly regretted her life, as it was the only one she had ever known. But she could not help but feel melancholy that this was the day her parents abandoned her.

What would she be like, she wondered if they had not abandoned her. Arrogant and pompous like William? Or perhaps meek and shy like Longbottom, who appeared to have been neglected.

She laughed softly into the night. She couldn't even picture it. She didn't even want to.

She wouldn't say she was happy with her life. But content would be a better word. She was strong, independent, smart, and with a skewed but decent enough moral code.

She stood up on the railing and stared up at the full moon. She shouldn't think too hard on it. This was her life and she would live it to the fullest.

She hopped off the railing and went back down the stair way, slowly heading back towards her dorm.

Little did she know that in her absence another plot was manifesting itself in the school.

(The Next Morning)

Lilith munched on some bacon as she held a cup of coffee. There were dark rings under her eyes from staying up late and thinking about her life.

Her group were talking around her as she slowly felt the strong brew wake her up more.

As she managed to finally wake up she could pay attention to their conversation.

"I can't believe the Chamber of Secrets would be opened. I sent mail to my parents asking for information on the chamber." Daphne was muttering to their gathered group.

Lilith turned to the girl and spoke "Wait, what? What is this about a chamber?"

Blaise turned to the now fully awake Lilith "Last night after the feast Filch's cat was petrified, and there was blood on the walls saying that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened by the Heir of Slytherin."

Lilith raised an eyebrow "Well I highly doubt that's the work of a Slytherin."

Tracy looked interested "Why not? Only the heir of Slytherin could open the chamber according to legend."

Lilith drank the last of her coffee before continuing "No Slytherin would announce their plot so easily. The supposed heir only petrified a cat then announced to the entire school of his or her presence. No one subtle or sneaky would do that. They would only announce themselves when they are sure of victory or their objective is already accomplished."

Blaise nodded in agreement "Or a particularly unsubtle Slytherin. There are certainly quite a few examples in our house."

In sync everyone turned to look at Malfoy who was bragging loudly of his flying skills to his band of boot lickers.

They all stared at the blond for a few seconds before Lilith turned back to her meal "Don't be ridiculous."

Blaise nodded "I agree, it is impossible."

Davis waved her hand airily "No way in hell."

Greengrass just snorted into her tea.

Lilith thought deeply of who the heir could be. The line of Slytherin died half a century ago according to the book on pureblood linage she had read. Although it wasn't impossible for a bastard line to exist, or for an illegitimate heir to the main line.

But who could the heir be? They would have to speak parseltongue and have an intense hatred for muggleborns. The heir could be any age since the last reported descendant was fifty years ago. She would have to discretely investigate her housemates before moving on to the other houses.

She honestly didn't care about the monster, but she was pretending to be muggleborn, and in addition to that she was in Slytherin. The descendant could take offense to that and target her first.

So she would have to take him out first.

"Miss Cain."

Lilith looked around and saw Professor Snape standing behind her. The man was giving her an unreadable expression before speaking "You are to go to Professor Dumbledore's Office." Without another word he handed her a note with directions and the password and walked off.

Lilith stared at the note confused, why would the headmaster wish to see her? She glanced at her group, each looking just as confused as she felt.

She left the table and headed to Dumbledore's office. Despite the Slytherin attitude towards the rather unique Headmaster. He had never bothered her and has done great things for the Wizarding world.

She only hoped this meeting would not turn ugly.

(Dumbledore's Office)

Lilith stared at the Gargoyle statue. She looked at the note again and wondered if Snape was messing with her.

"Regular Jelly Beans?" She asked to the statue. The statue gave her a look as if saying he didn't know why that was the password either before moving to the side.

She entered the office and looked around curiously. There were many gadgets and trinkets scattered around, each doing some unknown, if any, purpose. There were books everywhere of nearly every subject on the shelves and in the center of the ornate room was the old Headmaster himself.

"Ah, Miss Cain, thank you for coming, tea?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

She sat down at the guest chair before answering "No thank you Professor."

Dumbledore nodded after pouring a cup for himself "Now, I must say that this is not a purely pleasant conversation. As you have most likely heard by now there was an incident last night."

Lilith was starting to see where this is going "And since I was one of the only students not at the feast I am the prime suspect?"

Dumbledore sighed before taking a sip of his tea "Yes and no. I know full well you are not the heir of Slytherin Miss Cain, and the fact you did not open the chamber. However, I asked the teachers to make a list of all the students absent from the feast last night. Only a few from what we have learned were absent, and you were the only Slytherin absent."

Lilith frowned "So even if you know, however it is you do know, everyone else thinks I am the prime suspect since I am Slytherin. It also doesn't matter that I am muggleborn since only an illegitimate child could be the Heir of Slytherin since the main line died out."

Dumbledore nodded "Yes, that is the main problem. I know you are not the culprit because I already know who the heir of Slytherin is."

Lilith raised an eyebrow, if he knew who the guy was why wasn't he going in guns, or in this case wand, blazing? She doubted she would get an answer but she could not help but ask, "Who?"

Dumbledore smiled grimly "I am afraid I can't let this information become public. If he is caught I will tell the school. I do not know how he is operating the chamber and I intend to find out."

Lilith nodded, satisfied with the response. She would question the man's senility if he revealed who he suspected opened the chamber to the prime suspect of the investigation.

"But that is not all of what I wanted to talk to you about Miss Cain." Dumbledore spoke, an odd sort of compassion on his face.

"Yes sir? Lilith asked, confused.

"I want to know why you have yet to inform the Potters you are alive?" Dumbledore said softly.

Lilith's eyes widened. How had Dumbledore found out? No, she was more surprised he didn't approach her sooner. The man was a genius and had taught her parents and interacted with Lily Potter daily. Of course she would see the family similarities.

She calmed down and thought on how to answer the question. She decided to probe the waters a bit before answering "Why would I care if they know if I am alive or not sir."

Dumbledore continued to look at her evenly, with that same air of understanding "You do not need to lie to me Lilith Potter. I know who you are, and what you are."

Lilith stiffed even further and her eyes widened in horror at that information. This was almost worst case scenario that Dumbledore found out she was a ghoul.

Dumbledore continued "I know that you are a Ghoul, I was very surprised when the wards alerted to me that one crossed the wards. It took me an entire year to narrow down the student. I researched your past and was surprised to learn your old last name before you were adopted. The dead heir of the Potter line, alive and well living in the Mundane world. Free from your abusive relatives and with one of the few men in the world that would understand your condition."

Lilith remained silent, letting the man finish.

"And then the incident happened when you were six and I can only speculate what happened after that but police report of the massacre of an entire criminal organization is very illuminating."

"They deserved it." Lilith muttered, unable to stop herself.

Dumbledore stayed silent for a few minutes before continuing "I hate violence, as I am sure you know. I never wanted to fight, to use my magic for combat. I wanted to use it for research, to learn and use it to help humanity. To lead them towards a perfect world. For the Greater Good I thought." He paused as he gathered his thoughts.

He returned his attention to the girl in front of him "My greater good caused the largest war in human history."

Lilith shivered at those words.

Dumbledore continued "Regardless if they deserved it or not, you no longer had access to the bodies your father would supply you with so you were forced to rely on other places. You never preyed on anyone innocent and became a sort of vigilante for the people of London. And you continued this until eventually you found out about your magical heritage and have come here to Hogwarts, either for revenge or seeking answers. Perhaps simply wishing to learn magic."

Lilith sat silently, staring out the window. This was not going how she pictured it. She had imagined a scenario where Dumbledore learned she was a ghoul and expected to be forced to escape by any means necessary. Not this simple discussion of her past. She decided to go with the truth, as the man in front of her did for her.

"I do not care if they learn that I am alive. It is their fault that this happened to me. Forcing me to become a monster simply because it was not convenient for them. They will probably make excuses when they learn the truth. 'We wanted to protect you, William needed more protection, He is the chosen one.'" Lilith's right eye shifted into her Kakugan and she felt herself lose control in front of the serenely calm man.

Everything that she had kept inside her, everything that she constantly questioned about herself came pouring out. Her perfect mask broken for the first time since her first massacre six years ago " **But it's a lie! They just wanted to not be burdened with me! They abandoned me to those monsters in human skin and left me for dead! It is their fault that I became a monster! Their fault that I was forced to become a murderer!"** She took a deep breath as she felt some tears roll down the side of her left eye, the human one.

" **It is their fault Samuel Cain died."** Tears streamed down the left side of her face as she spoke how much she hated her parents. She liked to lie to herself how she felt nothing. That she did not care about them. How she was simply waiting for them to find out about her being alive instead of confronting them about it.

But the truth was she did not know how she would react in the confrontation. She did not want to lose the last shred of innocence attached to her by killing her family. She was plagued by constant dreams of her killing the Potter family, of drinking their blood. Gloating over their tear streaked faces.

She did not want to become a monster at heart that she was in body.

But every day it was harder and harder to resist the temptation, to walk the dark path so many before her had followed.

Dumbledore stared at the girl in front of him sadly "I understand."

Lilith glared past her tears. Her right eye looking even more demonic with the shards of purple shining though "No you don't, no one does. How would you feel if your parents treated you like a slave, only to escape from them to find out that you had become the freak they always thought you were? Being forced to commit horrible crimes to survive. And then to learn that all that **pain** …" She struggled with her anger before sneering out " **Was the fault of parents who simply couldn't give a damn about their daughter to raise her alongside their precious boy who lived."**

Dumbledore did not say anything for a while, letting Lilith calm down before speaking "I honestly cannot say I fully understand your pain. But I do know about betrayal and loss. Despite this I have no right to judge your actions, knowing anyone else in your situation would have more than likely become something worse than the girl I see before me."

Dumbledore paused to gather his thoughts "When I learned you were a ghoul I kept an eye on you, waiting for you to attack a student, or perhaps a teacher. I would have acted immediately and arrested you. But you never did. I was honestly amazed. A class S dark creature fitting in perfectly within the school with no bad intentions. You made friends, became top of the class and nearly every teacher's favorite student. I decided to take a wait and see approach. Let matters unfold as I had no right to interfere. However, with the chamber opening and your sudden thrust into fame with your frequent, yet understandable quarrels with your brother I thought you could use this as a chance to lessen some the stress you must be feeling."

Lilith paused to think how it felt to finally speak to someone about her life, to finally tell someone the dark secrets she had kept to herself for so long. It honestly felt relieving to finally have someone to talk to about it. She had been afraid for so long that she would be discovered it was almost a relief to finally reveal herself, if only to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled his signature grandfatherly smile before continuing "You are not the first dark creature to reside in the Halls of Hogwarts. In fact, Hogwarts in secret has been host to vampires, werewolves and even lower class demons. Hogwarts at its core is a sanctuary. Everyone is welcome as long as they do not harm anyone else within its walls."

Lilith nodded, happy to know that she would not have to give up her magical education.

Dumbledore continued "I will also not inform the Potters of your true identity. But I must warn you that they will eventually find out. Secrets such as this always come out in time."

Lilith nodded, knowing that was true. She had been mentally preparing herself ever since she learned her parents were alive for their inevitable confrontation.

Dumbledore reached for a drawer in his desk and took out a thick book and handed it to her.

Curious Lilith took the book and read the title _Human Transfiguration by Perenelle Flamel._ Lilith widened her eyes. This was an extremely rare book written by the wife of Nicolas Flamel, a noted genius in rituals and transfiguration.

Dumbledore explained when Lilith looked up in disbelief "I know you are attempting to learn how to transfigure ordinary foods into something more edible for your unique tastes."

Lilith wanted to snort how Dumbledore deliberately avoided saying human meat.

"This book offers instructions on how to transfigure different materials into a human body. I will lend this to you so you will not have to rely on killing to survive." Dumbledore explained.

Lilith hugged the book to her chest and nodded in thanks to Dumbledore. She had been seeking the proper method of object to human transfiguration for a long time. But without access to the restricted section she had not found any spells other than the odd dark art transfiguration spell from some purchased books in Nocturne Alley.

Dumbledore smiled "You are free to go Lilith, just remember that you are always welcomed to come to my office if you wish to talk. I will be willing to listen."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Lilith said. And for once she truly felt heartfelt in her thanks.

She left the office feeling lighter than she had in a while. Despite being eccentric and odd, Dumbledore was certainly a kind man. She felt slightly guilty for not being entirely truthful to the man.

She did not tell him that she would continue her revenge against the Potters and the fact she was now eating souls as a part of her primary diet.

Despite agreeing with his points of the greater good some people truly deserved to be punished. And the Potters certainly are included in that bunch.

She decided she deserved an off day after that emotional meeting and played hokey for the day, simply exploring the castle until it got dark.

As she wandered the corridors she was lost in her thoughts of the past, the present, and her future. With the transfiguration book she would be able to eat any food she would like, making sure to transfigure them inside her mouth before swallowing, which would be perfect for going undercover as a human.

Not to mention the spells she could learn from the book.

She smiled faintly, she would just continue to grow stronger. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and continued to walk.

By the time it was near six she paused in her wanderings as she sensed something further down the dungeon corridor. It was a light presence that seemed almost…infected by a darker one.

She heard a string of hisses before the presence vanished and a new one rapidly approached her position. Unlike the largely benevolent presence this one radiated an almost neutral feeling. Not a dark one per say but definitely not light.

She cursed to herself, of course she would be a target and after the episode in the Headmaster's office she had completely forgotten about the Heir wandering about. And now she was the latest prey of the monster.

She whipped out her cloak and put it on, turning invisible as a hidden door in the side of the wall opened and the largest snake she had ever seen began to slither out.

Lilith vaguely registered that it must be a basilisk for it to grow to that size before turning and running as fast as her ghoul enhanced muscles would allow her out of the corridor.

Behind her she could hear the Snake fully exiting the hidden entrance and chasing after her. It was just her luck that she had been walking down one of the largest corridors in the dungeon when the heir had chosen to attack her. She fled into a large meeting hall in a largely abandoned section of the castle and made her way to the center of the large room. It must have been used for larger classes before the war with Voldemort.

But the main point was that the room only had one entrance and exit.

She was trapped inside the room.

She looked behind her and stared into the glowing yellow eyes of the largest snake she had ever seen.

Realizing her mistake too late she shut her left eye before fully looking into it but her Kakugan refused to close. She froze, mentally preparing herself for death before realizing she was not dying immediately.

She wanted to cry or laugh in relief. She could stare into a basilisk's eye with her ghoul eye. She drew her knife and wand and prepared herself for the battle of her life.

Only one of them would leave this room.

She unleashed her Kagune and jumped forward with a savage cry.

 **AN: Fear the dreaded cliff hanger! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you understand what I am doing with Dumbledore knowing about Lilith. I highly doubt someone as smart as Dumbledore would not know about the creatures that went to his school. In addition, he let a werewolf into the school, a Ghoul is not implausible. Anyway if you have any comments, suggestions or criticisms feel free to send me a message or leave a review. Have a great day :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Evolution

**AN: Greetings everyone, sorry for that evil cliff hanger last chapter (So not sorry 'sniggers'). Anyway I am deciding to speed up year two because lets be honest. The only thing that really happens in book two is a long search for the heir and the final boss snake and that's it. So I expect y2 to only last around one or two more chapters.**

 **Anyway that out of the way I will get to responding to comments.**

 **Alpha Stigma55 – I dislike how more than half of the fanfictions like to bash Dumbledore. They make him to be some sort of senile or evil old man. Despite making mistakes he did some great things in the stories and ensured that Harry Potter would survive.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker – This meeting went smoothly, but there will definitely be drama of a different sort in the future. As for the legitamancy I hate it how every other fanfiction makes it seem as if he even needs to read minds to know information. Dumbledore has 100 years of experience, I highly doubt a 12 year old girl without any political experience would be able to hide anything from him.**

 **Amerdism – Lilith is not a metamorphmagus, but she will definitely learn the mind arts in the future.**

 **I am slightly surprised at the lack of controversy of an actual non evil Dumbledore, which I am very relieved by haha… Anyway I'll get to the story xD**

 **Chapter 13:**

 **Evolution**

Lilith glared with one eye at the king of Serpents. The Basilisk was so large it's entire body was not even in the room, which was an advantage for her since it lowered the beast's mobility.

The basilisk cocked its head, as if curious to why she didn't suddenly die from looking into its eyes. She assumed she wasn't dead because the chemical make-up of her Kakugan was different from her normal eye.

However, the beast quickly broke from its confused state after realizing its prey was not dead and lunged forward, crashing into the opposite wall with the force of a truck as Lilith dodged out of the way.

As she dodged she swung her knife with all her might at the snake's neck, only for the blade to break into two and jar her hand as the scales proved harder than the enhanced and enchanted dagger.

"Fuck!" She nearly screamed as she twisted her hand a bit to get rid of the feeling. That was her favorite knife damnit!

She threw away the now useless handle and pocketed her wand, it would be useless against the snake's magic resistant, and now she knew damage resistant scales. She would have to rely on her ghoul powers to make it out of this fight alive.

With a deep breath she called upon her Kagune and the four glowing wolf heads burst from the back of her robe. She took a deep breath as the Snake pulled back, preparing for another strike.

Time seemed to slow for Lilith as her battle instincts took hold. She dashed the way out of another strike and then slammed the head into the floor with one of her kagune, causing the floor to crack and dust to fly everywhere.

Using the momentum from her attack she spun in the air and struck the snake from above with all four of her heads, causing the floor to crack some more.

However, she was so focused on the snake that the hit from the beast's tail was completely unexpected. She closed both of her eyes in pain as she was slammed into the wall of the class room, feeling as if she had just hit a car on the expressway.

She got up slowly, wincing as she felt her wounds and broken bones quickly healing. If she had been a normal human she would have exploded with that attack.

As she finished healing her instincts screamed, causing her to jump out of the way, propelled by her Kagune as the snake once again attacked.

She glared with her one eye at the great serpent, she would not die here. With a battle cry she blurred into action, attacking the head of the reptile as it attempted to bite her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the tail about to swipe at her again and she jumped over it as it blurred past, collapsing a support pillar as it slammed into the wall.

As she mentally congratulated herself she felt her eyes widen as the mouth of the snake barreled towards her vision. In midair she could not avoid it so she had all four of her wolf heads bite into the mouth of the snake as she used all the strength she had to keep the mouth open as it tried to bite down on her.

The minute the snake tried to bite down she screamed in agony, it felt as if she was holding up the sky as the snake's thousand-year-old muscles used all their power to try and crush its prey.

As she felt her strength waning she closed her eyes from the pain. She whispered to herself as her right eye glowed purple "I can't die here…" she muttered to herself.

"You can do it Lilith!"

(?)

Her eyes widened in absolute shock as she heard a voice that she had thought dead for six years. In an instance the pressure from the mouth stopped as she found herself in an entirely new location.

She looked around frantically and saw that she was standing in the middle of a London city road. However, the scenery looked strange. White orbs were floating everywhere and there were none of the usual sounds of the city. It was as if she was the only thing alive in the city besides the orbs.

She looked up and gasped. Hogwarts castle was hanging upside-down from the sky, casting the entire city in shadow.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud, not expecting an answer and was shocked when she received one.

"In your mind."

She heard that voice again and whirled around in astonishment when she looked upon her father, Samuel Cain. He looked like he had not aged a day since his death. Still dressed in his green sweater and lab coat.

"Father!" She shouted and hugged him as she released a few tears "H-how! I saw you die!" Lilith nearly screamed into the doctor's chest.

Samuel smiled sadly at his adopted daughter "I did my daughter. I am merely the manifestation of your will to live."

Lilith released the man reluctantly and looked into his face, "B-but then why do you look like my father?"

The older Cain looked around the strange world before speaking "My appearance is what drives you forward. Your oath to your father is your strongest driving force, so your will takes upon a similar appearance."

Lilith wiped her eyes furiously as her logic overruled her emotions, knowing that the being in front of her couldn't be her father no matter how much he looked and sounded like him.

She looked at her will to live seriously "Then if you are my will this must be my mindscape. Why am I here?"

Samuel looked sad "It is because you are dying."

Lilith stared at the manifestation for a long time before looking away "Then that snake killed me then?"

Samuel shook his head "No, your body is still fighting, but your mind regressed into your mindscape to escape the pain it is currently in."

Lilith laughed mirthlessly "Then that's it then? Years of training, study, and plans for revenge all to be eaten by a bloody snake?"

Samuel looked at his origin sadly "There is a chance that you can live, but it will be difficult."

Lilith looked at her will with utmost seriousness "How? Anything would be better than dying here."

"Even at the cost of your humanity?" a voice asked.

She felt her blood run cold at those words and looked around to stare at herself, but this version had black hair and wore glasses.

The half ghoul glared at this new arrival "And who are you, and what do you mean giving up my humanity?"

Her doppelganger pushed her glasses up to her eyes before speaking "You can call me Logyck, I represent all of your logical deduction. And what I mean about giving up your humanity is exactly that. While you are here you would have to kill the part of you that is still human to gain the strength necessary to defeat Slytherins' Basilisk."

Lilith felt as if a stone settled into the bottom of her gut "And why would giving up the part of me that is human increase my strength?"

Logyck crossed her arms together "Currently your body's spiritual energy is split in three different directions. Your human side, your witch side, and finally your ghoul side. If you removed the part of you that is human both of your witch and ghoul powers would double, giving you enough power to defeat the Basilisk.

Lilith felt conflicted, if she removed her humanity she would betraying her oath to her father, but if she didn't she would die. She turned to look at her Will to live to see the image of her father smiling sadly.

"I may not be your father Lilith, but I have access to all your memories and knowledge of him. And I can tell you that he would be proud of you, no matter which direction you decide to go." Will/Live said with a sad smile, as if he already knew which choice she would make.

And he was right.

There really was no choice.

Lilith closed her eyes in horrible acceptance… "How do I find the being that represents my humanity?" She questioned Logyck.

Logyck simply pointed to a door that she had not noticed before.

She took a deep breath and walked up to the door and grasped the handle before opening it. A bright light flashed before her eyes as soon as she opened the door and she put a hand over her face as she stepped through.

(?)

When the light dimmed she opened her eyes to find herself on a floating rock. The rock was perfectly flat and covered in flowers of every variety. A setting sun was in the distance creating a feeling of twilight about the place.

She looked over the edge of the island and her widened in horror as she saw a scene of carnage beneath the island. There was a sea of blood, with undead corpses crawling over each other to try and reach towards the spot of paradise in this sea of hell.

She felt sickened by the sight.

But…

The worst part of the scene was that she recognized many of the people down there.

They were all people she had killed. She saw her first victim at the top of one large pile of bodies, lifelessly reaching towards here with accusing glassy eyes.

"Sad isn't it?"

She whirled around and looked at a six-year-old version of herself, looking up at her in a bright yellow sundress. The child was clearly showing signs of malnourishment and abuse. There were bruises littering her body and she was painfully thin.

She was horrified to realize the aspect her humanity chose to form was herself when she was still at the Dursleys.

However, what scared her the most was the child's eyes. They were full of acceptance and compassion.

As if she deserved it from what she had come here to do. What she was seeing all around her.

She felt herself falling to her knees in front of the small child and tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Don't be scared." Lilith felt the small child pat her on the head, as if the older girl was the one that needed reassurances in what she was about to do.

She looked at the small being and choked out "H-how can you be so calm about this? About any of this? I have failed my father's wish and failed you in every possible way?"

The younger Lilith smiled and closed her eyes "I am not afraid to go away. It is not like I will be going far."

Lilith looked confused and the child moved her hand from her head to over her heart "You may remove me from your soul, you may even forget about me, but I will still be here. Hopeful for the day when you do not have to suffer any longer.

The young child put her hand on the ground, and seemingly out of nowhere took out a small dagger and placed it firmly in the hands of her origin.

"Don't be scared." Humanity repeated herself "I am ready to go."

Lilith looked over the young girl's shoulder to see two other versions of herself. One had two Kakugan and had pure white hair. The other looked exactly like her current self except for two glowing purple eyes.

They both were looking sad at the young girl, as if to say goodbye.

Lilith suddenly felt pressure on her hand and slowly looked down.

The knife that she was holding was now in the heart of the young girl. Who was still looking up at her with those compassionate eyes.

"Please…live…" Her humanity whispered before disappearing into particles of light.

The two other aspects looked at each other before moving to either side of their origin, each looking sad at the loss of Humanity.

Magic spoke first "You will be much stronger now. But to reach the next level you will have to know how much you have lost as well."

Ghoul placed a hand of her original's shoulder "She's gone. Now go out there and live. Make sure that you get revenge on everyone who forced that part of you to die."

The two versions of her disappeared into her body and Lilith felt her strength grow tremendously. As if she had suddenly removed a weighted vest that she never knew she was wearing.

She stood up and looked again at the island, sad to see the flowers around her slowly withering and dying, chunks of the island were breaking off and falling into the red sea below her.

She looked up and closed her eyes.

(Hogwarts Abandoned Classroom)

Lilith opened her eyes and revealed that they were both now Kakugan. However, the red in her eyes had been replaced with a vivid shade of purple. The cracks were now running on both side of her eyes emitting a faint purple smoke.

She glared up at the snake that was currently trying to eat her and unleashed her now unlocked power.

Darkness gathered around her and blasted the Basilisk back. When it disappeared she stood in the center of the classroom.

On her face was a newly formed mask. It appeared to be made out of dark red wood in the shape of a simple wolf head. Her outfit had changed as well. Now she was wearing a fur lined trench coat that seemed to be made out of wisps of darkness.

She paused her observations as the basilisk lunged once more. However, before the large reptile could hit her six red wolf heads burst from her back and halted the advance of the snake.

Lilith looked in awe of her new powers and realized what she had achieved. She had somehow reached the state of Kakuja. She had only heard rumors of this ability. It was said if a ghoul cannibalized their own kind they could achieve this state.

But how had she unlocked it?

She shook her head, she couldn't think of that now, she had to focus on the threat in front of her. She reached into her pocked and drew her wand and cast a new spell she had learned a few days ago.

"Nox Gladius" A black lightsaber like sword appeared from the tip of her wand and extended to the floor. This was a not very complicated, but unpopular spell that she had found in seventh level charms. The two variants of the spell, Lux and Nox gladius, focused one's magic into the shape of the weapon to transform a wand into a sword.

The spell was unpopular since not many wizards had the magic strength to perform it and many simply didn't wish too, preferring ranged spells over the melee weapon.

These thoughts sped past her mind as she focused on making the magic in the sword as dense as possible. If a physical blade would not work against its scaly hide, then how about a magic one.

The snake reared back its head to attack once more and she dashed forward as well as the king of snakes surged towards her, its mouth open wide to swallow her whole.

*Squelch*

Lilith closed her eyes as her six kagune heads held the beast's mouth open as she stuck her sword through the roof of its mouth.

The force behind the reptile disappeared as the sword pierced its brain, instantly killing the serpent.

Cancelling the spell, she fell backwards onto the ground and panted in victory as she felt more exhausted than she had ever felt before.

Everything seemed to be catching up to her. The stress of the year, the battle with the snake, and the journey into her own mind to boost her own strength enough to slay the beast.

Her Kakuja disappeared around her and she found herself in her hooded trench coat over her school robes once more.

The snake's blood began to pool around her as she felt herself passing out, hearing voices rush into the room.

She smiled and managed to mutter "I won father." The last thing she saw was a pair of blue eyes and a beard before succumbing to the exhaustion.

(?)

Lilith slowly opened her eyes and saw a white ceiling. She sniffed the air and immediately crinkled it. She was definitely in the Hospital Wing.

By waking up she must have activated a ward since the doctor, Madame Pomfrey, came over and smiled at her "I am glad to see you awake my dear, you gave us all quite the scare. Passed out in front of the body of that monster."

Lilith weakly smiled, it must have been quite a sight. To see her laying in a pool of basilisk blood with the snake itself laying not far away.

She slowly sat up and winced how stiff her muscles felt.

Pomfrey came over and helped her sit up and adjusted the pillows to give her something to lean on. "You are a very lucky girl. If we had not gotten you out of that blood you may have been infected by the venom that runs through it. I can't say for sure if there will be any side effects except for the obvious but you will have to discover that on your own since any diagnostic spell I have used shows no other signs besides your…" the witch seemed to search for the right word "…condition."

Lilith looked at the Medi-Witch sharply.

Pomfrey snorted at the girl's expression "Oh don't get so worried girl. I have had worse than a ghoul in my hospital. Dumbledore explained your circumstances to me when you were brought in and I am under oath to not reveal any of my patient's secrets."

Lilith relaxed slightly at that, but then stiffened when the words the doctor had said sunk in "What do you mean obvious changes?"

Madame Pomfrey looked at her sadly before handing her a hand mirror.

Lilith took the mirror and looked at her reflection in shock. Her once vibrant red hair was gone and in its place was bone white strands of hair. It had even lengthened so now she had a full head of hair again reaching down to her neck in a messy pixy cut. She tried not to think that the hairstyle looked similar to Aqua from Kingdom Hearts.

She sighed "I guess I will have to get used to having white hair.

Madame Pomfrey nodded in agreement before saying "I will go call for Professor Dumbledore, he asked to speak with you when you wake up."

Pomfrey left the room and Lilith leaned back on the bed. She had killed a thousand-year-old basilisk. And seeing how this was Hogwarts she was sure that everyone in Wizarding Britain had heard about it. She put her hand over her eyes and sighed.

She opened her eyes and looked at the end of the bed where there was stacks of cards and presents from who she guessed were thankful parents or admirers. "I am going to get so much attention for this won't I?" She asked herself.

She jumped in surprised when a voice beside her spoke "I am fairly certain of that my girl."

She opened her eyes and saw the eternally serene looking Dumbledore, dressed in his usual clashing colors as he sat on a chair next to her bed.

Lilith nodded her head "Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling "When you left my office last week, I had high hopes you would not get into any trouble with the other students and would be able to return to your schoolwork in peace with the knowledge you were not at risk of being kicked out of Hogwarts."

Lilith winced slightly.

Dumbledore continued, "But I assume being an adventurous girl yourself you just had to get into a life or death battle with a thousand-year-old Basilisk."

She smiled awkwardly at that, it was truly starting to set in she had killed a class SS monster, made even more dangerous with its age and experience.

Dumbledore continued "Nevertheless you succeeded in slaying a beast that had plagued this school since its founding and done many other good things in the process. You will be given a special award from the school and be exempt from this year's final exams. In addition, Professor Snape and Hagrid have harvested the basilisk for body parts and when they sell you will receive the full amount of the royalties, which will be quite the sum."

Lilith sighed "and let me guess, the entire school knows and has already formed every opinion on what happened each one more ludicrous from the last."

Dumbledore chuckled "Much worse than that my dear. We have had to fight off the Daily Prophet from entering here and disturbing you while you were unconscious. Everyone wants to hear words from the girl who killed Slytherins' Basilisk.

Lilith groaned once more and pressed her back into the pillows as Dumbledore chuckled good naturedly beside her bed.

She did not want to be famous damnit!

(3 days later)

It took another three days for Madame Pomfrey to be satisfied she was at optimal health and that she could leave.

By that time, she had already read the Daily Prophet articles and was nearly crying as the headlines were all about how a muggleborn killed the pinnacle of pure blood ideology. Muggle born activists were already trying to put her in an anti-pure blood light while ancient houses were trying to discredit her achievement with little success.

She sighed as she put down another paper of a debate on her "heroic" actions.

It looked like she would have to deal with something she had never wanted in her entire life.

She was now officially famous.

 **AN: Man this chapter was hard to write for me. I had been thinking a long time on how I wanted Lilith to gain her Kakuja. I didn't want to wait until late in the book (because that's boring) but I needed a way past the whole cannibalize ghoul thing. Well my theory is that since Lilith ate so many souls of humans, and being half human herself, she essentially did the same thing as eating a ghoul's kagune. Anyway if you have any comments, suggestions or simply wish to blast me with righteous indignation (none flame) then feel free to send me a message or leave a review. Thank you :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Words of a Soul

**AN: Hello everyone, I have a bit of bad news. I finally decided that I just don't have the inspiration to update the Sorcerer or any of my other dead stories, if anyone wants to adopt them then feel free to PM me if you wish. I will be putting this on my profile as well. I am sorry if you were a fan of those stories, but I just don't like to write a story that I am not interested in.**

 **Anyway I'll get to answering some of the reviews.**

 **Randomy: Lilith legally changed her name to Cain, she is still a Potter by blood but her last name is legally Cain, which registered with the wards. Since the popular fan theory that the map runs from the ward then it would say she is Lilith Cain.**

 **Danget the Critic: From the movie the Basilisk was huge, but fit easily enough to fit in the chamber of secrets, which was about as large as the great hall. The room that they fought in was about half that size, which means if the snake coiled into itself it would be able to fit well into the room. The snake was still entering the room when Lilith made the observation that its tail was still outside the classroom.**

 **DeathbyKitsune – I wanted to make Lilith's Kakuja awakening scene as symbolic as the original author of Tokyo Ghoul's awakening scene. I thought the episode where Ken fully merged with his ghoul side was epic, and I wanted to honor that, but not directly copy it. Lilith is different form Ken in that she accepted her ghoul side first, so I decided to do the reverse and have her remove her human side to power herself up.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Words of a Soul**

As Lilith predicted the minute she returned to school the next day she was once again at the center of attention. Except this time, she was not the future dark lady but the slayer of a Basilisk. People from every house, even those who just days beforehand were whispering behind her back about her being evil, came up to her to try and ask questions to how she did it.

However, unlike her foolish brother who would have soaked up all the attention like a pompous sponge she went through the constant questions and demands for her attention with ice like coldness. She would ignore the dumber of the questioners while barely stopping to say a few words with the more intelligent menaces.

She was quickly earning a reputation as the ice queen of Slytherin.

She didn't mind her new title; she did not have the time to pander to the amusement of brats. She had much more pressing issues to address. For one she needed to discover the extent of her Kakuja powers. She knew she barely scratched the surface of them in her fight with Slytherins' monster. She had merely used the improved versions of the skills she had already learned.

Lilith paused in front of one of the castle windows that had an excellent view of the gardens. She stared apathetically at the many students wandering the fields, enjoying the last vestiges of fall before winter truly started to set in.

She knew she also needed to learn the cost of awakening the power of her new powers. She had not noticed any extreme differences about her other than her appearance.

Except…

She sighed and closed her eyes, pressing her face into the cool window pane.

She had noticed that she was finding it harder and harder to empathize with any of the humans in the castle. Her friend's problems had started to seem insignificant and she found it hard to care about them at all.

She feared that sacrificing her humanity was turning her into a sociopath. Would she eventually stop caring about anything but herself? Turning into the sort of monster she had always fought against?

Opening her eyes, she straightened and continued walking the deserted corridor, being a Sunday morning there were not many people wandering the halls.

She refused to become like the scum she killed on a regular basis. She would just have to be a highly functioning sociopath.

With her determination set she walked towards the dungeons, it was time to practice her new powers.

(Abandoned Classroom)

Lilith locked the classroom door and transfigured the hinges and spaces between the door to solid stone so she would not be disturbed.

When she had finished her preparations she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, allowing her ghoul side to fully take over.

Slowly opening her now vividly purple and black eyes she looked at her now six wolf heads. The additional heads would increase her power but she would have to adjust her stances to accommodate two more heads.

She wondered if her now purple eyes signified any changes to her abilities. If the representation of her Logic was correct then her magic and ghoul side fused into one.

She looked down at her hand and felt for the pool of magic that she always felt beneath her skin and directed it to her arm.

Her eyes widened in surprise when the purple glowing cracks around her eyes appeared along her arm. She reached out with her hand towards the far wall and released the pent up energy.

*Crack*

She flinched back when the entire back wall cracked with purple lines before the lights faded, leaving the deep scaring behind.

Lilith blinked at the scars that lined the wall before grinning slowly, that would indeed be very useful. By channeling a mix of magic and her ghoul powers she formed an entirely different power. She would decide on a name later.

But there was time for more experimentation later, it was time to test out the limits of her Kakuja.

First to enter the Kakuja state.

…

She paused as she had that thought.

How does she activate her Kakuja again?

Lilith sighed, pressing her hand into her face. This was going to take a while.

(Two Months Later)

In a small clearing in the forbidden forest one could find Lilith sitting in a lotus position, dark purple cracks running along her face. Her eyes were closed, hiding the purple eyes she had awakened after the basilisk incident.

She breathed in deeply before concentrating.

(Mindscape)

When Lilith opened her eyes she once again saw the inverted world she now knew was her mindscape.

"Back again, Origin?" A cold voice spoke behind her and she turned to see Logyck standing behind her.

Lilith regarded the manifestation of her logical thought processes before speaking "Yes, I was wondering if you had any idea how to activate my Kakuja. I have tried everything from meditation to putting myself in stressful situations."

Logyck fixed her glasses, causing a lens flare…somehow as there was no sun in this world "I figured that my origin would know this already since I am a part of you. However, I guess the others also influence your thought process…" Logyck broke off as if contemplating something before continuing "Since I have been in contact with your ghoul side who instinctively knows what to do I can tell you. Your Kakuja is unique due to the influence of magic. It is almost a unique ability."

Lilith looked intrigued "So you are saying that my Kakuja will have different abilities from the others?"

Logyck nodded and an image of herself in her Kakuja form appeared beside the aspect "Yes…seeing how you yourself do not know the extent of the differences I do not as well. However, I have several theories as well as the method to activating the form."

Lilith examined her Kakuja and had to agree with…herself, man this was weird, that her form was different from what she had heard a normal Kakuja would look like. She had only seen two images on the television, one of the One Eyed Owl and the other Centipede when he went on a rampage a year ago. Both of them had what appeared to be armor plates fused with their skin.

However, her Kakuja appeared almost…smoky was a good term for it. The only piece of the outfit that appeared to be solid was her mask. She wondered if physical attacks would simply pass through her.

She turned to Logyck "Even if my form is unique, it is useless to me if I do not know how to activate it."

Logyck took out a clip board and seemed to review her notes "My best theory for you is that since your form is partially magical you need an incantation to awaken it."

Lilith frowned "Like a spell? How do I figure it out then?"

Logyck shook her head "No, similar concept but an incantation is a phrase instead of butchered Latin. There is no existing incantation created that I know of. You will have to make one yourself. Preferably one that awakens your soul's inner power."

Lilith nodded in understanding "I see…so I need a phrase that makes me feel empowered to awaken my ability. I will have to think on it. Thank you Logyck."

The aspect of her rational thought frowned "No need to thank me, you are me after all."

Lilith gave a small smill, before closing her eyes and exiting her mind.

(Forbidden Forest)

Lilith opened her eyes and exited her ghoul form.

"A phrase that represents my soul…huh." She tried to think of something but nothing came to mind immediately. She would have to work on it.

She stood up from the cold ground and made her way back up to the castle.

The grounds and corridors were almost deserted since it was winter break. She had decided to stay for the winter holidays at Hogwarts, not only to train in peace but to see Hogwarts in all its splendor in the winter.

However, if there was one thing she regretted by staying here…

"Hahaha! Let's go have a snowball fight! Ron and I against Fred and George!" A loud and obnoxious voice shouted from down the hallway as William and his groupies rounded the corner.

Lilith sighed and closed her eyes as she silently passed the loud group of Gryffindors.

The Gryffindors barely spared her a glance as they ran down the corridor, for which she was thankful for. She did not have the time to deal with idiots today.

"Ah! Miss Cain! The slayer of the basilisk herself!" Another even more obnoxious voice spoke from behind her.

She kept her eyes closed and breathed in deeply before turning to face Gilderoy Lockhart. Did idiots swarm together in packs or something? It would explain mobs.

Lilith just nodded at the man, not saying anything.

Undeterred by her silence the even more annoying blond ponce continued "I wish you a very Merry Christmas my dear! Say, what would you like for Christmas, hm? Chocolate perhaps? Maybe a doll?"

"Homicide." She said monotone while staring straight into his eyes.

Lockhart paled before laughing it off "Ha-ha, don't joke like that Miss Cain! People would get the wrong impression!"

Lilith sighed. She was sick and tired of this con artist. The Slytherin house has steadily converted most of the school against him (Not that it was that hard) but the man obviously had thicker skin than the Kings had expected.

The King game's conclusion only was few weeks to go so she decided to go with a more forceful approach.

Besides, it was her job to get rid of scum.

She shifted her expression to one an adoring fan would wear and turned to Lockhart "Hey Professor? Can I show you something? It's near the edge of the forbidden forest! I think that I need a strong monster catcher to help me."

If it was anyone with more than half a brain this would never have worked, but seeing how it was Lockhart…

"Of course my dear!"

Half a brain was really all that was required.

(Forbidden Forest Edge)

Lilith walked to the edge of the forest with the mobile teeth whitener advertisement. She pretended to look frightened as she pointed a little way into the forest "I saw it there, it looked like a m-monster." She said with a trembling lip and teary eyes.

"Don't worry Lilith my dear! I will get rid of it for you!" Gilderoy said and walked to the edge of the tree line.

"I am sure you will." Lilith whispered with a mad tint to her grin. Behind her back she pointed her wand at the ground and transfigured a rock into a large black adder. With a mental command to her construct it slithered silently behind the fake before rearing to strike.

"Oh Professor?" Lilith called with a grin.

"Yes?" Lockhart turned around to answer her but the last thing he ever saw was a wide maw of a snake as it bit into his neck.

Lilith smiled down at the convulsing man before replying "Thank you for getting rid of the annoyance for me."

With those words she reached out with her hand and used her chaos energy to pull out Lockhart's soul and ate it with relish.

She had discovered this application of her ability after killing a bunch of Acromentula and extracting their souls.

After she finished her convulsions from the symphony of taste in her mouth she walked with a skip in her steps back up to the castle.

(Christmas Morning)

Lilith woke up to Christmas in high spirits. The staff had discovered Lockhart's now frozen corpse and had determined his cause of death was a snake bite.

The news brought about a wave of mourning for the "hero" except for anyone who actually knew the flake.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she looked at the bottom of her bed and was surprised to see five neatly wrapped presents. She reached down and picked them up, examining who they were from and was surprised to see that they were from her group of followers.

She was slightly ashamed that her first thought after seeing the names was what they would want in return. She was still working on reconnecting with her emotions after removing her humanity.

Unwrapping them she smiled at seeing the thoughtful gifts from her friends. From Daphne she received a book on occlumancy. Tracy had bought her a silver bracelet that took the shape of an Ouroboros. Nott had given her a new pair of beater gloves.

She looked suspiciously at Zabini's gift. It was not that she thought it was trapped but this was a gift from a family of Succubae. You could never be too careful. She unwrapped it and raised an eyebrow at seeing a black leather bound book. The title was clearly written in fancy purple script " _Introduction to the Darkest Arts."_

Well…she hadn't really expected anything else from a family of lesser demons.

She had no problems learning the dark arts to be honest. She was already classified as a dark creature, using dark arts was honestly expected of her.

With a sigh she put her presents except for the bracelet, which she put on her wrist, into her trunk and excited the common room, looking for something interesting to do.

As she entered onto the main stairway a voice called out to her "Hey! Lilith!"

She turned and saw Hermione run up to her. She nodded "Hermione. Merry Christmas."

Hermione nodded before speaking "Yes, you know how you asked me to spy on William at the end of last year?"

Lilith nodded, smiling, it seemed her decision was finally going to pay off.

"Well, I learned that William received some Pollyjuice potion from his father for Christmas, and he is planning to prank the Slytherins using it. I tried to convince him not too but…" She paused wincing as she did so.

"The brat is too stubborn to listen to reason and is going through with it anyway." Lilith finished for her.

"…Yes." Hermione said guiltily.

Lilith sighed, just what she needed.

"Did they say when they are going to do the prank?" Lilith asked the bushy haired girl.

Hermione nodded "After the Christmas feast."

Lilith rubbed her eyes "I will be there to mess up whatever they are planning then. Are you going to be partaking in this prank Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head "No, I refused when they asked me, I did not want to be involved."

Lilith closed her eyes "I see; I will see you later then Granger."

Hermione nodded, knowing she was dismissed and walked away.

Lilith took a deep breath and opened her eyes, glaring at nothing and walked away muttering under her breath "You won't get away with some minor slap on the wrist this time dearest brother."

(Christmas Dinner)

Despite the lack of students, the Great Hall was decorated lavishly for the occasion. There were four massive Christmas trees in the corners while ornaments floated about the ceiling, adding to the Christmas flare.

Normally Lilith would be enjoying the meal but due to the seating arrangements…

Lilith glared across the table at William and Roland the Red. The two had to have some of the worst table manners she had seen. The only reason they were acting like this is because Lily and James Potter were currently in France to attend some fancy ball.

So a spoiled brat with no parental supervision with such a huge ego it was a miracle his head didn't weigh him down was sitting right across from her.

She wasn't lying when she told Lockhart she wanted homicide for Christmas.

Rosewood finally seemed to come out of his food induced high to notice the girl glaring across the table at him "Oi, don't you Slytherins have rich death eater families to go home too? They don't care about you eh slimy snake?"

Lilith paused in taking a bite of her pork chop to coldly look at the red headed menace "My parents are dead."

The youngest Weasley grew red and returned his attention to his food.

With a sigh she pushed away her plate and left the table, ignoring Professor McGonagall lecturing Roland for his bull headedness.

(Slytherin Common Room Midnight)

Lilith leaned against the wall right beside the exit to the common room, waiting for the idiot duo to appear so she could teach her dearest brother a valuable lesson.

With her advanced hearing she noticed footsteps from down the hallway and whispered voices.

" _I got the password from a snake earlier, the password is King."_

The passageway into the room opened and William and Ron entered, disguised as Crabbe and Goyle.

She walked up behind them and rapped her arms around the two boy's necks. Conjured snakes winding around them as well " _Well well, what do we have here? Two little Gryffindors in the body of little Sssnakesss?"_ She inwardly snickered at their pure white faces.

"Well then." Her voice turned ice cold "Fall asleep. Stupefy."

The two fell to the floor out cold.

She smiled sweetly at the two boys on the floor. Revenge is so much fun.

Now, what to do with them?

Hey…wasn't Christmas a Christian holiday?

(The Next Morning)

The people who woke up early in the morning, namely the professors stared open mouthed at the display before the great hall.

William and Ron Weasley were tied to two crosses made out of stone in the middle of the entrance hall. A sign in the middle displaying the words

"Sheep should not mess with their betters – The Wolf"

Standing with the small crowd of students Lilith snickered before walking away.

Revenge was sweet.

(Several weeks later)

The Christmas holidays had ended and the school returned to as normal a magical school could get. Her rev 'cough' prank had hit the school rumor mills and last she heard William and his side kick were on a witch hunt to find who did it.

She wished them luck…not.

With a sigh she passed the second floor corridor on her way back to her dormitory after a long day of prep classes for her exams when she froze as she sensed something.

She searched her memory to why this aura seemed familiar and recognized it as the person who sent the Basilisk after her.

Lilith smirked, time to hunt the guy who tried to kill her.

She followed the aura to the unused second floor bathroom.

Lilith entered the bathroom and sniffed the air. A she could still sense the aura but it appeared be…underground?

She walked up to the sinks and inspected one of them, the heir's scent was strongest here. Moving her hand around the sink she frowned when she felt a snake engraving on the nozzle.

Oh…Slytherin, you dirty old man.

Taking a step back Lilith raised her left arm, purple cracks appearing down it as she channeled chaos energy through it.

With a deep breath she thrust her hand out with a palm thrust, causing the same glowing purple lines to appear in the sink, before breaking apart completely.

With the sink gone a large pipe was revealed travelling to an unknown location.

Lilith smirked as she used her Kakugan to see the aura trailing down.

"I found you Heir"

(Chamber of Secrets)

Lilith walked through the disgusting pipes to her target. She had donned her Jack the Ripper outfit for this confrontation.

Eventually she made it to a locked hatch like door with snake engravings all around it.

" **Hmph, as if this will hold me back."** Lilith muttered, placing her gloved hand on the door.

She channeled a large amount of Chaos energy into the door and it exploded in a large flash of purple, sending the metal shards shooting through the chamber.

After the smoke cleaned she got her first real look at the chamber and all she could really think was:

'Slytherin had a snake fetish, there is no other explanation.'

The Chamber of Secrets was roughly the same size as the Great hall and snake statues were everywhere. And in the center of the chamber standing on a slightly elevated platform was…

'A Weasley?' Lilith thought as she observed the flowing red hair.

The girl must have heard movement behind her and turned, revealing a gruesome sight. Half of the girl's face was covered in scales with a yellow snake eye glowing from her right socket. The girl frowned, and for the first time Lilith noticed small snake like fangs poking out from her mouth " **Well well, what do we have here? Who are you and how did you get into this chamber?"** The girl's voice came out in a dark hiss, much different than the voice she would have expected from a young girl.

Lilith's mind was working a hundred miles per minute, glancing around the chamber behind her gas mask until her eyes landed on a small black book, with an echo of an aura attached to it. Whatever was in that diary had been removed.

She returned her attention to the girl, if she remembered correctly Ginny Weasley, her aura was the first multi layered aura she had seen. The outside was surrounded by a bright layer, but the core was pure dark.

Noticing that the girl was getting impatient Lilith spoke " **...You can call me Jack."**

Ginny's eyes brightened " **Ah! Jack the Ripper, the Blood Hound of London. You know, I was truly inspired when I read about your work in the papers last summer. Truly marvelous."**

This girl was crazy, that was a fact she was certain of, no one would be inspired by a serial killer. Or perhaps she was corrupted by whatever was in the Diary?

Lilith reached down and picked up the notebook, noting the name, Tom Riddle for future reference " **Is this what turned you into…that?"**

Ginny snorted " **Oh you mean dear Tom? No, the fool thought he was possessing me while I was simply stealing his power. I would never betray my true Mistress."**

Lilith was seriously starting to get spooked, who was this girl? And what Mistress?

Ginny's smile brightened " **Oh! You really should meet my Mistress sometime. She would love to meet you! Perhaps we could plan a tea party?"**

 **"I will have to pass."** Lilith replied shortly before rolling up her sleeve and channeling chaos energy " **I came here for one thing only. To take down the parasite that sent a Basilisk after me."**

Ginny's grin grew wider " **Ohhh? This is rich, your Lilith Cain! I knew there was something special about you after you killed Lory!"**

'She named that monster?' Lilith thought before deciding to just attack and kill the crazy girl. Thrusting out her arm she unleashed the energy in a wave in front of her, causing waves of purple fire to rush at the read head.

" **Wow! Dangerous!"** Ginny exclaimed as the girl proved herself to be nimbler than she thought and dodged out of the way.

Lilith was surprised that the girl was able to dodge and was forced to be on the defensive when the girl began attacking her with a crazy fighting style. She almost felt like she was attacking a snake as the girl moved incredibly flexible out of the way of each of her chaos energy infused hits.

'How is this girl this strong' Lilith thought as she blocked another swipe of the girl's fist.

" **Surprised huh? The Mistress experimented on my body and fused my cells with a snake. Of course she also gave me the means to hide my transformations as well! Now I am stronger, faster, and better than humans!"** Ginny gloated as she tried to break Lilith's guard.

" **I see…"** Lilith mused. Whoever this mistress was had extensive knowledge of magical techniques as well as muggle science to be able to do something like this. Of course whoever she was had to be insane as well.

Lilith tilted her head to the side as Ginny scratched her cheek with one of her fingernails, which were much sharper than a normal human.

She frowned as she felt the blood run down her face. Her skin was five times harder than a normal humans and this girl cut through it with just a finger nail.

She needed to get serious.

Ginny paused her attacks as she could sense a large pressure start to emit from her opponent.

Lilith grinned as her outfit began to distort. She had finished her incantation a week ago and she had wanted to test her form in a combat situation for a long time now.

" **I have always fought alone."**

Ginny raised an eyebrow " **What…?"**

 **"A Lone wolf, howling at the bloody moon."**

" **A lone Wolf who has killed its own humanity."**

The aura surrounding Lilith grew stronger as chaos energy swirled around her faster and faster.

 **"I walk the path of a monster to protect the innocent."**

" **I who have been forsaken awake a new power"**

The energy condensed into a ball around her.

" **Kakuja. Awaken!"**

The energy exploded outward, revealing her new form.

It was just how it looked when she first awakened it. A black wispy coat covered most of her form while a wooden mask the shape of a wolf sat upon her face, contrasting with her white hair beautifully.

Ginny for the first time in their encounter frowned " **Huh? What is this?"**

Lilith extended her arm to the ground, purple energy whirling around it as she spoke **"This is my Kakuja, and you shall be the first to fall by it."**

The chaos energy in her hand extended, forming a blade from each finger. Underneath her cloak purple cracks appeared and Lilith disappeared with a burst of speed.

Ginny looked around wildly as Lilith reappeared behind the girl.

As if she sensed her presence Ginny turned only managed to turn her head in shock as a clawed hand came down, piercing through the girl's chest.

Blood spurted from Ginny's mouth and she managed to rasp out before her end " **Mistress…** I failed…"

The blood dripped from her wounds to the floor and the girl slowly slid off the claws and collapsed on the floor, dead.

Behind her mask Lilith stared apathetically down at the corpse of the girl. Did she really do the right thing in killing the girl? She was not sure.

She would not eat the girl's soul. It was too innocent to be appetizing.

Lilith reverted out of her Kakuja and exited the chamber, leaving the cooling corpse behind her.

(Several Hours Later – Chamber of Secrets)

The cooling corpse of Ginny suddenly twitched and Ginny awoke with a gasp. The snake like girl blinked a few moments before she sat up and strechted " **Ahh. I knew my mistress wouldn't forsake me! Hehehe, I can't wait to see Lilith's face later!"**

Ginny took out her wand and fixed the holes in her uniform and began to walk out of the chamber " **Now that I think about it…next year Mistress is finally arriving huh? I guess we will have to postpone our tea party until then!"**

Mad cackles echoed through the chamber as Ginny thought about the future.

 **AN: And that's that for chapter 14. And a new player emerges! This chapter really sets the stage for the plot next year. I won't spoil anything but major plot twist next chapter that I hope you all will enjoy. As always if you have any recommendations, comments, or criticism feel free to PM me or leave a review :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Alice

**AN: Finally! The end of Year two! Now just one more of the early years before I can get into the better books in the series. Hopefully the plans I made for this year will make it a bit more interesting to write. I am pretty excited for the new character I am going to include because I am pretty sure it is going to be an original concept to this genre.**

 **Anyway anticipation aside ill respond to some comments.**

 **Danget the Critic: Honestly my name choice was more on the spot decision, not really based off anything. I named it that because it is the combination between magic and ghoul energy, both very chaotic powers. I am not sure about this Scarlet Witch; I am not really well versed in Marvel but I don't know about her powers.**

 **TheHallowClown: Honestly…Voldemort really isn't that great of a villain compared to Ghouls and the Supernatural. He is powerful, but not really who I am planning on being the main villain. But the story is still early so the seeds are visible above ground yet, they have been planted, but you just can't see them yet.**

 **Amerdism: I honestly don't know what to tell you that I haven't said already. Lilith is insanely strong for a 12 going on 13-year-old already. The succubae and vampires are stronger because they have years, centuries in some cases, over her. All powerful protagonists start somewhere and I have already given the tools to Lilith to evolve to a greater level above her enemies. Just be patient and watch as she blooms.**

 **I am very thankful no one has yet to flame this story, it was really hard to find motivation to update my first story due to so many people bashing it, so thank you for not using vulgar language or simply bashing the story in your responses. As thanks I will shut up and get to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Lilith Cain and the Necromancer**

 **Alice**

(Wizingamot Meeting Chamber)

"Motion passed with a vote of 51 to 3 the Pureblood Restauration act has been henceforth…." Dumbledore spoke to the Wizingamot.

Before the end of the year the Wizingamot gathered to discuss laws and how to proceed in the future. However, this year's debate shocked everyone. Many Pureblood families showing support for the repeal of the PRA, which forced the daughters and sons of Purebloods to be engaged before the age of 17.

A motion to repeal this law was not the shocking part, as nearly every year a vote to repeal it came forward, only to be blocked by the darker families.

What truly shocked the Wizingamot was the overwhelming support of the repeal. Very few times in history did such a landslide occur in the often divided senate.

This was why Dumbledore was currently staring suspiciously at the glowing number floating in the air above him, keeping track of the votes in the Wizingamot with utmost accuracy.

As a master manipulator himself, despite not liking that particular skill, he knew that someone pulled quite a few strings to get this repeal passed.

Someone with favors or blackmail from the entire dark sided noble families.

Closing his eyes in resignation he finished his sentence, "Has passed with no objections."

Dumbledore did not know why, but he felt as if he had lost a battle as he admitted the success of a move he had been trying to make for years.

Perhaps it was the feeling that someone, somewhere had just made their first move in a larger plot.

Little did Dumbledore know that hidden in the rafters of the large court room a small white stuffed rabbit was staring down upon the scene with black button eyes.

(Potter Manor)

"Hmhmhmm" A feminine voice hummed as a young girl waved a hand emitting a black aura above a live mouse.

The poor rodent was twitching on the ground as black smoke emitted from the girl's hands entered the victim's body.

The rat began to twitch and squeak in pain until it's body seemed to break apart and dissolve into dust.

"Humph! It broke before I was done!" The small girl cried petulantly as wind from the open window blew the dust away.

With a sigh the girl reached out and picked up a stuffed rabbit and held it close to her chest "That was boring! What should we do today Mr. Fuzzles? Should we experiment some more? Or torture some children!" The girl spoke innocently to her stuffed companion, looking to the world as if she was a normal eleven-year-old girl playing with her doll.

What no one would expect would be for the rabbit doll's mouth to unravel and reveal sharp rows of teeth and a black void behind them, "I think we should find out how your manipulations of the Wizingamot have been rewarded mistress." The rabbit's voice was old and resigned, as if it was so used to his mistress's antics that he was no longer bothered being called such a humiliating name.

The girl grinned widely as she spun her animal around "You are right Mr. Fuzzles! You are so smart!"

With light steps the girl ran out of the mansion, ignoring the random house elf or portrait and made her way to the Cemetery.

She waved hello to the shades of people that only she could see and approached one of the oldest tomb stones and pressed her hand into the marble surface, her hand glowing black.

After several moments a hatch appeared magically next to the grave and she climbed down the staircase the entryway revealed.

Upon reaching the bottom a horrible scene was revealed in the underground sanctuary. Stitched up moving corpses were shambling around in cages, staring blankly as the innocent little girl skipped past.

At the end of the corridor the young girl stepped through another door to see a mirror with a dark surface. Next to the mirror was another zombie, however this one was more lifelike and wore a maid's uniform. However, the grey skin and stitches woven everywhere on her skin made it clear that the assistant was among the undead.

The young girl motioned to the zombie and the maid tapped a few places on the mirror and the Wizingamot court room appeared in the magic mirror.

The magical device had turned on just in time for her to hear the last few words of Dumbledore's words.

As the young girl listened to the rest of the scene she twirled around again with her stuffed toy "Yaaaay! Mr. Fuzzles my plan worked! I knew intercepting everyone's mail would work!"

The animal unzipped its mouth again before speaking "Well done mistress. Now your family will bring you out of hiding so you can take revenge upon them."

For the first time the girl's face darkened, revealing the hidden monster behind the innocent façade "Yes, they will suffer for favoring William over me Mr. Fuzzles."

A dark aura surrounded the girl, her presence causing the zombies in the other room to begin twitching and attacking at the bars of their cells, as if afraid of some unknown horror.

Alice, the neglected second daughter of the Potter family grinned as she thought back to the years of being neglected for William. For knowing that she was simply a replacement for her dead elder sister.

(Flashback – Alice Age 5)

"Momma, can I go play in the park with the other children?" A younger Alice asked innocently to Lily Potter.

Lily barely glanced at her daughter before turning back to a seven year old William, who had scrapped his knee after falling from his broom.

"No Alice. Go back to your room, I need to help your brother." Lily demanded, not even looking back at her only daughter.

"But…" Alice started, on the verge of tears.

"No means no Alice! Do not be so selfish!" Lily yelled before escorting William back inside.

Alice looked down sadly

"But it's my Birthday…"

(Flashback – Alice Age 7)

Alice, now age seven was reading a book she had found in the back of the Library, hidden from the others she had read for so long. She found solace in reading books, learning about the outside world away from the manor.

The book was strangely titled "The World Beyond." It did not have an author but was had a symbol of a triangle, circle, and a line in the center. She recognized it from the children's story The Tale of the Three Brothers from the Tales of Beetle the Bard.

The book spoke about the world beyond death and all its wonders. It spoke of the importance of the soul and its many uses.

Notes at the margin described what appeared to be years of spell crafting for some sort of stone that would bind the souls of the dead to this realm.

It amazed her.

An entire world in a different plane of existence from her own.

One where the dead walked as if they were alive.

Alice then decided she would visit the world someday, and learn everything there was to know from the souls of the long passed.

She never noticed the sounds of William's birthday coming from downstairs, a party that she was not allowed to attend.

(Flashback Alice 9 years old)

Alice smiled as she finished the last rune on the floor an unused room in the Potter manor.

It had taken two years of studying the mysterious Author's notes and various other forms of magic before she had finally finished the modified ritual to visit the spirit world.

The original creator of this ritual used a regular stone to form a magical rope that went into the other dimension to target and then pull a soul back into this plane of existence.

What she had done was reverse the process, attaching the rope to the spiritual world, forming a bridge that would allow her to travel to the Spirit World and back.

She could not wait to see all of her ancestors and learn so much!

With a large smile she activated the circle.

The only indicator that the ritual worked was Alice falling to the ground, dead.

(Spirit World)

Alice opened her eyes and gasped. She was standing on a plane of pure white. Everywhere she turned she saw an expanding plane of nothing. She looked up and saw that the whiteness continued until she could vaguely see a dome.

Glancing down she blushed furiously.

She was naked.

Looking around for some clothes she was surprised when a light blue dress, stripped stockings and Mary Jane shoes appeared on the ground.

She put them on and began exploring the realm. She walked on and on in the expanse of white, not seeing anything.

It was not until after a half an hour of walking did she finally see someone in the distance.

It was a man in a plane black robe. He had wild black hair that hung down to his shoulder and would have left his eyes in shadow if they did not glow a luminescent blue beneath his bangs.

She did not fear the man for some reason, despite reading in a book that she should not talk to strangers.

Alice walked up to stand beside the man, looking up at him curiously.

The man did not acknowledge her existence and continued looking into the distance.

She turned to look saw the same white expanse that she saw since she arrived at this place.

Turning back to look at the man she finally spoke "Umm. Excuse me, Mr.? Could you tell me where the other spirits are?"

At the sound of her voice the man finally reacted and shifted his gaze from the horizon onto the small girl. He stayed silent for a few more minutes before speaking in a deep, cultured voice "Died at such a young age…always a pity."

Alice tilted her head "I am not dead mister. I chose to come here."

The man turned his head to regard her curiously "You are in the realm of the dead young one. How could you not be dead?"

Alice grinned, swelling with pride at her accomplishment "I used a ritual a book taught me to get here! I can go back at any time!"

Unnoticed by Alice but the man's eyes widened at the mention of a book that taught a girl to reach this plane. He stared down at the girl. The child had long black hair that reached down to her lower back with bangs cleanly cut right above her eyes. Poison green eyes stared up at him with all the innocence of a child, yet with the dark emotions of loneliness and intelligence shining behind it.

Finishing his observations, he closed his eyes before speaking "Was the book titled The World Beyond?"

Alice grinned happily "That's right mister! How did you know!"

The man smiled slightly "Because young one, I wrote that book. My name is Cadmus Peverell, the greatest Necromancer the world has ever known."

Alice widened her eyes in wonder.

(Flashback – Alice age 10)

After meeting her ancestor, Cadmus Peverell, she returned to the plane of the undead many times to learn from the man. She learned a great deal about the dark arts of Necromancy and other dark magic. By the time the year was out the young innocent girl known as Alice Potter was gone.

In her place was the Necromancer Alice Peverell, the Mistress of Death.

She learned a great many things from walking amongst the dead. Using her dark magics she often visited the world of the dead to learn under the greatest minds ever to exist. She studied philosophy with Plato, science with Einstein, Military tactics with geniuses such as Hannibal Barca and Alexander the Great.

She also learned magic from of the darkest practitioners in the Wizarding world to further her power as a Necromancer. She learned from the darkest humanity had to offer and came out of it with ancient spells and rituals so dark even she would not dream of using them.

But it was never enough.

The dead could not offer her enough knowledge. So she began experimenting. She became obsessed with the truth of existence.

And out of neglect and abandonment, a monster was born.

(End Flashback)

And here she was today. A powerful Necromancer who used the strategies taught to her by tacticians such as Hitler and Herpo the Foul to blackmail the Wizingamot to get rid of the pesky law that would prevent her from going to Hogwarts.

Despite the school offering her nothing she could learn she wanted to attend the school, to sate her curiosity at least.

Plus, she wanted to expose the Potter family for the neglectful scum that they were.

They abandoned her so prove them wrong when they are groveling at her feet.

The first step was done, now to go to Hogwarts now that her stupid family would realize they no longer needed to 'Hide her for her own protection.'

She left the hidden crypt, knowing that changes were coming.

And she would be the lynchpin for it.

(Hogwarts)

Lilith sighed as she stood in the middle of the Slytherin common room, standing over the bleeding form of Malfoy. The brat had once again challenged her for the position of King and had been beaten down.

Again.

She wished she had thought that she had no proof she had gotten rid of Lockhart before killing the man. It would have made it so she wouldn't have to partake in this stupid formality. Everyone knew she was the only real candidate for the second, going on third year queen spot.

She had much more important matters to attend to than this stupid king ceremony.

For one, she found out that Ginny was still alive the day after the Chamber Incident.

It was a huge surprise when the morning after stabbing the girl in the heart to find her eating at the Gryffindor table.

The girl even had the cheek to wave at her.

She could only assume that her "mistress" did more to her than just turn her into a half snake. For now, she would not go after the red head but she would have to learn more about the person behind the Weasley.

Anyone with the power to turn a regular human into something that could last against her deserved her attention.

But hopefully this mistress did not bother her. She had enough on her plate dealing with the CGG and British Auror and Police Force.

Not to mention she still did not know what Bathory wanted with her.

She was so lost in thought she barely noticed sitting down for breakfast or the owl holding the morning paper out for her until it bit her in the hand.

"Ow! Oh, thank you." Lilith exclaimed for the benefit of the table. The bite didn't hurt but she didn't want her companions to know that.

She looked at the headline story and raised her eyebrow. Daphne from across the table smiled before speaking "Listen to this! The Pureblood Restauration Act has been repealed!"

Many of the girls at the Slytherin table perked up at this and quickly began reading their own newspapers.

Lilith looked around the table before she began to read her own article:

 **Pureblood Restauration Act Repealed!**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

 **In an unprecedented landslide the Pureblood Restauration Act, or PRA for short, was repealed in yesterday's annual Wizingamot meeting. For my readers who do not know the PRA is a law that was quickly put into effect after You Know Who's downfall to ensure the continuation and survival of noble families. The law has always been controversial but it's repeal has been a subject of gridlock in the senate for years. This is why it comes as a great surprise that the repeal easily passed with a stunning vote of no confidence of 51 to 3. Many found this vote suspicious but no one came forward when asked if they had been forced into their decision.**

 **I managed to land an Interview with Lord Potter, father of the boy who lived who had this to say, "This comes as a great relief to my family. We never wanted our children to marry before their time and had taken steps in the past to circumvent the horrible law.**

 **Of course this sparked my curiosity and asked James Potter to explain his choice of words.**

 **Potter shocked me, and most likely the rest of Britain by announcing they had a daughter hidden away for over 11 years! When asked to comment Potter responded with, "We never wanted our child to be married off to some boy who she didn't even know. To prevent this, we hid her from public view and homeschooled her at our ancestral home. Her name is Alice and she will be attending Hogwarts this year."**

 **Of course this is wonderful news knowing that the Boy Who Lived will have his younger sister with him at Hogwarts and I wish the family well…**

Lilith folded the newspaper calmly, hiding her emotions from showing masterfully.

However, on the inside she was boiling with rage. They had replaced her? What did the minute they heard of her death did James knock her bitch of a mother up so they would feel less guilt?

She looked up at the Teacher's table to see Lily Potter reading the paper with a smile on her face and felt her hatred blossom inside her.

With difficulty she returned her attention to her food, this was just another notch in her already extensive list of injustices put upon her by the Potters.

But a thought stood out amongst the hatred, she had a sister. A younger sister who had been hidden away her entire life from the public eye. That must have been extremely lonely seeing how much the Potters craved attention.

The girl must have been forced to be a hermit to let no one know of her existence.

Was her abandonment not enough for them? Did they neglect another too?

Alice Potter…if she was a kindred spirit she would be spared her revenge.

(End of the Year Feast)

The last few weeks of the semester were dull compared to the action packed first semester. The Slytherin team ended up winning the House cup after a one sided match against Ravenclaw. Surprisingly Malfoy was not a bad seeker, despite his attitude. But the real pride of their team was the chasers and beaters, who worked seamlessly together to gain as many points as possible.

It was thanks to the Slytherin team winning, her actions in stopping the Basilisk, and the lack of incidents in the Slytherin house that they managed to win the House cup by a landslide. They were 300 points above the other houses. Dumbledore would not be able to take their win away again without being made to look like he was favoring the Gryffindors.

Which was why Lilith had a wide smile on her face as Dumbledore awarded the house cup to Slytherin.

The Slytherin table cheered and Lilith was able to enjoy the night with her house as they celebrated their triumph over Gryffindor.

(Hogwart's Express)

Lilith tapped her finger on the armrest of her compartment as she stared at a fidgeting Hermione Granger.

"You had one job, a simple job, to inform me of any secrets you could uncover about my "precious" family. And yet you failed to tell me something as simple as having a sister?" Lilith said monotone at the muggleborn.

Hermione winced before speaking "I had no idea that William had another sister. He never mentioned her and neither did his parents when I met them. I even went to their house and I didn't see her once. It was like she didn't exist."

Lilith frowned, this was more serious than she expected. The girl must be a poor naïve girl who never had an interaction with the real world in her life.

(Hidden Crypt)  
"Bwahahahha! This is fun isn't it Mr. Fuzzles!"

The rabbit could only stare as his mistress began to stitch together an abomination out of multiple corpses with a staple gun.

"Of course mistress."

(Hogwarts' Express)

"She must be so lonely and naïve to the world…" Lilith said mournfully, not realizing how truly wrong she was.

Hermione frowned "I thought you hated your family."

Lilith activated her Kakugan and glared at Hermione, causing the girl to gulp " **No, I do not hate them. I despise them. They are despicable monsters wearing masks of angels. They abandon one girl to an awful fate while neglecting another. They are some of the worst examples of humanity. They do not deserve my hatred. They simply deserve the hell that I will befall upon them."**

Hermione was staring wide eyed into Lilith's glowing purple and black eyes as she felt a sort of primal fear of prey standing before a predator.

Lilith continued, purple eyes piercing into brown " **But blood is not everything. My sister did not leave me on a doorstep on a cold November night with nothing but a thin blanket. She did not decide to get rid of me because of a simple inconvenience."**

A sheep before a wolf.

Lilith let Hermione stew in her fear for a bit before deactivating her eyes and leaned back, breathing deeply, "I see now it was not your fault, simply the despicable nature of the Potters. You may go."

Lilith closed her eyes as Hermione fled the compartment.

She waited in silence, listening to the rain as it pattered against the window of the speeding train. A sister changed nothing. She would continue her work and bring her family to justice, whether the girl stood with or against her.

Lilith opened her eyes and stared out the window, it was about time for the Blood Hound to continue working.

(London)

"AAAAAAGH! Help me! Please! Anyone!" Jason Carl, a middle aged, fat and balding man ran through the slums of London, fleeing as if the devil himself was after him.

His screams went unanswered as no one in this part of the city was willing to stick their necks out for someone who most likely deserved it.

Ironically the slums were now less crime filled than the richer streets of London due to the influence of the Ripper.

Despite the Government's propaganda against her the poor of the city largely respected the vigilante for stopping the crime rate by nearly 70%.

Only the worst, or stupidest criminals still tried to secure a foothold in her city. Many of them moving to the richer side of London, where they are easily caught by the police.

The city was becoming a better place. The innocent were able to walk around without fear of any drug lords or mafia bosses attacking their family.

This was a good thing…everything the Ripper sought out to accomplish.

Yet…

*Squelch*

Jason Carl, an idiot office worker who thought it would be a good idea to try and sell drugs to kids breathed his last breath as an arm rammed through his chest.

Lilith stared down at the dying man apathetically.

She was running out of prey.

This sicko was the last drug dealer in the poor district of London.

The streets were finally clean.

The man slid of her arm and fell on the ground.

Lilith opened her palm and revealed the grey, nearly black soul in her hand and brought it to her mouth, swallowing it whole.

She shuddered slightly as the emotions and ghosts of the taste of real food washed over her and she basked in the afterglow of her meal.

She was broken out of her soul induced euphoria when sirens began ringing from down the street.

By the time the police pulled up to the body no one could be seen in the alley.

(Top of the Big Ben)

Lilith sat down heavily on the ledge from the top of the largest clock in the city.

She sighed as she observed the city skyline from one of the best views in London. Normally the Big Ben was closed at this time for tourists but being magical had its perks.

Closing her eyes tiredly Lilith muttered "I got them all father. No little girls watching their father bleed out on the streets."

Lilith reached into her bag and took out a bottle of wine that she had taken from the hideout of one of her victims. It was a Sauvignon Blanc, her father's favorite wine.

She popped out the cork and took a long draft before staring out at the skyline in contemplation.

"This tastes like shit."

 **AN: Dun dun dun! Yes, I did combine an abandonment fic with a neglect fic. What do you guys think of Alice? This year will be so much fun to write the interactions between Lilith and Alice. If you wish to comment, critique, or ask a question feel free to PM me or leave a review. Have a great day!**


	16. Chapter 16: Sisters

**AN: Hello everyone, time for chapter 16. I am so excited for this year. Adding alice into the plot was the exciting twist I needed to get re-energized to continue writing this story. Since she is the main focus of this and the last chapter ill focus my responses on Alice. FYI, the Mistress of death thing is just at title at this moment, she does not have all three hallows.**

 **Heika – Ghouls have a very similar body type to humans, as demonstrated in the first scene of Tokyo Ghoul. As for the PRA, the Potters deluded themselves that they neglected and abandoned their daughters because of the law, convincing themselves they didn't want their daughters marrying into dark families. Now without the law they will be forced to face the truth.**

 **Redviking96 – didn't know an evil little girl wearing a dr- 'pauses and thinks' ok yeah its pretty cliché but for good reason. I based Alice's design as most of you probably guess off of dark alice spinoffs. I got the idea when a friend of mine described a game character Black Alice. Not sure where he got the character off of, he didn't say, but it sounded cool.**

 **Danget the Critic – More of Alice's backstory will be in the future, this was just a brief intro into how she acquired her powers and glimpses into her past.**

 **P.S. I had to edit a small part of the story, that is why I took the chapter down real quick.**

 **Once again amazing comments guys. I am amazed that I am not even in the 20s yet and already have nearly 300 reviews. You guys are awesome.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Sisters**

 **(Potter Manor)**

Alice sat bored at the family table as Lily and James, she would never call them mom or dad, stared at her awkwardly. After the repeal of the PRA the two seemed to get it into their heads that they could suddenly return into her life.

They even had the nerve to try and act like they did nothing wrong.

How typical.

Oh well, at least it gave her plenty of opportunity for fun. She picked up Mr. Fuzzles and spoke to him "You know Mr. Fuzzles, I think those two are weird. They act like we know each other but I don't think I have spoken to them in years! Weird isn't it?"

Alice inwardly smirked as she saw Lily and James wince and share a glance.

James coughed into his hand before speaking "Alice-dear, I now you are probably angry but…"

Alice looked James in the eye "But what? I should just say everything is fine and become a perfect happy family? That's stupid."

Her read headed mother frowned "Do not take that tone with us Alice. We may have not been the best parents but we are still family."

Alice sneered, dropping her innocent girl act for the moment "Like Lilith was? You did a great job of respecting her."

Both her parents gasped in shock at her words. James grew red in the face "That is completely uncalled for young lady! Do not disrespect the dead! We greatly regret what happened to Lilith and what you just said was horrible!"

Alice dropped the sneer and laughed loudly at her stupid family. The irony of her words!

She then abruptly stopped laughing before looking at her gene donors and spoke "I didn't disrespect the dead."

Alice stood up from the table and began walking away, now that she was free to go wherever she wished she was going to take advantage of it.

However, before she could make it to the floo her mother yelled after her "What do you mean! And where are you going!"

Alice stood in front of the fireplace before looking over her shoulder to her angry looking parents "I said I'm not respecting the dead because my sister is alive. And I am going out to see the world for the first time in eleven years."

She didn't care much that she was giving away the secret that she knew her sister was still alive. She remembered the day she had looking for her sister's soul in the afterlife.

(Flashback – Alice age 10)

Alice stood in the white void, eyes closed and hands emitted a dark aura as she prepared her spell. She had held off for years, but she was finally going to speak to her sister.

She had never bothered to think of what her life could have been like with an older sister. But the curiosity of what she was like always ate away at her.

It was not until she was seeking further blackmail to use against her family did she finally decide to dredge up the spirit of her dead sister.

" **I Alice Potter, seek the soul of Lilith Potter."**

It was quite easy to learn uncle Cadmus's spell to summon the undead. All she had to do was form a rope with her magic and imagine the name and identity of who she wished to summon. If they were dead their spirit would arrive.

She expected many things to appear, a spoiled little girl or a boring mundane brat. But what she didn't expect was for only a piece of a soul to arrive in the form of a malnourished little girl with red hair and bright green eyes.

The girl, who she instinctively knew to be a part of her sister, looked curiously up at her

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alice Potter, your younger sister." Alice responded, unsure of what to say. This was not her sister's complete soul, so where was the rest?

The little girl smiled sadly "Origin didn't need me anymore. She is still in the world of the living."

Alice's eyes widened in shock. Her sister was still alive? And running around with a split soul?! Did that girl not know what could happen to people with a splintered soul?

"How is my sister still alive? And how did she end up with her soul split?" Alice asked, curious of the answer. She of course knew many ways to split a soul, killing someone for instance. But this was different. It was almost impossible for a piece of a soul to simply die and already move onto the spirit world.

The piece of Lilith looked sad "Origin survived the car crash with the Dursleys. But she was forever changed by the event. Just recently Lilith was forced to kill me to ensure her survival against a basilisk."

Alice looked interested, she remembered her minion Ginny mention in one of her reports that she was defeated by a ghoul in Hogwarts who went by the name…

"Lilith Cain."

The piece of soul in front of her gave a sad smile at the name.

Alice smirked and opened her eyes to see the ceiling of her room.

Well, that was interesting.

(End Flashback)

The information that her sister was alive put her in a curious position. During her time growing up she did not care that she could have had an older sister. She had been focused on growing stronger and expanding her knowledge.

Friends and family never mattered to her.

But this presented an opportunity. If the data she had acquired on Lilith Cain was accurate, then her sister had not even attempted to contact her parents or reveal herself as a Potter. If her guess was accurate then her sister hated Lily and James.

For the first time she may have a potential ally against the people she hated the most.

With that thought she entered the dark green flames, off to explore the world of the living.

(Diagon Alley – Lilith POV)

Lilith walked down the streets, her face impassive as she ignored the stares that her appearance now drew from the populous. Her white hair and luminescent purple eyes proof of her identity. The news that a second going on third year student killing Slytherins basilisk had spread like wildfire throughout the country.

It was making her question her decision to kill the beast. Some muggleborns dying were a price well paid for her to keep the anonymity she craved.

But what's done is done and she could do nothing to change it.

The only reason she was in this decrepit alley was to buy her school books and restock on potion ingredients.

At least this year's DADA professor seemed competent judging by the required texts. It seemed they would be focused on dark creatures this year.

After she made her purchases she decided to explore Knockturn Alley. Normally the alley would be perilous to traverse for any child walking the streets but they had long learned to fear her.

The first time she had entered the alley a mugger had tried to attack her, only to find her not so simple prey.

She pulled her hood lower over her face as she passed by some aurors. They were bribed and corrupt, but they would still report seeing the "Slayer of the Basilisk" to the news if they saw her down here.

The last thing she wanted was to be labeled as a budding dark mistress.

After passing the aurors she began venturing into the darker depths of the street. She passed brothels, sleazy bars, and cheap hotels and apartments as she sought the store she was looking for.

Eventually near the very end of the alley she spotted the institution she was seeking.

The shop had no name but was the only store in the entirety of Britain where one could purchase forbidden knowledge. The enchantments on the building were so extensive so that only people with their magic with a dark alignment will see the store. The wards also made it so one cannot speak of the book store to anyone with light aligned magic.

Many dark lords including Grindelwald and Voldemort started their journeys here.

Entering the store, she glanced around, looking for any threat. The shop was Spartan with a few bookshelves holding borderline illegal spells and other useless books.

The clerk behind the counter only enhanced the mystery of the shop. No one knew his real name, only that he answered to the name V. He wore a thick coat with a high collar and leather wizard hat that completely left his face in shadow, revealing two glowing red orbs where his eyes should be.

The shop keeper nodded at Lilith, she was one of his most frequent customers and motioned with his arm to the hidden location of the real merchandise.

With a nod she walked to the back wall and walked straight through it, entering a massive library. The interior was designed as a gothic styled cathedral with rows of bookshelves instead of benches to sit.

Lilith perused the shelves, knowledgeable enough not to open the books in case they were trapped. She had been studying the dark arts since she had received the beginners guide from the Zabini family. She discovered, much to her surprise, that the dark arts were not all combat magic, but had many different categories. There were rituals for self-improvement, dark potions, item crafting, enchanting, and transfiguration.

She was most surprised to learn that Transfiguration was under the designation of a dark art, but was too useful for the ministry to just blanket ban. It was given that designation when people started to become too creative with their transformation, summoning beasts from out of this world.

Of course she didn't give any regard to what the ministry banned so she had come here to find out the secrets of dark transfiguration. The book she had "borrowed" from the forbidden section only had weak dark spells that would only kill average wizards.

She needed spells that could kill demons. Bathory and the Zabini's had been quiet for almost a year, not contacting her at all but she was not arrogant enough to think she could fight them as she was. They had centuries of knowledge and experience to advance their own power.

She knew her greatest weakness was long range attacks. She relied heavily on her ghoul abilities and her chaos abilities, which were close to mid-range at best. In addition, while powerful her chaos energy could not be used everywhere due to the amount of destruction it caused.

Lilith winced as she remembered that her chaos energy had nearly collapsed the Chamber of Secrets after she fought Ginny.

If she could summon monsters with dark transfiguration she could close many of her weaknesses.

She turned a corner and entered a section dedicated to transfiguration.

The library, despite its age, was well organized by the shopkeeper. She had no idea how the man could handle so many cursed and dark infused books without going insane or dying.

Secretly she figured the man was not human.

Regardless, she used her senses to see which of the ancient books were safe and which were cursed too heavily for her to pick up.

She explored the shelves for a while before her senses picked up something near the far wall. It was an extremely powerful magical presence, but it was not cursed heavily.

Lilith approached a pedestal with a thick book resting inside. The book appeared to be in pristine condition. If it's smell was correct then the cover was made with human skin. The cover had a blindfolded woman screaming at the unknown.

" **Peralti's Spellbook**." A voice spoke from behind her. The words were whispered, but she could hear it as if the man had shouted.

Lilith jumped and whirled around to see the Shopkeeper who was peering over her shoulder. She had no idea how the man had snuck up on her but she quickly ignored that to focus on what he said.

"What is this book? It feels like nothing I have ever sensed before. It's as if the book itself is a conduit for magic…" Lilith muttered as she looked down at the tomb. She was not grossed out by the knowledge it was bounded in human skin, she was a cannibal after all.

V nodded " **It is, this book is one of my most interesting acquisitions. I found it a hundred years ago in the tomb of Gilles de Rais. It can be used for many purposes, such as an enhancement of one's spells as well as a conduit to the outer realms to summon unknown horrors. Inside is also written many of the darkest spells I have come across. Do you wish to purchase it?"**

Lilith sweatdropped slightly, only someone as insane as V would offer to sell a book this evil without even asking for any credentials. Though she supposed the defenses around this place prevented anyone unworthy from buying the merchandise.

As far as she knew, only a handful of people ever had access to this shop. She had just stumbled across it while exploring the alley.

She turned her attention on the book and frowned. The book went far beyond dark, into the black magic category. It was never wise to try and mess with the outer realms. Magicals knew as much about the outer realm as mundanes knew about dark matter. They knew it existed but had no idea what it did or what it was.

But if what the man said was true then it could do the same as dark transfiguration, remove her weaknesses and help her get on equal grounds with the demons.

She turned to V "How much?"

(Diagon Alley)

Lilith exited the darker side of the wizarding shopping center with much lighter pockets. If she was not so rich from stealing from her victims and her inheritances she would have never been able to afford that book.

But it was worth it. She had glanced over it before leaving the cathedral and was amazed at the spells she had found. The book was dedicated to summoning aquatic creatures from the outer realm. Many of the creatures required a large body of water but there were ground based units as well.

However, she would have to be very careful in summoning anything. If she tried to call anything beyond her power the creatures would most likely turn on her.

Lilith frowned as she opened her coin purse, which was a small bag attached to her waist and saw that she was low on galleons. She would need to restock.

With that in mind she turned and began walking to Gringotts.

(Gringotts)

Lilith entered the bank and walked up to one of the counters, since it was still rather early the lines were short.

Walking up to one of the empty podiums she waited patiently for one of the goblins to finish writing. When the goblin, whose nametag stated that he was called Sharptooth, finished he looked up and stared coldly at the white haired girl "Yes?"

Lilith spoke coldly in return, from what she read goblins didn't respect kindness or flattery. They wouldn't go starry eyed if a wizard appreciated them, all they cared about was strength and intelligence. So she would reciprocate that with her own cold persona "I wish to withdraw some money out of my vault."

The goblin nodded and called another of his kind to take him down to her vault. Lilith followed the green creature to the rollercoaster styled mine cart.

A wild ride later, the goblin spoke "Vault 1056"

She exited the vehicle and walked up to the vault and handed the small goblin her key.

After the goblin removed whatever security they used for their vaults Lilith stepped forward and observed the contents of her vault.

The amount of gold she had in her vault rose substantially over the years as she raided drug houses and killed criminals who often just left their cash laying around rather than risking putting it all in a bank.

So she converted all the stolen cash into galleons.

It was not like the criminals needed them anymore.

With the money she had collected over the past six years she had increased her net worth by ten times. She could reasonably say she was the wealthiest eleven-year-old on the planet. Some of the criminals she stole from had millions of dollars simply laying around.

She collected around a hundred galleons before returning to the surface on the cart.

After entering the lobby, she frowned when she noticed the Potters were at the bank as well. With narrow eyes she looked at the family of three and did not see the supposed sister.

As she walked past James Potter noticed her and she hid a wince when he called out to her.

"Ah! Lilith Cain! I must thank you for slaying Slytherins' basilisk. You saved many lives young lady." James said loudly, causing the people in the atrium to look over at her.

Lilith sighed in annoyance, she did not need this right now. She would much prefer this discussion in a dark alley with no witnesses.

She supposed she would at least acknowledge the man brat "Yes I suppose I did." Lilith answered the question neutrally.

Lily came over to talk to her as well "What happened to your hair and eyes? Last time I saw you, you had red hair and green eyes."

Lilith turned apathetic eyes to the person who gave her those genes before speaking "The basilisk venom burned the chemicals in my hair to this color, as for my eyes I am uncertain. I can only imagine it is the result of over using my magical core against the basilisk."

Lily nodded but William looked unconvinced and sneered "I doubt that, I bet they were changes from dark rituals you slimy snake."

Lily and James scolded their son as Lilith rolled her eyes. He was not necessarily wrong but the basis he made his judgement was pathetic.

With an apathetic glare she walked out of the building, ignoring her former family as they scolded William for his words.

After exiting the bank, she made her way out of the alley and back into muggle London. She should hunt before the start of the year.

(Later that night)

Lilith walked down the dark streets. She had become very familiar with the streets of London during her time acting as the Ripper.

Today she decided to wear her invisibility cloak as a simple rain coat with a hood, a wooden wolf mask on her face. She had transfigured a piece of wood into the mask after inspecting the mask of her Kakuja.

In addition to her normal outfit attached to her belt was her new acquisition. She had discovered that if she had Peralti's Spellbook, her spells were enhanced. She could even cast wizard magic without a wand.

She was on the hunt for any criminal she could find. The city streets were almost empty of scum but not completely clean.

It would be nice to get one more soul before having to deal with another year in Hogwarts.

She turned down another street when she heard a scream from an alley next to where she was walking.

With a bloodthirsty grin she turned down the alley and saw a man with a thick coat and cap holding a woman with hair hiding her face struggling with each other in the alley.

With a smirk she grabbed the shoulder of the wanna-be rapist and shoved him against the wall.

However, her smirk fell and she gasped as the face of the man she had in her hand was revealed. The man had stiches all over his face and glassy eyes. He was not even alive.

Lilith turned to look at the woman and saw the same glassy eyed and pale white skin.

They were undead.

"Hah-ha! I found you!" A voice echoed down the alley and Lilith turned to see a young girl with dark hair and poison green eyes.

Lilith raised an eyebrow at the girl's outfit. It consisted of a Lolita goth dress with black and purple stockings. Clutched in the girl's hands was a stuffed teddy bear.

The girl would look like a regular innocent 11-year-old to most people, but she could sense the darkness emitting from the dark child.

Lilith let go of the zombie and backed up a few steps, allowing her to keep her eye on both the undead duo and the girl "Who are you?"

The girl puffed out her cheeks and wagged a finger "You should know who I am sis! My name is Alice! Alice Potter!"

Lilith's eyes widened in shock. This was her sister? She was nothing like Lilith pictured in her head.

(Lilith's mind)

A young sweet looking Alice Potter stood in front of Lilith. The girl exuded cuteness and reached up to be held "Sis I want to go kill someone…"

(Reality)

Lilith stared at her younger sister for a few more moments before snapping herself out of it and began to speak "So, you are my sister…"

She reached up and removed her wolf mask and pulled down her hood, revealing her face.

Alice smiled wider "Yup! I wanted to talk to you for a long time! Especially after I learned you were alive."

Lilith didn't question how the girl could speak to her if Alice thought she was dead. The zombies next to her were answer enough. But she was curious.

"What is with the zombies?" Lilith accused lightly. She had nothing against necromancy personally. She only cared about crimes against the living.

Alice chuckled merrily "Ohh those are just some scouts I made to look for you!"

The girl frowned cutely for a second before brightening "Oh! I nearly forgot! Have you met Mr. Fuzzles yet?" She held out her rabbit.

What Lilith did not expect was for the mouth of the rabbit to unravel and reveal several sharp teeth. What she expected even less was for an old and resigned voice to come out of the rabbit "How do you do Madame?"

Lilith coughed, trying not to sense the large amount of dark energy in the innocent looking toy.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lilith questioned, trying to change the topic.

Alice grinned and for the first time Lilith could see the darkness behind that innocent façade.

"Why, the destruction and death that everything Lily and James Potter stand for of course!"

(Potter Manor)

Lily sat on the couch with her face in her hands as James tried to console his wife. The red headed mother was crying heavily after the truth they had discovered at Gringotts.

"How could this have happened?!" Lily nearly screamed as she sobbed.

James face was pale as he replied "We couldn't have known…"

Lily raised her head angrily "We could not have known that our eldest child was dead or not?! The truth was right before our eyes James! We could have gone to Gringotts to check at any time!"

James sighed and looked over at the document they had brought back with them from Gringotts.

 **Gringotts Goblin Bank**

 **Potter Family Ancestry**

 **James Potter (Head of Family) – status: Alive**

 **Lily (Evans) Potter – status: Alive**

 **Lilith (Cain) Potter (Heir of Family) – status: Alive**

 **William Potter – status: Alive**

 **Alice Potter – status: Alive**

James Potter stared at the third name and silently asked how they could have let this happen. He had seen the red head turned white haired girl on numerous occasions. She even had the same first name. How could they be so blind not to see their little girl was alive?

His mind turned back to how the truth had been revealed to them. How had Alice known Lilith was alive in the first place?

All he could do was console Lily as they both regretted the life they could have had with their daughter.

Little did they know that it was far too late.

(London)

Alice and Lilith smiled to each other as they shook hands in the darkness of the street. Their two auras glowing dark enough that any light in the area seemed to be snuffed out.

The time had long passed when revelations and apologies stopped to matter.

It was far too late.

 **AN: That was a fun chapter to write. If you are wondering, yes that is Gilles De Rais' Spellbook from Fate/Zero. I figured it was perfect for Lilith. This is not an official xover but I may start adding a few more things from that universe in the future. Anyway, as always if you have any questions or comments feel free to pm me or leave a review. Have a great day :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Regret

**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay on the chapter, I've been hunting for ideas on how to continue and it took a while before I regained my inspiration. I am also working on a small 1-3-chapter story so if you want to check that out it should be up in a few days, or will already be up if your reading this late.**

 **Anyway, shameless advertising aside, I'm amazed at the reaction last chapter got. I am so happy you all love this story and I will try to pick out the best three comments.**

 **Heika: You went from a good idea to way into the lemon zone there my friend. As for Mr. Fuzzles? You will just have to wait and see, Bwahaha.**

 **Guest/Restia: So, I looked up Monmusu quest and I am going to punch my friend…Anyway the alice in this story will be in no way shape or form similar to Black Alice for you pervs out there who knew who she was. Please do not look up where that character is from =_=**

 **Metaldragon868: I agree that I see too many fics where the main character is evil without any real development or plot. Such as almost every abandoned fic the parents are either classified as manipulated fools who will do anything in the ridiculous and beyond to make it up to their son/daughter or monsters with no soul. James and Lily are wonderful characters who would have been great side characters in canon if they had not have died. However, I find that having the parents abandon or neglect their child gives an excellent way to move into the darker themes of fics, such as Naruto becoming a poison specialist or Fem Harry becoming a ghoul.**

 **Anyway I will stop rambling and get onto the long awaited chapter.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Regret**

It was a stressful day in the Potter Mansion. Hogwarts was starting the next day and Lily and James still had not figured out how to tell their children that their older sister was alive. In addition, they were slowly coming to realize that their relationship with their daughter was not how they thought it was.

Alice made no effort to hide her dislike of them in her own whimsical ways. Often subtly insulting them while talking to her stuffed rabbit.

They were starting to realize how much they had messed up raising the girl. Little things they had not noticed before becoming evident. How Alice would take her meals to her room, her lack of empathy for her family, and the level of independence that she displayed on a daily basis.

William could barely keep his room clean without the elves assistance while Alice already knew how to cook and clean her room better than the house elves.

They also noticed Alice leaving the house on multiple occasions. The wards told them she was not leaving the manor grounds, but they still worried.

Which was now why they were sitting across from their good friend Remus. They explained the entire situation and how hopeless they felt to fix the situation.

Remus sat silent for a long time after their lengthy explanation, sitting in contemplation. Finally, after nearly ten minutes he spoke "I never really told you the details of my childhood. Have I?" Remus asked resigned.

Both Lily and James shook their heads negative. Remus's childhood had always been a taboo subject. They only could speculate how bad it was growing up as a werewolf.

Remus took a deep breath before beginning "I was once the golden child of the family, smart, patient, hard working. What was not to love? However, everything changed after the attack."

Both of the Potters winced sympathetically, they knew perfectly well what attack Remus was alluding too.

Remus continued, ignoring their expressions "After my status was revealed I was severely neglected by my parents. They were afraid of me, I think. The Remus family is a rather noble bloodline in Ireland. They could not let it be known they had a werewolf in the family so I was kept in the house and not allowed to interact with other children or families."

Lily frowned, she was starting to see why Remus was telling this story. Images of denying Alice the right to go to balls and playdates ran past her mind.

"Eventually they had another child so they could pretend I did not exist. They had their perfect heir and he made sure I knew it when he was of age to realize his position. I am sure you realize why I am telling you both this?" Remus said

Both of them nodded thoughtfully before James asked a question "How…did you deal with it? Knowing you were unloved?"

Remus looked up at the ceiling "After Hogwarts I went around, to places for neglected children, wanting to help out. From my experience there are two ways a neglected child can turn out. One is a child over eager for any form of love and will attach him or herself to anyone who gives them some semblance of comfort. The second…" Remus winced and looked down into his hands.

Lily spoke hesitantly "And the second?"

"They become warped by hatred. They hate the people who neglected them to go to extreme methods to prove superior to them. Some become sociopaths and murderers while others become significantly more powerful and wealthier than their powers and proceed to ruin their lives. These feelings can be changed of course if caught early but if left to fester these children can become some of the most dangerous people alive." Remus said darkly, remembering the many cases of child neglect he had tried to help over the years after graduating from Hogwarts.

James and Lily paled, hoping they had not inadvertently caused their daughter to take a very dark path.

James spoke sadly "We have tried to reconnect with her, but she will not have it. I am afraid she is walking the second path."

Remus sighed and spoke resignedly "I can't say that you are good parents, that would be unprofessional of me and do more harm than good. You messed up badly with your two daughters but perhaps it's not too late. I won't lie to you; it will not be easy. You will have to travel a long road of sadness and rejection before you can even begin to repair your relationship. I may not even be enough and you will regret for the rest of your lives that you failed to reconnect with your children."

Lily gained a determined glint in her eyes "We will not give up. No matter how long it takes."

James nodded and stood up "Yes, and we will start by reconnecting with the daughter we failed the most."

Lily nodded in agreement "Yes, even if she has her own life Lilith deserves to know the truth."

After thanking Remus for his advice they walked off to make plans on how to confront Lilith.

Remus stared after them with solemn eyes. He closed his eyes painfully as flashes of fire and the scream of a family of three filtered through his mind before he spoke softly

"But you should also prepare for if it is too late."

The werewolf stared out of the window as the clouds began to block out the sun "Because there is no darkness greater than a child who knows no love."

With a sigh Remus stood up and entered the Floo back to his house to prepare for his new job.

(Lilith's Apartment)

Lilith fingers flew over the keyboard as she cut off zombie's head with a chain saw. She had been spending the last day before returning to Hogwarts immersed in a world of technology before returning to school.

It was no wonder wizards had no imagination, they had no concept of fantasy. She could understand it in away. With access to magic how would a story be any more spectacular than what they do on a daily basis?

It was like eating candy every day. Eventually the thrill ended and it ends up being as boring as gruel. They become numb to their own imagination and accept the world in a monochrome state.

This was why muggleborns always outperformed half-bloods and purebloods. They work harder at magic because they know that it is limitless. They have experienced magic in the hands of the elves of Lord of the Rings, felt the force in Star Wars, and practiced it in Final Fantasy. The mundane-borns knew there was no real limits.

It was only the bigotry of this country that prevented them from rising above the supposed pure.

And from the whisperings of Nocturne Alley they were slowly realizing it themselves.

Muggleborns dissatisfied with the status quo were realizing that the purebloods were not so special and felt that they deserved better positions.

A revolution may take years to form but she knew enough of history to see the signs. Even without Voldemort's help the wizarding world was heading straight into a civil war.

She couldn't wait.

With a smirk she continued to slaughter the mindless sheep, imaging the face of many of her enemies on their faces as she did so.

However, as she was about to perform a lobotomy via pickaxe a tap on the window made her look up.

An owl was sitting at her window holding a letter in its beak.

She opened the window and took the letter, ignoring the bird and took out the letter, interested.

However, that interest quickly turned into anger when she saw the name of the sender.

It appears the Potters finally found their brains and made the connections.

She opened the folded parchment and read with a scowl.

 _Dear Lilith,_

 _I do not know your reaction upon reading this letter, but I hope you read with an open mind. We may have never been in your life, but we assure that we regret that every moment of our lives. We are your parents, Lily and James Potter. We know that this may come as a surprise, seeing that we have known each other as simple student and teacher for two years now. We thought you were dead after your relatives and caretakers were killed in a car crash. We can only hope that you are happy. If you wish for us to be a part of your life, contact us at any time. We will always be here for you._

 _Always,_

 _Lily and James_

Lilith frowned at the parchment. Her scowl slowly slipping from her face as she descended into a contemplative silence. She had imagined many scenarios where her parents tried to come back into her life. Many of them revolved around pompous acts and public displays where they "announced" another hidden daughter and acted like they were never in the wrong.

Honestly her respect for them raised from bitter hatred to just hatred from this approach. Don't take her wrong, she hated them with all of her soul and body, but she could respect them for taking this approach to attempting to come back into her life.

Lilith turned off her game and climbed to the top of her apartment roof and stared out at the rain, thinking about their offer.

She would have no choice to meet with Lily during the school year.

Lilith put her hand in a hidden pocket of her jacket and pulled out a heart shaped locket and opened it, seeing a younger her and her father, Samuel, on the other side. Smiling up at the camera. His face frozen in time. It was a gift he had bought for her after her first birthday with him.

She never took it off.

It served as a memento and a reminder of what she fought for. To prevent any other little girl to see their parent die in front of them.

She closed her eyes as she thought of her hypocritical belief.

On one hand she fought for people's safety while simultaneously sought the death of an entire happy family.

A family in another life that would have loved and supported her just as Samuel Cain had.

She closed the locket with a snap and stared out at the heavy rain.

Of course she was a hypocrite.

That was humanities largest defining trait.

Hypocrisy made us human.

It allowed us to live our boringly short lives without breaking under the stress of the decisions of our lives.

Say one thing.

Do the opposite.

Kill for justice.

Murder for revenge.

It was all fucked up.

But that was her life and she just had to deal with it.

She looked at the letter again and closed her eyes.

Only a spark of fire could be seen through the rain as the letter burned to ashes.

(Hogwarts Station)

Lilith stood with her suitcase containing all of her school supplies and waited for the train. She had arrived relatively early so the platform was not as crowded as it would be at eleven.

With a sigh she closed her eyes as she felt the presences with her enhanced senses walk up behind her.

Lilith turned around stared at her parents.

The three were silent as they simply observed each other.

Lily had tears running down her cheeks as she gazed upon her eldest daughter.

James had a hand over his wife's shoulder and gave the white haired girl a small smile.

Lilith stared at the source of all of her problems. The people who had so brutally stolen any chance of an innocent and carefree life from her without even realizing it. The people she had sworn to kill.

She wanted to feel a burning rage, or perhaps scream out her feelings of resentment at them.

But she was slightly surprised when she could only feel a deep sense of apathy.

All she saw in front of her were two people who already had nooses around their necks.

With the thoughts of them hanging from the ceiling in front of her she spoke in a soft voice "I am not ready yet. At the end of the year ill answer."

James nodded calmly, probably expecting that response "Take all the time you need. We can talk whenever you're ready.

Lily nodded with a tearful smile.

The two made their way back to Alice and William, who were watching curiously at the scene. Or rather William was while Alice was smirking knowingly.

Lilith watched them go, still seeing the ethereal nooses around their necks before turning away, her hair swaying as the red steam engine slowly came to a stop in front of her.

She stepped onto the train.

It was time for another year of Hogwarts.

(Hogwart's Express)

Lilith stared down at her latest fantasy novel as she sat with her group of followers.

She was only half listening but was interested when Greengrass brought up the fact that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban.

Lilith pulled her head out of her book when the topic was started "Someone escaped from Azkaban?"

Tracy nodded "Yeah it has been huge news for a while. Since you live in the muggle world I am not surprised you have not heard! Sirius Black, a huge supporter of you know who, escaped from Azkaban two weeks ago."

Blaise rested his hand on his palm and decided to input on the conversation "Yes, I heard he was a spy for Voldemort. They suspect he had a large hand in getting many people killed. It is also known that he is the reason that Voldemort was able to find the Potters."

Lilith tightened her grip on her book but didn't outwardly react "Indeed?"

Tracy nodded "Yeah I heard about that after he was sentenced, apparently he was the Potter's secret keeper for their defenses and went right to You Know Who and told him."

Lilith frowned and leaned back. On one hand she wanted to shake the man's hand for nearly getting the Potters killed but unfortunately his actions also caused her brother to become the boy who lived and her on the path of a Ghoul.

Largely she was apathetic to the situation but if given the chance she would kill the man. She would have no criminals anywhere near her location. Especially one that so thoughtlessly put children in danger.

Her friends continued to talk about the break out but she stopped paying attention after she got all the details. She did not know why people were so frightened. Sure the man may have been powerful but he had spent twelve years in Azkaban, that would severely limit his power and drive him largely insane. Any competent wizard, even British wizard, could take him out.

However, she was pulled out of her thoughts once again by the train slowing down to a halt. With a raised eyebrow she looked up and examined the window outside. They had not arrived so why was the train stopping?

She extended her senses and frowned when she picked up the presence of extremely dark creatures.

Lilith also noticed the windows were beginning to frost over as if the train had spent the entire morning in arctic temperatures.

Blaise had sat up straight and his face had grown pale "Dementors." He managed to stutter out.

Now Lilith understood, not much were known about Dementors other than the fact that they ate on the happy memories of people and souls.

They also guarded the wizard prison Azkaban.

Lilith spoke up to her frightened companions "Don't worry, they are probably here to search for Sirius Black."

Blaise shook his head "Dementors are barely kept restrained in Azkaban. What are they thinking bringing them aboard a train?! If they get a hint of a student with a bad past they won't just simply look around!"

Lilith frowned and drew her wand, she could not use chaos energy around so many students but if her life was at risk she would use everything necessary.

Eventually a dark shadow appeared behind their door and it opened, revealing a dark skeletal figure draped in a ragged black robe. The creature's head immediately looked at her and made a rasping noise before floating off quickly, as if scared.

Her companions looked at her confused, what had the Dementors been scared of?

(Great Hall- Alice POV)

Alice walked through the double doors of the great castle with glee. She was finally here at Hogwarts! She had heard so much about it from the souls of the dead. So many dirty little secrets. Of course she had to suppress he dark aura from the wards, which was an annoyance, but it was necessary if she wanted to fly under the radar of Dumbledore.

She ignored Professor McGonagall's speech and focused on all the sights she could see, with her regular eyes and magical ones.

The school was saturated in magic to the point where the school was almost sentient. She wondered if the central ward stone, where every scrap of magic in the school gets cycled through, had indeed gained awareness. Perhaps she would try to find it someday.

But for now she could happily focusing on antagonizing her mother while trying to forge an alliance with her surprisingly not dead sister. She didn't need the older girl to take down the Potters, she had a team of experts already working on that, but something about Lilith fascinated her. A piece of a soul would never be able to make it to the after-life, it would just disappear after being slain.

So how was a part of Lilith already in the afterlife?

Not to mention she could sense nearly a hundred souls already residing within the white haired girl. She had never studied a being that ate souls so this would be an excellent observatory experiment.

Her thoughts were broken as McGonagall led them into the Great hall where all the students were spending their time frightening the first years by staring at them.

Alice winked at Lilith as she saw her through the crowd and waited along with the sheep.

Eventually after the hat sand a rather boorish song the strict Professor that had led them into the great hall began reading names off of a paper. Since her name began with an A she was called second.

"Alice Potter!"

Whisperings immediately began spreading throughout the hall as people made the connection between her and her dearest brother.

She ignored all of that and sat on the stool with Mr. Fuzzles on her lap.

The brim of the hat fell over her eyes and she could feel the spirit of the hat try to invade her mind.

With a small smirk, so not to scare the other students she quickly grabbed the spirit and forced it to forget the memories it witnesses inside her mind. It may be sworn to secrecy on what was inside student's minds, but it could still inform the headmaster if the school was hosting a socio psychopathic necromancer.

The hat then opened its mouth and yelled to the crowd " **Slytherin**!"

The hall sat in stunned silence. It was one thing for a muggleborn to be sorted into the house of snakes, but a Potter? A family said to have been descended from Godric Gryffindor?

It was a scandal.

And Alice was thriving in it.

She took the hat off and nearly skipped her way to the Slytherin house, ignoring the shocked and pale look Lily Potter was giving her and sat down next to Lilith.

Lilith was giving her a speculative look which she smirked at and focused on the feelings of the rest of the house. She wanted to send a huge smile and wave to the many scowls and glares of her new housemates before refocusing on the sorting to find out where the rest of the sheep were being sorted.

She was pleasantly surprised that Astoria Greengrass, a potential minion she had found on the train, had been sorted into her house.

She briefly met the eyes of Lily, who looked resigned and giggled internally, the first step in her revenge was complete.

(Lilith POV)

Lilith was annoyed, she understood why, but could not help but feel annoyed. Alice was a good ally, but was too unpredictable to have in her house. She assumed the girl would sort herself into Gryffindor to try and not stand out as much.

With a sigh she just accepted the personality of the girl would not have allowed her not to make a scene and focused on Dumbledore who had just begun his speech.

Dumbledore stood at his podium before the entire school, for once looking very serious "I know many of you experienced our latest guests here at Hogwarts. I would like to apologize for the effects the Dementors may have left upon you. And for the first years to know that I am deeply regretful that was your first experience with our school." The old man looked at each of the tables with a weary glance, as if picking out each affected student before moving on.

"I must express a warning to you all. Dementors are not to be taken lightly. They will not be fooled by invisibility cloaks or disguises. They are relentless and vicious if tempted. They will not be allowed on the grounds so please avoid the perimeter of the school." Dumbledore looked seriously at a few students in particular. Lilith guessed he was looking at her brother and the Weasley twins.

"Now, on to lighter topics I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Remus Lupin!" Dumbledore announced, his old twinkle reemerging in his eyes.

Lilith focused on the latest DADA teacher with scrutiny. He looked as if he came from a poor background but that did not mean anything in terms of talent.

The headmaster finished his speech then called out "Now that my prattling is done, it is time for bed!"

Lilith stood up at her table and followed the rest of her house to the Dungeons.

Once they arrived she could see Malfoy and his gang almost running to Alice to try and bully her.

She wished them luck.

Normally she would intervene but Alice could handle herself.

(Alice POV)

Alice stared up at the upper years with a bored look. They were trying to be intimidating and threatening but she was tired and did not want to deal with this.

She held up her bunny and asked innocently "Have you met Mr. Fuzzles?"

The blond haired weasel that was trying to insult her looked confused "What do I care about a blood traitor's toy?"

Alice gained a predatory glint in her eye "Because he wants to meet you!"

(Lilith POV)

Lilith ignored the screams that came from the living room as she prepared for bed.

As she said, Alice could handle it.

Or most likely cause it.

It was going to be a very interesting year.

 **AN: Finally! This chapter took awhile. I ended the chapter but it was a little short so I had to add on another thousand words, which took awhile. Sorry for the long wait. I have been distracted by school as of late. But as always if you have any questions or ideas feel free to PM or leave a review. Thank you :)**


	18. Chapter 18: What Monsters Fear

**AN: Hello everyone, time for the 18** **th** **chapter of the series. I noticed many people were curious to how Sirius Black was convicted instead of Pettigrew knowing that the Potters were still alive. The answer is really simple but I will reveal it later in the story.**

 **Anyway, I'll get to some of your comments:**

 **Heika: Remus didn't give them that last piece of advice for a reason that would be spoilers if I revealed it here. As for the second point I just called their names by their first names first.**

 **Guest (I'll call you Rob): I agree with you that many HP fanfics look at the Mundane world with rose colored glasses, especially the Avenger fics. I am not planning on making the Mundane world perfect or anything but I do think that the Wizarding world has stopped expanding because they have no imagination. Everything supernatural is real for them so what is there to fantasize about? As for the Apathy part, everything will be explained why she is always feeling apathetic. She still hates the Potters but cannot feel the emotions. Thank you for your excellent comment, it was really intelligently thought out.**

 **TheDisturbedDragon: I am sure you are not the only one haha…I kind of read it in that voice too…**

 **Anyway ill stop rambling and get to the story:**

 **Chapter 18**

 **What Monsters Fear**

Lilith frowned as she observed her schedule as she sat for breakfast. All third years were required to sign up for two or more classes. She had chosen to take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures.

She hoped the subjects would challenge her for once. Many of the subjects at Hogwarts were easy to do if you had the will and intelligence to perform the magical feats. It amused her that many of the Purebloods were no better at magic, and often times worse, than the muggleborns due to them not realizing the proper way to control magic.

All magic was about intent. She could say the spell perfectly and wave her wand perfectly but not get any results if she did not mean it. She assumed this was why dark arts were so frowned upon. Willing an object to float was much different than intentionally wanting someone's heart to explode.

But that did not matter in the long run, all she cared about was her own power, not the fact that the sheep around here struggled with basic subjects.

With a shrug she swung her book bag over her shoulder and walked out onto the grounds for her first CoMC class. She primarily joined this class because she wished to learn more about potential threats but she also wanted to make sure none of her classmates tried anything. The Slytherin house did not like Hagrid for his status as a half giant and she wanted to make sure things went smoothly. The other three houses respected the groundskeeper and she did not want Slytherin to receive more negative attention.

Plus, she could empathize with the tall man about being a half breed.

As she made her way through the grounds she sighed as she sensed three presences walk up behind her. She would recognize their scents and magical signatures anywhere.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley, what can I do for you?" Lilith asked bored as she turned slightly to see the three Gryffindors.

William spoke first "Make sure you stay away from my sister Cain! I won't have you Slytherins corrupting her! I don't know why she was put in your slimy house but she will be sure to be moved as soon as possible!"

Lilith couldn't help it, she laughed. Alice not fitting into Slytherin? The brat probably had already secured the position of first year Queen.

(With Alice)

"So you won't try and fight me during the Queen ritual?"

"Gaaah! I swear, I swear!"

This was not how Andrew Prewett imagined his first day being bullied by a girl shorter than him who was currently slowly pushing him towards that demon doll.

(Back with Lilith)

Yeah…that was very likely.

William, however, didn't take kindly to her laughing in his face and growled "What are you laughing about snake?"

Lilith smirked evilly as she stared at her brother. So Lily and James had not told the boy who lived that his precious older sister was alive did they?

 **How amusing.**

"Your sister will fit better in Slytherin than she ever would in Gryffindor Potter. There is so much you don't know about the girl I could laugh." Lilith smirked as she stared with her cold purple eyes into brown ones that so resembled her decrepit father.

"What do you mean? I know everything about Alice!" William nearly snarled. Rob and Hermione stood awkwardly in the back ground, not sure what to do as their friend lost his temper.

Feeling her dark smirk grow larger she posed a question "Ohh? Then tell me. What is her favorite color?"

William opened his mouth to speak angrily before closing it for a moment. He actually didn't know Alice's favorite color. But that wasn't a big deal, that wasn't important. "So what, its probably red or something!" William nearly shouted at the arrogant Slytherin.

"Ohh? The girl told me it was forest green. Interesting. If you don't know that then why don't you tell me when is her birthday?" This was the real test to see how much the Potters had actually neglected Alice. She suspected how bad it was but this would be the final nail in the coffin.

William scoffed and was about to tell the answer before stopping.

When…was Alice's birthday again?

Behind him Ron spoke "What's wrong Will? Just tell her already. The slimy snake obviously doesn't know anything."

William's thoughts ran frantically over everything he knew about his sister and came up frightfully…lacking. Images played out in his mind of all his extravagant birthdays and never seeing his sister.

Scenes flashed back of every indulgence he experienced while never seeing his sister experience a fraction of the same treatment.

Who…was Alice?

Lilith's smirk was nearly inhumane as she spoke, seeing William's distraught state "That's right, you do not know a thing about the person you try and claim is your sister."

William was nearly in tears as he spoke "That is impossible, the Potter family is the lightest pureblood family, there is no way Alice belongs in Slytherin!"

Lilith's smirk disappeared and answered coldly "The brightest light leaves the greatest shadow. And the Potter family has left a great shadow indeed. I just wonder if your own light will blind you to see it? I can only wonder."

With that she turned away and walked down the path to Hagrid's Hut, leaving the stunned Gryffindors behind.

(Forest Clearing)

Lilith stood with her Monsters Book of Monsters open as the class gathered at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid had stated that they would have a surprise for their very first lesson.

She would have enjoyed it more if she was not busy subtly watching her classmates. She was sure that Malfoy had something planned and she would make sure the class went smoothly.

Hagrid stopped in front of a gated clearing, full of Hippogriffs if she was not mistaken.

Hagrid walked to the front of the class excited "Welcome to the first Care of Magical Creature lesson! I have a great treat for you all. Really special."

The groundskeeper turned Professor waved a hand over the creatures grandly "Hippogriffs! Majestic creatures they are! Now, open your books to page 117 where you will find all the information you need on Hippogriffs!"

Malfoy sneered "And how exactly do we do that?"

Lilith sighed from the side and decided to step in as Hagrid seemed out of his element "You can't be serious Malfoy?"

Draco glared at his "supposed" rival "Oh yeah, what would you know about it mudblood?"

The queen of the third year's glare increased to laser intensity and she stroked the spine of the book, causing it to flip open "This is one of the most respected Care of Magical Creature books on the market. The only reason it is not more widely used is because most wizards are too idiotic to read the instructions on how to open them before purchasing it."

Malfoy scowled that his first source of criticizing Hagrid was out.

Hagrid sent her a grateful look before continuing with the lesson "Now, the first thing to know about Hippogriffs is that they are very proud creatures. Never, and I mean never insult a Hippogriff, it could be the last thing you ever do."

Hagrid gave a stern look at all of his students, focusing on the Gryffindors for a few seconds longer, thinking they would be the ones who got in trouble.

"The first thing to do upon approaching a Hippogriff is to bow low while remaining eye contact. They won't trust ya if you blink too much. So, who goes first?"

Lilith walked forward confidently as the rest of the class backed up. Cowards.

"Right then, approach Buckbeak here, nice and carefully." Hagrid advised as she bowed low and stared the Hippogriff straight in the eyes.

The creature stared at her mistrustfully, probably sensing her true nature before slowly going into what was unmistakably a bow.

She reached out and patted the beak of the great bird who closed his eyes contentedly.

"Well done Lilith! Take five points to Slytherin! Now, I am sure he will let you ride him now!" Hagrid shouted joyfully as he picked her up none too gently on the winged creature.

Lilith stared at Hagrid in annoyance before her eyes widened as Buckbeak took off into the air at great speeds.

She stared around at the sublime scenery of the Hogwarts Castle and lake as they flew at great speeds.

Her lips quirked up a bit as the two skimmed over the glittering lake.

It was truly a beautiful sight.

She almost sighed as they landed again in the clearing, sad that the ride was over.

Lilith smiled and patted the creature's beak again before walking smugly over to the crowd of awed students.

"Well done Lilith! Now, who else wants to try?" Hagrid praised as other students, emboldened by Lilith's success walked forward.

Lilith kept her gaze focused on the Slytherins as they worked with the creatures. She did not want anything happening under her watch.

Which proved to be the right thing to do since not even five minutes later…

"This is easy. You're not dangerous are you, you ugly brute." Malfoy sneered at Buckbeak.

Did she have to do everything?

Moving quickly, she kicked Malfoy out of the way and blocked the talon swipe that Buckbeak had swung at Malfoy with her enhanced arm, blocking the sharp claws neatly.

Hagrid rushed over to pull Buckbeak away from her and carefully calmed the beast down.

Lilith on the under hand went straight to Malfoy and pulled him up by his neck collar and smashed him against a tree "What do you think you're doing you brat? The teacher clearly told you that the Hippogriffs were dangerous! This is going straight to professor Snape you ignorant fool!"

With that she dragged the struggling Malfoy in front of the stunned students and teachers to their head of house where Malfoy lost the house fifty points and earned detention for a week.

Screw the keep it in the house rule. She was not allowing Hagrid to get fired and force them to study boring flobber worms!

(The Next Day)

Lilith rubbed her forehead in exasperation as across from her Alice was sipping her tea while giggling to herself.

"You brought this upon yourself you know. I know how Malfoys can be from talking to their ancestors but I did not expect you to react so violently to one." Alice snickered as added another five sugars into her already sugar saturated tea.

Lilith sighed "This particular one I can guarantee is worse. Imagine a worse form of William with a superiority and inferiority complex combined with daddy issues."

Alice whistled "Wow, that is messed up. Want me to just kill him for you?"

Lilith sighed remorsefully "No, his death would bring unwanted attention to the school. In addition, his father is too politically connected to simply murder as well. Not that I care about the stability of the British parliament but the man is single handedly keeping the light side on its toes during this time of peace. And anyone that is a thorn in the Potter's side is too valuable to simply dispose of in my book."

Alice raised an eyebrow "Even Voldemort?"

Lilith glared with her kakugan at Alice " **No, that man dies. He ruined both of our lives."**

The young necromancer smirked "Of course."

Alice took another sip of the sweetened tea that would most likely keep a grown man awake for hours "So what will you do with your sudden hero status amongst the other houses?"

Lilith groaned, after she had told the ponce off for his actions word of her actions spread like wildfire around the school. Soon everyone knew that Lilith Cain had finally brought some justice to the worst bully in the school.

Needless to say her popularity amongst the other houses rose a good few notches. Perhaps embarrassingly enough more so than the Basilisk incident.

Lilith checked her watch and saw that her next class was soon "I need to go, are you ok making your way to your classes alone?"

Alice smirked as she put down the tea "Of course, I have had directions from the people who built this place."

With a sigh Lilith nodded and figured that was a good enough reason to know the layout of the school. She picked up her bag and began to walk out the door of the abandoned classroom where she had met up with her little sister.

"Goodbye Miss Cain." The stuffed animal spoke in its' usual droning voice.

Lilith glared at the toy before walking out the door. Alice still refused to tell her exactly what the doll was. It had no magical presence whatsoever but was clearly sentient.

She assumed it was the girl's trump card. It gave her an image of innocence while clearly being a super weapon to anyone who knew what it was.

But she was not that worried. Her hand drifted to her book bag where Prelati's Spellbook rested.

She had her own trump card.

(Arithmancy Classroom)

Lilith walked into Professor Vector's classroom and raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. The layout of the room resembled a common mundane classroom. She knew Arithmancy was closely related to advanced mathematics, perhaps the professor was muggleborn?

She sat down and slowly students began to trickle into the room. The class size was around fifteen students, most of them from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. There was only one Gryffindor and Slytherin in the class.

Soon after the last student, the Hufflepuff, was seated the Professor walked into the classroom. The woman appeared to in her early thirties and was quite pretty. However, her face was a stern visage that swept across her classroom as if evaluating each student's worth before moving on.

After examining each student Vector began "So you are my third year class. You may have noticed the discrepancy of the houses in this classroom. Do not be worried, this class is never very popular amongst the other houses. Nevertheless, I expect more than half of you to drop out after the first week, and perhaps another third at the end of the year. Do not be ashamed by this, it occurs every year so there is no shame in it."

Normally Lilith would be offended by this but Vector put no emotion in her words. She was not mocking the class, just merely stating a fact.

"Now, on to the basics. Arithmancy put simply, is the study of breaking down spells into numerical equations. This process is tedious but very rewarding." Vector lectured as she paced the front of the classroom. She spoke in near monotone but Lilith could hear the passion in her voice as she spoke of her subject.

"This year I will be teaching you mathematics and how numbers relate to magic. For those born to muggle families this will be much easier than your pureblood counterparts." Vector spoke, seeming not to have noticed that she had insulted more than half the class.

One outspoken pureblood, Parkinson she believed snorted "As if muggleborns could do anything better than a pureblood."

Vector sighed, as if expecting someone to question her knowledge "Very well then miss Parkinson, tell me, what is division?"

Parkinson grew red in the face as she did not know what division was. She was also well aware that many of the people she viewed as mudbloods in the class were staring at her in disbelief, as if amazed that she didn't know the obscure concept.

Vector's mouth quirked up and she continued "No? Very well then how about multiplication?"

Still no answer.

Vector turned to her "Very well then let's see if the sole muggleborn in Slytherin knows the answer. Miss Cain?

Lilith adopted a bored look as she answered "Division is simply dividing an object or number into parts. For example, dividing one hundred by two would give you fifty. As for multiplication it is the opposite, multiplying one hundred by two would give you two hundred. And Parkinson."

Parkinson didn't speak but simply glared.

Lilith smirked "This is taught in mundane schools when we were seven years old."

Vector sighed "That is enough Miss Cain, but she is correct. The muggles are much more advanced when it comes to their own form of Arithmancy than wizards. In fact, in the past century the only advances in this subject have been made by using mundane methods. This is why the first semester is often allowing the pure bloods to catch up with the muggle borns."

The Purebloods in the class were not happy but accepted the fact that they had little to no understanding of mathematics and were forced to acknowledge at least in this area the "mudbloods" were superior.

After the initial discussion the class was quite boring for Lilith. She had long ago moved onto third level algebra and the simple division and multiplication was extremely easy for her to accomplish.

It was a relief when Professor Vector finally allowed the class to leave. As she walked out Hermione ran up next to her, nearly glowing with the amount of points she had earned for the Gryffindor house by answering every question that Vector asked.

"That was a quite good class right Lilith?" Hermione questioned excitedly

 **"** I suppose; it was quite easy. I will have to wait for the later years if it will be interesting." Lilith mused as she made her way to the Ancient Runes class with Hermione.

With a vigorous nod Hermione began discussing everything she knew on the subject.

As Hermione paused to take a breath Lilith spoke "So, how is everything with the Potters?"

The bushy hair girl sighed "They have been strange. Last summer Lily and James seemed very distracted. William thinks it's something to do with You Know Who."

Lilith smirked, the Potters really were pathetic, couldn't even tell their own children their mistakes.

As they walked Hermione told her more of the situation with the Potters. How Alice she had met Alice, who seemed to be a bit of a brat (Lilith had to hide a snicker at that) and how she was always rude to her and the family.

"She also has a weird friendship with Ginny." Hermione mused as they neared the classroom.

"Oh?" Lilith asked as they waited outside the door for the rest of their classmates too arrive.

"Yes, Ginny seems almost infatuated with the girl. I am not homophobic but I am surprised she is showing it at such a young age." Hermione said, not knowing that she couldn't be more wrong.

Lilith now had to really struggle to hide her snickers. Ginny and Alice having an interest in each other romantically? More like one having a god complex while the other fully believed it.

Still, she could not wait to tease Alice with this. The brat had still not told her what was the deal with Ginny. The red haired girl had been one of her toughest opponents, as pathetic that sounded, to battle against.

And more importantly how did she convince the only daughter of one of the lightest magical families to merge her DNA with a basilisk?

With a sigh she walked into the classroom with Hermione and sat down, prepared for one of the classes that she was really looking forward too. Arithmancy was easy because of her mundane education, but ancient runes was pure magic. And was widely known as the most difficult fields to go into besides Alchemy.

It was sure to be exciting.

With that in mind she settled down as the teacher entered the room.

Professor Babbling entered the room and Lilith could not help but think she definitely reflected the stereotype of masters in her subject being oddballs. She had wide circular glasses that seemed to reflect the light too well, causing a permanent lens flare. Her hair was in an improperly set bun and held in place by dragon stylized pin. What was most surprising however was her clear Asian heritage.

"Welcome class to your first Ancient Runes class. My name is Bathsheda Babbling. I am one of the foremost expert on runes in the world so if you doubt my credibility to teach this class. Don't." She eyed the class with a unviewable strict look behind her glasses.

"Now, Runes is one of the most complex courses you will take in your years to come so if you wish to drop the class feel free to do so at any time. I hear that Muggle Studies and Divination has quite a few open slots." No one laughed at the poor attempt at humor, they knew it was a threat. Both of those subjects were widely regarded as free classes due to the easy course work, but on the other hand was not very impressive on a resume.

"To start with a basic explanation, runes are a spell written as a symbol of a ward. Magic can be stored within these symbols to mimic the effect of a spell or ritual. The benefits of this are numerous and the possibilities are limitless. Unfortunately, each symbol. Each line. Every dot. **Must be perfect**."

They could not see her eyes but Lilith still felt a small shiver at the dark voice their teacher said. It was almost at the level of her in Ghoul form.

"If not the results could be catastrophic. From causing a small explosion that would leave you in pieces to obliterating half the planet. Anything is possible when a powerful spell matrix fails. In fact, as an example my old teacher sneezed while writing a sigil and did not see he deviated half a centimeter on one of the runes, causing a normal safety switch to become an on sequence that caused him to implode." Babbing spoke as she quickly jotted down notes for the class to see as she finished her story.

"Why am I telling you this? So you do not try and move ahead of the subject and get yourself blown up in an idiotic attempt to become powerful."

Lilith listened intently to the rest of the lesson as Babbling rambled story upon story of catastrophic failings of her predecessors and necessary safety regulations with Ancient Runes. It seemed the first part of the semester would solely be dedicated to safety techniques.

But she was excited nonetheless, such a dangerous subject offered many opportunities.

"Now, this is what could happen if a powerful seal is improperly drawn. We will be learning minor seals where the worst thing that could happen to you is a bad burn or perhaps a missing limb. Nothing to worry about." Babbling finished as she ended the lesson on such a light note.

Lilith sighed as she exited the room. She was annoyed when Hermione decided to follow her again "Do we have the same schedule Granger?" Lilith asked as she walked bored to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Only on Tuesdays and Thursdays. We share many of the same classes after all." Hermione responded as they walked up several staircases to the Defense classroom.

Soon they arrived at the classroom to find most of their classmates had already arrived. Hermione quickly walked up behind her two friends and talked to them.

They did not have to wait long as their rough looking defense instructor walked up to them and announced a practical lesson outside of the classroom.

Remus led them to the Teacher's classroom before turning to the class "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Today we will be learning how to fight a magical creature known as a Boggart. Now, can anyone tell me what a Boggart is…Yes miss Granger?" Remus said as Hermione whipped her hand up.

"A boggart is a creature that takes the form of what you fear most. No one knows what it looks like alone." Hermione said promptly.

"Excellent, couldn't have said it better myself." Remus complimented before moving on in the lecture, much to Hermione's delight.

"A boggart is a horrible creature, but very easily countered by either having a large group of people to confuse it or the charm Redikkulus. Here practice it with me, Redikkulus!" Remus instructed as the class copied his demonstration.

What followed was a rather hilarious scene as poor Neville's boggart turned out to be Professor Snape that he then forced to wear his grandmother's clothing.

Snape would murder the boy.

She frowned however as she glanced at the many students in the room. All of their greatest fears, as juvenile many of them were turning out to be, was being bared to the classroom. That was very irresponsible of the professor.

But she noticed a trend among the students. None of them showed scenes or images that would represent a non-physical phobia, such as the fear of heights. Perhaps a boggart could only transform into physical things you fear the most?

Eventually the students in front of her passed and she frowned as she stood in front of the jump in the box/horror clown combo that she believed she saw in a Horror movie once before it looked down at her creepily.

She felt a sense of apprehension as the beast began to transform and eventually settled upon something she wishes to never see again.

A smaller version of herself stared up to her with soulful eyes. Her body as malnourished and beat up as the last time she had seen her.

It didn't say anything, perhaps unable too, but it was enough to just see it.

Without responding she stared at it before "Redikkulus!"

The small girl turned into an American Girl Doll.

She turned around and saw the entire class was staring at her in some version of horror. The little girl was easily recognized as herself at a young age.

Ignoring the stares, she briskly walked out of the door, ignoring the mutterings around her.

(Astronomy Tower)

Lilith stood at her favorite spot in the school, thinking about her past actions and how they led up to this point. So the entire school now knows that she was abused as a child. She assumed Dumbledore or one of the Professors was already planning on sitting down with her.

More attention, just what she needed.

"I thought I would find you here." A voice behind her spoke.

She glanced behind her and raised an eyebrow when she saw Blaise come up through the staircase to stand beside her.

"Funny, I didn't think I would ever see you here again. Especially after what happened last time." Lilith spoke airily.

Blaise winced before answering "I was a simple power hungry kid back then Lilith. I have matured more than a few years ago."

"I see." Lilith muttered as she focused back on the picturesque scene their vantage point provided.

"I can't say I know what you are feeling but the group and I are here if you wish to talk about it." Blaise offered as he stood a few feet away, not getting too close to the powerful ghoul.

Lilith closed her eyes and blocked out the images of the first six years of her life that she had kept suppressed for so long "No. I am fine. That girl means nothing to me anymore.

Blaise looked at his almost friend with a sad look. A child should never be harmed at such a young age. Even demons had laws against harming children.

Even as a demon, he had a better life than the girl in front of him. Forced into a world that she knew very little of. She could be the greatest threat the world has ever faced, or its salvation.

Through pure chance she had become someone even his family was forced to acknowledge.

He could only hope she made the right choices when the time comes.

Blaise stood next to Lilith as they stared out at the setting sun, reflecting upon their lives as they enjoyed a moment of peace before the trials ahead of them.

Namely, the Hogwarts rumor mill.

 **AN: Hello everyone, sorry for the slightly boring chapter with no fight scenes but I wanted to introduce the classes that Lilith would be taking before moving into the main plot of book 3 (not like there is much action in book 3 anyway). I don't think this year will take much longer, maybe 1 to 2 chapters to go. Anyway as always if you have any questions or critique feel free to leave a review or pm me directly. Have a great day.**


	19. Chapter 19: Dark Revelations

**AN: Hello everyone, sorry for the delay on this chapter I have been super busy with college lately. To be honest I'm struggling to find content for the third book, I perused through it and there are very few plot devices for me to use. I am pretty sure ill finish up with the third book by next chapter, which is not necessarily a bad thing since I am planning major plots after 4** **th** **year. Anyway ill get to answering some reviews.**

 **Kellym01.2: Your comment is not about this chapter but it brings up a topic I wanted to talk about. As I stated earlier I will be opening up a poll to vote for a romantic interest for Lilith after third year. Also, there will be no smut, lemon, lime. At this stage of the story it will be probably a crush or love interest, I am not interested in creating a adult relationship between two 14 year olds.**

 **Dell'Artimesa: No hard feelings my friend, Ive had much worse criticism than that haha. You are correct in a story you need to build up a character, which is what I love to do. I started Lilith as a girl burning for revenge, but as she aged her hatred has cooled into an apathy of the world. It doesn't help that she was forced to kill a part of herself that represented her humanity. Her personality will continue to evolve as the story progresses.**

 **Fez8745: Blaise was being an idiot and was punished for it, as the family revealed in the letter. Lilith also knows of Blaise's nature as an Incubus so she does not judge as harshly as she would against a normal rapist.**

 **Awesome question guys, I always love to respond to your questions, so ill repay you by shutting up and getting on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Dark Revelations**

Once again Lilith Potter was the focus of Hogwarts' attention. Her boggart had spread like wildfire, causing a large amount of controversy to what it represented. Some thought it represented a memory of an attack against her as a child, while others suspected she was abused as a child.

However, it was only the teachers that knew the truth.

(Dumbledore's Office)

Dumbledore sat silently as he replayed the past few days' worth of information that Remus had unknowingly unveiled. He knew that young Lilith was a troubled child, as a classified rank S dark creature he had always been cautious around the girl, but she had done nothing but good for the school, so he laid his suspicions to rest and assumed her situation was similar to Remus.

That was until he found out the true identity of Lilith. A pure human was sent away as a child for her own protection, only to return eleven years later a ghoul and if his suspicions were correct, a notorious vigilante.

He had studied extensively how the girl had turned into a ghoul, and a method to reverse it if that was the girl's wish. However, the one thing he had not done was research young Lilith's past before her unfortunate accident that he suspected was what caused her transformation.

But that changed after he received news of what she feared the most. He delved deeper into her younger years before the car accident that caused this mess in the first place and was horrified to find a long history of abuse. The hospital records told a horrible story of malnourished, bruises, poorly mended bones, and neglect.

He knew he could keep his silence on the subject of Lilith no longer. While it would appear that Lilith's adoptive father, a respected doctor, solved many of the problems of the abuse the girl still had lingering trauma from her years as a child.

He would have to inform Lily and James. He knew they had finally figured out their child was alive but he doubted they knew of the abuse they suffered at the hands of their relatives.

Which was why he had called his two prized pupils to his office for a very hard discussion.

A knock on his door alerted him to the fact his guests had arrived.

"Come in Lily, James." Dumbledore called with a sigh.

The two Potters entered the office and sat down.

"Lily…James. I have uncovered a shocking secret about your daughter, Lilith."

"Does this have something to do with the form of her boggart?" Lily asked hesitantly.

Dumbledore nodded gravely "Yes, as I am sure you are aware after discovering that your daughter is alive that she was adopted by Samuel Cain, once a respected doctor in the muggle world. But what you probably do not know is under what circumstances did your daughter come under his care."

James spoke up "It was because of the car crash correct? We learned that our daughter survived the crash that killed our relatives."

Dumbledore looked at James with pity "Not exactly. You see. I suspect Samuel felt overwhelming pity for Lilith's situation."

Lily felt a sense of trepidation that she had not felt since she had opened the letter informing her of the Dursley's death "What situation?"

Dumbledore sighed and removed his glasses wearily "An extreme situation of abuse. Your sister and her husband, Lily, abused your daughter extensively."

Lily and James paled at that thought. They already felt horrible for the mistake that lost them the right to raise their child. But for her to be abused?

Lily clutched James' hand as she whispered "How could Petunia do this? To my child? I trusted her…"

James growled out "If they weren't already dead I would murder them."

Dumbledore looked at them in sadness. He would not tell them the real problem that Lilith was now somehow a ghoul. They could find that out for themselves. As much as he wished to he had no right to manipulate this time.

However, that did not mean he could not give a warning.

"Just be careful. Take anything that Lilith says with a grain of salt. It is quite likely that she blames the two of you for her abuse and the death of her adopted father." Dumbledore warned.

Lily nearly broke out in tears at his words "She blames us? We had to send her away. She did not gain the protection that William did from the sacrifice of Dorea and Charles!"

Dumbledore sighed again, that was the start of this mess. He still remembered it like it was yesterday. He had heard rumors of a large attack on Diagon Alley and called the entire order for a meeting. Due to this Lily and James had to assign a baby sitter for the children. Naturally Pettigrew volunteered, not wanting to enter the conflict.

However, soon after they had told the man the secret Charles and Dorea insisted that they take care of the children.

Unfortunately, the night they were looking after the young ones Voldemort attacked, killing the senior Potters but then failed to kill Young William.

He had correctly deduced that it was an accidental blood sacrifice ritual powered by love that had saved William. But that protection did not extend to the Potter's elder twin. In addition, the new marriage laws forced the Potter's hands to send young Lilith to the Dursleys.

Causing the situation today.

It was truly the worst series of coincidences and mistakes he had ever encountered.

But it was up to them to deal with the mess that the mistakes of the older generation had caused.

James shook his head sadly "It doesn't matter. If she hates us, then that is just the cost we will pay for our actions. But we will still be there for her, even if it will be behind the scenes."

Dumbledore smiled proudly at two of his favorite students. They made mistakes but were brave enough to realize it and face the consequences their actions cause.

He only wished he was that brave in his youth.

(Gryffindor Dorm)

For the first time in his life William was thinking of the past with regret instead of satisfaction. Many would say he had the perfect life.

Loving parents, famous, rich, and spoiled rotten.

But Cain's words pierced him like an arrow. He did not know anything about his sister.

He didn't know her likes, dislikes, personality, anything!

It was as if she was a stranger.

But how was that possible? Alice was his sister; so why did he know so little about her?

So he opened up a photo book that his mother had given him to hold off homesickness as he stayed at Hogwarts and flipped the pages, seeing a disturbing image.

Alice was in none of the photos past age five.

Looking back into his memories he never remembered celebrating his sister's birthday or even interacting with her.

It made a disturbing image clear, that he had never actually bothered to connect in any way with a person who should be one of the people most precious to him.

It made him feel sick inside.

But he could fix this. All he had to do was talk to Alice and say sorry. She was sure to forgive him right? He was the boy who lived after all. He was never denied anything.

Alice would be begging to get to know him.

That would teach Cain that his sister was no Slytherin.

With determination he opened the portrait that guarded Gryffindor and made his way down to the Slytherin dorm.

(Slytherin Dorm Entrance)

"Come on you have to let me in! I need to talk to my sister! I am the boy who lived damnit!" William yelled at the prefect in front of him who dared refuse him access to where he wanted to go.

Marcus Flint glared down at the petulant third year in front of him with a scowl. He didn't give two shits that this kid was the boy who lived, no one entered the Slytherin dorms under his watch that were not Slytherin!

"No way you punk. Now scram before my fist gets antsy." Flint threatened.

"I am not leaving until I see my sister!" William said stubbornly.

Marcus was about to bring the serious pain train when a cold voice spoke from behind him "That's alright Marcus. I will take it from here."

Now, Flint may be a sixth year and 6.4 ft tall but even he shuddered at the voice of the scariest first year he had ever met.

Alice was standing there in her signature Gothic Lolita style dress as she clutched that demon toy that terrorized Malfoy's group on her first day.

"A-alright Alice, you got it." He stuttered out as he walked quickly back into the common room.

He may be physically strong and not that intelligent. But he knew when he was outclassed.

Alice's cold eyes left Marcus' back and stared daggers into her idiot of a brother. How much she wanted to dissect him…

"Hey Alice do you want to hang out later with my friends? I bet I can make you super popular with the Gryffindors so you won't have to hang out with those slimy snakes!" William asked pompously, this was the perfect plan to find out more about his younger sister. In addition, he would get her away from those snakes!

"No." Alice said coldly. Usually she could put on her innocent girl mask but she had no patience for her brother.

William gaped, no one said no to him before! Slytherins not included in that.

"B-but you have to! We need to reconnect as brother and sister so everything will be alright again!" William exclaimed angrily.

Alice sighed. She would have to put this as bluntly as she could "William. I find you the most selfish, idiotic person to ever walk this earth. I would rather hang out with pond scum, than you. I do not care about any sibling bond we could have had since you broke those bonds long ago."

William was paling more and more as Alice lit into him.

"Now you sniffling baboon. Stay. Away. From. Me." Alice growled, her voice colder than ice.

"Ok?" with a twist of personality so quick it would give people whiplash she smiled happily as she posed her question.

The Gryffindor was in tears as he turned around and ran off, crying

Alice smiled happily as she returned to her room.

That was a great stress reliever.

(Unused Classroom)

Lilith frowned as she studied Peralti's Spellbook. She had finally found a moment to herself and escaped the hoard of curious brats who wanted to know more about her boggart form. The rumor mill was once again at work as the student body seemed to collectively think she was suddenly a glass flower who needed consoling and well wishes for her tragic past.

It made her want to gag.

The sheep had no idea what she had truly gone through. All they wanted was to make themselves feel good as they "consoled" the tragically abused muggleborn girl.

At least her parents kept their promise and did not try and talk to her. That would have caused her to snap.

But now she could relax and read the Spellbook in front of her. Many of the spells written in the book were the darkest she had ever seen. Summoning unspeakable horrors from the outer realm, spells worse than the unforgivable, and the most horrible of rituals.

Even she knew that she would never touch many of the rituals offered in the book, no matter what was promised from the results.

She had to wonder what kind of sicko Peralti was. But what frightened her the most about the man was that she had never heard of him before. If someone was able to become this powerful and no one even knew about him who knows how powerful he was in his time.

With a frown she flipped the page and examined the page.

Well now, this looked promising.

 _Conjuration of the Soul_

 _To the average wizard, the soul is simply an unknown concept that is not worth notice. However, the most powerful magic users are able to harness the natural energy the soul possesses as a weapon. To weaponized the soul, one must project the core of their being into a wavelength. The more powerful the wavelength, the stronger the results. The effects of this power differ from person to person but the most common effects involve enhancing the body and mind to the limit._

To project her soul as a wavelength to attack her enemies. No one would be able to counter that.

After all, who would think to block the power of a soul?

Reading the requirements she frowned. Compared to the other requirements in the book this one didn't seem so bad.

 _To be able to project one's soul the guardian of it must be dealt with. The easiest way to do this is to destroy one's patronus, which is the essence of the guardian that every wizard has to protect their souls._

 _To kill one's patronus is a horrible act that even I, Peralti the Dark One, find repulsive. To eradicate one's patronus is to murder something that represents your very being. Mine was once a glorious raven._

 _It's gone now._

 _I wonder how far left I have to go before I truly become lost. I must know._

Lilith frowned at the last few lines. She had found out after reading the passages that the book was also a journal of the man who called himself "The Dark One." In nearly all of his rituals he is seeking to become "lost" whatever that meant.

But the ritual on the other hand.

She didn't even have to consider it. She had already thrown away her humanity.

What was the worth of a soul when the meaning behind its existence was no longer there?

But the only problem was learning how to cast a patronus. She had heard of it before in some of the books she had read, often as a counter to a particularly dark spell and the only defense against Dementors.

There were no descriptions on how to cast it in the library, which meant she would need a teacher.

But who in the school would just randomly teach her the patronus?

With these thoughts in mind she packed the Spellbook in a hidden, magic canceling section of her bag and began wandering the halls as she contemplated a solution to her problem.

"Oi Cain what do you think you are doing?" An irritated voice called behind her and she was broken out of her thoughts as she saw Flint walking up to her in full Quidditch regalia.

"We have to practice for the match against Gryffindor, it is right around the corner!" Flint said with Passion. The capital was necessary.

"Flint. The game is not scheduled for two weeks." Lilith deadpanned at the Quidditch fanatic.

"That means we cannot waste a second when we could be practicing!" Flint shouted Passionately as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Quidditch pitch to practice.

With a sigh Lilith put the patronus issue to the back of her mind as she let herself be dragged. She could use a distraction.

(Two Weeks Later)

Lilith frowned as she stared up at the large storm brewing in the sky as she prepared for one of the most important games in the season.

It was Gryffindor vs Slytherin, and the weather conditions could not be worse. Malfoy, the twit, of course suggested they try to get out of it but she would not hear it.

The Gryffindors always accused them of being cowards, she was not going to prove them right.

Besides, she did not need any more rumors surrounding her. She was nearly fed up with the plethora of people who questioned if she was abused as a child with no tact what so ever.

She even had to do her first detention for hexing the last person who asked.

The boy's tongue was in his anus for several hours.

With a sigh she stepped out into the rain with her teammates as they prepared for what was most likely their toughest game yet.

The minute they flew out into the field rain pelted them, making it so they could barely see past themselves as they struggled to stay on their brooms.

Lilith grit her teeth as she saw a bludger and narrowed her eyes, looking for a target. Unfortunately, the rain made it so she could not see if she was aiming for one of her own members.

With a shrug of her shoulders she smashed the ball at the closest human she could see and heard a satisfying cry of pain.

The game continued in the same fashion as everyone attempted to play the game despite the horrible weather.

She continued to hit the bludgers indiscriminately until the whistle blew, signifying a time out.

Upon landing she frowned as she looked at her team. They all had bruises clear upon their skin.

"Those damn Weasley twins. How can they hit us through this rain!" Malfoy shouted as he rubbed a nasty bruise on the back of his head.

Lilith had the perfect look of innocent as she replied "They must have gotten lucky. What is the score." She diverted the conversation to Flint.

"10-0, and that score was pure chance on our part. The only way this will end will be catching the snitch." Flint replied sourly.

Malfoy snorted "How am I supposed to see the snitch must less catch it in this weather?" the brat demanded.

The captain glared "Catch it or you bet your ass will have wished you had."

Lilith snickered as Malfoy nodded rapidly.

The whistle blew again and they walked back to their brooms.

"Catch the snitch or else Malfoy!" Flint called as they flew into the air again.

Lilith decided not to test her luck this time and flew around the pitch bored and miserable.

That was until the temperature began to decrease rapidly.

Through the rain she could see Dementors floating around the field, causing a mass panic among the students.

Lilith stared wide eyed as a flash of lightning illuminated the sky, revealing a body falling to its doom.

" **ARRESTO MOMENTUM!"** A voice shouted over the rain and the body slowed down until it landed in the mud.

The spell caster was revealed as Dumbledore stalked cross the field, whipping out his wand and pointing it at the Dementors.

" **Expecto Patronum!"** The headmaster shouted and an ethereal Phoenix burst from his wand and a translucent wall formed in front of the bird of prey, scattering the Dementors to the winds.

Lilith whistled at the force of the spell. She researched the spell and had learned that only a very powerful soul could project that kind of power from a Patronus. However, it was hardly a surprise that Dumbledore had a powerful soul.

She landed on the ground and walked over to her shell shocked team.

"So who won?" She asked.

She received blank stares from the entire team.

(The next day)

It turns out the game was a tie since the Dementors counted as outside interference.

She was a bit irritated that they had spent all that time in the rain for nothing but at least an opportunity arose from it.

It gave her the perfect excuse to ask a teacher to learn the Patronus, claiming she wanted a defense against the Dementors, and she knew exactly who to ask.

(Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom)

"You want me to teach you the patronus?" Remus asked in surprise as Lilith stood in front of him.

"That's right, I would like to not be helpless against the Dementors. And you do owe me for the boggart incident." She said with a glare at the end.

Remus winced, in hindsight he realized it was a bad idea to start his classes with a boggart but he honestly didn't think that anything bad would have come from it. Usually boggarts just transform into some sort of dark creature or object depending on the victim. He had never expected the boggart to transform into a horrible memory.

"Well, I guess I could teach you the spell and how to cast it…" Remus said, it was not like the spell was harmful. In fact, it was one of the lightest spells he could think of.

What harm could possibly come from it?

Lilith could barely hide her smirk as Lupin explained the spell.

Now all she had to do was learn the spell.

(Halloween)  
In her short thirteen years of existence Lilith had never been so frustrated. It had been months since she learned the secret to casting the Patronus but she could still not summon the damn thing!

It was maddening.

To make things worse she found out that William was receiving private lessons on how to caste the patronus from Remus.

Granted the brat had much worse reactions to the creatures but still!

It was just another example of the favoritism shown towards her decrepit brother.

With a growl she speared her tasteless pork chop and bit into it much to the amusement of her sister.

"Trouble Lilith?" Alice asked, clearly amused by her frustration.

"Yes, for some reason I just can't get the patronus to work. I have tried every remotely happy memory I possess." Lilith growled out as she racked her brains to find a solution.

Alice chuckled "Sister, you simply do not have enough happy memories to channel the spell. You should use my trick and just think of something that makes you extraordinarily happy. That should do the trick."

Lilith glared at the young girl "You mean to tell me you had the solution to my patronus and you have not told me in the past two months?"

Alice shrugged "You never asked."

Brat.

With a sigh Lilith finished her meal and made her way out of the great hall and into the Dungeons, she would try her sister's method and see if she could finally have a breakthrough.

She entered her room and raised her wand and focused.

A thought that made her happy…

She imagined herself alone in solitude. No one was there to bother her and she lived happily with her father Samuel. A graveyard held the tomb of her family and she was finally free from her burdens.

With a slight smile she swished her wand down "Expecto Patronum!"

In a flash of white a silver wolf exploded out of her wand and prowled around the room, searching for threats. Satisfying itself that there were no threats it sat on its haunches and stared at her with intelligent sad eyes.

As if it alright knew what she had planned.

Lilith's hand twitched as she resisted any thoughts of not performing the ritual. It had to be done for her to grow stronger.

She raised her wand but before she could cast the spell described in the book a furious knock wrapped on the door "Lilith! Sirius Black was spotted in the Castle! Everyone is to meet in the great hall!" With that the person walked away and she frowned angrily.

What horrible timing.

With one last glance at the patronus she banished it with a wave of her wand and exited the room.

She had plenty of time to perform the ritual.

And she would gain enough power to ensure that no one could harm her.

And it would be one step closer to her revenge.

 **AN: Man third year is hard to write. I have a list of major events in the story that literally has just five events on it. Five. It is nearly impossible to make this year interesting without alternative plots. Anyway the truth of the night is revealed and some plot holes' people have pointed out are closed. Also if you have seen my profile you will see that I am on semi hiatus, I am swamped in schoolwork atm and can't update as frequently. I should get back to my usual update schedule in two weeks or so.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Room Game

**AN: Hello everyone. I can't believe I am already at the 20** **th** **chapter of this story. I hope to make it a good one. This will probably be the last or second to last chapter of year 3 so we can all look forward to year 4, which is my favorite year.**

 **Anyway since I really have nothing else to say ill respond to your comments:**

 **PikaMew1288: Magia Erebia certainly is interesting but Lilith already has a natural resistance to spells due to being a ghoul. I may give her the technique but I am not sure. Giving her that ability would practically make any battle against a wizard extremely boring.**

 **Thinker90: As much as I would love to do that it would be unfair to people who actually like 3** **rd** **year, plus I don't want to be one of those authors that just skip everything they don't like.**

 **Prototype Gear: Alice and Lilith have a sort of rivalry slash sisterly bond. I do not intend to make them enemies any time soon.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **The Room Game**

Lilith stood annoyed with the rest of the houses as Dumbledore announced that Sirius Black was spotted inside the castle, namely the Gryffindor Tower.

She was very disgruntled, especially as she knew that it would be wiser to keep the students in separate dorms so Black couldn't just storm in here and take the entire student body hostage.

With a sigh she leaned against the wall and thought about the ritual she was about to perform. Due to this incident she would have to wait another month before attempting it again, since the ritual could only be performed during a full moon.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Alice approached her "Well this has proven to be unpleasant dear sister." Alice muttered scornfully as she stood next to her older sister.

Lilith closed her eyes and nodded, ignoring the speech the teachers were giving the students.

"Although, this does give me a good opportunity to give you some good information." Alice said with a grin.

"What type of information?" Lilith asked warily.

"The best kind of course, the kind that gives you an advantage. I have been speaking to some ghosts and a past Slytherin king said that the King's Game starts becoming much harder in third year. Apparently the children are ready for higher level stuff than simple dueling." Alice whispered secretly.

"What is the usual contest?" Lilith asked interested.

Alice cupped her chin with her hand before answering "It varies but usually it is some type of strategy game mixed with combat."

"I see." Lilith muttered, thinking of the many possibilities. She refused to simply give up her spot as King, despite not caring for the title it was one of the only things that kept her school year interesting. Any game of direct combat she would win easily, but a strategy game leveled the playing field a bit.

"Thank you Alice." Lilith said to her sister.

"Pft, don't think I did it solely for your benefit, if you stay king I have an ally in a high place instead of letting you revert to your loner status." Alice mocked lightly as she skipped away.

Lilith stared at the dark witch out of the corner of her eyes before closing them and smiling slightly "What a brat."

With that the lights in the room turned off and sleeping bags appeared on the floor.

"Everyone, lights out, I want to see you all in bed! And no talking!" Percy Weasley shouted as students scrambled for good spots.

With a sigh she slipped into one of the admittedly comfy sleeping bags and closed her eyes, dreaming of a silver wolf staring at her with those knowing eyes.

(Two Weeks Later)

Lilith frowned as she studied Peralti's Spellbook at night. The past two weeks had been for the lack of a better term dull.

The Sirius Black panic had soon ended as the madman had not appeared again since the incident and the castle returned to its boring monotony.

She was seriously considering taking her NEWTS immediately after her OWLs to get past the pesky Wizarding laws that restricted her movements. Any minor was not allowed to cast magic outside of a wizarding dwelling. The only way for that to be removed was to be emancipated or take your NEWTs early.

She would have used a method to remove this trace but unfortunately despite common perception the trace wasn't on her, but rather as a giant ward over Britain. It worked similarly to radar, it picked up any magic performed by a minor.

If it wasn't for that field she would have been long gone after simply killing her parents and be done with it.

Of course she also did not want to leave before killing Voldemort as well, since he was the cause of all this in the first place.

So she had another two long miserable years before she could finally be rid of this place.

With a sigh she closed the book, there were no rituals that she could perform in Hogwarts other than the one she had attempted on the past full moon.

She was about to get ready for bed when a voice echoed throughout the entire third floor wing.

 ** _"Attention all third year students, the King Game will be done tonight."_** An amplified version of Snape's voice echoed through the halls as students walked blearily out of their rooms as their house leader continued.

" **In previous years you all have had it easy, a simple duel to decide who will be the leader amongst you. This will change tonight. Unlike in previous years' no one is allowed to refuse this challenge."** Snape droned as the students woke up and grew alert as they realized what was going on.

 **"Now, to explain the rules. You all will play a game known as the Room Game, the purpose is simple. Claim as many rooms as you can as your territory. How you do this is up to your discretion outside of seriously maiming or killing other students. Teams can be formed but a leader must be chosen in your separate groups."**

Lilith frowned, it seemed this game was more might makes right than simple individual strength. The people with the largest group would be able to claim more rooms unless she figured out how to claim a room as her "territory" without a person staying inside the room.

 **"However, as a special rule for last year's "King."**

Lilith refocused on Snape's words, interested.

 **"If the King so wishes, he or she, in this case she, may make her way down the magically expanded halls to my office where we will duel. If the King manages to last till midnight or defeats me her position will be secured."**

Lilith smirked as she secured her wand to her wrist holster and dressed in comfortable combat clothes. She would accept his challenge.

(Professor's Office)

 **"Now, you may begin the King's Game."** Snape finished and removed the wand from his throat and settled behind his desk and rested his head on his intertwined fingers.

His eyes glanced towards a moving picture of a younger self and a red haired and green eyed girl before he closed them in anger.

"Come face me spawn of Potter."

(Expanded Third Floor Dorm)

Lilith exited her dorm room only to raise her eyebrow as she saw the previously narrow corridor that held the area for third year Slytherins. It was now nearly double as wide with twice as many doors. At the end of the hallways she could see staircases that were not there previously.

She had heard the school expanded to accommodate more students but this was her first time seeing it in action. In Hogwarts a History, one chapter explained that one of the previous headmasters had magically expanded all the dorms after the school was becoming crowded in the late 1700s. At its highest expanded setting, the Slytherin dorms had twenty floors and over a hundred different rooms for students. If her math was correct the third floor dormitory now has ten floors to go through, meaning she will have to fight any competitor that faces her as she makes her way to the bottom floor, where the entrance to Snape's office is.

She walked down the hallway but stopped when Blaise walked up the stairs.

With a raised eyebrow she spoke "Do you honestly wish to challenge me Blaise?"

Blaise snorted "Please we both know how that would go, rather…" As he spoke Daphne, Tracy, and Theodore walked up the stairs.

"We came to help." Blaise finished with a smirk.

Lilith looked at the five determined faces before chuckling lightly "Alright then. I will be facing Snape, since I now have allies you will be defending this corridor, do not let anyone up here and keep to the high ground."

Theodore raised an eyebrow "We won't be trying to take any of the rooms downstairs?"

Lilith shook her head "No, everyone else will be too busy battling for the remaining nine floors. I predict there will be at least five factions, meaning that ten floors will have the majority anyway. And in the remaining few minutes taking the floor below us would be child's play even without me here."

They nod their heads and take out their wands, preparing to defend the top floor.

Daphne looked skeptical "Are you sure you can beat Professor Snape? He was a dueling champion in his early career you know."

Lilith paused on the steps and turned back to her with a menacing grin "Who says we will be dueling Daphne? No, this will be a fight!" With those words she turns and calmly walked down the staircase.

Tracy, ever the tension breaker, spoke "You know, she can be right scary at times."

Blaise snorted "You don't know the half of it."

(9th Floor)

Lilith walked calmly down the hallway, transfiguring the ground and walls to smash students out of her way as she went. Truthfully she had wanted to have a good fight for a while now. London was largely thug free, meaning that her available prey had been reduced to just magical creatures in the forbidden forest and suicide victims.

This was another reason she wanted to leave immediately taking her OWLs, England had become boring.

Another nameless third year raised his wand to try and attack me and I just rolled my eyes and swished my wand at him muttering "reformabit" A stone pillar shot up from the ground and hit a very delicate part of the boy who soon passed out on the ground, foaming at the mouth.

"Pathetic." She muttered as she walked down the staircase, leaving ten students passed out on the ground behind her.

(8th Floor)

"Why do they even bother." Lilith muttered as she weaved through spells and hexes from students who were clearly not 3rd year. It appeared that some of the other kings did not want her to succeed.

She would have to make them pay for that later.

Twirling her wand in her hand she performed complex wand motions before pointing it at the four sixth year students in the hallway "Strangulari!"

Her opponents clutched their necks as invisible air began to press down upon them, depriving them of air.

It was a useful spell she had found in the dark arts for beginners. The spell condenses the air around the opponent's neck to mimic strangulation.

She calmly walked past them as they reached for her in desperation, their faces turning blue.

Near the staircase she glanced at them "Next time stay out of my way."

The students collapsed in relief as she continued on her way.

(7th Floor)

"Gaaaah!" A rogue group of third years collapsed on the ground as purple lightning sparked across their bodies.

Lilith palmed her face at the weakness of her fellow student.s

Pathetic.

 **It was just so pathetic.**

She was only using a percent of her true power and they could only fall like sick dogs.

They were less than sheep.

They were trash.

She kicked one boy to the side as she walked down the stairs.

(6th floor – With Malfoy's Group)

Crab shivered as he heard screams from the floors above "Oi, Draco, we have no chance. We should just cut our losses and run."

Malfoy ground his teeth as he saw the rest of the pureblood faction, as he liked to call them, nodded in agreement. He knew they had no chance deep down, but he refused to believe that a mudblood was so superior to the older students he had bought to try and stop her from winning. Snape had told him in advance about this little event and had given him every advantage.

"No, we will lay the trap and show this bitch what a mudblood deserves." Malfoy stated arrogantly.

Pansy put her hands on her cheek and swooned, to the disgust of anyone in the general vicinity "Oh Malfoy you are so clever and strong! I can't wait to marry you."

Draco shivered in disgust, knowing that his parents were thinking of forming a marriage contract with the pug looking girl.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway and motioned for everyone to get ready.

When a shadow showed up he yelled, screamed more like, "Now! Attack now!"

The five Slytherins barraged the person who came down the stairs with spells, ranging from minor hexes to rather devious curses.

When they stop casting they widened their eyes to see the mutated and disgusting face of one of the sixth years he had hired, with Lilith behind him, smirking.

"What is with you trash and not looking before you fire." Lilith stated casually as she threw the heavily cursed student away and twirled her wand in one hand.

Malfoy backed up a few steps as Lilith got closer before he swallowed hard "Y-you cant beat all five of us Cain! We will put you in your place now!"

Lilith sighed, so disappointed with this farce.

With cold eyes she pointed her wand at the group, easily deflecting any spells that came her way before stating in a chilling tone.

"You should like this one Malfoy. Your daddy and his friends were rather famous for using it on muggles."

 **"Sanguinem Ulcus!"**

The screams were beautiful.

However, she could not kill the brat so after five minutes she ended the blood boiling curse and slowly walked past the beat red Malfoy and his minions, who were lined up against the wall wide eyed at the brutality of their fellow student.

"And to send a message…"

The other foolish minions of Malfoy flinched and tried to get away before she waved her wand.

" **Liga."**

She left the floor leaving the four students bound to the walls, surrounding the injured Malfoy.

The remaining floors were largely empty, seeing how she had defeated most of the third year student group, perhaps Snape thought they would actually have a chance against her in combat?

With a mental shrug she made it to Snape's office and paused outside the door.

Well, may as well make an entrance.

With a twirl of her wand she pointed it at the door.

(Snape's Office)

Snape finished expanding his office and clearing out anything in the way of their duel.

He knew this decision as petty, and vindictive, but he could not help himself.

The minute Lilith stepped through his classroom doors he knew she was the daughter of Lilith. How could he not? The same hair, the same eyes, and the same facial structure.

It was easy to see, at least for someone who had seen the same face in his dreams and nightmares every night.

The woman that had simultaneously given and taken away everything from him.

And then the face that had tormented and abused him for years would always come to the surface.

James Potter.

His childhood nemesis who had beaten him at everything. And made sure he knew it.

When he had heard of Lilith Potter's death he had rejoiced, knowing there was one less corrupted spawn of Potter in the world.

But then the girl entered his classroom, a mirror image of Lily at the same age.

And then not a year later the girl shatters that appearance for the freakish one she now wears.

It made him erupt in hatred that the girl would so casually throw away the visage of one of the best woman he had ever known.

Despite her betrayal he still loved Lily.

He had seen the looks the girl sent Lily. And he knew the girl hated her mother.

It was the same look he had given his own parents.

So he would stop the girl here and now and prevent her from going through with whatever mad plot she had planned to kill them.

He drew his wand and prepared for the girl to arrive. Hopefully the students he had manipulated would tire the girl out a little.

Snape sighed as he mentally prepared himself for the inevitable confrontation. He knew the girl was stronger than an average student but she was a complete unknown.

Which was why he was taking no chances against the girl and took a small sip from a golden liquid in his hand before facing the door, right as Lilith entered, looking as pristine as ever.

"So Professor, you obviously set up this farce of a competition purely to fight me. Care to explain?" Lilith drawled as she stared at the silent Professor.

"I called you here tonight to stop you Miss Cain, or should I say Potter?" Snape spoke coldly.

Lilith raised an eyebrow with a smirk "I thought you were intelligent enough to figure it out. But why do I need to be stopped professor?" She asked with a smirk. She really did like Professor Snape. If he had found out her plans somehow then she would admit to being impressed.

Snape stared at her calmly "You wish to kill your parents." Before Lilith could speak he continued "Do not waste my time and try to deny it. I do not need to be a mind reader of a genius to see the signs. I was the same way once. If it wasn't for my own parents dying of natural causes I may have murdered them myself."

Snape closed his eyes and took a breath before focusing on his opponent "But I still care for Lily and refuse to just let you step aside. In addition, by stopping you here I will fulfill my life debt to Potter."

Lilith's felt her smile grow to inhuman proportions as she readied her wand. Oh how much she had wanted a fight like this. Perhaps finally her skills would be tested.

"Well then Professor." Lilith tiled her head back and the natural shadows of the room covered her face until her almost glowing purple eyes and pure white grin were seen " **Shall we?"**

In a blink the fight started, Snape casting curses and high level piercing hexes at incredible speeds while Lilith transfigured the office to her own environment.

Stone mutated and deformed as spikes and the ground itself attacked Snape.

However, Snape countered by blasting the entire area around himself, destroying the stone transformations and with the sound similar to a gun fired an incredibly powerful curse at Lilith.

With a twirl Lilith dodged the curse and fired five blasting curses silently back at her Professor before summoning a shield to block the return fire.

Snape saw the explosion curses coming and cursed internally as Felix Felicis did its job and provide him with the best course of option and cast the spell it provided. 

When the dust cleared the office had been expanded even further and Snape was standing at the end of the room, looking as pristine as he did when the fight started.

Lilith examined the expanded room and turned to look at Snape calculatingly. What the man did was clever, expanding the room to spread out the explosion while casting a shield over himself to deal with the remaining blast while simultaneously giving himself the advantage as he was now at a greater distance.

Lilith couldn't help herself as she laughed out loud insanely as she raised her wand to cast her next spell.

"This is excellent Professor Snape! This is just the type of fight I wanted! Someone above the trash! Now, Nigrum Fulgur!"

Black lightning erupted from her wand and exploded into the impromptu arena.

Snape swore as he erected the counter curse to the cursed lightning. How could a third year master dark elemental configuration! He had estimated the girl to be around fifth year level, but this was simply inconceivable! His potion was struggling to keep up and allow him to follow the best possible action as Lilith's unpredictable style kept him on his toes.

Soon he was dodging Lightning, destroying the transfigured environment as he tried to reclaim his advantage.

"Impossible, even with Felix Felicis I am being pushed back." Snape muttered, not expecting Lilith to hear him but with her ghoul enhanced hearing she caught it anyway.

"Hah! Relying on luck to defeat me Professor? I know how that potion works. It gives the user the best possible path to achieve their goal, but the problem is even your best is not enough to beat me Professor!" Lilith shouted as she casted a six curse chain that forced Snape to erect a barrier to protect himself.

"But I should end this now Professor." She stated as she reached into her bag and pulled out a special book.

Snape looked carefully at the book in her hands and was alarmed to sense the amount of darkness surrounding it "Where did you find that book Lilith! That is imbued with dark magic!"

The book appeared to open on it's own and flip to a certain page and a nihilistic aura surrounded Lilith "Please. Of course I know that Professor. But do not worry."

Lilith cut her palm with a knife and the black blood pooled onto the ground, causing darkness to surround the room.

" **You will remember none of this."** Lilith stated in a demonic voice as her eyes shifted to her Kakugan.

"My god…" Snape murmured as he felt the effects of Felicis fade prematurely, obviously accepting the inevitable as a dark mass of a demon emerged from the darkness.

" **Meet Asb'el the Memoryless. He is a special summon of mine that every attack he deals upon his foe he can erase their memories. A perfect opponent for this situation correct?"**

Snape took a step back as the demon seemed to gather itself to attack.

" **Good night Professor Snape."** Lilith said calmly.

The demon let out a loud moan as it reached forward with a large tentacle like appendage.

Snape pointed his wand at the demon but it was pointless as suddenly-

 **(?)**

No! He was already forgetting. He pointed his wand again at the demon but-

 **(?)**

It was fading fast, why was he here again?

What…

NO!

Lily…

 **(?)**

Lilith smirked as she looked down at the downed form of her professor. She had only made sure to erase the details of their battle and had Asb'el reconstruct them to show her defeating him in a fair duel, and to erase all knowledge in his mind of her wishing to kill Lily and James.

"Well you had a good try Professor but I simply cannot be stopped by a simple mortal like you." Lilith muttered as she exit the room.

Her position as King secured.

 **AN: Well that was a fun chapter to write. Finally, I got a chance to use Peralti's Spellbook in combat. Welp, that's the only thing interesting I have for third year left so I will be sure to finish it next chapter. If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a review or PM me.**

 **PS. If you know where I got the idea for the King Game from you are awesome.**


	21. Chapter 21 The Value of a Soul

**AN: Hello everyone, time for the answer to all your questions. Ever since I began y3 everyone has wondered how Sirius is still the guy in Azkaban. I didn't want to spoil anything but I left clues throughout the previous chapters if your knowledgeable enough to see them. But for those who are not, no offense, all will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **So to cause you all more pain I will answer some reviews before getting to the action :)**

 **JDS62: I will not say anything spoilerish but many of your ideas are close to plot developments that are in the future. So I hope you look forward to those.**

 **WinxPossible: It is certainly possible (snigger) that Alice will become enemies with Lilith but for now they are allies.**

 **Eden the Eternal Silent Joker: Awsome name btw. But yes the scene was inspired from Tower of God, awesome web comic, probably the best from Korea in my opinion.**

 **Anyway as I am sure you people love to hear me ramble here is the chapter :)**

 **Chapter 21:**

 **Value of a Soul**

(Two Months Later – Full Moon)

Steps lightly echoed in the darkness of the halls as Lilith walked down the hallways. Her hooded cloak lightly brushed against the ground as she made her way out of the dungeons and through the entrance hall.

She paused at a window and stared up at the large harvest moon hovering above the school, the only source of light as she made her way out of the school.

After the events of the King Game she had been forced to hold off on any rituals as the Christmas Holidays past. There were too many chances of being discovered as the castle prepared for the holidays.

But now, at the end of January was the perfect opportunity to finally gain her new power. The power of the soul.

Exiting the entry hall, she walked across the damp grass and made her way past the Womping Willow and to the crystal clear lake that perfectly reflected the moon.

Looking around at the serene environment she felt at peace in the darkness and waited calmly for the stars and moon to be in the optimal position for the ritual.

As the clock neared twelve she drew her wand and took a deep breath, seeing the fine mist of her breath in the air.

Wait.

It was not cold enough to see her own breath. How could she see it when it was supposed to be fifty degrees outside?

Looking around she felt the temperature beginning to rapidly decrease and the grass around her freezing over.

Finally, she looked up back to the moon and saw an entire swarm of Dementors beginning to swarm in the air and around the black lake.

Drawing her wand again she was prepared to cast her patronus but the agonizing iciness of the wraiths began affecting her. One may not affect her, but hundreds?

She tried to grasp the memory that allowed her to cast the patronus but could not conjure the necessary feelings to produce the wolf.

"No! Sirius!"

Slowly she turned, feeling as if she was moving under cold water as she observed the fugitive Sirius Black and William Potter collapse on one of the sides of the lake.

The Dementors were swarming around the two, preparing to perform the Dementor's kiss.

Her eyes roamed over the body of Black and almost gasped as she felt a tug on her magic. Putting a hand over her heart her breath sped up.

It was if magic itself was telling her to save them.

But how? She could not perform the patronus…

Her magic tugged against her once more and she closed her eyes.

In her mind's eye she could see the purple tinged miasma that was her magic.

It pulsed and she opened her eyes, eyes shining purple and she rushed forward, pocketing her wand she jumped high in the air before biting down hard on one of the Dementors that was about to administer the kiss to Sirius.

The wraith shrieked before blowing away into smoke.

Lilith's hair shadowed her eyes as she stared down with shining purple eyes at the face of Black.

For some reason her magic wanted her to protect this man.

Slowly turning away from the human she observed the hundreds of Dementors hovering around her.

With a deep breath she whispered into the air "So be it. I shall feast upon all of you."

As if on a signal all of the Dementors converged upon them.

Lilith formed purple swords out of each finger and stood protectively over Black.

"Raaaaaagh!" She screamed as she began slashing and dicing any Dementors that came near her. Every time she killed a wraith, white orbs appeared that she quickly ate before moving on to the next one.

She lost track of time as she feasted upon the souls that the Dementors had collected over the years.

Unnoticed by her but purple cracks were beginning to form around her body as she ate more and more souls.

But she did not stop, not matter how exhausted she was becoming from constantly killing the Dementors.

However, as she ate more souls from the last dementor she had slain, the was forced to pause as the glowing purple cracks along her body finally seemed to be giving way.

The dementors closed in, thinking she had collapsed from exhaustion.

As they closed in Lilith leaned back and opened her mouth, eyes and mouth glowing purple.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A piercing scream emerged from the circle of dementors and an explosion of purple energy reduced the dark wraiths to dust, leaving Lilith on her knees. Her hood had been knocked back and her white hair gleamed under the moon.

(Sirius POV)

Sirius slowly opened his eyes to see all of the dementors gone and Moony nowhere to be seen. He could not feel the presence of dementors which was a good thing.

Slowly sitting up he was startled to see a young girl resting on her knees with her head bowed, a purple aura emitting from cracks running all over her body.

His magic tugged and he widened his eyes as he recognized the feeling. The godfather bond he had performed with James allowed him to sense whenever his goddaughter was near and vice versa among other benefits.

So that means…this was Lilith Potter? His God daughter?

He stood up unsteadily after his battle with Moony the Werewolf and slowly walked towards his god daughter.

"Lilith…? Is that you? What happened?" He questioned uncertainly, weary of the aura that was surrounding the girl.

There was no response as the purple aura began to condense.

"I would back away from her Mr. Black." An unknown voice spoke from behind him.

Whirling around he stared at a young black haired girl in a gothic outfit standing there, looking serious at the appearance of his goddaughter.

"What? Who are you? What is wrong with Lilith?" Sirius asked rapidly.

"I am Alice Potter. The youngest of the Potter spawn." Alice said simply as she cast a spell on the area, sealing it off from the rest of the castle. It would be disastrous if anyone else saw the event that was about to happen.

"As for what is happening to your goddaughter…" Alice trailed off as the dark wisp like aura around Lilith condensed into eight wolf heads that floated around her.

"She absorbed too much power from eating the dementors." Alice finished, preparing to fight for her life.

Sirius was flabbergasted "What? Absorb powers from dementors?"

"All will be explained soon Black, but for now back away, this is not a fight you should participate in." Alice said seriously as she drew a staff with a lantern attached from the ground, twirling it around.

"But!" Sirius protested before he was pushed back by the ward that Alice constructed.

"This fight will be very destructive Black; this ward will ensure your safety."

Alice said as the lantern attached to her staff began emitting a green flame.

Across from her Lilith stood up, the dark wraith like aura moving with her as she turned to face her sister, a black wolf mask resting on her face and eight purple wolf heads weaving around her.

Alice frowned as she readied her best spells "Very destructive indeed."

(Mindscape)

Lilith slowly opened her eyes to find herself back in the reverse world that was her mindscape "What happened?"

"You were an idiot, that is what happened." A cold voice answered. Looking around Lilith spotted Logyck staring up at the sky worriedly.

Looking up as well Lilith gasped to see a large mass of darkness in the center of the sky "What is that?" She nearly yelled in shock.

Logyck frowned and adjusted her glasses "I believe that is the true form of your Kakuja."

"What?" Lilith questioned in disbelief. Her Kakuja would hardly be the large gathering of spoke that was currently in her mindscape.

"Your Kakuja is powered by the number of souls you consume. You just ate nearly a hundred dementors, each of them holding who knows how many souls from past victims. Your power has grown out of your ability to control. Soon it will rampage unchecked."

Lilith widened her eyes "Rampage? What is my real body doing!?"

Logyck closed her eyes with a sigh "Currently our body is fighting with your younger sister who appeared to stop you. However, she can only hold off your current berserker state. You must defeat your rampaging powers inside yourself to retain control."

Lilith frowned, she did not have to ask where to go, it was obvious.

Turning around she looked at the large double doors that led to her soul.

Stepping forward she slowly opened the door.

(Real world)

"GO Mr Fuzzles!" Alice yelled as she threw the rabbit doll forward, which in midair exploded into dark energy and revealed a much larger vicious beast that only vaguely resembled a rabbit. The demon was ablaze and charged forward while shouting in his cultured voice "For the Mistress!"

Opposite the charging monstrosity berserker Lilith roared and charged forward as well, matching the large rabbit demon with equal intensity.

Alice frowned as the eight wolf heads, seemingly now detached from Lilith's Kakuja went after her. Spinning her staff around in intricate arcs she began launching dark green fire at the wolf heads and simultaneously deflected any of the heads that got too close.

'You better come back to your senses soon sister, I am a scientist not a fighter!' Alice thought bitterly as she launched another dark green flame at one of the ethereal wolves.

The fire splashed against the wolf but it was seemingly unaffected as it lunged for her.

(Mindscape)

Lilith opened the wide double doors and slowly entered into her soul scape.

Emerging into the plane that represents her soul her pant legs immediately felt wet and she looked down to see the crimson life blood of all that she had slain was up to her ankles.

Looking around she observed the seemingly never ending plane of blood and slowly walked forward.

In the center of the pool of blood stood a large dire wolf made of the same dark smoke that accompanies her powers.

Red eyes glare at her hatefully as she slowly gathered her accumulated power.

She would need all of it to fight the representation of her madness.

With a roar the wolf charged.

(Black Lack)

The enraged Lilith spasmed and twitched as she dashed forward like a madman, swinging purple claws as she fought the demon possessed doll with all of her insane fury.

Alice knocked another wolf back and glared at it as she tried to find some sort of weakness in the beasts. They could turn intangible in an instant but could regain their substance in order to attack, meaning she had to go on the offensive at the same time they did, drastically reducing her defensive options.

What was worse the wards she had placed around their impromptu battle were not designed to last to this much abuse. If Dumbledore even got one hint of the dark magic's they were using he would be on them in an instant.

"Alright, I really did not want to use this in front of my oh so precious family." Alice mutters as she glances back at Black and the unconscious form of William, the former of the two was staring at the fight with wide eyes.

"But it seems you leave me with no choice dearest sister." Alice said sinisterly as a dark green aura surrounded her and she spun her staff in the air before slamming it onto the ground.

"Your invincible wolves against my immortal minions. Let us see who has the stronger pawns." Alice muttered sinisterly as long dead corpses of great warriors from ages past emerged from the ground.

" **Meet the Volsung Tribe, a famous clan of Vikings that terrorized Great Britain before falling in battle, it was quite easy to recover their remains for my own use."** Alice growled as each warrior charged with haunting cries as they fought the ethereal wolves, giving her time to rest and observe the fight between Fuzzles and Lilith. Currently it was as a stalemate as her beautifully genetically and magically enhanced and bound rage demon fought against her sister.

Any time that Lilith would deal damage the rabbit would regenerate while on the other hand Lilith appeared to have the same power as her wolves, allowing her free usage of intangibility as her purple claws tore through her pet's considerable defenses.

This was not a fight she could win. Her only advantage was that the current Lilith had no sense of reason and was purely focused on the immortal fluff ball.

The only way she could win was getting her mind back.

(Mindscape)

Lilith rolled out of the way as the wolf charged, causing blood to splash around, covering them both in gore as they fought in her soul, chaos magic against her Kakuja's claws.

Lilith jumped into the air and blasted the beast with purple lighting, using the momentum to carry her further as she casted destructive spell after spell, none of them having any affect against the wolf.

She doubted any of Peralti's spells would help in this situation, summoning an outer realm creature into her soul did not sound like a good idea.

But how could she defeat what was essentially the manifestation of her own power? She had fought many enemies, but none of them could prepare her to fight herself like this.

Before she could think further the beast prepared to attack her again.

"Alright then." She muttered as purple lighting sparked from her hands as she gathered it in both of her hands before ripping the tension she had gathered to her sides, spreading her arms wide and causing electricity to discharge all around her.

" **Come at me then!"**

In a lake of blood two demons fought.

(Black Lake)

Alice thought frantically of any solution to bring Lilith back to her senses. She may have accumulated the knowledge of many dead predecessors but none of them could claim to be in a situation like this. Her undead minions were still holding out but even zombies had limits.

She was broken out of her musings when Sirius spoke from behind her "I may not understand the situation fully but I think I can help."

Alice raised her eyebrows at the convict "Help? How? I hardly think pranks or auror training can deal with this."

Black shook his head "No, this is not from my Hogwarts years. The black family was infamous for dealing with demons, using their wealth to prevent any retribution. But the importance of this is that I think I know a ritual that could help exorcise her from whatever this is."

Alice gave him a skeptical glance "Exorcism? This isn't exactly demon possession black. This is due to dark energy that she consumed from the dementors infecting her consciousness and causing severe magical stress that has caused her to go into a magically induced rage spree." She had briefly looked into exorcism but had quickly left that behind after learning how to banish demons from this world. She did not care much for holy magic's that priests use.

Black shook his head "This is different, what the blacks did was create a dark version of Exorcism."

Alice's eyes widened. Exorcism was fundamentally a holy ritual, using light magic to forcefully purge any dark magic in the body, causing the demon or curse inside someone to be forcefully expunged. Using that technique on Lilith would essentially kill or fatally wound her. But a dark version? "What does the ritual do?" Alice asked, her analytical mind already breaking down the proposed technique.

"I have never used it myself, and only taught myself the theory in case I would ever need it. But essentially you fight dark magic inside the body with dark magic, similar to cancelling out a flame with another source of fire. You have to grab hold of her and channel as much dark magic into her body as possible, this will cause the dark magic that is polluting her mind to die and be replaced by your own neutral magic!" Sirius explained, for once ironically Sirius as he watched his long lost god daughter fight like an insane demon. He may not know what was going on, or how they were using such advanced dark, no black magic, but that was for later.

For now, he had a god daughter to save.

Alice nodded at the technique. Remarkable. A wizarding family finding a way to purge demons without having to resort to light magic. The Blacks may have been scum but they were intelligent scum it would seem.

"After this we are having a long discussion about today's events young lady." She heard Black mutter behind her and she smiled.

She would enjoy that discussion. Sirius had not abandoned her so she had no reason to hate him, perhaps she could corrupt him and turn him into her assistant? Oh the possibilities…

But for now Lilith.

Focusing dark magic into her hand, causing her signature green and black tinted magic to be visible around her hand she began cautiously walking forward to perform the technique on Lilith, who was currently smashing her claws into Mr. Fuzzle's back.

This would be difficult.

(Soul plane)

Lilith was glad that she could feel no physical exhaustion in this place or even with her enhanced stamina she would be feeling tired.

She almost felt like she was in a Dark Souls game, constantly evading and dodging while only getting in one shot every could of minutes as the wolf charged across the shallow lake.

It would seem that physical confrontations would not work against this thing. She had tried everything from electrocuting it to burning it alive, nothing had worked.

She assumed that this was because she was essentially fighting her own powers, of course her powers would not work against itself.

The only thing that would work would be something not inherently a part of her magic.

Something like…

With a frown she looked down at her wand in her sleeve. Something like her patronus.

But…would that work? Her powers were going out of control because of the dementor tainted souls she had eaten to save Black, who she was still confused by.

Using her Patronus may allow her to calm the beast, perhaps even defeat it. But would she be able to summon the patronus? After what she was going to do?

There was only one way to find out.

With a deep breath she drew her wand and tried to think of something happy. Her first thought turned to her original image of her perfect world where she got her revenge against her family but frowned as she felt no more happiness from that vision. Revenge was sweet, sweet enough that the first taste gave her happiness but now it was just an empty thought.

What was true happiness?

She could tell she was running out of time, the dark wolf was about to charge again and she knew it would be pointless to keep fighting it.

A happy memory…

Unbidden to her but an image of a smiling face and a lab coat flashes into her mind.

The only memories she associated with her adopted father were pained as they inevitably led her to thinking of his death.

But what if she just thought of the man that Samuel Cain was to her?

Closing her eyes, she envisioned the warmth that Samuel had given her and the light he had brought to her life for those two years. With a soft smile she knew it was possible.

Despite all the pain and hatred in her life.

Snapping her eyes open determinedly she raised her wand right as the Wolf leaped forward into the air.

All of the death.

" **Expecto Patronum!"**

Nothing could extinguish the love she felt for her father. Her **real** father!"

(Black Lake)

Alice panted as she gripped Lilith's forehead with her hand, performing the dark exorcism. It had taken five more undead minions, Mr. Fuzzles earning himself an extra bushel of carrots, and quite a bit of restraining hexes but she had finally managed to get a hold of the insanely powerful third year.

Pumping neutral dark magic into the girl she could feel the mad aura surrounding the girl dimming as she struggled feebly against the hand.

With a sigh she relaxed her tense stance and continued the procedure.

Hopefully this was the end of this madness.

(Minscape)

Lilith opened her eyes to see a large white wolf holding down the corrupted manifestation of her magic.

With a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes in mental exhaustion as she stood in her soul scape. Her patronus will be able to restrain her out of control powers for now.

Now, to find a way to rectify this situation.

As soon as she thought of that that a wave of darkness swallowed her as the dark magic that Alice was channeling into her began to purge the corrupted magic's that had affected her from the Dementors.

In the darkness that blanketed her soul she stared at the glowing wolf, floating in front of her.

It had come to her aid, despite conspiring to kill it to gain more power.

Reaching out a hand she placed it upon the beast's nose and smiled lightly before floating into the dark mire.

Perhaps…she already had enough power for now.

(Real world)

Slowly opening her eyes Lilith awoke on wet ground as she stared up at the concerned faces of Alice and Black.

They both sighed in relief to see a lack of madness in her gaze "it worked." Sirius said in relief as he slumped back.

Alice nodded "Indeed, a fascinating spell you had there Sirius."

"W-what…is going on?" Lilith asked, her voice cracking a bit from her exhausting experience.

Alice stared down at her "You ate over a hundred dementors, that's what happened you foolish girl. The accumulated dark magic that you gathered caused you to go into a dark magic infused rage. On the other hand, it appears your Kakuja has grown stronger, congratulations."

Lilith smiled weakly at that before turning to Sirius "Why did I feel such a great need to save you…?" She questioned him. She had never felt such a protective urge before.

Sirius smiled warmly "That would be the godfather bond that was casted on us as children. It is often used during a child's infancy so the godfather knows that everything is fine. However, since that night it was never removed. Due to our separation the affect is only strengthened."

Lilith leaned her head back on the ground. A godfather huh. She had forgotten that Sirius was selected as her godfather while Remus was selected as Williams.

"However, the bond also gives me basic information on the status of my godchild, and you have some explaining to do young lady." Sirius said teasingly, he had a werewolf for a best friend and one of the darkest families in Great Britain. He may hate Voldemort and his agenda but he never hated dark magic.

He would not abandon Lilith.

Lilith smiled weakly up at the man "I guess, but yeah, lets save it for later. But if you did not betray our family, who did?" She knew enough that a bond like what Sirius described would be broken if he had betrayed them.

Sirius looked up panicked "That's right! Where is Pettigrew?"

Alice held up her hand, an unconscious rat being held up by it's tail "This thing?"

Sirius broke into a wide grin "How on earth did you find him?"

Alice gave a small smirk "Lilith is not the only one who steals family heirlooms for herself. All I can say is that I managed my mischief well."

Sirius nearly shed a tear in pride.

 **AN: And that's the end of third year. Sorry for skipping a head some but I was so tired of writing third year. So I hope your satisfied with my epic fight scene. I am so excited for the next year, 4** **th** **is my favorite and I have so many ideas to elevate the challenges a bit. Anyway, as always if you have any comments or suggestions feel free to send me a pm or review.**


	22. Chapter 22: Dog Father

**AN: Hello everyone, time for the next chapter of the story. I hope you all are as hyped as I am for the 4** **th** **book of the series, it is the first book where there is already combat implemented in the story. Anyway, at the end of the chapter ill begin a poll on Lilith's boyfriend/girlfriend, I'm not biased. I will not allow Lilith any incest. The only reason I accepted that in my previous story was the fact that the MC's genetics had been drastically altered.**

 **Anyway, make sure to see the poll at the end of the chapter, for now ill get to responding to some comments:**

 **Dell'Artemisa: Good question, the fact is the Potters have not yet realized that Alice was neglected as well. I try not to bash the Potters too much, since Lilith's abandonment was largely based on poor decisions mixed with anxiety influenced paranoia but Alice will have her turn.**

 **WinxPossible: While I love the idea, I already have my own idea for how the tournament will go (No seriously, I already imagined all of the trials before even writing this story), so I hope you enjoy my own idea as much as your own.**

 **Cats are my World: Honestly, I am no expert on wolves but I took inspiration from the wolf boss from Dark Souls, the one with the giant sword in its mouth. If you want to imagine the two wolves imagine that.**

 **Anyway, after answering those awesome comments ill get to the story:**

 **Alert: Sorry for removing the chapter, had to fix a couple of mistakes I saw.**

 **Lilith Cain and the Contest of Blood**

 **Chapter 22**

 **God** **Dog Father**

(Dumbledore's Office)

Dumbledore simply stared at the seven people in his office, his blue eyes twinkling irritatingly as he processed the information he was given from the students and former fugitive.

"First, I would like to convey my deepest sorrow to you Sirius for the injustice that has been dealt to you. While I am sure the ministry can provide a more substantial apology, I would rather move on to what exactly happened that night. How was young Peter here, who was not the secret keeper, responsible for the betrayal all those years ago?"

Sirius sighed, looking at his clenched hands from his seated position "I do not know the exact details, but I have a good guess. The night Lily and James were searching for a babysitter, Peter volunteered, which neither of them had any trouble with. I wrote him an address slip, thinking he would destroy it after reading it."

A tear fell from Sirius's face "I didn't know the babysitter had been switched and didn't think to check on him to make sure that he had destroyed the note. So instead he skipped directly to Voldemort with half the Potter family exposed and vulnerable."

With a sigh Sirius continued, the information he was revealing obviously paining him "After realizing what had happened I lost it, I sought him out and was about to curse the dirty traitor when the rat outsmarted me. He cut off his own finger, declared that I had betrayed the Potters, blew up the street then escaped in the chaos as a rat."

With a mirthless chuckle he remarked "A plan worthy of a marauder. I never thought he had it in him."

Dumbledore sighed "Indeed, it is unfortunate he displayed the cunning that you and your friends displayed in your school years in such a horrible manner."

William, who had finally woken up from his bought with the dementors spoke up "What about the dementors? They nearly killed me!"

Lilith scoffed "Of course the only thing you care about is the fact that your precious life was in danger Potter."

Jim glared petulantly at Lilith before Sirius spoke up "Why do you refer to your brother as Potter Lilith?"

Lilith face palmed as William widened his eyes comically

"She's my WHAT!" He shouted, his face similar to Rob who was gaping like a fish.

Sirius sent a confused look to a resigned looking Dumbledore before Lilith spoke "Godfather, we have much to discuss." Lilith began walking out of the office, leading Sirius away from her prat of a brother, Alice tagging along, looking amused at the situation.

"Oi, you are not leaving here without explaining what he meant!" Jim shouted indignantly.

Lilith turned to stare at him, her one visible eye narrowed in bored acceptance "Why don't you go and ask daddy what he means, oh dearest Brother. I am sure it will be illuminating.

With that she exited the room, still leading an utterly confused ex-convict

Alice followed, giving a cheery wave behind her as the door closed.

Dumbledore leaned back, slightly miffed they had left without fully explaining but he could wait. Turning to the three confused Gryffindors he gave a weary sigh "Before I say anything let me summon your parents here. I assume they will have much to discuss with you William.

(Black Lake Shore)

Lilith sighed and skipped a stone, her enhanced strength causing it to skip halfway across the lake as Alice explained everything that Sirius had missed in his years in Azkaban.

She would have but she needed time to think. Having a godfather would be a double-sided sword. Either he would accept her for who she is or go down the same road as her parents.

She would not pander to the whims of another simply to regain a father-figure.

With a sigh she picked up another rock and launched it, idly watching it hit one of the tentacles of the giant squid, which was resting its long appendages on the ground.

"So, a ghoul huh." A voice spoke from behind her.

Turning around she saw Sirius, who was now in more respectable robes, standing awkwardly near where she was standing.

With a sigh she looked back across the water "Half, actually. Not that it matters in the eyes of the masses."

"Yeah, Alice explained as much as she knew to me. But she did not know any of the details." Sirius explained.

Lilith stared into his eyes for a few moments, judging his expression. He did not seem disgusted, rather contemplative as he sat down next to her. With a deep sigh she began to talk "I guess I will have to explain everything then.

Closing her eyes, she collected her thoughts before speaking "This all started after the Potters left me at the Dursley's, where I suffered for six years in their tender care…"

Sirius was a good listener, not speaking or asking too many questions as she described her life, the abuse by the Dursley's, the car crash and her subsequent surgery. How she was adopted by Samuel Cain until his death." Pausing after she finished describing the scene where Samuel was murdered. This would be the real test to see if he would accept her.

Sirius accepted her silence, knowing she was collecting her thoughts.

Lilith felt her Kakugan activate as she remembered what happened next " **So I butchered and ate all the fuckers who killed him. I hunted them down, each lackey, each corrupt Politian, and the bastard who called the hit in the first place. By the end of the week every existence of the scum who had a hand in his death was dead and consumed."** Lilith growled.

Sirius was silent as he observed the purple and black eyes of his god daughter. Despite their demonic appearance they expressed a lifetime of hardship and pain.

Lilith turned away from the man, knowing he would just walk or run away in disgust, they all did in the end.

A hand wrapped around her shoulder, shocking her.

"You have dealt with a lot Lilith. I never thought James and Lily would be so stupid." He paused, "Well, maybe from James but definitely not from Lily."

He looked at his hands, choosing his next words carefully "To be honest I understand somewhat what you went through. I grew up in probably one of the darkest families as the white sheep I guess you would say. I hated their stance on muggleborns and muggles and my difference of opinions caused them to hate me and eventually disown me. I guess I can't understand the ghoul part or the murder…or the cannibalism but to be honest my family probably did worse. And from what I hear from Alice you don't kill innocents, only people who deserve it. It's a horrible solution to a horrible problem but I can see how it was the only solution you had."

Lilith's Kakugan disappeared and she smiled, happy to have someone accept her "…Thank you." She managed to get out.

Sirius nodded, understanding the underlying feelings behind it.

They sat in peaceful silence for a few moments before Sirius spoke up "So I hear you are a great Quidditch player…"

(One Month Later)

Lilith sighed as she opened the door of her apartment, holding it open for the shaggy dog that followed after her.

"You know you are no longer a convict right; you do not have to sneak around as a dog anymore." She deadpanned at the happily panting dog.

Transforming out of his animagus form Sirius stretched "Well you go so long as a dog you get attached to that form you know? Besides, it's fun being a dog."

Rolling her eyes, she muttered "I think I am going to start calling you Dog Father."

"Oh please do that sounds funny" Sirius snickered from behind her as she opened her blinds after an entire semester.

"Alright if you are going to stay here there will be a few ground rules." Lilith stated, staring at Sirius pointedly as the man looked around the room, greatly interested in the everyday mundane appliances.

"Never, I mean ever, open the freezer. Second, I have no people food to give you so you will have to go out and buy your own groceries. I am not going near that crap."

Sirius nodded, taking a seat in the living room. Lilith continued, taking a seat across from her newly dubbed dog father "Second, don't ask or follow where I go at night unless you want to be traumatized.

"And third, and trust me, the bottles in there are not wine, do not drink them."

Sirius nodded "Right, anyway, I wanted to let you know as a part of the apology the ministry is granting me they are also giving me two tickets to the Quidditch World Cup finals, top box seats too."

Lilith perked up, despite her initial reservations she had grown an interest in the game and thought it would be interesting to see the top players in action. "That sounds nice." She admitted.

"Great! The match is scheduled for next month so we have plenty of time! For now I have fourteen years of birthdays and Christmases to make up for so let's do what Ministry money is best used for a blow it!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly as he walked out of the apartment, with all the energy of a young child on a sugar rush.

Bemused, she walked after him, making sure to lock the door behind her.

(Potter Mansion)

Alice sighed as she sat bored on the couch, watching with some amusement as her dear parents tried to explain to them why they never said that Lilith was alive.

Honestly she would have preferred for William to stay ignorant for longer, it was much more amusing that way. But it was equally as funny to see how awkward they were.

"I don't get it, if Lilith is a Potter why isn't she in Gryffindor!" William said, as if being a Potter means you must be in Gryffindor.

Alice snorted, drawing William's attention "Yes, dear brother. Because every Potter is in Gryffindor."

James sighed "As much as I dislike Slytherin as a House I will support my children no matter what."

"But dad." Whined William "Slytherin is full of slimy snakes."

"You know; most snakes are actually dry instead of slimy." Alice said with a smirk.

Lily sighed exasperated "Children, enough. It does not matter what house Lilith is in, rather the fact that she is currently uncomfortable being around us due to our past mistakes. That is why we are going to get together with her and Sirius at the world cup."

"Where is Uncle Sirius anyway." William said, thinking the man would be here.

James sighed sadly "He wasn't exactly happy with us after he learned what happened to Lilith, and the fact we never even gave him a fair trial. Currently he is doing his duty as Godfather to Lilith."

"I just hope he is not doing anything irresponsible" Muttered Lily, thinking of all the trouble that man could get into.

(With Sirius)

"Of course she is over eighteen, just look at this ID, Confundus!"

"Sirius, I do not want to go into a night club."

"Nonsense pup, this will be fun!"

(Potter Mansion)

"Of course not Lily, he is a grown man, he would not do anything that irresponsible." James said reassuringly.

With a sigh Lily spoke "Just be on your best behavior around Lilith. I want to reconnect with her and I will not have your prejudice against Slytherin affect that."

"Yes mum." William said reluctantly, figuring he would just be able to bully her back at school and out of sight of his parents.

Alice rolled her eyes, at least she had some form of entertainment at the world cup.

Now all she had to do was survive here for a month before she would get to tease Lilith again.

With a sigh she stood up and began walking out of the room "Well this has been fun but I have more important things to do."

The Potter parents watched her walk out of the room and Lily sighed "It seems we are becoming more and more disconnected with her James."

James agreed "I am sure it is just her rebellious phase Lily-flower. I remember my own rebellious phase and I must say we are getting off easy."

Lily watched her daughter leave concerned, she really hoped James was right.

(One Month Later)

Lilith sighed as picked out her outfit for the World Cup. Honestly, she had expected the event to be just the two of them, but then Sirius informed her that the Potters were going to be in the same box.

She really wished she could just tell them to stick it and be done with them as she plotted their ruin, but since she was still underage she was very limited in what she could do.

Alice had been helpful in explaining some of the more intricate details of the magical family dynamic. Apparently the "head" of the house can control his family to a certain extent until they are of age. For example, he could banish her from the family and declare her a person no grata, preventing her access from major wizarding institutions.

Sirius had been lucky since the Potter's sponsorship nullified the Black's banishment.

So she would have to wait until she was seventeen, or found some method to come of age early, or take her revenge early and be forever banished from the English wizarding world.

With a sigh she donned her invisibility cloak, in its trench coat form, a black skirt, a cold play T-shirt and left the building to meet up with Sirius.

(Diagon Alley – Leaky Cauldron)

Lilith stood beside Sirius, one hand on the rolled up newspaper as they waited for the portkey to activate.

"Excited?" Sirius asked, he himself bouncing on the balls of his feet like a child.

Smiling slightly at the amusing sight she responded "Yes. Despite the clear victor being the Irish."

Sirius grinned "Yes the Irish has the better team I would say, but Bulgaria has Viktor Krum."

"Please, the only reason Bulgaria is in the finals is because Krum has carried them there. The Irish have won through teamwork and superior players in every position."

Sirius would have responded but a sudden pull broke them out of their discussion as they were whisked into subspace.

(World Cup Stadium)

Lilith stared up at the giant stadium they were currently scaling as they made their way to the top box, it was certainly an interesting design. It reminded her of muggle stadiums.

Perhaps a muggleborn designed the stadium?

After climbing over ten flights of stairs they eventually arrived at the top of the stadium, where only the rich or well-connected could get seats.

So naturally, the first person to greet them was the inept Minister of Magic and the Malfoy family.

She largely ignored the dick measuring contest Sirius and Malfoy were having to examine the rest of the occupants.

There was the Weasley family, which was a surprise, a couple of foreign dignitaries and…the Zabini's?

Leaving the two people bickering in all but the actual words she headed over to Sabrina Zabini and her son Blaise.

"Blaise, I thought you hated Quidditch." Lilith remarked as she sat down next to him.

The elder Zabini chuckled "Yes but I am quite the fan of the sport. Seeing all those young and viral men working so hard for such a pointless goal…ahh it makes me shudder."

Lilith grew a small sweatdrop at that. It would figure that would be a succubus' reason to enjoy the sport.

Blaise sighed "So she forced me to come because she could not contain her libido."

Sabrina lightly wacked the boy across the back of the head "Yes, that is really rich coming from you son. Who was the one who came crying me to after being thoroughly defeated after not being able to contain your raging hormones?"

Lilith laughed awkwardly at the exchange. She could tell there were no taboo subjects amongst this family. She may have forgiven Blaise for his actions in first year but she would prefer just to forget about it all together.

However, before the awkward situation could get worse Sirius finally finished his "conversation" with Malfoy and walked up to the trio "Sabrina! Is that you? I haven't seen you since fifth year!"

The elder Zabini smiled mysteriously at Sirius "Yes, our time together was short, but sweet."

Both Lilith and Blaise put their faces in their hands as both their guardians began a discussion so full of innuendos that even for an Incubus and Ghoul, was painful to watch.

"So, have you heard the news about what's happening this year at Hogwarts?" Blaise asked, desperately wanting to block out the stories of his mother and Sirius's escapades in a lust driven fifth year. He may be a dark creature known for their sexual appetite but this was his mother damnit!

"No, Sirius has been aggravatingly tight lipped about it. I have of course heard rumors but nothing confirmed." Lilith remarked, observing the other people in the top box.

"Well, my mother heard from some of her…err, contacts in the ministry that the Tri-Wizard tournament will be hosted at Hogwarts this year."

Lilith looked back at Blaise with a raised eyebrow and a look of surprise "Is that so? That tournament was canceled nearly a hundred years ago due to the high death toll upon the three schools."

Blaise shrugged, not caring about the previous deaths "I assume it won't be as dangerous as in the past, they are also putting an age limit of seventeen."

Lilith snorted "Yes, I am sure that would help. The Goblet of Fire is the known contestant selector in the tournament and it picks the worthiest competitor, regardless of age. Incidentally this often led to a seventh or sixth year student being chosen."

This time it was Blaise's turn to raise an eyebrow "How do you know that?"

"I actually pay attention in History of Magic Blaise, you could learn a lot if you did." Lilith mocked lightly.

Before Blaise could respond to the veiled insult he narrowed his eyes at the entrance to the top box.

Curious, Lilith turned as well to see the Potter family had finally arrived. "Hmph, you kill one minor dark lord and the world panders to your whims. No one was celebrating us when we assassinated Inigo the Foul." Sabrina muttered lightly as she and Sirius halted their game to look at the recent arrivals as well.

Sirius looked stumped "Who?"

The succubus gave a small smirk to the oblivious wizard "A man you simply do not want to know about. He terrorized Italy for a long time before one of our top assassins was hired to take him out. The Vatican did not want the world to know that one of their priests went rogue and began killing every supernatural creature with dark magic, so they kept it hush hush."

Sirius nodded, looking interested.

As they were talking the Potters finished talking to the Minister and made their way over to them. James came forward with a giant grin and reached out to shake his hand "Sirius! How are you old friend!"

Sirius felt conflicted as he stared at the hand being offered to him. While James had been his best friend since he was banished from the Blacks, but the same man had condemned him to Azkaban without a trial. James had the right to call for a trial, since he used to be a ward of the Potter family. Instead he listened to the masses about his guilt and left him to rot.

And then the man went on to abandon his godchild and neglect their third child all for the boy who had somehow deflected the killing curse back at Voldemort.

For a child who had been abused and abandoned himself, it made him sick to think about.

"Hello James." He said resignedly.

He did not shake his friends hand.

James face fell as he realized what Sirius had implied by not shaking his hand. By not shaking his hand it implied that any alliance between their two houses had been nullified.

It hurt him deep inside that someone who he considered brother, the best man at his wedding, would cut ties like that.

But…

He could not blame the man. He had made many mistakes in the past ten years and he knew that he would have to pay for his actions.

Looking behind his former friend he saw Lilith sitting with the Zabini's and sighed.

His daughter was not even looking in his direction.

With a sigh he returned to his family, clasping his hand with his wife's. His anticipation for the game almost gone.

Before he could speak to his wife about the latest tragedy for their family Bagman walked up to the pedestal " **Good evening! Welcome to the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!"**

Lilith leaned back in her chair and watched with interest as the game unfolded. The Mascots were a pleasant surprise but the actual match went almost exactly as she predicted. The Bulgarian team was no match for the Irish. Only Krum seemed to have the edge in his matchup as he outflew his opponent.

The only real surprise was when the Irish won, but Victor caught the snitch.

As they walked out of the stadium she sighed as she observed the partying Irish supporters "They act like football fans, except with access to magic which makes things even worse." Lilith muttered as she narrowed her eyes at the drunken people.

Combine nearly ten thousand idiots with alcohol you get a bad situation.

"Sirius."

"Hm?" Sirius responded, still deep in conversation with Sabrina, who had a suspiciously lustful look in her eyes as she stared at her godfather.

"…Nothing, use protection." She muttered as she walked away. Hopefully Sabrina would not take it too far with Sirius. While it was rare for a Succubus to kill their partner, it often left the male exhausted. And seeing how the elder Zabini was known as the black widow in certain circles it was clear she woman did not have much restraint.

But there was no way she would murder the only remaining Black heir, so she figured it would be fine.

Turning back to the riot waiting to happen she sighed and made her way back to their tent.

Perhaps if things escalated enough she could get a snack.

(Three Hours later)

Lilith sipped her coffee as she waited on one of the tables in the expanded tent that Sirius rented for the event.

As she took a sip she began to hear screams from outside of the tent and explosions.

In the darkness of a tent purple eyes glinted in glee.

"Snack time!" She sung under her breath as she donned her hooded rain coat and activated her Kakuja, the wolf mask slowly forming over her hooded face.

" **Being Jack the Ripper was fun, but it's time for me to show my face. The blood hound will reveal itself to the world today."**

Damn the CGG, she was strong, and she was tired of hiding like a rat.

(Site of the Attack)

Death eaters laughed drunkenly as they tortured the muggles in charge of the camp ground and lit fire to the many wizard tents in the area.

Many of them had lost money by betting on Bulgaria and were angry and drunk enough to don their old robes and attack the campsite. When everyone was scared away they would steal enough money to replenish their losses and be on their way. Of course since they were all purebloods there would be no repercussions.

That was until it happened.

A dark figure suddenly appeared right between all twenty of them, eight purple wolf heads surrounding her like dementors.

" **Feast."** A cold double layered voice spoke from behind the simple black wolf mask. One of the voices sounded like a young girl while the other was demonic.

The drunken death eaters could only register what the being in front of them said before the wisp like wolves attacked.

Lilith stared with cold glowing purple eyes as her Kakuja kagune wolves feasted upon the death eaters. Going full Kakuja on these trash may be over kill.

But as her favorite TV villain said, it's about sending a message.

A message to the world that she was not to be messed with.

And so a purple aura surrounded her and the Death Eaters knew true fear.

(The Next day)

Lilith smirked as she read the paper in her apartment, her entrance into the public eye certainly went well.

 **Attack at Quidditch World Cup! Mysterious Assailant kills 15 Nobles!**

 **By Rita Skeeta**

Of course the article didn't mention that the fifteen people she had snacked on were death eaters, having left their heads and right arms for the ministry to identify, but the image of her standing above their mutilated corpses with fire in the background, illuminating her cloak and wolf mask was certainly dramatic enough for her tastes.

She had spent so long trying to fly under the radar that it was quite refreshing to be able to stand out now.

If the CGG sent investigators after her she would just consume them.

But for now all she had to focus on was her schooling and ensuring the slow demise of the Potters.

With a glance she thought about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and smiled slowly.

A plan was starting to develop.

One that could certainly make things interesting.

 **AN: Whew! This took awhile to write, sorry for the long wait, was finals week and you know how that is. If not, dread it. It's terrible. Anyway as promised here is the poll for the boyfriend/girlfriend for Lilith!**

 **1\. Blaise Zabini: (Chaotic Good) An incubus and former enemy of Liliths. However, after being shown the differences in their power Blaise has become a good friend and confidant for Lilith and may be something more in the future.**

 **2\. Daphne Greengrass: (Neutral Evil) A beautiful classmate of Lilith. A pureblood of a neutral family she has many secrets surrounding her family that haunt her to this day.**

 **3\. Michael Zabini: (True Neutral) The Lazy Genius of the Zabini family and older brother to Blaise. Not much is known about the heir of the family but who knows what hides behind the man's unenthusiastic façade.**

 **4\. Fleur Delacour: (Neutral Good) A dignified woman but with a darker side as she reveals her Veela heritage. As the daughter of a French Noble and a powerful Veela, she is quite the powerful opponent, or friend.**

 **5\. Nymphadora Tonks: (Chaotic Good) A shape shifter with a mischievous spark to match. Trained as an Auror she specializes in stealth and infiltration with the power to take the appearance of anyone. With her fiery personality she could melt the ice around Lilith's heart.**

 **I would like to thank Lucian Naruto for giving me the idea to use the classifications for each type, it makes their personality pretty easy to put down. I'll keep this poll up until the end of fourth year so there is plenty of time to make your decision. Also, if enough people want someone that is not on this list, I will add that person and extend the deadline.**


	23. Chapter 23 International Magical Co-Op

**ALRIGHT! This story has returned! So I have been thinking these past few weeks on what went wrong in the story and several things stuck out. One the "revolution" arc was too rushed and early in the story, I may still use it but not for quite a while. The romance between Daphne started out well but it developed far too quickly, they are still only fourteen after all. I will wait until she is at least 16. And finally I have been following canon way to closely. Well it is time to shake this story up by transforming fourth year into what I believe in my mind to be one of my best ideas.**

 **There will also be a pretty big surprise within the chapter that I am sure many of you will appreciate.**

 **But now time to respond to these comments!**

 **Sakura Lisel – If you thought those chapters were good, I am looking forward to making it even better.**

 **Acerman – Sorry about that, I just felt depressed that in my opinion I had ruined the story but I just needed a break.**

 **Danget the Critic – There will be no revote, Daphne won by a landslide in the chapters so I do not see a reason to cast for a different vote.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **International Magical Co-Operation**

(ICW Headquarters)

"So shall we move to a vote?" The chairman of the ICW asked to the assembled representatives.

Eight of the most powerful wizards and witches from the most prominent magical communities were gathered in this one room.

The American representative, Susan Kennedy, was the first to raise her wand in agreement with the proposal.

Dumbledore was the next to respond with a red light, indicating his disapproval "Tradition should not be tampered with this way, the tournament is a historic event."

A cackle from down the table interrupted the English representative, Baba Yaga, the Russian representative, spoke "Dumbledore, we both know that traditions come and go. This would hardly be the first. I am all for this plan. It is time that the arrogance of the Europeans is finally tested."

A soft and cultured voice broke in before the two could begin to argue "I agree with this proposal as well. The people of Uganda have been in the shadows for too long. Our champion will show the world our strength as well as knowledge." Rukidi the Fifth remarked, holding up a white light as well.

"I disagree with you as well Dumbledore, it is high time we bring flesh blood into this competition." Francois Delacour stated with a wide grin, obviously looking forward to the event.

"Yes, the time is ripe for us to show our strength. We will destroy all our opposition and bring glory to China." Mao Long, a large muscled man spoke while he rolled two large jade orbs in his hand.

Jonas Guack, current chairman and representative for Germany turned to the last person at the table who had not yet voted and spoke "And you representative…?"

The Japanese representative smiled, amber eyes burning in the shade that she was in at the end of the conference table. "Of course representative I support this decision. Japan has always been eager to prove to all that we are the strongest."

Akira Megumi, youngest representative on the ICW ever leaned forward into the light of the room, smiling pleasantly "So shall we let the games begin?"

(After the Meeting)

Dumbledore frowned as the rest of the representatives on the council returned to their respective countries. This was certainly an interesting development. The Tri-Wizard tournament was no more, in its place was something new. The World Wizard tournament. A certainly novel idea in this changing world.

But, with all the uncertainties that the year would bring, one thing was made clear to the old headmaster.

They were certainly living in interesting times.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I must say I was surprised when you refused to vote yes on the issue. It is not often that you are out voted by such a wide margin."

Turning around he smiled his signature grandfather smile at the young woman. Akira Megumi was certainly one of the largest indicators that the world was changing. Nearly his equal magically in only a fraction of the time. It was certainly impressive. "Indeed. But it was not the tournament itself that I had issues with, but rather the rules."

Megumi smirked "I see, your proposal for an age limit being shut down? We both know that the goblet only chooses the strongest Dumbledore, their age is unimportant."

"Previous tournaments reflected differently Headmistress Megumi." He admonished gently. The death toll of the previous tournaments was nothing to scoff at after all.

Akira scoffed in derision "Please, those deaths was the results of poor planning and idiotic wizards thinking they were invincible. Times change Dumbledore-san, our challenges will not be too life threatening for our chosen students."

'Yes, times do change' Dumbledore thought reflectively as he imagined Lilith Cain and her magnificent feats of prowess so young in her life

"You sound confident; do you have a student in mind?" Dumbledore remarked inquisitively.

Megumi chuckled coldly "Oh yes, I do have a student in mind. I hope you have someone as extraordinary as my precious student Dumbledore-san, if not then I would be very disappointed.

Dumbledore's smile never faltered "Oh my dear I do think that a couple of my students can give your own quite the challenge."

"I will look forward to it then."

"I will as well."

'Yes' Dumbledore thought, an old sense of competition filling his heart as he watched the powerful young woman walk away

'Interesting times indeed.'

(Hogwart's Express)

"Really!?" Tracy Davis exclaimed in shock as she stared at Daphne, who was holding the daily prophet.

"Yes, it seems that the Tri-Wizard tournament has now been altered by the ICW, it is now known as the Wizard World Tournament. Eight of the highest ranking schools in the world will be arriving in October."

"That is amazing! I am so excited!" Davis exclaimed, shaking with excitement at this new development.

Lilith stared at the article in her hands interested as well. She had originally planned on sneaking into the competition but now it seemed that anyone could sign up. She was confident she was the strongest student, her only competition being any other non-humans that may have escaped her notice.

But now the competition was fiercer than ever. More challenges, more opponents, and much more diverse magic. Nearly every country had their own signature magic that each school kept secret from their contemporaries. Many of the European countries were well known, for example France's light magic variants and Germany's advanced curses, but the rest of the world was a blank.

Grinning as she listened to her friends converse in the background she could not help but feel more excited than ever before for the year ahead.

She could finally show the world her strength on the largest stage in centuries.

"So Lilith, I assume you are entering." She looked up as Blaise spoke to her from the opposite side of the cabin.

"Naturally." She replied with a smirk.

Daphne raised an eyebrow as she continued reading "Really? You would think favoritism would only go so far. The prophet is already speculating that William will be selected as the champion."

Tracy laughed mockingly "Please the brat who lived lost to our Lilith in second year, he stands no chance of being chosen."

Blaise snorted "Knowing the Gryffindor he would try and force himself in when he inevitably does not get chosen. I will enjoy watching that."

"I am sure you would Slytherin. But unfortunately for you It is clear who will be chosen." A very unwelcome voice spoke from the open door of their compartment.

William Potter in all of his unpleasant glory was standing in the doorway with Duke Weasalton and Hermione Granger.

"Dear brother, I would say it is good to see you, but instead I will just say to fuck off." Lilith said bored, not bothering to look up from her paper.

William scowled "Don't call me brother you Slytherin scum. I still do not accept that we are related. No Potter would ever go to Slytherin."

"Good. I do not want to be a Potter either. You can go now." Lilith said in monotone, before flicking her wand, causing the door to slam shut, right into the red head's foot.

"Ow!"

Quickly removing his foot, the door slam shut and locked.

Smirking slightly, she straightened out the paper, interested in reading the names of the death eater scum she had killed. Pity that Lord Malfoy had escaped her wrath. The man was too smart to expose himself to danger like that. Still, she had managed to kill that scum Mcnair and quite a few of his Voldemort butt buddies.

With a sigh she ignored the arguing William and Malfoy, who had arrived probably to try and antagonize them himself.

Sending a silent locking and silencing charm at the door she closed her eyes and prepared to sleep for the long three-hour train ride to school.

(Hogwarts)

Lilith yawned as she stepped off the train into the thunderstorm that was currently hovering above the school.

Waving her wand nonchalantly she erected a barrier around herself to block out any water.

Behind her, Daphne didn't seem to mind the rain and Tracy simply pulled out an umbrella.

Looking at her two friends she motioned towards the barely visible Carriages "Let's get inside I am sure the others will meet us in the entrance hall."

Both nodded and quickly found their own private carriage.

After getting situated Daphne spoke first, somehow dry after walking through the rain without protection "I wonder who our defense against the dark arts professor will be this time. Hopefully more like Professor Lupin than Lockhart."

Tracy nodded "I agree, despite being a werewolf and all he was still waaaaay better than the other two. And that's saying something since he never even covered curses!"

Lilith snorted "I doubt a professor is willing to go in depth into curses until our seventh year, they do not want to 'scare us.' As if most of the dark sided students have not had curses shoved into their brains for years."

Daphne nodded "Yes that is my theory as well. The teachers probably put most of the borderline dark arts into at least seventh year, if at all. Not that it helps much since most of the curses are available at the library."

Lilith nodded, thinking of her array of dark transfiguration spells that she had been neglecting lately. It wasn't that they weren't powerful, it's just that her ghoul powers out performed any human magic easily.

But if she was going to join this tournament she needed to brush up on her human spells. It would not do to be summoning her Kakuja in the middle of a crowded stadium.

Looking outside into the rain she began planning for the future.

(Great Hall)

Soon the carriage stopped in front of the main gates of Hogwarts and silently moved on after depositing the three.

Lilith sighed upon stepping inside the entrance Hall, ignoring all the sopping wet students who either didn't think of protection against the rain or simply didn't care.

She was rather curious how Daphne was already dry, since she didn't see her wave her wand.

Ignoring that for now she made her way to the Slytherin Table, examining the professor table as she went.

The table was almost full of the normal professors, except for the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Hagrid, who was still bringing the first years to school. Glancing at the red headed Charms professor she narrowed her eyes slightly when she noticed Lily Potter had been staring at her.

While Black had been pestering her to at least remain neutral with her former parents she could would never accept them back into her life. She would stay her hand this year for Sirius' sake but one wrong move and she would have their heads.

Glaring one last time she turned to Blaise, who had just arrived to join them at their spot in the table "About time you got here. I thought you had been finally arrested by the police Blaise."

Blaise snorted with a wry grin "Please, as if anyone would report me."

Rolling her eyes, she spoke mockingly "Yes, you can't really force yourself with anything if you don't have the proper tools to do so."

"Oi I would have you know that I am-, "Yes, yes, enough about that." Spoke Daphne, interrupting Blaise's rebuttal with a slight blush at the inappropriate topic.

Lilith sent the Incubus a victorious smirk before the student body collectively fell silent as Hagrid entered the Great Hall with the new first years.

Examining the first years showed that there was really no one special amongst the flock. Only average witches and wizards.

Glancing down the table, she noticed Alice also looking bored as the sorting process continued on.

Turning her eyes away she clapped politely as a girl was sorted into Slytherin.

This process continued for another twenty minutes, each student taking different amount of times. Some in seconds while other took careful deliberation.

Finally, the last student was sorted into Gryffindor and prompted Dumbledore to rise and approach the podium.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said grandly.

With those words Lilith promptly began ignoring the old man in favor for sensing a magical presence approaching the doors of the Great Hall.

The presence was interesting, on the surface it was a predominately light aura, but underneath that shell was a sickeningly dark magical presence. Not the cold sensation of someone who had mastered the dark arts, but rather the sticky taint of an imbecile who had been consumed by it.

On que, the doors of the great hall slammed open as a scarred and deformed man began walking to the Professor's table.

Whispering arose from the students, some gasps at his appearance while others muttered the name 'Mad-Eye Moody.'

The scarred pretender made his way to the head table where he spoke quietly to Dumbledore before sitting down, making it apparent that he was the new Defense Against the Arts professor.

Smirking as she continued to ignore the speech announcing the World Tournament, why else would such a dark individual be in the school other than to target her dearest brother?

She would certainly let this play out.

As the feast came to an end and they all began to make their way to their rooms she could not help but grow excited. The best of the best were going to be arriving at this very school.

Time to test her skills against the best in the world.

(France – Beauxbatons Fencing area)

Students dressed in spotless white armor uniforms dueled each other in one of the most prestigious fencing clubs in France.

In the center of it all a beautiful girl was dueling three students at once, beating them easily with her almost inhumane grace.

However, their practice was interrupted when Francois Delacour walked into the room and made his way to his daughter, who achnowledged his presence by striking all three opponents out.

Smiling at his eldest the ICW representative spoke, "Daughter, I trust you are ready for your debut into the tournament? I have full faith you will be selected after all."

"Of course Father." Fleur Delacour spoke as she sheathed her rapier "The competition will fall before my blade."

(Durmstrang Quidditch Pitch)

"OI Viktor, I heard you were going to be going to the World tournament! Hoping to become the champion?" The keeper for their school team yelled from across the pitch as Krum hovered over the field, searching for the golden snitch.

Krum nodded in the goalie's direction "Of course." He spoke with a rich Bulgarian accent, as he snapped his arm up and caught the golden ball as it tried to fly behind his head "As if anyone else is skilled enough in this school to do so."

"1000-0", The Flying Vultures win…again!" The referee yelled from the announcer podium.

(Russia – Moscow Academy of Magic)

"I expect great things from you my apprentice." Baba Yaga cackled as she shambled across her lab, while across from her a girl with an eyepatch and startlingly red hair ignored her studiously as she sharpened a knife.

"Oi. Don't ignore your benevolent master brat."

"…"

"OI!"

"…Shut up granny, of course I am going to win."

(Uganda – Temple of the Crow)

"Enami." Rukidhi spoke as he looked over the jungle surrounding the ancient temple "For the first time we will be emerging from our forest and showing the world our abilities. I have high hopes for you and I pray for your victory."

A young man that looked remarkably similar to the ICW representative nodded in agreement as he meditated on top of a circular pond.

"Do not hold anything back, even if you have to use "that."

"Of course father."

(Massachusetts: Salem Witch and Wizard Academy)

Susan Kennedy entered the arcade that had opened recently in the town near the school and made her way over to a girl with blue hair in a pixie cut shooting zombies like crazy on one of the machines.

"Lara….LARA!" Susan spoke, before shouting to attract the attention of the girl.

"Hm? Oh! Hey teach whatcha want?" The girl asked, looking at the headmistress of her school, blowing the head off a zombie on the screen.

Susan sighed, wondering if this was really the student she was putting the hopes of her school on. But despite her attitude this girl was the top of her class in almost every subject…including her other type of magic.

"You are going to be our champion in the international tournament. You are leaving in one month. Be prepared."

With those words Susan walked off quickly, not giving the girl a chance to refuse. That girl was too lazy and would not go if given the chance.

"…Oi! Hey wat? I don't want to compete in an old hick country tournament!" Lara yelled before her character was eaten by zombies.

(China – Forbidden City: Magic Quarter)

"Tao! You better not fail. The pride of China rests upon your shoulders. Should you fail then I will be most displeased!" The giant of a man Mao Long shouted at a kneeling boy, while sitting on his golden throne.

"Yes sensei."

"To ensure your victory I had this made for you. You better use it well brat." Long growled and threw a large naginata in front of the dark haired teenager.

"Use it well."

"Of course sensei."

(Japan – CGC Headquarters)

Amon looked at the intern who was staring at a scroll intently spoke curiously "What is that?"

"It is a letter from school. Headmistress Megumi-sensei says I will be competing in an international wizard tournament in England." The hooded boy spoke, curiosity filling his voice.

"England? I have been hearing rumors of a potential ghoul presence there. A killer stylizing himself as Jack the Ripper has been terrorizing the place. Perhaps I will accompany you."

"If that is your wish. Should I bring my Quinque?" the boy asked curiously.

"May as well. You could use all the advantages you can get in a wizard tournament. Not to mention the ghoul may be a wizard according to our sources."

"I see."

"…oi, kid."

The cloth ear like apendages on top of his hood shifted as he turned to look at his instructor for the duration of his internship at the CCG.

"Kid, no…Hibiki. Good luck."

Hibiki Kuze smiled warmly at his instructor "I will sensei."

(Hogwarts – Slytherin dorms)

'Yes.' Lilith thought after taking her shirt off and releasing her Kakuja, the eight wolf heads waving behind her as she stared in the mirror.

The best of the best were going to be competing.

And she would be waiting.

Grinning savagely, she clenched her fist and purple fire erupted from her hand.

They were not prepared.

 **AN: I promised a diversion from canon and an epic twist. Well, I hope I met your expectations. This story is back and better than ever and I can't wait to get started for real. The world is headed to Hogwarts and all the entertainment will be heading straight for you.**


	24. Chapter 242 To be a Champion

**AN: Hello everyone, I apologize for failing in my normal update schedule but I am taking an introduction to coding class that is just sucking all my time x_x. In addition I have been leveling up my League account, now in my promos for silver 1 so I'm hoping that goes well.**

 **Anyway, refocusing, I am sorry that by deleting the chapters you are no longer able to post comments on recent chapters. I am unsure what to do about this seeing as I do not want to erase everyone's comments by restarting the fic in a new draft or whatnot. For now at least try and post comments in earlier chapters or just pm me if you have any questions. I am sorry for the inconvenience :(**

 **On to comments!**

 **Hardiman9229:** You have stated the exact reason why I believe there is so much yaoi and yuri on this site.

 **DarkbladerX666:** Thank you for the correction, obviously I do not know Japanese or Chinese so I base most of my stuff on anime.

 **Arckane** – You have quite a few comments so ill answer the most recent one: I am not trying to make Alice or Lilith stronger or weaker than the other. While Alice is very strong, she is limited to her own body's magical strength. While she can learn anything from anyone who has died she still needs to train in those abilities, which was why she could not defeat the berserker Lilith so easily. As for Lilith's book, I have only really scraped the surface of the true power of that book so far, so I hope you look forward to the future.

 **Chapter 24**

 **To be a Champion**

Filch grumbled to himself as he carried a stack of papers in his hands, it was late at night, so that no students would see him put up the notice. Why Dumbledore told him to post the announcement out of sight he would never know.

But he valued his pay check more than arguing so he posted the damn notice in front of the great hall.

 **Global Tournament Champion Selection Tournament**

 **The tournament is quickly approaching students!**

 **Due to the rule change for no age limit Hogwarts has too many candidates for the position.**

 **To reduce the number of candidates each house will have their own dueling tournament!**

 **Each House will compete in the Quidditch Stadium at 3 PM today.**

 **The order of houses to compete will be:**

 **Hufflepuff**

 **Ravenclaw**

 **Gryffindor**

 **Slytherin**

 **The remaining winners from each house will present themselves in front of the Goblet of Fire for it to give the final selection!**

 **Anyone who wishes to compete in their House's tournament simply must request entry from their Head of House.**

The rest of the notice detailed the days in which the houses would host their tournament at the Quidditch pitch, with Hufflepuff going first, followed by Ravenclaw, then Gryffindor, with Slytherin going last.

"Tsk, damn kids and their school contests. Just going to give me more work. One of these days I'll…" Filch muttered to himself while walking off, finally finished with pasting the message and returning to meandering the halls with his cat, searching for any student to punish for being out after dark.

However, unnoticed by the squib janitor two nearly glowing purple eyes observed the message with amusement.

Lilith had always found it fun to walk around the castle at night, with her powers making sleep more of a luxury than a necessity. Sometimes it was fun to stalk right behind the supposed "Watchers" who wandered the halls.

She remembered fondly the one time she stalked Snape on Halloween night and made him hear boo sounds every time he relaxed from the last one.

The man had been paranoid for weeks.

Turning away from the notice she began walking back to the Slytherin dorm, grinning as she thought of show casing some of her abilities on a wider scale. She could play off her enhanced physical abilities as martial arts training and chaos energy as her own personal magic.

Entering into her room she made her way to her desk. Opening the first drawer she tapped the bottom of the wood and muttered "Kagune." With the voice password ward down the fake bottom of the drawer popped up and revealed Prelati's Spellbook.

Taking out the skin covered codex she flipped through the extensive collection of spells, wondering which ones she could get away with using.

"Hmm, dark transfiguration…nope…outer god summoning…definitely not…dark elemental magic…sigh." Lilith muttered to herself as she read through some of the chapters she had bookmarked.

None of them could be used in front of an audience.

Either she used boring regular mage magic, which would leave her severely hampered, or she try and pass off chaos energy as a personal type of magic.

Lifting up her hand she ignited it with the odd mixture of the essence that made her a ghoul and magic itself. She had not researched into what exactly the energy was, only knowing it was created when the spiritual representation of her ghoul half and magic were mixed. Her knowledge of how to use it was limited but she had discovered some uses.

For instance, she could enhance objects to be stronger, use it in bolts to break nearly anything, and even use it to add an extra oomph to her magic. However, other than that she really had not discovered anything new.

Knowing the source that the energy came from she knew it had to have more uses than simply empowering and destruction. Her theory was that those powers were the contribution of her ghoul abilities, a source that she had used almost all her life. The magic side of the abilities must have some contribution.

"Well, I guess some more training won't hurt."

(Alice's Dorm)

"Hmhmhmmhm" Alice hummed to herself as she brushed her long hair for bed. However, if one were to look in the mirror they would be treated to a shocking sight of one of her eyes completely empty, a dark void filling the socket that once held a green iris.

However, as the girl put the finishing touches to her hair the orb returned, filling the socket.

"Hmm…an inter house competition~?" She sang to herself as she stepped from the mirror. It was a good idea she decided to use her void eye spell to stal…keep an eye on her sister. It was always amusing to see what the cause of the bump in the night was up too.

Twirling around she picked up the suspiciously cute stuffed rabbit "Isn't that great Mr. Fuzzles?"

"Indeed Madame." The stuffed rabbit spoke in an old cultured voice.

Giggling she licked her lips "We can have a lot of fun with this! We get to play with Lilith in front of the entire school!"

In a sudden twist of personality, the excited girl turned stone cold "And show my parents what they have been neglecting."

Reverting back from the cold tone she giggled excitedly again "Ohh this will be so much fun!~"

The pitch black buttons that made the rabbits eyes gained a slight red glow as it spoke "Agreed Madame."

(The Next Day)

"Haha, this will be easy for me to win!" William bragged the following morning as a gathering of students examined the announcement board.

"Please scar-head, there will be no chance of you ever succeeding in this tournament." Malfoy sneered from across from him where some Slytherins had gathered.

The boy who lived sneered right back at his "arch-nemesis" in green "Oh? And why is that ferret?"

The platinum blond smirked "Because the Slytherin house will win this tournament easy. We have monsters in this house and they will crush all of you." With that he turned around and entered the great hall.

Hermione frowned as she stared after the Malfoy heir "I get the feeling he isn't talking about himself for once."

The red headed minion scowled "Of course he was Hermione. The arrogant prick probably thinks he can buy all the competition off."

William frowned, he wanted to agree with Ron but it didn't seem to be the case this time. He still remembers being defeated by his estranged sister in his second year. In fact, in second year she had defeated a fully grown Basilisk with nothing but a wand.

"No, there is at least one monster in the Slytherin house." William said, looking towards the Slytherin table where Lilith was sipping coffee in the center of the Slytherin table, ignoring everyone around her.

Lilith could feel the eyes of William boring into her and she honestly did not care. If her brother thought, he had a wisp of a chance even trying to match her in the tournament let him. She would just show him a taste of reality.

With a sigh she finished her coffee and took a plate of bacon from the table. Taking a piece, she put it up to her mouth. Taking a bite out of one she kept it in her mouth and covered it in magic, using a transfiguration spell she had long since perfected to give the meat the exact texture and chemical makeup of human flesh.

She had perfected this ability after third year, knowing that her usual hunts would be more infrequent with Sirius living with her. Despite theory crafting it in her first year she had never found the drive to actually make the spell until she found a semi-relative that she could actually stand being in the same room with for extended periods of time.

Across from her Daphne and Blaise sat down for breakfast. After piling their plates with food Daphne started the conversation "Lilith, I assume that you are going to be entering the tournament?"

Lilith smirked and nodded "Yes, it will be a great distraction during the year. Plus, as an added bonus I get to defeat all the other houses in front of the entire school."

Blaise smirked as well "You sound confident; I'm going to be competing as well after all. Are you so sure you will be able to beat me?"

Lilith snorted and rolled her eyes "I beat you in first year, what do you think would have changed now?"

Blaise smirk widened "You are not the only one who got stronger Lilith. Just be prepared to be defeated."

Lilith rolled her eyes "Sure Zabini. Sure."

Daphne sighed at her two friend's antics, while she knew they were both more than normal humans their rivalry could get very grating at times. It made her hesitate herself to reveal her true form to them, not wanting to create even more tension.

Lilith snorted before returning to her transfigured meal, ignoring the incubus.

(Quidditch Stadium)

Lilith relaxed in the stands as Cedric Diggory defeated his last opponent and won his position as champion of Hufflepuff.

The Hufflepuff competition was not even close, the only one with some skill was the handsome seventh year.

She rolled her eyes as the guy nearly sparkled in the sun light as he walked out, he should be competing in a male modeling competition, not a wizarding tournament.

The next house was not much better, nearly half the Ravenclaw house decided to compete, each arrogant enough to think they were the best with their book knowledge. However, in the end Penelope Clearwater, a sixth year was declared the winner. While she was skilled every skill and technique she did could be found in a book, there was no improvisation and even less imagination in her techniques.

This was a flaw she had found in the Ravenclaw house, they were smart, scarily so sometimes, but they did not have creativity to match their intelligence. While not necessarily a bad thing in civilian life, it hampered their ability in combat and strategy.

Focusing on the field again she noticed Dumbledore step up to his podium to announce the next house to compete "What an exciting match! Congratulations miss Clearwater! And now we have the next house, Gryffindor!"

A cheer went around the stadium, much louder than for the other houses. Many in the audience believed that this would most likely be the house with the champion. Not to mention Britain's golden child would be competing as well.

(Professor Booth)

Lily looked worriedly over the crowd of students as Gryffindor's tournament was starting. She disapproved of William competing in the tournament but she knew better than to try and stop him. She and James had begun his training when he had entered first year, sometimes helped by family friends, including Dumbledore. His skill level had rose massively after his loss against his sister, despite them not knowing who she was at the time.

She could not help but be proud of her daughter, for gaining such strength on her own, but it also left her worried. She knew her daughter did not have a good life, knowing she experienced the death of the Dursleys, then her guardian dying as well was enough to know that she had grown up almost completely alone.

Lily was not stupid, she knew that their relationship was irreparably broken, but she could still support her daughter in the background.

(Field)

William sighed in exhaustion as he downed a bottle of water. He had fought hard against fifth to seven years to get to the finals. All his training put him at the level of an average seventh year, but he knew he would have to go all out for the next one. Angelina Johnson was not to be underestimated. He knew her from the Quidditch team and she was an honor student, most likely to be head girl against Penelope next year.

"William, you're up now." The attendee said in the locker room turned waiting room.

Standing up he walked out glancing at a sign that said to mind one's manners even in the locker room.

Entering into the grassy field of the Quidditch pitch he walked to where Madame Hooch waited in the middle.

Standing across from Johnson they shook hands.

Hooch looked at both before speaking "I want a clean match from the both of you, no dark magic and no lasting damage."

Both nodded before walking to an even distance from each other.

"Begin!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

(Stands)

Lilith watched with narrow eyes as William fought against the seventh year girl. Her brother had been training. He was much more skilled than their duel in second year. He must have had additional training after his humiliating loss.

However, he may have gotten better at the basics but she doubted he would have only been taught that. The Potters were an old family and had their own special magics.

She was proven right a few minutes later.

(Field)

William panted slightly as he stood behind a transfigured wall. Johnson was scarily good at turning even the most basic charms into powerful attacks. Who knew a tickle spell could be enhanced into what felt like a punch every second?

He needed to finish this quickly before she came up with some minor charm that actually kills him!

While he didn't want to reveal his trump card so early he had no choice at this point.

Bringing up all his feelings of chivalry, valor, and determination he jumped from behind the wall and pointed his wand at the surprised girl.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM MAXIMUM!"

From his wand a whole heard of Stages rushed forward, attacking the shocked girl. She tried to retaliate but every time she tried to use a spell or fight back there would be another stag to either block or prevent her to finish the spell.

"Stupefy!"

Angelina couldn't react as the stags parted for the red beam to hit her straight in the chest, sending her to the ground unconscious.

The herd of deer disappeared and Hooch approached Johnson, checking her health before turning to the crowd "Winner! William Potter!"

Every house but Slytherin stood up cheering for the boy who lived.

Dumbledore once again stood up to his podium "Congratulations Mr. Potter! And now for our final house, Slytherin!"

In direct opposition when Gryffindor was announced many people booed for the house in green.

(Waiting room)

Lilith clasped the last buckle on her cloak, strapping it in securely so it would not bother her in battle. Contestants were allowed to wear what they wished so he got into her Blood Hound regalia minus the hood.

"Our first match is going to be interesting everyone! Lilith Cain, top student of her year and slayer of the mighty Basilisk! Lilith Cain!" She could hear the announcer through the thin walls of the stadium. She never understood why they let the student Lee Jordan cast the matches. He was always biased in Gryffindor's favor.

"Her opponent is the Heir to the Malfoy fortune, Draco Malfoy!" Lilith smirked slightly when she heard even louder boos from the audience. Malfoy had not created a good reputation for himself amongst the other houses. He was widely known as a bully and a braggart.

Ironically, she probably had the best reputation of the Slytherin house due to stopping the Basilisk in second year. While she had refused any media attention from the event it was still widely known she had saved the school.

Exiting the waiting room, she stepped into the field across from Malfoy, who was dressed in expensive wizard dueling robes.

(Stands)

Hermione frowned at the field "Is it just me or does Malfoy look scared?"

Ron snorted "He probably realizes he is in over his head."

Hermione shook her head "No, he's too arrogant to believe he won't lose if he entered. Maybe he is afraid of Lilith?" She knew the reason of course. The threat that Lilith posed to her still hovered above her head. After the secret of her heritage came out amongst the Potter family she had not asked her for any more information over the past few months but she knew the blackmail was still there at any time for her to use.

She only hoped her warning to William that Malfoy was not simply talking about himself got through to him.

Lilith was the monster.

(Field)

Madame Hooch stared at both of them hard "I want a nice clean game. From both of you!" She snapped quite a bit harsher than the previous contestants.

Both she and Malfoy nodded before backing up to opposite sides of the field.

Hooch looked at both, making sure they were evenly apart before shouting "Begin!"

Malfoy whipped his wand out and shouted "Stupefy!"

The red bolt sped at Lilith who stood, her facial expression hidden by her high collar.

Right before the bolt hit she shifted out of the way slightly, just enough for it to speed past before pointing her wand at Malfoy, sending bolts of dark purple streaks silently at her opponent.

"Protego!" Malfoy said hastily, summoning the barrier around himself as the silent attack slammed into his shields, shattering it instantly and blasted him back several feet.

Lilith did not even give the platinum blond time to recover as she pointed her wand again at the ground around Malfoy, transfiguring it into a black swamp, sucking the Malfoy in.

Soon only the head of Malfoy was visible in the ground.

"Surrender." Lilith commanded.

Draco struggled for a few seconds before giving up "I surrender."

Madame Hooch nodded before announcing "Winner, Lilith Cain!"

With that Lilith turned and walked back into the waiting room, unsatisfied with the lack of skill of her competition.

Walking into the hallway Jordan announced the next fight "Next up is everyone's mysterious heartthrob, Blaise Zabini! Against him is the Potter in the snake's den, Alice Potter!"

Looking forward in the hallway separating the waiting room and the field she saw Alice standing there with a smile "I look forward to fighting with you sister!"

Lilith kept walking, glancing down at her strange sister before continuing on.

"Likewise."

 **AN: I am so sorry for the very long wait; I have been so busy with my classes that I have not had much chance to write. But I hope to try and get another update out by next week so hopefully there is not as long as a wait than before.**


End file.
